


The Pack

by roseey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, One Big Happy Family, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rutting, Teasing, Zeta Omega Mu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 122,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: A Leader less Pack is meant to get disoriented in matter of time. When the River Pack alpha confronts death, when not being able to take his mate's disappearance; the Moon Pack alpha agrees to form an alliance with them; by taking the omega of the River Pack as his mate. Getting two packs together is easier said than done.





	1. Prologue

                                                                    

                                                                                                 PROLOGUE

A death of one's mate is a bane . They are lost by all means, the unconnected bond now dwingling in air, searching the lost soul not knowing the body of the soul had perished a long time ago. At first, the fact remains unbelievable as imagining a mate's death itself will be horrible but when circumstances prove that it is real, the wolf in them cries hard and blames everything on oneself, a cruel torture before learning to leave the world for better.

Leetuek was devastated when he was pushed to the same situation. The love of his life died before his eyes, in order to save her mate from rogue wolves. If losing her was one thing, watching her die before his eyes is an unexplainable agony. The alpha became wounded emotionally, beyond repair. Even his favourite son, Jeonghan had no effect on his healing. The male grew tierd and emotionally worn until one day death approached him like a wind on a sunny day. Many expected the death of the alpha in near time but definitely not so soon. The cry of the omega reached beyond the mountains and seas, on the news of his father's death. The reality of the present and the question of future scared him. Never did he expect his pack go unprotected in matter of time and never did he wished for his father's death, just as he was coping from his mother's. 

The situation began to go out of control when people belonging to the River territory, began to move out of the pack one by one. They were not convinced by the promises made by the betas. The beta of the pack, Joshua stood by Jeonghan's side for the most of the time, protecting the precious and only asset of their pack. Omega status, long back bore nothing but shame and humiliation to one's belongings. They were not given any social status until after the Moon Pack alpha formed a committee and spoke about the ill-treatment they give to people who are responsible for their children's birth. Joshua knows how important is Jeonghan to them. Male omegas are capable of giving birth to child with powerful abilities, and those children mostly ascend the throne after graduation from school. Learning is an important neccesity for the wolf tribe so they send their childern to school just like every regular human.

However, Mingyu saw through the ideas in Joshua's mind and cut it out right at its germination. Never will he allow Jeonghan to mate with anyone, except him. Jeonghan has always cared for the beta, but then Mingyu didn't take it in a platonic way. If he carressed his head with motherly affection, he imagined it as though his mate is doing it out of love. But who was he kidding? The last resort to save their clan is to handle Jeonghan to anyother alpha leader as mate. If not, the remaining members of the pack will be introduced to destruction in no time.

 

Jeonghan cuddled up in his room with no ventilation. He wished to live a long life with his own family and his parents,not like this. He could see what's going on the beta's minds. The five of them are planning ways desperately to save the pack, the top one being him given to a clan and form alliance. He could cope up with his life, whomever the alpha be; but he certainly does not want a rogue alpha ride right now. The omega prayed for him and other omega's protection. They don't have the strength to fight back and neither do the betas. Though they have trained under his father, he knew that their abilities don't match up to the alphas of other clans.

He certainly wished for a escape route through this.

 

One the far east side to the River Pack,lived the Moon Pack and their minions, The Pack is known for its economical and social development under the hands of their potential alpha, Seungcheol. His narrowed eyes, strong stature, firm attitude yet kindness flowing persona made the pack members  love him. Even if  he had everything he ever needed, a corner of his mind always nagged about the presence of his mate. He never felt the urge to mate anyone, eventhough numerous omegas from his own clan were showcased to him. The alpha politely declined everyother offer, in hopes of meeting the one for him. He knows that love and soulmates are nothing but stories of old ages, but then his heart wished to wait for his mate to showup. Seungcheol traveled up and down with his Zetas but no omega seemed to pique his interest, Many packs wished to form alliance with them, then again he refused saying a matrimonial alliance is first and foremost than a political alliance.

 

It was one fine morning, when Beta wonwoo carried the news to his alpha.

'Good Morning, Alpha. I have a message for you' 

Seungcheol nodded, as he leaned on the wooden chair covered with fur. 'The river pack alpha has passed away two days ago. The pack members are leaving one by one, and only hundred fifty member, five betas and an omega are remaining'

'You are saying that we should conquer their land, now that they are weak?' The alpha raised his eyebrows.

'That of course, is your decision. I just carry the message, that's all' 

The alpha grabbed the map on his table and traced the area of the River Pack with his fingers.

'When someone is weak, we should help not destroy them. Just arrange few horses for me and two Zetas. I would like to have a word with the River pack members'

Wonwoo nodded and left the cottage, instigating the orders. 

When you are kind to someone, your kindness is re payed in tenfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cross posted on aff! thanks and leave comments please?


	2. chapter 1

                                                 

                                                    

 

Jeonghan was cleaning the place when Mingyu entered. The beta sat across the pretty man, cursing inwards at the other's soul less face. The ever energetic and high spirited person had changed his attitude in time of three days due to dramatic changes in his life. He hoped the trauma leaves him soon.

'Jeonghan, leave it and take rest. We'll hire people to do that' Mingyu stretched his arm to take away the dirt soaked cloth from the angel's hand but the other avoided it.

'I'm good, Mingyu...besides we barely have people in our pack and they are contemplating whether to leave or not' The omega sighed, scratching the nook and corner of the furniture.

'That's because they don't trust us,we are perfectly alright by ourselves!' Mingyu argued which made Jeonghan breathlessly laugh.The latter threw the article to the side, as he sat in front of the beta.

'I hate to break it, but we don't have alphas for nothing. A rogue alpha ride is enough to kill us...all these years they avoided us because we had an alpha. But now the situation is not same...a word out will put us in dangerous situation...'

Mingyu closed his eyes in frustration. He badly wanted to protect his people and Jeonghan but he knew his incapability will not let him stand a chance.

'what do you suggest then, let an unknown alpha have you for our protection? I can't let you go like that...' Mingyu protectively hugged Jeonghan and the omega didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The person he raised is willing to protect him but he can't be a fool and allow Mingyu to be preyed on. He wished to take responsiblity of his pack, eventhough it means to devote his marital life.

'Not everyone will want to form marriage alliance, some might want to help us out of kindness. Have hope, Mingyu. Not everything can go wrong for our pack' Jeonghan mumbled in the Beta's chest, the latter rocking him forth and back in a soothing way.

'I will protect you, Jeonghan....at all cost' Mingyu swore to himself.

 

 

The calm night was roused by heavy sounds of padding on  the ground. Jeonghan opened his eyes to see all of his betas turned to their wolf forms, except Joshua. The betas have wonderful, shining fur for their wolf body; the bloody brown and sandal black were the common ones. It had been too long for the omega to witness his betas taking their wolf forms, because of which his eyes were transfixed on them. Joshua, just like the rest of the others turned to a wolf form. The five betas exchanged signals, before running out of the cottage; Jihoon alone sitting next to Jeonghan in an attacking position facing the door.

The omega folded his hands and prayed to the almighty that nothing dangerous should bound them.

 

 

'Alpha, do you hear any sound or is it just me?' Hoshi asked.

The Moon pack members are travelling through the dense forest, just few kilometres away from the River pack. To Hoshi's question, Seungcheol concentrated on noticing any changes in the atmosphere. The nested birds were leaving the trees, soil dust departed from the ground in vibration, heavy scent clouded the atmosphere.

'Rogue alphas...those bastards!' Seungcheol growled.

'Them? ....are they about to attack River pack..' Ming Hao asked.

The alpha nodded with narrowed and firm gaze.If anything the alpha hated the most, it would be the Rogue Alphas. They are mostly born out of bondlock and other scandalous ways that they are left alone right after their birth, by their parents. The rage builds up in them because of their fate and the built up anger turns them to a beastly wolf, attacking everything they see and molest the omegas, until they die.

The wolf community, since then have been finding ways to completely abolish them but the huge unit of them is scattered every part of the country, making it impossible for to kill them.

Seungcheol jumped down from his black horse and shifted to his wolf form. The Zetas, without further questions, too jumped , turning to their animal form. They quickly advanced towards the territory, wanting to teach a murderous lessons to those beastly creatures.The pace with which they ran was faster than the lightnings...it was so fast that plants around them bent all the way to the ground, swaying for a while before returning to normalcy.

 

 

Jeonghan's eyes grew wide when he heard the sound of people rushing for their lives, screaming at the iminent danger. His heart beat spiked,looking over at the beta guarding him, growl rumbling in his chest. He know he must trust the pack's warrior, but one can never be sure about anything, specially if your loved ones are out there protecting you and your clan, facing the danger of their life time. The omega prayed to the moon, that everyone should be safe and that he can't take loses any more.

Just as he was silently convincing himself, bringing out the positivites; a loud bang to his cottage door made him jump in fear, the beta Jihoon ready to attack the bastards, more than ever. Jeonghan ran to the mini kitchen and took a sharp shiny knife from the counter; holding it in a position he believes is the right way to attack. Although the effort he took somewhat gives him the hope of escaping the wrath, a painful sound of the cottage door getting cracked up by the ugly nails of rogue alphas made him waver in nervousness.

Surprisingly, Jihoo turned to him and shifted. His face bore a hard expression but Jeonghan could tell the boy's distressed inside on thinking about the outcome of this attack.

The beta grabbed the pretty boy's hands, ushering him out of the cottage through the back doors. The omega wanted to ask his plans but then, when his eyes got fixed on the burning cottages and fighting alphas, his breath got struck in his chest, dumping every ounce of sanity he had in  that moment. His territory looks like a wreck or to say, damned. The place were young wolves used to play with each other got featured with bloody wolf bodies of his pack, thanks to those heartless beasts. Jihoon pulled the omega towards him in a pace that Jeonghan could never attain, but the fact the latter is still stuck with his surrounding helped the beta. 

Finally, Jihoon took him to the temple, situated at the very end of their territory, thanking all the lords in upside that they didn't have to encounter another life hunger ridden alpha. The buddhist temple is an very old one. Just a couple of monks, now and then come and visit for its longetivity, despite the dangerous settings of it, that could crumble with heavy forces and believing to be escaped from it is utter nonsense.

Jihoon pushed Jeonghan to a room and covered him with a dusty carpet he found on the sides, the room entirely dark except for the moon light from the small ventilation situated at the ceiling. If not for those beasts, Jeonghan would be dead scared of this environment. 

The beta held the beautiful face of the pack's noble omega.

'Jeonghan, no matter what happens, don't come out from this place...please, will you do that for me?'Jihoon sweetly asked, despite the situation weighing down on them. The omega embraced his guardian, tightly clutching to him.

'Be back safe...' Jeonghan whispered ' You should leave soon to help others, I promise to stay here until you return...' 

Jihoon stared at the other's teary eyed, before pressing a small kiss to their pack's precious wolf's forhead. It some how soothed the omega.

'We will be back before you know...' The beta promised, running to the other betas who desperately needed his help.

 

Eventhough positivity is a much suggested tonic to one's soul, the situation looked hopeless. Joshua barely escaped the filthy fangs of an alpha wolf; who seemed to want Joshua's life more than ever; however the little beta tackled the attacks with his wit, managing to evade the strikes with skilfull manaveurs, trying to pose an attack on the dirty animal. Seok Min on the other side, managed to safe guard all the omegas of their pack, hiding them in a cottage and cover the area with chilli powder so no scent of their's could attract the packless mates. 

Mingyu's the one terribly hunting down the beasts, making them worked up to fight with him. The beta had always managed to learn the techniques and skill of an alpha, the area which betas don't excel as much alphas do, like for example, dominance. Alphas are born to dominate..whether they love you or not, once if they take interest in you, you're nothing but a toy to them. It's their will to bend or break you; which is why omegas don't rebel. They felt emotional pain is much better than physical agony. But Mingyu made it exceptional by dominating the fellow betas of his pack,sometimes Jeonghan. The elders of the pack, often mentioned him as a mock alpha and Mingyu would often turn to Jeonghan when he gets praised. He'd always look for a cheery smile or a look of fondness; but most of the times he found the omega giving him the breifest of the glances, turning to his own land of fantasy, some where far away from Mingyu's existence. It ached to the bones, when the love of your life is noticing like you are his own son, but that doesn't stop him from rooting for Jeonghan, whomever he may end up with.

 

Bloody claws tore open Junhui's ribs, the beta howling in pain calling for other's help. The sound was so excruciating that it alerted his pack members, right away from the fifty metre radius.

 

 

Jeonghan's closed eyes, opened wide with panic. 

It's Jinhui...he could tell it from the wolf's howl. They have literally grown up together and the omega could decipher even the slightest of the whimper from the beta. And Jeonghan could tell that other is in endless pain and that he's calling for help. He badly wanted to see what's going on and possible help his pack members, but he knows he'll bring in more trouble by doing so. He whimpered at that and controlled his tears. This is worser than he thought. 

Jeonghan once again, got startled by the sound of the temple door opening. He heard foot steps and his heart beat faster than any one of the electric trains.

It couldn't be the alphas, right?

He scrambled to the farthest corner of the dusty room, which had idols of Buddha arranged in a definite fashion. If not for the situation he is in, Jeonghan would have admired the intricate works on the ceilings of the sparsely lit room. Again, he heard the sound of foot steps nearing him and the omega had no choice to cover the dusty carpet around him in hopes of hiding his scent but then his nose inhaled the particles and a sneeze immedaitely was left out by him. 

Not knowing what to do, Jeonghan prayed to the Gods that the foot steps should disappear, now that he gave the alphas a sense of direction to find him. The door to the room in he hid was opened with a thud and his eyes met the hungry alphas who emitted a foul smell of displeasure at the same time with a sour smell of wanting to gain pleasure that the sight before them could offer. There are two of them, one advancing quickly as possible and the other walking slowly, his slited eyes never taken from the omega. 

Jeonghan at the moment, thinks he's gonna lose his life like this, the fact that he'll never be able to see Junhui,Mingyu, Joshua. Seok Min hurt him more. He cowered, whimpering loudly; one of the two alphas chuckling at that.

'What a trash luck, omega....seems like you are going to be a good meal for tonight...for my dick...' A tall couth guy threw him a lustful gaze and Jeonghan repled at that, wanting to get away from this situation, knowing very well that's impossible. If he's willing to die, atleast he wanted to die with dignity; not wanting his virtue to be taken away, against his will.

'Man, I have zero interest in him...why don't you finish him and come back and we'll go for some more hunts, yeh?' Another alpha asked the tall guy.

'That's good then...he's gonna be all mine....' 

 

 

Something curled up in seungcheol's abdomen; something dangerous and life threatening .....pushing him into the false state of sense of security. His pack members are perfectly fine...yet his mind was weighed down by unnecessary worry. Seungcheol quickly advanced to the place where he felt connected at the moment, despite the confused looks of his zetas. Again, they knew better than to question their alphas.

 

Jeonghan squirmed away from other's foul breath, clearly evident of other's unclean habits. The omega inched away from the alpha, his hands blindly finding a small Buddha idol and hitting it on the head of the lust clouded rogue. 

The alpha groaned in pain, his forehead bleeding and the omega took it as an oppurtunity to escape. He sprinted towards the door despite the angry roar made by the injured alpha. The latter's companion was at the entrance and it took everything for Jeonghan to get away, unnoticed; running away in the opposite direction towards the forest. 

Jeonghan ran without even looking back, but the tell tale sound of the alphas running after him told that the chances of him escaping them is reducing by minute, because his body is not designed for it. They possess low skill and stamina when it comes to physical abilities but with the intellect, no one could beat them; a perfect quality to run a household. Jeonghan used that ability to run into the direction of the forest, to be able to mingle one with the bushes and plants.

The omega turned back, looking for the rogue alphas, wincing in pain now and then, stepping on the small rocks. To the pretty boy's displeasure, the forest's entrance has a very little flora and it will take long time for them to reach the middle of the forest. Jeonghan wanted to call for his beta member's help, but then that would give away his location and he didn't want to commit the same mistake twice.

He just prayed to God that he'll escape this and return home, in one piece and in exchange he'll do whatever he wants with him. 

Jeonghan didn't hear the sound of running foot steps. He looked back to find the alphas standing far away from him motionless and then suddenly, something pounced on him. 

The omega shreiked and fell to the floor, his body hitting the ground with a thud; a huge weight landing on him. His back hit pretty badly, that he had his eyes closed, trying to recover from the pain..

When he opened his eyes, gaining his composure..he witnessed two red coloured irises looking down at.....it's a wolf. 

Jeonghan's breath got hitched in his throat when the wolf kept staring at him with crooked neck, as though the he's examining him completely..the omega tried to move away from the hold, despite two limbs pinning him on the shoulders and two hind limbs on the either side of his waist. The wolf forced Jeonghan back to the lying position; pressing the pads of his limbs firmly on to the shoulders.

The pretty boy could hear the rogue alphas approaching them, but then the wolf who's literally above him growled in such a vigour that made the bastards run away from Jeonghan in an instant. The wolf with red eyes looked back to two other wolves behind him and immediately the two ran into the River pack territory, terrorizing the rogue alphas. 

The two wolves looked like zetas...they are powerful..sure, but are they enough to face a hoard of wild beasts?

Those thoughts became disoriented when the wolf placed his muzzle on Jeonghan's neck, sniffing his everything, to which the omega grew uncomfortable. After miles of running, the omega still had his chest heaving to take in more oxygen and this wolf here is doing things to make it difficult for the pretty boy.

Jeonghan flinched when he felt something wet on his neck, a tongue if his guess is correct.

This wolf..

This wolf...is trying to impress him?

What in the world?

Just before he could push the wolf away or try to convince it to shift, exhaustion got best of Jeonghan, lulling him to unconsciousness...but luckily his prince is there to help him and his pack.


	3. chapter 2

                                                     

 

Jeonghan listened to the odd silence of the forest; except for the sound of moving plants and breath of the mighty wolf that latched him to the ground under its clawed paw. The omega felt like shape shifting, to be one in level with the other wolf, keeping aside the fact that he could never match the brawn of the alpha above him, let alone fight. 

The pretty one kept his eyes closed, like him closing his eyes means it doesn't exist, but reality and time are like, bitch slaps to people who dwell in dreamland; hurtful ones they are. So the omega some what mustered up  left over courage in him to open his eyes, to look at beautiful red eyes staring back at him. The shades of neon colour always meant to be unpleasant, but being an eye colour, never had Jeonghan thought it has its own way of expressing its beauty.

The orbs shook; it never stilled as seconds ticked away, mesmerizing the creature beneath it; as its muzzle made contact with Jeonghan's butter soft cheeks. 

The omega's breath hitched at that, the snout clearly inhaling his scent, looking for his mating status obviously.

He got flustered by that act, clearly never have undergone that experience before. So he tried to get up, indicating signs of discomfort to the wolf but a growl that rumbled from its chest stopped Jeonghan from whatever he was trying to do, because the beast is far more stronger than him and his biological status would never allow him to disobey an alpha. So, Jeonghan fell back with a thud, on to the ground, his eyes looking at the deep roots of big trees merged with soil and not anywhere else. 

Moments later, the weight on his chest reduced and instead of seeing a wolf above him, Jeonghan's eyes witnessed a human face close to his own. 

Well, if he thought the red eyes looked beautiful, then the human face of the wolf, looked un-earthly....

Strong eye brows, clear cut eyes, sharp nose and lips that are out stretched and attractive...His skin looked like a surface of marble, shiny and smooth ...a picture perfect treat for anyone's eyes and all of a sudden, Jeonghan felt conscious of his appearance, a red hue appearing on his cheeks without himself knowing. 

The alphas Jeonghan came cross were more on the animalistic side, acting like a beasty creature, dominating the omegas every time they get a chance and it would be aptly said, if not for their pedigree and ruling power, the pretty boy would have ruled out the existence of the alphas, the rogue ones especially, God! They are bane of his life.

But then, this person has a gentle face and nothing other than his eyes and scent say he's an alpha, which created some sort of appreciation towards him.

That person got up from Jeonghan, the sudden loss of contact, embarrasingly made the omega whine a little in despair.

Like, what in the world? His omega's acting ridiculous!

Has he seen the person properly yet? Like, will he remember that person's face after five minutes...? Certainly, he can't as the beast above him moments ago, is a strangest stranger to him. But he would be lying if he don't find the semi red eyes and sharp nose giving him a sense of familiarity, a very unusual way of saying you are safe with me...

Thinking of which, Jeonghan looked around, to find the forest empty as his heart few days after his father died, including the beast he saw moments ago. The omega rubbed his eyes, wondering if all of it were just a dream, because as far as he remembers, it takes a lot to dream with such accuracy and his imagination power is not that good to mentally draw a handsome guy like that. 

He breathed loudly, his limbs slowly making movement to shift to his wolf form; to reach his village as soon as possible, not realizing the same semi red eyes were watching him from afar, behind the bushes, intently like he's born to do it...

 

Relief....

Relief, was it Jeonghan felt when he hugged the little DK with his arms. It was a lot of emotion to begin with...there was a sense of thankfulness to be alive, proud to fight with a pack of wild beast, the happiness and love, above everything else. 

The omega felt another pair of arm encircling his waist, and without looking he could tell it was Joshua, and seconds later a very noisy Junhui hugged them, however with a bruised forehand, Jihoon jumping on them like he has no bruise on his chest at all, and Mingyu standing at the distance, far away from them observing his happy pack and to accompany him, were the presence of Zetas of the Moon pack.

'Is he your pack's cheif omega?' Hoshi was the first on to start, inserting his now wiped and shiny knife into the scabbard attached around his waist, that barely showed its existence. It was honestly new for River pack members to find a wolf carrying a knife.

'Yes, he is...more like a mother form to all of us here..' Mingyu said, in a underlying pride coating his voice.

'I can say that from the scene unfolding before my eyes...he's loved by everyone here...and you, don't express it as much they do, right?' The Zeta asked, looking expectantly at the sturdy man.

'I do express it....'

And he never understood it the way he should...

Those lines went unsaid, and the Zeta got heavily distracted by other pack members of his joining him.

'Ming Hao, what happened to them?' Hoshi referred to the wild beasts that breached the river pack boundaries.

The guy looked like an average teenager, all cute and stuff, but never to mistake his fighting abilities, as it is extra ordinary...

'Well, I tied up few for our alpha, he must be arriving soon, I suppose....' The guy trailed off, knowing Hoshi never liked unsure answers. But it's not his fault here anyways, so that should be overlooked.

'I guess he'd not let them survive any second after he sets his eyes on...' a guy, who looked like a definition for Zeta appeared behind Ming Hao, talking about death penalty like an every day activity.

Mingyu, that's when realized what's to be an alpha or a zeta; they are merciless when it comes to their enemies. All they see is blood and muscles; win or lose; and good ones do it for a good cause whereas betas and omegas put themselves in their shoes and think about it for a moments. It's true how they are stated weak....they are always let down by their emotions.

 

'Those Zetas finished them in like ten seconds, you know...I myself got terrified by their gore approach' Joshua animatedly explained to the cheif omega who replied him with a assertive hum, concentrating on treating the former's wound as well.

'Their claws were sharp as...I don't know with what to compare  them, and instead of using those,they opted to kill those beasts with knives..like i think i never would understand that concept' Junhui supported his pack beta's opinion. ' It's more human like....'

Jeonghan's hands stilled for a moment, the face of the unknown saviour flashed for mini seconds before reverting to reality. 

Soon the medical aid was done for everyone, except for Mingyu who convinced the omega that he's completely alright and that he could handle the minor injuries, but the pretty boy showed his i'm not buying it expression and it's only a natural law that you surrender to that look. 

'See, I told you...they are not some dangerous wounds..i can manage...' Mingyu said, as he hissed in pain when Jeonghan placed the sandal wood paste on the deep cut on his fore arm.

'I can't fight nor am I a good leader, but I know what to do when it comes to medice, so shut up Mingyu' The omega gave the beta, a stern look which did nothing but help the latter to fall more in love with the former. Loves comes, so do the pain, along with it.

'It's good that those people of unknown pack...or else, the chance of succeeding would be slim...' Mingyu said. ' Those Zetas acted like one, really...' 

Jeonghan covered the wound with a clean cloth, tightly wounding around the arm and knotting it firmly.

' Did you ask for the pack they belong to?'

'I didn't' Mingyu silently smiled. 'I was too caught up in relief' 

Before Jeonghan could say something, the door to their tent was opened by Ming Hao, the Zeta.

'Our alpha is here and he would like to speak with you people' 

The zeta didn't wait for any kind of response, hurriedly closing the door behind him, his speech way too fast for Jeonghan to comprehend. He looked confusedly at Mingyu, who beckoned him to follow him out of their cottage. 

 

 

It was silent, strangely silent as River pack roads were always filled with noisiest people. which reminded Jeonghan the pack's past glory. The members were lined on the either side of the road, the remaining wolves, surprisingly showing their best behaviour, which Leeteuk always wanted from them. 

The zetas were standing outside of an empty cottage, where a friend of his father used to live along with his family. The cottage isn't in the best of its condition and the omega didn't understand why would the other pack's alpha helped himself to situate in a place like that.

Ming Hao was just few feet away from him, Hoshi and Lee Chan guarding the entrance of the cottage, a bit of sterness evident in their body language, as though they are careful not to, well fuck up anything in anyway; which seems to be a strict priciple followed by the members of the foreign pack. 

Lee Chan was the one to open the door for the omega; a rare kind of ettique he's yet to experience from the members of his own pack. Jeonghan smiled slightly at him, but the Zeta chose to not reciprocate, which kind of deflated his mood. However, he put that behind, because he's in a situation to thank the leader of the pack that helped him out of the hopless situation and prayed that he wouldn't ask anything in return because they don't have anything and their future has to start from scratch, thanks to the bastards who go by in the name of rogue alphas.

The hall of the cottage was empty except for a fur coat that was draped carefully over the wooden chair near a damaged table. The omega looked back to find no betas following him,understanding that Hoshi at doorstep would have prevented from entering. He may let it go this time, but if something same happens in future, he would let know the Zeta that he and his betas are inseparable at every possible situation.

He was kind of startled to hear little noises coming from the bedroom of the cottage, a hand pressed to his chest to control the erratic beating of his heart. Jeonghan advanced towards the room, opening the door which made a screeching  followed by a long dragging noise....

A man was sitting on the dusty bed, a night lamp lit on by the side being the only source of lumination. The omega couldn't really figure out the face of the man, of course he was showing his back. The silhoutte of the man moved and only his head turned back, the eyes directly making contact with Jeonghan's....

And they were semi red.....

Jeonghan felt breath leaving his lungs when he noticed the familiar eyes, the strong arms and the frame of the person who saved his life. His irises enlarged everytime the man made slightest of the movement, wondering how come this person has so much power over him. But, of course his rationale mind didn't abandon him completely.

'I-I can't see you clearly...can you come out of the dark?' Jeonghan asked politely as much as possible, albeit the initial stutter in his speech, hoping that person didn't make note of his nervousness and the effect he had over him.

That man stepped out, from the dark shadows to show himself to the omega and the latter couldn't help but gasp at it....because, as far as he remembers, this was the same man...that face, that sharp nose and the lengthy eyebrows...that out stretched lips...

It were all his saviour's...

'Am I visible enough now?' 

Jeonghan's heart sunk to his abdomen and jumped again to hit his throat...

Why is getting all...flustred up on a simple meeting with a man who has a formal agenda to discuss?

'YES! I mean yes....You are perfectly visible now..' The omega's lips quivered when he spoke these words. 

The alpha simply nodded, a simple button up with pants that looked fashionably unfashionable making him the most handsome man Jeonghan had ever met.

'Are you the chief omega of the pack?' 

'I'am, and as a chief omega I would like to thank you for saving us from a critical situation' The omega slightly bowed, to which the other man smiled.

'It's nothing, actually....pretty much an exercise for my boys....'

'Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan...'

'Ah! yes, Jeonghan. I'm Seungcheol by the way, alpha of the Moon pack. We reside in the eastern side' 

The pretty boy nodded, feeling shy out of nowhere, can't able to look into the eyes of the alpha. Seungcheol however maintained his confident posture, so sturdy and all.

'So, you want to talk to me about?'

'That..yes, I have something important to discuss with you...' The alpha started, but Jeonghan couldn't help but interrupt. 

'If it's anything important, I'd rather talk it out in the presence of my betas, because they are the important members of the pack' Jeonghan mustered up the courage to talk against an alpha, and expected to get lashed out for this, but all he saw was a gentle smile and twinkling eyes.

'Oh! but who said we are going to talk about the pack?' The alpha playfully retorted. 'I'm here to talk about you...about us'

 

 

'Hoshi, you should let us inside!  Don't you think it's dangerous to leave an alpha alone with an omega' Mingyu struggled against the grip the Zeta had on his wrist, but the latter acted like he didn't hear anything.

'Please, quit that heroism! Our alpha is like a God to us and a God will never harm an omega...trust him,please' Ming Hao preached, but it did very little to convince the strong beta of the river pack.

'Why would your alpha even want to talk to our omega alone? If it's something regarding the pack issues, he could include us also as Jeonghan wouldn't make any decision without hearing our opinions?' Junhui voiced out, but the Zetas paid no mind to them, except one.

'I believe the whole of meeting going inside will do a greater good to the river pack members, so trust the people who helped you out of misery!' Lee Chan roared, immediately controlled by a rather calm Hoshi who still kept hold of Mingyu.

'The first form of discipline in ruling a pack is to control one's emotion' Ming Hao said. 'And you guys have certainly none of it'

'Oh! Are you guys gonna teach us how to rule our own pack?' Jihoon asked 'Is this your part time job or what?' 

A terrified DK pleaded Jihoon to stop with his glistened eyes and the Zetas, thankfully didn't take it to their heart. 

 

 

'you want to unite our packs? As in unite for real?' Jeonghan couldn't believe his own ears. Packs get united under a contractship that most of the time involved a marriage alliance or simply a promise in the name of trading valuable goods. They always maintained a off-handed partnership, nonetheless act like a sibling in times of need.

'Why is it so surprising, Jeonghan?' The alpha asked, with a firm tone. 'I assume River pack needs support at the moment' 

The omega's mind kept reeling on the fact that how nice his name sounded when said by Seungcheol, but he kept that aside for a while, now is the time to emotions take over him.

'The question is why you want to unite with our pack?' Jeonghan asked. 'We have nothing to offer, our herbs are gone and the well known physicians left our pack long ago...'

The River pack's always known as "Home of medicine" as it was enriched and well endowed with medicinal herbs that has the potential to save people from death bed. It took special treatment to grow them well, but when people slowly left the place, the need to take care of the herbs slowly reduced and with improper treatment, the herbs didn't survive.

'I'm going to be really straight forward here, Jeonghan' Seunghcheol started, and the omega had his ears trained on what the other's going to say.

'I want you to be my omega' 

Some one's proposing to him right now.....

Not claiming him for granted....

He's...He's actually asking for permission....

'You are not like a regular omega, an alpha's stance didn't make you waver...you are independent and you take care of your betas....I think that's all required to be an alpha's mate....' 

Do you really like me? Does your alpha like me?

His omega asked. Although, Jeonghan was happy to know that someone wants to mate with him for who he is, his omega wilted at the thought of  the alpha didn't admitting to find his status attractive.

'I know this is selfish of me to ask, but what are the beneficial prospects for my pack?' Jeonghan asked to which the alpha simply chuckled. 

'I said, they will be my pack members after the ceremony and being a part of Moon pack has its own perks, trust me..' Seungcheol advanced towards the omega and held his right hand. ' And,you are not selfish...i know who are what kind when i set my eyes on them'

The omega tensed under the skin contact which made the alpha immediately draw a space between them. Jeonghan's hand stupidly reached halfway to take in the alpha's wrist, but his system rebooted in the middle and saved him from the embarassment.

'So, what do you say Jeonghan? Are you agreeing to this?'

'I don't find any problem with this...I'll do anything for my pack...'

Jeonghan said these words.

 

 

If it was a easy decision to mate with Seungcheol but it wasn't certainly easy to convince his pack members about it. Mingyu turned on his war mode;  Junhui had this rage inside him but controlled it; Joshua sniffed at the corner and DK remained calm not knowing what to say.

'Dear all, listen to me first!' Jeonghan cried in desperation, his patience clearly on the line.

'WE WILL NOT!' Mingyu shouted.

'How rude of him to take advantage of our weakness, does he think we can't take care of our members?!' Junhui asked, his voice filled with sadness and anger

'Please, Junhui...not you too...'

'Give us an explanation, Jeonghan! Why does he want to mate you then?!' Mingyu asked.

'He needs me and we all need him! That's the truth we can never hide!'

All betas were put to silence by this statement from their chief omega.

'Our alpha left us to rot in hell and our pack would have been remains of past under the hands of rogue alphas if not for the Zetas that saved us; don't think that I don't give you the credit, but we will need them for our future...don't you want to have an family...don't you want to have children in future...don't you want to retire with happiness and think about the splendid past of yours?'

The omega was a crying mess at the point.

'I feel that he's good, truth to be told.' Jeonghan spoke about the alpha of the moon pack. 'He respects me and our pack...what else do we need?'

'Are you asking me to leave our home land behind, Chief omega? Not in your dreams!' DK roared.

'He's still making plans to unite the packs, I didn't ask him in detail.' the omega said. 'But I have a feeling that he'll agree if I put forward the fact'

'Even though we respect omegas...' Mingyu started. 'we don't allow them to take part in what we betas consider as our business...'

Jeonghan's eyes widened at those words. 

'So, you would have to wait until I talk to that self righteous alpha.'

Mingyu left the cottage, leaving behind a disheartened omega and equally astonished betas. 

 

 

Hoshi forecasted a tempest when an angry Mingyu entered the cottage where the alpha lives, unannounced. The Zeta tried to prevent him entering, without knowing the actual reason for the beta's visit, but the latter said along the lines of this is my land and batted his hand away, sending the Zeta stumbling backwards.

Seungcheol thought the omega would be visiting him but the reality said a different story.

'You must be Mingyu, right?' 

'Our introduction is not necessary, alpha' The beta seethed in anger. ' I want you to get out of our pack as soon as possible'

The alpha chuckled, but it sounded too dark.

'what if I don't?' 

'I would have to push you out by myself, even if that takes my life!' 

'You know it will take your life...' Seungcheol patted the beta's shoulder. 'And I don't want that...let's unite our pack and we all will begin a new life...'

But Mingyu was not convinced by other's kind words.

'These words might woo any omega, but not me...I will know how to bring my pack to glory and I definitely don't need your help'

Seungcheol's smile disappeared and a look that filled with absolute darkness and voidness reached the beta's vision. 

'Why do I feel that you don't want Jeonghan to mate with me?' The alpha raised a question. 'Do you think you are a potential candidate to be his mate?'

The beta was shocked by his words, fear taking him over that his true feelings are coming out.

'Am I right, Mingyu?' 

Silence engulfed the living room of the cottage except for the sound made by the cool wind.

'I'am right, Mingyu....you have feelings for him. But guess what, he thinks of you only as his son...pure platonic, not romantic' Those words pierced Mingyu's heart. 

'And..he's not any omega...he's special and I have remained single for god knows how long...now, seeing your chief omega, I couldn't help but wanting to make him mine..'

Seungcheol sat on the chair, his legs folded in a manner that he used to sit in the meetings conducted by his own pack.

'I didn't claim him on the spot, I want him to want me as much as I want him...and you know what, he said he'll only do it after consulting his betas..He's very loyal and If I were you, I would have respected his decision' 

The beta's rationale mind could tell that Seungcheol was right.

'I'm no harm to your pack, We'll connect our territories...I'll appoint the officials to take care of this land. After mating, Jeonghan, of course would have to come with me and it's your choice if you want to come to our land or not'

 

 

It has been three days, since the meeting...

The betas of the river pack agreed to the pact....

Jeonghan, although he agreed,  didn't know whether he made the right decision...

The members of river pack were happy..

Seungcheol was ecstatic....

The mating ceremony is about to happen in two days....

 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````


	4. chapter 3

    
Three men entered the place where seven rogue alphas were tied up. They were bleeding and just few hours away from death, but somehow made to sustain by the Zetas since the alpha showed interest in personally sending them to hell, for they have attacked his potential mate; the future love of his life.

The bastards shrieked in fear when the alpha entered followed by his trusted betas in the drizzling night at River pack territory. 

Seungcheol stood behind, while Minghao poured kerosene over the ones who were in slumber. Lee Chan sharpened the big axe for his alpha, with the help of a rock and Hoshi stood behind the head, on stand by to follow his leader's order.

Soon after when the rogue alphas realized that they were about to killed by an powerful alpha, the said person asked the zetas to leave; much to their surprise. The younger ones didn't question him, rather silently leaving the place, not far away of course. Once after they left, Seungcheol directed his gaze towards the men who harmed his future family.

'What have I told you people before?' His voice sent chillness to every living being out there.

When the rogue alphas remained silent, Seungcheol waved his axe before a man's head and cut it off, the dead body part rolling on the ground making the other beasts gasp in horror.

'I think  I asked you all, a question'

One among the seven, spoke up with fear filled voice.

'You asked us to live amicably with others.....'

The alpha looked at him with a smirk. 'And what you all did in reply?"

'W-we hunted down the people of River pack' The rogue alpha said, cowering under the menacing gaze of the pureblood alpha.

Seconds later he said those words, his head was mutilated from his body, now rolling parallel to the existing one on the muddy ground. The axe now smeared with blood, drew stripes on the floor, with the way Seungcheol dragged it behind, walking towards a particular alpha he recognized.

'You were the one about to mate my Jeonghan.......weren't you?' 

The prisoner visibly flinched at the mention of the angel like man, and the special addressing him as his, proved how dangerous this situation is for him.

'I didn't know he was yours...'

Seungcheol let out a slight chuckle. ' Now that you know...we can't do anything about it...' He brought the axe closer to him. 'You mistreated an omega and that calls for a punishment..' 

Another head was rolling on the floor.

Three down and now four to go.

The alpha casted a look on them and with rage, he killed them all, finding it difficult to deal with the bunch of fools who doesn't know how to live a decent life. He threw the axe to the ground, the stench  of blood and corpse attacking his nose.

He walked out of the place, with stoic expression.

'Minghao, dispose 'em  before Jeonghan sees it' 

The sharp eyes of his didn't look back at his handy work, as it was just one among many times he murdered lives for other's betterment. He's cruel for right purpose, in short. 

 

Jeonghan couldn't sleep that night. The weather was particularly humid, that questions the need for wearing clothes. If he were a beta he would be lying on his bed, naked like the day he was born; but as an omega, many advantageous aspects are shortlisted for him and sometimes he regrets being born as one.

The future seems to be hazy, and he felt if this whole marriage comittment was right to begin with.

Seungcheol, yes, he is a nice leader, a capable one in fact; but will he be a good mate?

Will he treat Jeonghan as his half rather than some breeding machine for the sake of his clan?

The omega snorted at that. If one thing that happens without a miss for people like his kind is to be treated like a trash and to be bred until their body can't take it anymore. Which is why, sometimes he felt the need to be a lone omega till the day he dies. Now that he caught himself in a convincing situation of gratitude, nothing could stop the impending mating ceremony and enter a new clan with his comrades.

He doesn't have a choice, so he should try not to regret it in future.

 

 

Jeonghan hadn't spoken to him in hours and this is the longest time that Mingyu survived without speaking to the pack's omega. He sighed and leaned back on the dirt of the bark of a big banyan tree...the fruits of it dropping one by one on the peat brown ground. He picked one and squished it between the tips of the fingers; the semi translucent fluid coming out of it accompanied by an odd smell. 

The beta cursed under his breath and threw it away, wondering why life is so keen on throwing lemons on him.

It's not that he didn't value the decision of the omega, but experience wise Mingyu had the upper hand and he wanted Jeonghan to sit back and enjoy the ride while he battle the difficulties of running an alpha less pack, Apparently though, the pretty man wanted a change of driver, handling the tasks to a capable man and also himself to a stranger who claims to resolve every problem they have.

It's a hurt to his ego, indirectly declaring that he's not capable for maintaining a family with Yoon Jeonghan. It's not like the omega knew Mingyu has interest on him and if he knew, only God knows what will happen; because on countless occasions the omega had called his beta members as kids including MIngyu and maybe the motherly instincts is what made Jeonghan to surrender himself to Seungcheol for the betterment of their lives.

He knows he should have given the credit to Jeonghan for being self sacrificing for the sake of their pack but all Mingyu needs is someone who'd believe in him and trust his decisions, rather than casting away without giving a chance.

The beautiful moon in the lonely night sky probably heard this wolf's little prayers.

 

The next day morning came soon for the omega's liking for he liked to lie down on his bed for more hours and keep thinking about the miserable yet some what interesting position he is in.

Dokyeom, judging by the absence of the "cluck" sound, had killed the hen and maybe preparing a meal for everyone, but he knew that he couldn't leave the job to his pabo considering his inability to distinguish sugar and salt.

The omega lazily trodded to the kitchen when a harsh bang to the door echoed the whole of the cottage. The pretty boy slightly felt intimidated by that and Jisoo came out running, motioning Jeonghan to wait, moving forward to open the door by himself.

When the door was carefully opened, there stood a poker faced Minghao and a smile etched face of Choi Seungcheol.

Out of respect to the alpha, Jisoo bowed and the elder acknowledged it. The beta made way for the alpha to enter their abode and the Jeonghan felt his nerves pricking inside when he noticed the alpha carrying something, possibly food judging by the smell. 

Just like before, the Zeta had got hold of the beta, making sure his sire has alone time with the future omega of the pack. 

Jeonghan managed to crack a smile and the reply smile was a huge grin that showed gums and beautiful set of pearl like teeth. He handed the basket covered with banana leaf to Jeonghan, and the omega received it with shaky hands mumbling a small awkward "thanks" to the elder.

'No need to thank me, Jeonghan....' The alpha said in a sweet tone.' If it's anything, I should be the one thanking you..' 

Seungcheol took the liberty of settling himself on the chair placed with cushions, the semi red eyes of his subtly looking everywhere; analysing the environment his omega to be living in right now. The room was anything but colourful, the chocolate brown wooden built cottage with woolen cushions everywhere and dust free articles with a fresh smell roaming in air, probably the omega's own scent; tells that those betas had taken some effort in providing a comfortable shelter for their prince.

Seungcheol had his resolve slip for a micro second on inhaling that scent though.

'Why...?' The tone of question expressed timidness.

'Because I never thought about...mating with someone until the day I saw you....' 

The alpha never guessed that he'd be flirting with an omega he barely knows, but the person before him is not any normal omega; he withstood the attack of two crazed alphas and he pretty much lived his life for the sake of his pack and even the main reason behind his approval for forming alliance with the Moon pack is the welfare of his betas and his pack.

It some what made the alpha hurt inside, knowing that Jeonghan hasn't openly admitted to be his future omega.

Seungcheol could tell that the pretty omega is trying to fight off the impending appearance of red hues on his cheeks, but a shaky chuckle left his lips any how.

'Uhmmm...Thanks, but you providing my pack, security, could never be compensated by my unknown deed....'

Such an obedient omega...

Seungcheol shook his head. 'It's not your pack anymore, It is our pack from the time we made alliance....so I'm...we are equally responsible for this..'

Silence engulfed the room and the alpha could taste the emotions pitting in the stomach of the omega, but he couldn't tell if he was surprised, happy or panicked. To ease the situation, the elder looked for the thing he brought with him.

'Here...' The alpha handed the basket to omega.

Jeonghan's hands took in the basket once again. 'These gifts are not necessary, one's enough..'

'Shhh...' The leader silenced him. 'Just open and tell me what you think'

The omega's hand dived to take out a white velvettey cloth, that made a beautiful contact with the callouses at the edge of the fingers. If not for the awkwardness of getting used to each other's presence, Jeonghan would have screeched and rubbed the white material with his cheeks.

It's the wedding shirt for Jeonghan. 

The omegas usually wear a white coloured shirt and a white loosely fit pants where the alphas wear the black coloured button up and pants. The mating ceremony usually takes place at the break of the evening in front of the people and they will take their oath standing on the either side of the small pit, where they create fire; since fire is the purest form of entity on the earth. 

Just after the oaths being recited, the whole pack will dance and celebrate the union of two hearts and the couple will be excused to finish the final part of the ceremony, that is marking the omega. The alpha will bite on to the pulse point and as a sole trait for the werewolves, the mating mark exists till the day they die. 

'It's very nice....Seungcheol-ssi' Jeonghan barely whispered as he let his eyes travel on the silky texture of the cloth. The omega still has no idea on how the alpha was able to make these kinds of clothes. Like, werewolves have very little knowledge when it comes to producing top notch quality products.

As though he heard Jeonghan's thoughts, Seunghcheol revealed how and when he got this.

'I passed on the news of us getting mated and an obnoxious beta that belongs to my pack made this for you. He even wrote a letter to you, but I don't want you to see it, because you never will be able to unsee it' The alpha laughed and Jeonghan could tell this person loves his pack members more than anyone else.

'Oh, I wouldn't mind to read the message, that is if you permit'

Why is the usually savage omega now going on all down for a person he barely met. He shouldn't be this submissive to an alpha, even though they are about to mate. Jeonghan chided himself for that. However, Seunghcheol was caught off guard by how Jeonghan's acting towards him because, he presumed the omega to be a sassy one, given the way he controlled his beta members with very few words, then again, his potential mate bowing his head down to him inflated his ego and pride.

'I really don't have a problem' Seungcheol's eyes fixed on the way Jeonghan's lips caught between his teeth. 'He's a bratty kid and he has zero control when it comes to things as these...his excitement is a bit too fast for current situation' 

'I agree, but since he's taken so much effort, I should write a "thank you" letter to him'

Seungcheol smiled at that. 'Oh, the kid's gonna flip out' 

 

 

Mingyu took up the charge of guarding the borders. 

It's like he feels too awkward to face the omega he loved once and he wants that person to spend good amount of time with his future mate before finally bonding with him. It's not that Jeonghan has a problem with his presence, heck, he doesn't even about the feeling he has for him but Mingyu feels it's only right if he clears up the mess he has in his mind before meeting the eyes of the person who truly cared for him.

The tall man decided to rest under the shadow of a big tree, leaning on the bark, his legs folded one on the other. A gentle breeze soothed his sweaty skin, and if not for the potential bug attack, he would have got ridden of his dress a long time before. 

His eyes drooped and moments before his brain began to shut down, a rustling sound awakened him.

The curious and stead fast natured beta, looked around, hand ready on the scabbard.

The sound didn't stop and Mingyu could tell that the living being approaching him is definitely not an animal, given the rhythmic sound of the steps that echoed the silent sky of the forest. The steps approached him quick and the beta decided to do an ambush attack on the target and it's an advantage that he's already next to probably the biggest tree on the clearings.

Mingyu trusted his instincts and waited patiently, making sure the target is near him for him to pounce and attack.

Just as he felt that person was near the tree, on the other side; Mingyu flung his arm and pounced on the person, making sure his blunt yet hard nails press firmly on the shoulders; and while on mid air, both of them falling on the ground, did the beta realize that this attacker could be the most beautiful...handsome one on the earth, only next to Jeonghan, of course.

They both fell on the ground with a hump and the attacker seemed to put no effort against him, not even a small kick to the shin. But then a sharp pain at the centre of his spine, made him bolt and fell right on the attacker.

'GET OFF ME! YOU BIG OAF!!!' The stranger screamed as he roughly pushed Mingyu away, on to the ground.

Mingyu groaned in pain, but as soon as he saw the stranger running away,towards their territory, he stood on his feet and chased him and for a person who has shorter legs than him, he was a pretty good runner. 

But it wasn't good enough to challenge the pace of Mingyu. 

Mingyu had his forearm around the stranger's neck, and when no smell attacked his nostril, the beta decided the other's biology.

'Let me go! I'm not an attacker!'

'That doesn't mean that you can barge in here without permission!!' Mingyu exclaimed, the hold he had on him getting tightened.

'RELEASE ME NOW!!' The other cried.

'Why should I? Reveal your identity!' The beta commanded. 

'I belong to Moon pack!'

'Don't give me this bullshit! I could have you beaten up for manipulating me!'

'You are really stupid..'

'What...?' The beta was offended.

'You really are a stupid, what would I gain from entering your land?'

'Our omega, what else...?' Mingyu knows Jeonghan's a popular candidate.

'Look, the leader of moon pack asked me to come here, so i can prepare the arrangements for mating ceremony' 

The beta could tell the reason's legit but the logical part of his mind is refusing to believe him.

'How can you prove me that you are a member of moon pack?' Mingyu raised his eyebrows and with a swift moment, the attacker turned to his side; their faces barely inches apart. The stranger undid the first button of his shirt and revealed his right shoulder....

The sharp collar bones, leading to a nice slope adorned the tattoo of the shining moon, that almost looked similar to the sun. The hand around the stranger's neck was released quickly, as the beta's eyes were affixed on the simple yet a intricate symbol.

'I'm Jeon Wonwoo, beta of the moon pack'

 

 

Soonyoung hid behind the bushes as he stared at the young male teaching numbers to a kid. The pup had a tensed expression on his face as he got the number's order wrong, again and again. The young male seemed to be getting angry but he's doing a very good job at controlling it. 

The Zeta could say that he's just passing time by looking at them, but his heart knows that it is not the truth. 

A tap on his shoulder startled him, and he nearly shouted at that.

It was Seungcheol.

'What are you doing behind the bushes?' The alpha asked with a calm voice and a serene smile.

'Nothing...' Soonyoung straightened himself up. 'Just relaxing...mingling one with the nature' 

To prove his point, he meddled with the small leaves of an unknown herb.

The alpha looked at him directly in the eyes, and the Zeta could say that the other's not buying it. However, the alpha decided to let it pass.

'You should learn to lie well, soonyoung' The alpha patted his shoulder. 'And that person's name is Jihoon....if you were wondering'

The Zeta felt that Seungcheol is more of a father to them than a commanding alpha, by solely understanding with just a moment of look.


	5. chapter 4

Jeonghan sat before the half sized mirror, the palm of his left hand placed on his cheeks; wondering how he could be this ethereal in the pure white dress chosen for the ceremony. He could hear the roaring laughter of the zeta and another beta of the moon pack; singing and cheering for the bond that will be formed within moments. Yet, the sound of his heart beat is what reached his ears the most....

The thought of being committed to someone for the entire time of his life isn't a joke and if that person being Seungcheol doesn't make the situation easier. It's not that he finds any fault with him, it's because he's too perfect to begin with and that Jeonghan wonders if he could ever stand up to the level of his mate. The wolf lineage never allowed the thoughts of omegas being equal with their alphas. It's just that their role was to receive everything and anything their alphas give. 

From what he saw, he could tell that Seungcheol's not the type to enjoy hurting anyone for any matters and that relieved some part of his distress.

Unknowingly, his palm reached the area where a mark will be tattooed by the teeth of his future mate and that scared him.

He knows his fate includes the occurrence of this particular event, but he could tell that he's not ready just yet and share his life with someone wholeheartedly. 

If Jeonghan couldn't find peace with a person like Seungcheol, then no one will suffice the role of his mate in future.

He knows that too....

His eyes became blurry, the flowers placed on his dresser getting diminished as his vision failed to show the clear cut image. The first choked sob left his throat unceremoniously and the mere thoughts of future and the life without his children pulled his heart down further more, tears streaking his marble like cheeks.....

He can't...

He can't go through this right now.....

 

 

Seungcheol simply can't hide his smile well and he knows he's miserably failing at that. 

It's a big day for him, a mark of another aspect he achieved, to set up a beautiful family and produce the future heir to the moon pack. The addition of extra members to his pack only added the excitement more.

He never felt the urge to be with someone....so much like this before....

There had always been an empty gaping hole in his heart, yearning for the unattainable fill and it's amazing how the piercing eyes of a particular omega could calm his whining heart in just a span of second. 

Seunghcheol chuckled at that.

A man who had always been a careful and calculative, logical in everything he does, analysing everything he sees; threw away his ideals just after he had  a whiff of scent that smelt like fresh milk and honey. How funny....

He knows this isn't love...yet....

Because he knows nothing about Jeonghan....he spoke to him only like....two times?

And that too Jeonghan never looked at him in the eyes. Well, that's a mark of respect given by the omegas to the alphas, but instead of being happy Seungcheol longed for the eyes filled with love, only to look at him....

He wanted every morning afters to be filled with love...he wanted to see the omega's face glowing after every time they make love, not just fucking him for the sake of producing heirs to his throne; he's very much certain about it....

Seungcheol wanted the omega to jump in his arms the moment they see each other; he wanted the omega to sit on his lap and act like a child so he could spoil him with everything he wants and sometimes, act like a mother and listen to his worries, just like his own whom he lost when he was very young.

He wants to see his omega surrounded by good people and loved by everyone and his own litters who'd stand up for their mother against the mighty alpha father, fighting for the queen's love.

By now, his lips stretched out to a gummy smile, that showed this mighty alpha has an adorable side too...

He'd do anything to keep his omega comfortable and loved.

 

As much as he doesn't want to be here, Mingyu couldn't help but be a supervisor for the mating ceremony. The two pack members are going crazy; wanting to witness the union of two souls and just the thought of that brought a scowl on his face. 

Till how long he has to endure this suffering?

He's trying to forget Jeonghan as much as possible, but the thought of some one taking the pack omega away is making his gut twist in an unknown discomfort. It's not that he only wishes the omega to be with him all his life time, it's just that he believed he's the one who could make him happy the most; and that's exactly where the whole issue began to build up.

It's never too late to unplug the connections, knowing the follow of events would put a permanent end to the domain of thoughts.

But the little fool here wants it to last as much as possible, because first love will always be beautiful.

 

 

Jun dropped the wooden logs on the ground with a huff, wiping the sweat accumulating on his forehead with a back of his hand. 

There are more than hundred people to do this stuff, but as per the protocol only the family of the concerned parties should do the deed and Jun just became the chosen one, as Dokyeom's assigned with security, Mingyu as overall supervisor, Joshua to pack Jeonghan's things for the ceremony and Jihoon is always off limits for these kind of things.

The sun shone a little bright today that made the beta scowl at the sky. He looked to the side, where a moon pack Zeta was sitting on one of the small benches set up to place the food; munching on a blood red apple. 

Jun looked down on the logs and threw a glance on the place where he's supposed to place them in a particular order as mentioned by the old man of their pack, who knows these kind of things well. 

The distance is too much and an empty stomach Jun would faint before reaching halfway. He looked around to see if anyone could help him with, but then the place looked deserted like anytime before; considering the whole pack members must be at their homes preparing to attend the ceremony. 

Again, his eyes found the man from the other pack; his hair dense and platinum blonde; his frame all too thin for a powerful Zeta. His mind pondered on useless things, staring at the object of investigation until the said person met the eyes of the creepy gaze. Jun lost his mind to the point where he didn't avert his gaze even when the Zeta threw him a nasty glance.

'Watcha lookin at?!' The guy screamed at him, and Jun felt that's enough of a proof to legitimate his title.

The beta turned around quickly, picking up the logs in a fast pace. He could only manage to pick up two with two of his hands and suddenly a shadow was casted on him. The feet wearing red and white sneakers is what caught by his eyes, and the half length pants with a white button up shirt and that all too familiar face.

'Done with your sight seeing?' The guy asked and all could Jun come up with was 'Are you wearing eyeliner?' 

The Zeta was taken aback by the question and the beta looked closely, to notice a thin line of khol drawn at the lower frame of his eyes.

'Is that really something important for you?' The guy asked in a disbelief to which Jun shook his head wildly.

'No, NO...it's just...i thought....I....' Jun whacked his brain for the right word, all the while he was just being curious...

'You know the logs ain't gonna carry itself...' 

'It's rare to see other werewolves wearing make up, you guys are much advanced than us..' Jun kept mumbling, the whole sentence uttered by the other man going unheard by him. 

'Don't worry, we will dress up the head omega so beautifully that our alpha would not be able to keep his hands to himself' The Zeta said to which Jun showed a face coated with surprise.

'How come you say such things so casually and dude, you are talking about our omega and the alpha, mind you!' Jun chided the Zeta, not even caring about the fact that the other had a higher position than him. Jun's a strong believer of treating someone on the basis of what actually they are; a trait that's admired by the Chief omega and as a preferred mate by most of the breeders out there.

Surprisingly, there was a little flinch....a tiny little shake was witnessed on the Zeta's part and Jun wondered, maybe it was because he mentioned about Seungcheol.

Is he that much of a scary person?

'It's not like I'm giving a graphical expression...and moreover I'm not concerned about their love life...' 

That person said nonchalantly and the beta couldn't understand the wavering mind of his. 

'I'm not asking you to mind your own business, it's that we are just not used to speak openly about someone getting laid' Jun said, trying to create a peaceful atmosphere between the two, after all they are going to be pack members in near time.

'I know...I get your point and you should also understand that, it's my way of saying that I'm willing to take responsible of my future Chief omega'

Responsible, huh?

Taking care is one thing but being responsible for someone...is a high form of comittment.

That statement brought a smile to Jun's face.

'May I know your name?'

'Jun...yours?'

'Hi, june ..I'm Minghao'

'Hello....I'm Jun not June...' 

'Okay, Jun not June'

This Zeta is a definitely a bratty one, June realized that.

 

 

Mingyu was busy instructing a worker when a purposeful shove made him stumble a bit. The surprised taller man looked back to find the man he almost put to death three days ago, not to mention how he handcuffed him with a thick rope he found on the forest ground until Seungcheol himself personally clarified that Wonwoo, indeed belongs to the moon pack.

'Being all busy and cool, huh?' The man had thick eyebrows, that wiggled all too carelessly while uttering challenging words.

Mingyu dismissed the worker, and looked back at Wonwoo to find the other having this meaningful gaze on him.

'Yes, I'm busy, not sure about the cool part' The beta said with no care, looking around everywhere except the daunting expression of Wonwoo's face.

'Come on! Give yourself some credit, after having to handcuff one of the best archers in Moon pack'

The beta let out a little laugh at that.

'Best archerer? You?' He pointed directly at Wonwoo, to which the latter kept nodding.

'There's a limit to lie, you know?' Mingyu said, trying to walk away from the other only to realize that Wonwoo's not over with the conversation.

'Fine, how about we have a match after you all get to our territory?' Wonwoo asked, blocking Mingyu's path.

'I couldn't care less about your position, so you better allow me to work before I push you into the nearby well' The beta warned and all he recieved is a teasing chuckle.

'You sure are a big baby' Wonwoo said, moving away the taller man's path. Mingyu began to walk until a huge shout interrupted him.

'I'M A GOOD ARCHERER, MINGYU!' Wonwoo called out. 'I NEVER HAVE MISSED MY AIM BEFORE!!!'

Mingyu threw him a curious glance while the beta of the moon pack walked away, more like jumped away, giggling like a school girl.

'Such a weirdo....' The tall boy said to himself, slightly shaking his head.

 

 

'Jeonghan?'

The said omega turned around from the position he was in, cheeks burning up in embarassment as he was about to jump from the window and escape the place. The doors are guarded by Hoshi himself, specially instructed by Seungcheol. It's not like he'd escape that easily from the strongest alpha of the century just by jumping out through the window; but he'd at least have a chance. right?

'Don't tell me you are trying to escape?' 

Jeonghan gulped and he could tell that Jisoo is getting angry from his action. He stumbled out from the previous position, holding the loose pants with a hand, just because.

Jisoo sighed and sat on the chair before the dresser looking at Jeonghan with eyes brimmed with pity.

'Why exactly are you trying to escape when you yourself are the sole responsible person to fix this deal?' Jisoo questioned him and the omega had no answer for that, because he knows, it's just that the thoughts of unsuccessful future made him back out and he's still not clear on what he wants at the moment.

'I just don't know, Jisoo....all i want is that...' Jeonghan took a deep breath.' That I don't want to impose any difficulty on you guys by making any mistake...i want seungcheol to treat me as a person...not just as a regular omega'

The beta turned speechless at that.

'You should have thought about this before, Hannie.....now it's too late' Jisoo covered his face with his hands, completely exasperated.'Do you think he will let us live peacefully after this? Never'

The omega flinched at the thought. 

He never took this fact in account.

'I thought you really wanted to be with him....You know Joohyun...that dancer, she kept flirting with the alpha and I came here to tell you that so you can give her a piece of your mind...but then that's useless' Jisoo said. ' Probably, you'll persuade her to make the alpha forget you'

Jisoo looked up from the floor only to find that the omega had long ago, disappeared.

 

 

Seungcheol was busy discussing things with Wonwoo, regarding the Pack's economy, with Lee Chan on his side, when Jeonghan came in barging without even knocking the door. The archer got startled and jumped from the place where he was sitting and Lee Chan remained like the brave little kid he always is.

The alpha remained silent, even though thousand and hundred questions appeared on his head. From the moving eyes of the omega, Seungcheol could tell that his future mate is looking for someone and when their eyes locked. the latter bowed down to him; slightly biting his lips out of nervousness.

The omega raised up and stared at him for very few seconds.

'Uh..Uhm...I'm gonna leave'

Jeonghan turned around to leave through the door, and the alpha could see Hoshi at the entrance with a very confused face. 

'Wait! Jeonghan....' The head called out for him.

Realizing the situation, Wonwoo and Lee Chan left the place, not knowing where to go; but somehow they managed to leave the house within seconds, the archerer closing the door behind them. 

After seeing them leave, the alpha inched near the omega and placed his hands on the shoulder. 

'What's wrong, Jeonghan....you don't look like yourself'

Honestly, seungcheol does not have any idea on Jeonghan's typical self and here he is acting like he knows everything, but then he has a quick sense of judgement and maybe his assessment on the omega is not very far from being correct.

'No, No...i'm fine...' The omega gulped.

Jeonghan can't tell what the other would think of him if he said he came running to chase down an omega who's trying to flirt with him. But then where's Joohyun? Jisoo told that she's in the alpha's cottage....

Perhaps, did he lie to him?

'Please tell me if anything bothers you....you looked so tense when you came running here...' Seungcheol softly asked and the omega felt himself getting melted under the warm gaze.

The omega could never believe if anyone said that this person's capable of hurting someone let alone giving someone death penalty. He knows how he dealt with the attackers few days ago and he found the way how the alpha wanted to protect him from these ugly details, very cute.

'I don't know...It's just that I heard some one's troubling you...that's why I came running here...' 

Jeonghan prayed that the alpha would drop this subject because he just can't tell that he didn't want the alpha to be with anyone other than him..

But wait, who's the one who wanted to run away from the wedding?

That person died when he met the hazelnut eyes of the man who wanted him to be his.

Sincerity- Jeonghan is a sucker for that.

His eyes looked at everything other than the beautiful orbs and the curvy brows and all it required was a light chuckle from the alpha to get back the omega's attention.

'How come anyone could trouble me?' Seungcheol picked up a strand of hair that remained irreverent and tucked it behind Jeonghan's ears. 'Remember, I will be their alpha, very soon...they'll literally be my kids in short time'

Jeonghan smiled at that. 

It's nice to imagine a future like that.

'You already have a lots of kids under you...' The omega said to which the alpha responded by holding Jeonghan's hands. 

'Now that these kids are going to have a mother, I'm sure my work load will be reduced' 

'I'll do my best...' Jeonghan said silently, and the alpha thought that it would be the best time to talk to the omega about certain issues. Not the literal meaning of issues, but few things he wanted to affirm with his future mate, because the title Jeonghan's going to embody is of high importance.

'Hey, I just want to quickly ask you few things..'  The alpha started.

'Yes, Please go ahead..'

'It's that..' Seungcheol carefully kept his eyes on Jeonghan.'I want to make you feel comfortable...so why don't we postpone the idea of having kids until the time you feel ready...'

Jeonghan couldn't believe his ears....

Is this alpha even for real.....

His own father, Leetuek- the softest alpha had gone wild during his rut and impregnated his mother painfully. The result was actually tremendous-she gave birth to Dokyeom, Jisoo and Jun, but then her mother's health status was very  bad after. 

After witnessing the whole incident, Jeonghan swore that his future mate is going to be like every other alpha and his new motto will be " Born to Breed" in future, but then the God has shown mercy on him by sending seungcheol to him. 

'Jeonghan....say something...' The alpha persuaded the most grateful person on the earth at the moment.

'I-I...I feel like I owe you a lot, because I was totally not ready to form a family with a person I know nothing about' Jeonghan continued. 'I'm well aware of the fact that you are the most eligible bachelor among the werewolves, but the sense of familiarity is what I need to start the process of having family'

'I know...It's like building house with materials you don't know nothing about....' Seungcheol smiled. 'I'm glad I asked you this...and also, are you okay with taking care of my pack members...because they can be handf-'

'I'd love to do that, alpha...'Jeonghan promised. 'And I want you to take care of my children as well...'

The simple word alpha triggered so many emotions in Seungcheol. Many of them have referred to him by that title, but when it's coming from Jeonghan, it sound special...in a way that makes the elder to want to take care of the omega like the most precious thing in the world.

He picked up Jeonghan's hand and a pressed a kiss to his knuckles...

'They are going to be our children from now on...' 

There they took their oath, in a most beautiful way....

 

 

'why was he running to the alpha's cottage?' Hoshi asked a bored Jisoo, who haphazardly pushed Jeonghan's clothes in a bag, for the mating ceremony.

'I just gave him...a treatment' Jisoo winked.

 

 

When the moon ascended the evening sky, people gathered around the wooden logs where soon, fire would be lit by the couple. Mingyu was standing near the main entrance, Wonwoo beside him just to annoy the hell out of the younger. Jun stood on the sides, hands folded not noticing a curious Zeta is looking at him from time to time, Jihoon looking at the follow of events with a smile and Soonyoung doesn't know whether to live or die because of that cute beta. 

Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan walked in and the whole noise died out; only the sound of them printing their feet on ground could be heard. Jun was ready with the torch and handed it seungcheol, as the pair stood on the either side of the seven pairs of logs.

Giving Jeonghan one last look, Seungcheol lit the first log by reciting the oath.

'I swear on elements of this planet that I'd satisfy the duties of being an alpha to my omega'

The alpha handed the torch to the omega, who's face looked bright under the medium flame of the burning log.

'I swear on elements of this planet that I'd satisfy my alpha by being his omega, standing next to him in all situations'

Jeonghan lit the adjacent one, handing back the torch to his alpha.

'I promise to the lord of moon that I will be my mate's friend, husband and a best father to his children'

'I promise to the lady of river, that I will be my mate's friend, husband and a best mother to his children'

'I will take care of the needs of my mate, provide him shelter, food and clothes to wear'

'I will take care of the needs of my mate, provide him the love, affection and strength to lead our life'

'I will take the family members of my mate as my own, and look after them and show concern in their well being'

'I will take the family members of  my mate as my own and look after them and show concern in their well being'

'I accept my mate for who he is and cherish his presence in my life'

'I accept my mate for who he is and cherish his presence in my life'

'You are my life from now on...'

Seungcheol stared directly at Jeonghan, in his eyes.

'You are my everything from now on...'

'I'm yours till the day I die...'

The alpha extended his hand and Jeonghan placed his palm on his mate's.

'I'm only yours, for the rest of my life...'

The whole crowd cheered, as the couple together,lit the last pair of logs.

They are officially mates now.


	6. chapter 5

Woozi closely inspected the pack members, working dutifully to supply food for all people who took part in the mating ceremony. Red meat, chicken, sea food from the river and the highly anticipated ramyun from the cities were also made and the smell of food permeated in the air. All were having time of their life; Wonwoo and Minghao who were slightly drunk made unfunny jokes, Soonyoung stood behind woozi and didn't allow the beta to do a single work, Mingyu looked at the stars, shining so brightly, as he finally allowed himself to let go of the feelings he had for Jeonghan.

Jun made cute poses towards other omegas of the pack, who giggled and shouted encouragements towards the beta, Dokyeom and Jisoo were singing before a small group, gathered before them and Vernon, stood rigidly at the entrance keeping an eye on everyone; just as usual.

When everyone's stomach were filled with food and happiness, a certain omega whimpered in hunger as he was not supposed to consume anything until morning.

As soon as the fire litting was over, the couple were made to leave the place to complete the final part of the mating process, that is to mate. When they were leaving, Jeonghan swore he heard Dokyeom giggling like a high school girl and realized he's just being a pabo like everyt ime and that's exactly what he likes the most about him. Funny, isn't it?

The chief couple walked slowly and honestly the alpha had no idea where to take the omega, since they have decided to postpone the baby making activity as he wanted Jeonghan to be familiar with him, but they had to do the marking part and he prayed to all the higher beings that his inner self wouldn't take on the poor omega ,while marking,as one's biology might take lead and act upon basic desires and instincts.

The omega suggested the idea of visiting the river, since that's exactly what marked their existence and identity. 

And the idea wasn't entirely bad, because the alpha fell in love with the sight of the nature; the moon shining upon the silvery layers of water, the smell of wet grass and slippery floor giving off a soothing aura, just like a mother welcoming her child with arms wide open. When Seungcheol was completely immersed in happy spirit, a desperate omega's eyes that pleaded for food, cursed at the village's old man inwardly, for bringing up these kinds of protocol.

Aren't mated couple should be fed more than what they eat regularly, on account of this special occasion?

'Seriously, you guys are very lucky to live in a place like this....our territory doesn't look this beautiful' The alpha kept praising the place, where Jeonghan's inner stomach lining is getting burned because of excess acid.

'The water looks so pure...i could tell the water bears no dirt or any pollutants....don't worry, I'll make some arrangements to this place so that it remains the way it exists right now...'

When the alpha realized that he didn't get response from his mate, he finally turned his head to look at his omega with a slight pained expression on his face and concern bloomed in Seunghcheol's eyes in record time.

'Hey, are you ok?' The alpha leaned in closely, but maintained a distance to give the other, required personal space.

'I'am...' the omega hesitantly said, couldn't able to speak loudly.'It's just...I'm hungry'

The alpha's widened eyes, looked at ground, his mind rotating around to make a way for finding food for his mate.

'I totally missed it! How 'bout we go home and ask for food?' The alpha asked, moving to get up from the ground but the omega clutched his arm, shaking his head violently.

'Omegas are not supposed to eat after the mating ceremony...it's a protocol' Jeonghan sighed. 'I should have to wait till the dawn..'

When Jeonghan didn't get any reply from the other, he looked at the other to find him staring intently at his own palm gripping the alpha's biceps. The older's eyes shifted from his biceps to Jeonghan's face and God! the way he looked at Jeonghan made the omega squirm in some unknown intense feeling. Like touching electric current, the pretty male withdrew his hand quickly and little chuckle he heard from the other showed how amused he was.

'Come on, I don't want to see you starve' 

Jeonghan, however quietly rejected it. 'I don't know how they will react when they find out that I broke the rule' 

The alpha squatted to the pretty boy's eye level, holding the other's hand gently. ' Nothing's important when compared to your well being... I don't want to tell everyone that my mate fainted on the day of ceremony' 

Just like that, the omega felt like his inisdes beginning to melt and his hunger now long gone, replaced by litter of butterflies; clashing against one another, fighting for space.

Honestly, the omega doesn't even remember standing up or walking towards his home because all he kept thinking was how right it feels to be with his mate, Choi Seungcheol.

 

 

'YAH.....LEAVE ME ALONE!!!' Jun heard someone screaming and literally thought that person was in danger until he found the Zeta to whom he spoke in the morning and now the only difference being, he's all drunk and can't tell difference between a cat and a tiger.

'Hey! Hoshi! Stop flirting with that little boy! Do you want to be callled a pedo!' Minghao shouted and Jun almost snorted at the horrified expression on Jihoon's face.

'MInghao, I swear to lord if you don't move your ass from this place, I'm gonna call wonwoo and hit your eyes with a poisoned knife!' Hoshi shouted.

Jun, who watched the scene unwinding before his eyes, watched out for the other's reply. The lean boy moved from the place, swaying from side to side and some how he collided on Jun's body, and what surprised him the most is that, the way the drunk boy took the liberty of hugging him, burying his face in the beta's chest.

Jun swore Jihoon gave him a surprised look, but when a completely wasted guy is using you as a makeshift cushion, nothing other than that will gain your attention. 

The drunk cutie pushed him back with his head on to the chest and made actions like a flying bird.

The beta heard someone chuckling at the back but was too busy to find the person's identity. He looked around to find anyone around him to help, but the others backed out, claiming that they have some stuff to do when in truth, they  absolutely have nothing to do.

Even soonyoung casted his pack mate a dirty look, before muttering, "You spoiled my image before him" under his breath, leaving him behind like he doesn't know who the Zeta is. 

And that left with Jun taking care of the drunk boy.

 

 

Jeonghan was a nervous wreck when the alpha brought up the subject.

'We still need to do it, remember?' Seungcheol asked with eyes full of tenderness and the omega nodded, swallowing the nervousness of the outcome. 

They are going to form a bond....a bond that will make them attached to hips and is capable of making one's biology go crazy over petty things. 

After eating the fruits gifted by the alpha three days ago, the omega saw the older one eyeing him....particularly his neck and he could tell how ready Seungcheol's canines are. 

For alphas, mates are  like someone  under control...under their possession  but not really until you see your teeth mark on them and Jeonghan just happened to be one in Seungcheol's life.

It's not so romantic nor does it looks healthy for a man who's capable of ruling a country, but that's exactly what they are made of; to be protective, productive and animalistic when situation asked for and Jeonghan understood that completely, when his own self longed to be one with his mate, having no logical reason for it.

'will it hurt?' 

It's an absurd question, of course it will hurt....but then, he wanted a reassurance from the man who's gonna carry out the task eventhough what he presumed the response to be a fake one.

'I will try my best to not to hurt you, Jeonghan' 

The alpha's trying to get him caught in what he feels a deep pit, in a safe land inside his palm, and his eyes being the only sky for the omega; wooing him in every way possible.

 

The pack members decided to stay in a different cottage, just for the night as the omega's own cottage is left for the couple to carry on the mating ceremony.

'I can't believe Hannie is getting mated today!' Soonyoung cheered, lying next to the Jihoon on the left and Dokyeom on the right. The cute little beta turned with an annoyed face.

'We don't call him with pet names and how come you do?' He asked with his chin up and Dokyeom who was facing their side, turned around, not in the mood to see them being like a regular couple.

'He belongs to us, not only to you, Jihoon' The zeta said and for some odd reason, the beta felt a shiver passing down his spine when his own name came out from the other's mouth.

Shit!

'I'm sorry....you are right' Jihoon right away submitted and he fucking swore he heard a growl let out by soonyoung. 

'There's nothing to apologize....we are all family, remember?' The Zeta said in a tone that screamed "I'm pleased by your attitude"

'Yes, we are.....does that mean we are brothers from now on?' 

Apparently, Soonyoung didn't see that coming nor did he see the beta's smirk in the dark. 

'Nope...we are not' Those words traveled faster than speed of light and even when the beta's the one who wanted to play with the other, the former's rejection of his proposal gave him a sense of unknown relief.

'Why not? For all I know you could be younger than me....' Jihoon leaned on his elbow to take a closer look on the other's panicked face.

'No! That's final! We are family, but not in that way!!! Jihoon!' Soonyoung whined, thrashing on the mat, and Jihoon on the other hand kept giggling at the other's antics.

The Zeta sat up all of a sudden and pointed a finger at Jihoon, 'I swore on the lord of moon that you can't be my brother, even if your mother and my father happened to have a secret affair!' 

The beta grew silent, because swearing on Lord is something not to be considered as a joke. The younger boy lied down without saying any words and no one noticed how Dokyeom bit his fist in feels.

 

 

The wind slightly blew through one of the opened windows, and his skin broke out in goose bumps when a finger of his alpha made contact with the beautiful curve of his neck, while trying to tuck away his hair to the other side of the neck.

Jeonghan could tell the other's being so patient with him....and as every second passed by, the time got slower and slower, able to feel the tension to his bones. 

The cool wind did nothing to the omega's body, as a warm chest was pressed to his back; a man with warm breath fanning the side of his cheeks; the earthy smell of his slightly hitting his nostrils, wanting to make him bury his nose in the place from where it is getting emitted.

Well. he reasoned to himself that his omega is responding well, not Yoon Jeonghan.

The pretty male clutched on to his own pants when the alpha's breath ghosted over his neck, the juncture just below the pulse point, a place where one can't easily try to hide.

Seungcheol's hands placed on either of the omega's shoulder as a sleek tongue tested the skin at that place, just by the tip but by the second time around, the tongue was placed flat against the pale skin and Jeonghan jolted a little; however the alpha held him in place. 

His nose trailed down from behind his ears, consuming and getting a taste of Jeonghan's milk and honey scent as much as possible, before the front row teeth slightly made contact with the skin. The omega bit his lip in order to make no noise, because if he made and Seunghcheol noticed it, it will haunt him for the rest of his life.

The teeth scraped on the skin, and the overwhelmed omega's vision blurred at that. his lips slightly parted as little gasps of air came out in installments.

One of the alpha's hands slid to the narrow hips of the omega, clutching it slightly as he slopped the skin with his saliva, preparing and subtly scenting his mate. 

Jeonghan began to be vocal when two pointed canine punctured the porcelain skin, and the first droplet of blood oozed out.

He lowkey heard the alpha moaning, while slight suckling sounds can be heard. The omega felt the canines digging deep, a profound mark that's required to be created, is now on it's way to be appeared on the pretty neck of the omega, a mark that reminds everyone that to whom he belongs to.

Tears slid down his cheeks, and the slow burning feeling appeared in his abdomen and the omega could tell exactly what it is....

His body is reacting to the alpha's touches....his body wanted to be one with Seungcheol....and maybe his mind too....

Just as though he sensed it, the alpha pulled Jeonghan closer to him and the latter's breath hitched when he felt something protruding against his back, his cheeks burned instantly.

Seungcheol began to with draw his teeth from the skin, feeling satisfied with his handiwork on the porcelain skin, when Jeonghan threw his head back on the alpha's shoulder; his inner self wanting to completely roll his hips on that arousal and satiate other's and his needs- the need to blend the soul and complete the ritual.

But they made arrangements regarding that....

They decided to postpone the deed until the omega feels comfortable with him....

Jeonghan's ready to do with the alpha even at this moment, but then he too knows that it's his inner self is talking...which often forgets the rationale side.

The omega tries to pull himself from the older, but then Seungcheol pushes his body towards himself, molding like a piece of puzzle as the omega was made to sit on the alpha's lap by the alpha himself.

Seungcheol incoherently mumbled something and Jeonghan was not in the state of comprehending other's riddle like words.

But when the omega caught other unbuttoning his shirt buttons, his body went rigid; he felt like a huge ice bar placed on his head and at the same time, a part of his felt relieved that the other is finally succumbing to the biological reaction and that is in the verge of giving what the pretty boy wanted after he got himself marked.

However, the alpha removed his shirt since he felt the other's skin burning like blazing sun and maybe the lack of clothing could provide him comfort.

With a little jump, Seungcheol carried the other to bed, placing him on the fluffy material scattered with chrysanthemum petals. 

When the alpha withdrew his hold, Jeonghan involuntarily let out a pleading whine and Seungcheol found himself wanting to break the promise he made to his mate.

Not doing it....

Not doing it....

Not.....

Even if his mate is in heat....

 

 

With a huff, Jun dropped the boy, who he probably assumes to be half way to the heaven.

'You look like feather but weigh like a cow...' Jun mumbled as he flexed his arms, wiping of the sweat accumulated on his forehead with the hem of his sleeves and then, he noticed something bizarre...

The smell on his sleeve....it's.....like....waterfalls and peppermint....

Jun inhaled on his sleeve one more time, and he's sure now that his olfactory sense is just working fine...

These kind of bold scents...can be smelt only on the omegas.....does it mean that he's an omega now?!

The beta got shocked by his own thoughts! It's completely impossible since it's like seven years since he presented and not time he went into heats which omegas usually undergo every three months or in the case, where they get triggered by their alpha's pheromones....

So, that means....

His eyes went down to the passed out boy, who had platinum blonde hair styled, with faint traces of lightly shaded Kohl, under the lids.

It can't be....

This boy has zero traces of omega, right from his shitty behaviour when he got drunk to the rude eyes that stared him down, when Jun was just curious about him.

Inspite of these reasons, the beta found himself crouching on the bed where Minghao was sprawled out. his hands on the either side of the Zeta's head. He lowered his head and it was convenient for him to sniff, as Minghao had his head turned; exposing his neck perfectly.

Jun leaned down to the neck level and honestly, all he got was the strong smell of grape wine the other had.

Maybe some omega brushed brushed his or her scent on him during the ceremony?

The beta shrugged and got up from the position he was, before anyone comes in and accuses him of doing something wrong. He left the place, casting the Zeta one meaningful glance....

 

It felt hot....He felt hot...as though someone placed a burning charcoal over his body...

And he felt like crying when the alpha left him alone to suffer....

What kind of a mate he is....?!

Sure, he's one who got delighted when Seungcheol said that they'd be doing only after creating a good bond between them.....But his omegan side is not listening to him....

It almost feels like it got rejected by his mate and that pain attacked his heart, right in the centre; and the slick wetting the bed sheets and his light yellow underwear is not helping the situation...

The first wave of heat hit is abdomen, and the omega's clutched the place, eyes closed and face scrunched up, as he couldn't take the pain anymore. The effects are much worse than the previous one, owing to the fact that he has his mate now, officially marked as his.

Stupid heat, he won't help me, so shut the fuck up!

But the biology of his didn't listen and assumed that if it increase the intensity, then the rationale side of his will suck up its pride and beg to be taken and some how, Jeonghan is very close to doing that...

But not yet...

 

 

Jeonghan's suffering is not even close to what Seungcheol's experiencing at the moment.

The alpha in him got aggravated, when his mate whimpered at him, pleading glassy eyes looking at him..... to breed him....

And he almost lost it, when the omega held his hands, not wanting to be left behind. He's a shitty mate and he knows that, but he promised him...promised that he'll stay away until Jeonghan is in his clear mind and would want to start a family of their own genes. 

Jeonghan's now agreeing to be one with him, except for the fact that he's not in his clear state of mind. 

Seungcheol has always thought that a person's body is a temple and getting intimate is something divine. He wanted to do that divine act when his omega is in the complete sober state and not to forget it when the next day is born.

So, he bit his teeth and asked a lady beta to provide food and clothes for his mate, for time being; until Jeonghan's over the period.


	7. chapter 6

The alpha's heart beat sped up like a wild car dashing through the not so smoothest road on the world. 

Everything was a blur for him. Probably, he shouldn't have given up the idea of mating his Jeonghan during the time of his heat cycle. Seems like being a gentleman is herculean task, given how your soul shares a half from the inner animalistic side. 

You've got to have a brutal self constrain to not to take up the man who just spread his legs for him in the most sinful way, the mate mark still fresh with dried blood on his neck...

Seungcheol....

The alpha can never unhear the tone his mate used to lure him in. Boy, he was already lured in...but it's just that he wanted his mate to remember each and every detail of their consummating night, rather than being a rushed sort of ritual to quench the heat and hormones in their lower abdomen.

But that doesn't change the fact that the alpha is highly uncomfortable, trying to make a distance from the man who's causing this ruckus in him at the moment. His forehead is featuring rivulets of sweat drops, hair sticking to the skin, his teeth gritted, probably his eyes must have changed colour too. 

Seungcheol could taste his omega's distress and horniness even though he's away from him, and his feet are pressed to the ground, awaiting a slight consent from his rationale part to breach into Jeonghan's cottage and fill him up with pups. 

But he's not some regular alpha...

He's The Alpha for all alphas.....he can't behave like some second rated hormone ridden wolf who gets a boner looking at any omega. 

The desire to behold the pride of his position is what tying him back from running away...

It's the worst sorts of punishment...though. 

And Jihoon just chose the moment to get inside the alpha's den and the latter could tell that Soonyoung is just outside, near the entrance, probably now trying his first level of courtship over the beta. 

The young beta bowed down and Seungcheol made sure that he doesn't get to see his vulnerable red eyes at the moment. 

'Alpha, can we go visit the Chief Omega.' Jihoon respectfully asked. 'It's time for breakfast and he must be hungry from not eating anything last night and I assume the ceremony must have worn him off... and if you have anything against it, I'd just place the plate at the cottage door and make su-'

Jihoon continuously blabbered out of nervousness because, entering an omega's room right after getting mated might turn fatal as the alphas tend to be territorial until they get affirmed what's their's is really their's.

'He's in heat.' The alpha grumbled and the young boy was beyond surprised at this point.

Jeonghan hyung is in heat....then what is his mate doing here without helping out the suffering soul over there..

Jihoon was kind of disappointed, to be honest. What kind of an alpha leaves an omega alone to suffer like this, not even seeing whether if he's alive inside. Instead of interrogating the alpha, like he wanted to do, he chose to look over that and make sure Jeonghan hyung is safe inside. 

He'd have to ask the Zetas to stand in as security near the premises. 

'In that case....I'll ask Dokyeom to stay next to Jeonghan hyung, like he always does' 

The beta suddenly felt the air knocked out of his system, a strong grip on his throat making it impossible for him to swallow any air. 

'No one touches my mate.'

Despite the strangling and tears threatening to fall from his eyes, the alpha's words rung like a shrieking bell in his ears and he found his biology nodding to the other's words, almost difficultly managing to do so. 

With a huff, Jihoon is dropped to the floor and the pretty boy landed on his ass with a thud, coughing a little, rubbing the area where the blood circulation has stopped for a while and as one cue, Soonyoung came inside, petrified completely on seeing the alpha completely lost his cool. 

The Zeta bowed several times and Seungcheol let out a minor growl at him, looking down at the struggling beta near his feet. The Zeta followed the silent command, picking up Jihoon bidal style but before he could do that, the alpha stopped them on tracks. 

Seungcheol's hand trembled as he caressed the place where he held Jihoon by neck moments ago. The touch was so tender and Jihoon could feel how the alpha's regretting his harsh action towards his now pack mate. Before he could open his mouth and say that he was alright, the alpha placed a tender kiss on his hair which some how triggered tears from the beta's eyes, all the while watched by his potential mate whom by judging his expression, looked moved as well. 

Even though in his primal state, the alpha had a hold on his rationale side and maybe that's why he's taken by the werewolf community as leader of the leaders. 

Soonyoung received a pat on his head from the head and the duo walked away from the cottage, leaving the alpha behind, all alone to deal with his mental state. 

 

 

Jeonghan, in his own cottage has found some sort of comfort by soaking himself in cold water filled in a wooden tub. But his heart is still in some sort of discomfort, realizing how he was ditched by his mate when he was required the most. The image of Seungcheol turning away and showing his back as his lean arm reached for him is still etched in his mind. 

He clearly remembers how the alpha promised to not to touch him until they are in the same frequency, but as an omega he knows it takes every fibre  of self control for an alpha to resist his mate in heat.

But Seungcheol easily did that, shaking his head when Jeonghan opened his mouth and asked to knot him, give life in to his body.

Does he find me unattractive?

Jeonghan shook his head. 

Seungcheol would never find him unattractive, given the man was the first to approach him. But then your mind will decide to be an evil bitch and bring out all the stupid insecurity, making sure you ask yourself shitty questions.

That's exactly what Jeonghan's experiencing right now. 

Probably if Dokyeom's around him, he won't be alone thinking these kinds of things. That child will make sure you forget everything by doing things only he can do. 

Moreover, when Omegas are in heat, they would be over protective of their cubs if they had one. But somehow Dokyeom had gotten himself that status with Jeonghan and that poor boy had to be stuck with his pseudo omma until he's clear enough to let him out of the sight. 

Back then, his heats wouldn't cause him this much arousal. Sure, he would have the want of being plunged by a baby maker but then his motherly instincts would over come that, as though his then non existent mate and him had made Dokyeom together. 

Now that he has an actual mate, his sexual needs are going over ride, also his emotional state.

Ultimately, the omega returns back to the question of why did he leave me? despite knowing the answer that he told himself again and again, but we all know that insecurity is a snake and it won't leave without causing damage. 

Damage?

To Yoon Jeonghan?

Never. 

Simply because he's Yoon Jeonghan, an omega who's power is incomparable to any wolf that shares his status. He's not that bulky muscle made strong, that's for an alpha. Yoon is like someone who could sneak and seduce in a blink of an eye, can bring rain by singing, push someone into a trance state by his inexplicable beauty.

But this alpha has reins over him, driving him in the direction the way he wants. He knows it is too early to judge Seungcheol, but the feelings in him are going overboard, switching the role of the said male as his mate and next second as his captor.

Jeonghan sighed and sunk further into the tub, his stomach grumbling in hunger. 

It would be so nice if Dokyeom was here, he would make me rice cake and masala chai.

The beauty rose up from the tub and covered himself with the robe Seungcheol presented to him before wedding. At least that is giving him the required company. 

 

 

The members of the pack were sitting in a circle at the grassy field, much far away from their leaders' cottages for their own safety although they know that they'd kill themselves rather than hurting their pack mates; Jihoon is the living evidence for that. 

Mingyu eyed worriedly at Jihoon's neck. 

'Hyung, are you okay? The finger prints are really red in colour' 

Jihoon hides his neck with his collars. 'What do you expect?' The beta sighed, some how feeling guilty for triggering the good alpha. 'I'm pleased that he didn't punish me' 

Jihoon played with the grass on the ground that he failed to see the fond smile given to him by Kwon Soonyoung. 

'In that case....' Jisoo trailed off 'It's pretty much okay to enter Jeonghan hyung's room, it's not like the alpha will know it anyway....'

'That's if you have a death wish' Wonwoo completed Jisoo's opinion. 

'Then who's going to feed the Chief!' Lee Chan exclaimed. 'We can't stand still watching his highness suffering'

'True that...but the alpha is in the edge of turning feral, we just can't disobey his words' Vernon said 

'Probably, we should send Minghao inside' Jun suggested out of nowhere and if watched closely you could have seen the Zeta slightly flinch at the other's words.

'Why me?' Minghao questioned and everyone were waiting for the answer, ears trained on.

Jun, according to everyone, is  a playful beta. Goofing around, calling Jihoon names, pushing Jisoo away from the omega's embrace so that he could cuddle with the latter. Apart from that, Jun's very charismatic when someone's trying to threaten his pack members, a dependable persona and a very good observer. 

Minghao's irises didn't still for a second, for whatever unknown reason that's bothering Jun. 

Before the beta could open his mouth, Vernon spotted the alpha carrying a silver tray of some sorts. 

'Woah! look over there!' 

Immediately ten heads turned to look at the pathway leading to the Cheif omega's cottage, spotting Seungcheol walking like he's going to a war, except he's carrying a tray of heavily nostril smothering aroma rich delicious food and a jug of orange juice.

'God! that smells super awesome!' Soonyoung said, to get an eye roll from Wonwoo. 

'Hoshi, that's not the point' Wonwoo said in an annoyed tone. 'Stop thinking with your stomach' 

'What's there to worry about, he's bringing the food to his highness, they'll do whatever they want to do. It's all well now.' Soonyoung said. 'All i want now is to meet the cook and ask how did she come up with that heavenly dish'

The members visibly slumped in relief except for Woozi who clammed his fingers in slight embarrassment because he was the one who cooked the food this morning.

'Alright guys, let's get back to our works, we can't take advantage over the fact that our leader is not in the clear state of mind' Jisoo clapped his hands and ushered everyone to stand up.

'aww..man, who's he?'  Minghao asked Dokyeom, dusting off the grass from his pants as he stood up.

'He's the omega's eldest son, responsible one next to Jihoon' The tall man answered. 

'Fucking finally, I thought some one's gonna die today!' Vernon muttered under his breath to which Wonwoo nodded. 

'I almost thought about satisfying my last wish of kicking this man's butt before daring to feed the Chief omega' The young soldier said, pointing at Mingyu, who turned his head at the mention of his name and his butt in a same line.

'Boy, first give me a head bump without standing on  tip of your toes!' Mingyu retorted.

Wonwoo simply rolled his eyes. 

'At least I didn't attack an innocent stranger on his way to a happy mating ceremony!' He exhaled. 

Mingyu smiled at the memory and Wonwoo mirrored the expression. 

Vernon shook his head in disbelief, after hearing the strangest exchange between two grown men. 

 

 

The alpha's hand trembled in lack of control, the heady scent of omega triggering his hormones to create the ultimate heated response in his abdomen. He's going to have none of that.

Promise is a promise....

He had a scarf tied tightly around his neck, so his scent glands will be put to discretion; but he had to fucking cover his nostrils if he didn't want to die of blue balls. 

With a slight encouragement to himself, Seungcheol opened the door to the Chief Omega's room.

The door was completely dark, except for the heavy sweet scent of cherry blossoms, that made Seungcheol salivate in his mouth, his hands almost reaching at the hem of his pants to tug it off and let his member stand tall and proud before the eyes of his omega.

But he's not going to do that. 

Immediately stepping into the room, Seungcheol close the door behind him, making sure that not even a ml drop of scent vapour didn't see the sunny world. 

The room was relatively dark, given the omega had shut down all the windows and small peek holes to make sure his scent didn't affect others, but Jeonghan forgot the fact that the bond he created with his alpha had relayed the message in the most intimate way. 

The sharp eyes of the alpha found a little lump on the bed, completely covered with bed wrap; chest heaving in a steady breath. If not for the red siren going on and on in his mind, he would have gotten into the bed and cuddled up with his sweet sweet mate, looking at him fall asleep in his arm and press butterfly kisses to his face. 

At the moment, his purpose of joining in bed with him is absolutely not innocent in any way. 

Seungcheol placed the tray on the table near the entrance, slightly lifting the scarf to his nose to block the wafting scent of cherry blossom. 

The more he inched towards the omega, the electrifying bond calmed down a bit, singing melodious harmony of encouragement instead.

'Jeonghan...' Seungcheol never heard himself speaking with this tender tone in his life, ever before..

The omega didn't budge so the alpha rested his hand on the shoulder of his mate only to get the latter wake up in a startled manner, eyes wide and all , looking for a potential danger until he realized it was Seungcheol, his mate who touched him, after having to squint at the face partially covered with scarf.

'...Seungcheol-ssi....?'

The alpha affirmed that it is him, by nodding his head, his mouth curving up a little...pity that the omega could not witness it. 

'Are you okay, Jeonghan...how are you feeling...?' Seungcheol asked, picking up the tray from the table and setting it on the floor, near the bed. 

'uhh...It's...it's...difficult to handle...'

Now that I have a mate to do that with me... were the unspoken words.

'Come, let's eat. You must be hungry as hell' Seungcheol beckoned Jeonghan to join him on the floor, because he just can't let himself come in contact with that cotton heaven probably soaked with the aphrodisiac slick of his mate. 

The omega, however hesitated to climb down from the bed for certain reasons,but he found himself unable to disobey his alpha, thus removing bed sheet from him and climbing down, completely showcasing himself as an eye candy for the alpha. 

The magenta robe Jeonghan's wearing is something gifted to him by the alpha, before the wedding, made by the finest cloth designers of his Moon pack members. 

As soon as he saw the robe, Seungcheol knew it would look damn good on the omega, but this...he didn't expect it at all. 

The glowing skin of his contrasted well against the dark colour, the side slit that revealed the beautiful, slim, tube light like legs that fired wild thoughts of how it would be bare and held against him prettily while he would breach his heat, again and again. 

If that didn't trigger dirty thoughts, the slick patchy wet stain at the lower parts of the robe certainly did.

Without knowing, Seungcheol let out a deep growl, his eyes narrowing at the sight of his omega, all vulnerable and exposed. 

However, he didn't regret making the promise. 

He wants to make a baby with a partner who's comfortable enough to do anything around him. 

Jeonghan crossed his legs, as he sat down on the floor, covering his skin as much as possible.

'Seungcheol-ssi....your eyes are red...' 

'It's all your fault' 

Even though it sounded like a complaint, the omega simply couldn't resist the happiness of knowing he's the one who had this effect on the alpha he merely met a week ago.

While he was deep lost in his thoughts, a small piece of water melon touched Jeonghan's lips.

'Eat, Jeonghan' 

The omega instinctively opened his mouth, swallowing the food his alpha slowly feeding him.

'How are the kids?' Jeonghan asked, as he was reminded of Dokyeom feeding him porridge during time of his heat, only different thing being Jeonghan would be laughing his ass out at the other's tactics, instead of feeling the suffocating sexual tension. 

'Uh...they are good...kind of worried about you..'

'Can you send the kids in?' 

Jeonghan didn't mean to request it, but somehow it slipped out of his tongue, terrified at what would be the alpha's reaction. 

It's the golden rule of werewolf life to not to let any l i v i n g object next to their mates in heat and rut. Jeonghan himself wouldn't allow an ant next to his mate in rut, then in no grounds could the omega request for such immoral things.

'No' Came the alpha's curt reply.

If Seungcheol was this well behaved during semi rut, he didn't know how he'd act in his normal state; probably smother his omega mate with lavish things and pluck stars from the sky if required. 

The alpha kept feeding him and Jeonghan almost forgot to ask if the former had broke his fasting since last night.

When Seungcheol simply shook his head, Jeonghan helped himself to pick up the egg roll from the tray and pressed it near the alpha's mouth.

'Please eat' The pretty man breathed.

Seungcheol didn't open his mouth quickly, but he finally did , eyes fixated on his mate as he chewed down the food, as though the omega would disappear in air without his hold on him. 

Minutes later the breakfast tray became empty and either of them could never tell what they ate but could be able to answer how many times the other batted their eyes towards each other. Such was the sexual tension in the room. 

When the alpha got up from his place, Jeonghan let out a little desperate whine, that surged through the bond created by them. Seungcheol threw a weak glare at his mate and whatever that was about to come out from the omega's mouth died in his throat. 

Seungcheol badly wanted to pick up the omega in bridal style and inhale his cherry blossom scent and smother him with his own scent in return, but....not today....there's a better day in the future to do this. 

 

 

 

'Are the workers sent home?' Jihoon verified and Lee Chan nodded in reply. 

'We gave them three days off, it's only the leader and his mate in the heart of the territory' The maknae said. 

'It's kind of nice to live in the banks of this beautiful river' Wonwoo muttered, as he dropped the fishing kit on the ground, discarding his top to get into the water. 

'Do you even know swimming?' Mingyu teased him.

'Why? Want to teach me?' Wonwoo asked, getting deep into the water, the slow current of the water making it absolutely easy for him to swim.

'Sure, you must be the frog prince' The tall man teased before jumping into the water as well. The duo playfully splashed water over each other, that they didn't notice a gloomy Minghao sitting near a tree, eyes closed in deep thinking.

'Minghao' 

The said person silently cursed to himself, because he knew if he'd open his eyes he would come in face to face with the one and only Wen Junhui.He kept the world dark; counting numbers until the time Jun would give up and leave. 

'Pretending to sleep, huh?' Minghao could hear his voice from the left side.

He must be seated next to me now...

There was no exchange of words for a long time and the gentle evening breeze would have  lulled him to sleep, if it not for the strong tap on his thighs.

'What do you want?' Hao shouted, unable to bear the persistent handsome Jun on his back. The Zeta turned to the other side to find Hoshi giving him the glare and of course, he had to listen to him.

'I don't want anything, just..' Jun opened his palms to showcase bunch of candies of different flavours. 'Do you want them?' 

Minghao resisted the idea, just wanting to say 'No thanks' and send him off with a middle finger, but the smell and flavour of the sweets messed up his mind and without him knowing his fingers picked up the lemon candy, unwrapping it and popped it into his mouth, tongue coming into play with it.

He could hear Jun chuckle, but ignored it. 

'Do you like sweets?' 

What a dumb question is that? Everyone like sweets!

Hao wanted to say that badly, but keeping in mind that Hoshi is just ten feet away, he switched on his brain to mouth filter with polite mode.

'Yes, I do..' 

The young Zeta flinched when Jun breached his personal space, to whisper few words that triggered his lack of breath.

'No wonder you smell so sweet to me, Zeta...;

Oh, boy....Zetas don't smell sweet....only omegas do.....

 

 

Jeonghan's whole body quaked in arousal as his fingers breached past the rim of his hole. Slick coated his fingers almost quickly, the magenta robe some how miraculously still hanging on to his shoulder.

On the other side, Seungcheol who was sleeping was woken up by the urge of arousal that covered up his manhood; wanting to release the pressure so bad. His clouded mind kind of concluded that his mate is the one causing it, purposely spreading the call of need through the bond.

How worse can this ever get?

The ever controlled alpha, locked the door in a hurry, before jumping into the bed, removing his pants in a flash of a second before stroking his length with the boxer. 

Jeonghan moaned even louder, his body arching in a perfect curve as he felt a tickling sensation through his bond....

It was even crazier than his heat....His slick didn't stop pouring and that feel made him kind of want to faint at the moment.

The alpha's hand movements became a blur to normal eyes and his idea of mating with Jeonghan grew more and more....

This is an animal instinct, he made a promise.....and Seungcheol was never the one to break a promise. But he's too tempted to break that promise now. His moon pack had fair shares of Omegas, beautiful with fruity and flowery scents, curvy and all, but their heats never tempted the pack leader even when the elders asked him to take one of 'em. 

It has always been like that, several offers on his plate, yet preferring solitude and showing commitment to his unknown future mate.

And all it took for Seungcheol to choose one was looking into the beautiful eyes of Yoon Jeonghan.

Though he fell for the tender looks, besides the immediate attraction, the way the omega cared for his pack members; assigning himself as the mother of the pack members, tending to each and everyone without fail made the alpha picture his own litters moving around the pregnant Jeonghan; all heavy and glowing, while one of the little ones would run to Seungcheol and demand to be given a piggy back and the latter would gladly do so. 

It was all in his mind and he badly wanted to make them come true....

But not now.....it will all happen but not now....

The omega however, drowned himself in self pity...

What's the use of having a mate when you have to suffer alone, bearing this torturous sensation tickling his body?

His cloudy mind won over his rationale side, contemplating as to why he was so relieved when Seungcheol asked to postpone the whole mating process. 

It wasn't supposed to be his time of heat, but then the alpha's mate mark had tricked his biology for the production of slick, the false idea of to be mated by his rightful alpha, not knowing what the individuals have actually planned to. 

Jeonghan fell from his bed with a little thud, his forehead banging on the floor, but still he didn't remove the fingers he had buried deep into his hole, pumping them steadily before his own package released the pressure and came on to the concrete floor. The same time, on the other side, the alpha also reached his euphoria, groaning out loud with the syllable "Han", multiple times.

The omega came back to his senses, cleaning the room a bit and taking a bath, for the second time in a day. 

 

 

 

Jihoon sat by the river simply, playing with the mud there, his stomach slightly churning in hunger, the smell of Mingyu grilling freshly caught from the fish not helping at all. 

He thought he must be hallucinating when a leaf plate with a sizzling fish was shown before his face.

The aroma was too nice, but the curious mind of his needed to know who brough that to him. 

It was none other than Kwon Soonyoung.

'Stop staring at me and eat it before it cools down' The Zeta said fondly and Jihoon had to look away from him to make sure his face is not turning to a shade of red.

'Have you eaten?' The beta asked, receiving the leaf plate with a small thanks.

'No, I'm gonna have to let others eat first' 

'Then you can share with mine..'

Well, that came out pretty abruptly... Will Soonyoung think he's flirting with him? However, the look the latter gave him melted his insides. Those eyes screamed endless affections and Jihoon would be lying if he said he didn't know what idea is Soonyoung is having about him. 

'Do you really mind..?' Came the Zeta's reply.

The adorable little boy shook his head. 

That's how the duo ended up sharing a snack under the beautiful orange sky.

 

 

The evening Seungcheol had taken dinner for his omega, the latter seemed to look in a better form, the heavy smell of shampoo and lack of cherry blossom proved that the omega is slowly coming out of the heat.

Jeonghan turned from staring at the wall to find his alpha carrying the same kind of tray he was carrying in the morning. At the sight of Seungcheol, the omega got up from his freshly made bed to bow down, which surprised the alpha.

Is he back to normal now?

Seungcheol nodded his head and before he could proceed to keep the tray on the table beside the door, just like before, the omega took it from his hold.

'Sit down, we'll eat together' 

The alpha nodded, the problem is that he's not out of it completely. 

'Are you okay now, Jeonghan?' Seungcheol asked his mate, who was busy scooping rice from the vessel into the bowl. 

'Oh...I'm okay now, I guess..' 

Seungcheol titled his head in confusion. Usually, heats end up like for a week; induced by mate marks or not. This is strange because it had been not more than forty eight hours and his heat period is already over. 

Is he really ok now?

'Jeonghan....' 

The omega looked up, from whatever he was doing. 

'Is your heat over?' 

The omega stilled at the question and Seungcheol right away guessed what he's done. 

'Ahh...yeah...It's unusual, right?'

Seungcheol's eyes darkened. 

'Don't lie, Jeonghan!' The alpha restricted the other's hand giving him the bowl of rice.

The omega put his head down in surrender, the scrutinizing eyes of the usually gentle alpha triggering panic in him. 

'I'm ...I'm sorry....I took the suppressant...I was not able to endure it...' 

Well, taking suppressants is okay for single omegas, but for mated ones, taking that medication means his alpha is not able enough to satisfy him. Honestly the omega would never think of Seungcheol that way, it's not like he's a stranger to the pain of heat but he always thought that, in future he'd be able to make this difficulty fruit bearing, more like child bearing.

Jeonghan also knows that his life with Seungcheol is not all about having babies....

They first have to define the term of "mates" and live for the pack members and guard them with all their might.

That's why he didn't have second thoughts when he swallowed the pills. The effect would last for next three months, meaning he'd be able to skip two heats. 

The alpha tightened his jaws at that.

'You think I'm not good enough to take care of you?'

Jeonghan shook his head too fast. 

'NEVER! I was not able to handle the pain, please don't misunderstand'

'Did I not give you the medicine for the pain, it will reduce the effects, you don't have to go this far, you know?' 

Jeonghan could tell that Seungcheol is absolutely pissed. 

'No, I was not able to take it anymore, that is why....'

'I did promise that we'd postpone it, but it doesn't mean that I would take a long time duration of three months...' 

The thought of his alpha being unhappy about him made his inner omega whine in distress. 

'It's not like I didn't want to mate with you! I agreed to this as much you did!' Jeonghan tried to defend himself.

'But looks like you didn't feel it that way, makes me wonder if you really wanted to mate with me. I feel like I forced myself upon you, did I?' Seungcheol asked, rising up from where he sat. 

The omega was quick on his feet as well.

'Nope! Not at all!  I couldn't ask for a better mate, Choi Seungcheol-ssi!'

'Then why!? 

'As I said, I just couldn't take it anymore...that's why...to be honest, I'm waiting for the day to be with you as one' 

The sincere confession brought a smile on the alpha's face, and the next moment, Seungcheol had Jeonghan in his embrace. 

When they are close together like this, the couple felt like they could take on anything in this world and come over any hardships. That's the power of a bond born out of some serious compatibility.

'Don't ever think I'd fail you, I'm your mate for a reason...' Seungcheol whispered, in a way only his omega could hear him, even though they are the only people in that room. 

'I trust you completely, and I really like you, Choi Seungcheol'

'still you shouldn't have taken those damn medicines'

Jeonghan chuckled. 'I'm said I'm sorry, what do you want more?'

'Give me the pills' 

The omega gave him a confused look, before handing the white coloured jar to Cheol.

'You are not taking this for the rest of your life'

The alpha took the jar to the kitchen and burnt it in the high flamed stove.

'Why did you do that?'

Even if seungcheol could help him in the future, he would need suppressants in future, for some reason like when they decide on not having children anymore. 

In reply, the alpha cupped his beautiful mate's face.

'Your heats and my ruts...we'd have to depend only on each other, even if that means having another ten kids' 

Jeonghan's heart swelled and buried his face in Seungcheol's solid chest, inhaling his scent that yelled "Protection and safety"

'You know what it means when we have arguments?'

The omega looked up with question in his eyes....

'It means that we are growing close to each other....'

The alpha said, to which Jeonghan smiled.


	8. chapter 7

Minghao was only ten when he joined Seungcheol's pack.

His own, the one that dwell in forest became a prey to the claws of the rogue alpha attack and he couldn't help but whimper in his puppy form before the Moon Pack alpha's door, his paws stained with his own parents' blood and filth. 

The pack alpha smiled down upon him with almond shaped gentle eyes, that immediately melted his inside. The alpha's mother omega was kind enough to let him stay in their cozy and well developed cottage until he completely healed, not even asking anything about where he's from or what happened to him. 

The young puppy was relieved. 

When he was good enough to stand on his own feet, a certain beta came to him and took him outside - a bunch of wolves surrounding him, licking his face in affection and love, even though they never have met before. 

Their hospitality woke up the feel of gratitude in him. 

He trained and trained hard everyday, went on hunts with the bunch of zetas and observed how they prey on their targets and how efficiently they make people bow down to them besides the alpha. 

The rank system was never an important thing in the Moon pack when compared to his own, where everything was based on your biology and Minghao feared at that, wondering if all these things he prepared - his body and skill to hunt - will go down the flush if he orients himself in a category where you will be put in a den and bred till the day you die. 

Hao hated weakness. 

And that is why, to his dismay when he presented as an omega in the middle of the night, he huddled himself in a thick blanket and reached the pack medicine practitioner, Zhang Yixing. The young man who resembled his previous pack traits, silently let himself into his cottage and threw a concerned look over him. 

'People don't use this, Minghao' The doctor said, 'It could turn you infertile in future and the pack alpha would penalise us for this' 

The newly presented omega shook his head negatively. 

'I don't want to limit myself within the four walls of the wood' He looked determined. 'I wish to do something for this pack and be the warrior they require' 

Yixing had no other go but to press the bottle in his hands, that could at least last him six months. 

'Come back for refill' He said, before he practically shoved the omega off his cottage as it is only natural that their scent could trigger anyone's harmones. 

Days went by and people began to acknowledge him as a zeta, with the ways he acted as the true one's replica. His ferocious tactics in the battle field, his fierceness, everything from top to bottom made everyone believe that he was nothing close to an omega. 

And when he saw how the pack alpha, Seungcheol treated his own omega, it killed his inner biology as it didn't receive attention from anyone like that. It yearned for someone to look at it with affection, kindness and most importantly, love. 

For someone who had been too keen to take the lives of people who threatened to take on their pack, is very much a sap and basically a puppy inside. One thing lead to another and he had no idea how he got his own ass drunk on the night of mating ceremony. He remembered clinging on to someone but it didn't matter, as he had been taking his suppressants quite dutifully. 

Now that Wen Junhui is hinting on how he smelled in a way only omegas do, fear began to creep his skin, wondering if the river pack beta would ever confess this to Seungcheol. 

Choi Seungcheol is the kindest alpha he had ever come across - despite his sadistic ways of killing his enemies- but then that doesn't mean that he would let him go if he comes to know that he had been lying to him all these years. Of course, one day the truth will come out, when he had to court and mate with someone, as zetas preferably choose omegas most of the time. 

In his case, or for every omega and alpha, choosing someone of one's same biology is absolutely repelling. They can't get together even if they like them for who they are. Maybe a part of him was ready to acquire celibacy, but then it was easier said than done, considering how his omega would whine when he sees some people of his own biology walking with a bulged stomach and their mate assisting them with everything. 

He badly wanted to form bond with someone he knows would catch his back when he loses control, kiss him to sleep and tell that everything tomorrow will turn out for good. Hao misses the warmth in his bed, even though it never was there in the first place. 

Minghao blamed it on his biology, the lack of attention he gives them but he knows it is one among the main hurdles he had to jump to over come his orientation crisis. 

But what surprises him that, Junhui could get catch his scent when the rest of them never paid attention to it. 

It is completely impossible for someone to catch an omega's scent on suppressants. 

He made a mental note to ask about it to Yixing, the first thing after he returns to their home land.

 

 

Jeonghan's out of his heat and the pack members heave a sigh of relief as the clouding tension left the atmosphere like a breeze. The mated couple don't seem like they mated at all - immersing themselves in the pack duty and such. 

Wonwoo shook his head in disapproval.

'Are you sure they even mated?' He adjusted his specs. ' They look like they don't know each other' 

He commented carelessly, and as soon as he let those words out, his frenemy stood next to him; copying the other's body language. 

'Why are you even worried about them?' Mingyu asked with rudeness flooding his voice. ' You poke your nose in everyone's business except yours' 

'And why you' The elder poked the taller man's hard chest ' -must be bothered by me poking in other's business? It's not like I don't do my work, anyways' 

'One of these days you are going to get caught for what you speak and trust me, Jeonghan hyung isn't as forgiving as you think' MIngyu warned. 

'Too bad we have strict parents' Wonwoo said, as he failed to notice the nano unit of discomfort that passes through the other's facial expression. It is too weird to consider someone you liked before as your parent, right?

'Can you two please stop bickering for a while and supervise the people at paddy field?' Dino, the Zeta barked from the other side of their comfort qua tress. ' We should get the seeds sown by today's sun set and you people are absolutely not helping' 

'FINE!' Both Mingyu and Wonwoo cried in unison and looked at each other in surprise. They shared a small smile before leaving the place and Dokyeom grinned at Dino in a knowing way, to which the maknae mirrored the sentiment, as well. 

 

The chief omega busied himself in sewing winter clothes for his pack members, mainly the young ones and his own grown children who are unable to do these things on their own. 

His years of doing this turned him out to be a expert in this area, and he may or might have tried sewing with his eyes closed. 

Jeonghan, this time however decided to sew clothes for all the members of the pack - all in the sense including moon pack members, and of course his mate, Choi Seungcheol. 

He tried not to notice but, his mate has been away from him since the time they spent together during heat. The alpha must be bitter about him consuming suppressants for the time being, which may have implied to him that he didn't want to bear pups as of this moment, or even worst - implying he didn't find Seungcheol a potential alpha to support him  through his heats. 

He sighed and placed the needle in the metal box along with bundles of wools in different colours. He had already prepared an orange floral pattern sweater for Jihoon, the little one despite the old age in their pack. Jeonghan could never get enough of how the beta struggles to pull up the sleeves to reveal his small hands. 

Such a cutie he is, but never would accept that fact.

The next one, he decided to make something for Mingyu. To be honest, they didn't have a proper conversation after the small harsh bite exchange they had with each other.But the omega could see how immersed he's in the  pack works and how Wonwoo keeps him in edge with constant bickering. He hoped the tall beta share a beautiful bond with the rest of the pack members knowing how he isolated himself when he joined the pack for the first time. 

'Did you eat, Jeonghan?' 

The said omega kind of got startled by the pack alpha - his mate's voice. 

'Oh, yes..I did..' He hesitated, finding the awkwardness unbearable. ' You?' 

The alpha let out a sweet smile and every bit of weight the omega carried in his chest vanished like it was not there before. 

'I did not...' He admitted meekly, quite in contrast with an alpha's primal behaviour. The omega's natural instinct kicked in that time, his legs on auto mode to kitchen to find food for the mate. His vision was glassy with concern that he didn't see how much he was filling the copper plate - the one always used for high authorities of the pack. 

'How am I supposed to eat this much, Jeonghan?' Seungcheol questioned with amusment, staring down at the heap of rice and mackerel stew on the side, prepared by Dokyeom. 

'You should eat more, you take care of the pack after all' The omega defended, placing the chopsticks next to the plate that contained a bowl of rice and stew, some kimchi on the side. 

'Thanks...' The elder said, with a low voice, eating down the contents heartily. Jeonghan kept watching over him, setting aside the sewing kit. The alpha's raven strands kept hiding his face when he leaned down to take a bite and that immensely disturbed or more like troubled Jeonghan in a certain way. So he gently reached out for the bangs and tucked it behind his ears, leaving the alpha to stare at him as though he did something, he shouldn't have. 

Jeonghan was oblivious to the other's reaction, still making sure that not even one strand would escape the place, staying behind the ears at least until his mate finishes the lunch. 

'You are a natural mother' Seungcheol stated, his tone a bit darker than his usual voice. 

'Am I?' The omega questioned.' Guess that's what happens when you have to take care of few grown men' 

He referred to his beta children. 

'I can't wait to make you pregnant' 

Jeonghan's face turned every shades of red, his neck heating up like a wood fire and the events of the time he spent his last heat with Seungcheol resurfaced his memory. He ducked his head down and pretended to adjust his hair, not knowing how to reply to his mate, who is expectantly looking at him. 

'I-I...sure' 

Sure? 

God, how awkward can this even get?

He heard the alpha chuckle, who resumed eating, his eyes glowing with happiness and he could tell that he's mirroring the same expression as well.

'So, tell me Jeonghan' Seungcheol started. 'We have mated and we didn't go out anywhere together, how about we go fishing tomorrow morning?' 

You see, the omega never was a morning person. Even if the whole world threatened him to get up at the morning with a dagger at the skin of his throat, he would sleepily ask for extra five minutes. Now that, his alpha is asking him to go out some where with him, he's not sure how he'd be able to wake up in the morning. 

'I'm okay with that, but on one condition' 

'And what that it would be?' The alpha leaned down, his gesture all playful sometimes making Jeonghan wonder if this alpha is all bark and no bite towards him. 

'You should wake me if I oversleep, I'm not a morning person and I may not get up even if someone shouts loudly into my ears' 

Seungcheol threw his head back and laughed loudly at that, wondering how much he has still left to know about this person, tiny details such as this. 

'Hey, this is not a joke' Jeonghan huffed. 'I'm being serious here' 

'Alright, I'll wake you up ' The alpha agreed before shoving down the food hurriedly, worried that it might get cold in the gentle breeze of afternoon. 

Just as they were sitting idly after the lunch, Jisoo came running to the cottage, plopping next to Jeonghan and turning himself into his wolf form. The younger's wolf has a blue-grey shade which matches his chocolate brown eyes in a beutiful contrast; the little one digging his palm inside Jeonghan's lap- making a pit- then nuzzled his head there, his breath rising up and down in a calm manner. 

'Is he always like this?' Seungcheol questioned, patting Jisoo's rear affectionately, his mind without himself knowing thinking about the likes of his own pup nestling in Jeonghan's warmth. 

'He probably pulled a fight with someone' The omega looked down and gentle pinched the wolf's ears, the latter purring at that. ' He comes to me if someone's really angry with him' 

Just like what he told, an angry looking vernon and a snickering Dokyeom entered the cottage. They both bowed down to the pack alpha, before opening their mouths to complain about  their elder pack mate, like no one's business. 

'Hyung, he dumped cold water on Jun hyung!' Dokyeom said, chuckling behind his palm. 

'Jun hyung thought it was Mingyu hyung who poured water on him' Vernon said. 'So he took revenge by pouring water on him, Wonwoo hyung saw this and laughed at him, so he got pushed into the nearby lake where we were supervising the work' 

Jeonghan sighed, his hand resting on his forehead, wondering when these kids would ever grow up. 

'Dino saw this and went to bring blanket, but he got a dirty one and gave it Wonwoo hyung; he is allergic to dust and his skin began to form rashes' 

Dokyeom continued the story telling and Seungcheol half wanted to stop it. 

'Then Mingyu hyung shouted at Dino and Jihoon hyung finally came to help, asking Soonyoung hyung to find the person behind all of this, everyone looked at each other and finally...' He pointed at the wolf in Jeonghan's lap. 'This person revealed himself and ran out of the place, Jihoon hyung is angry and he is waiting for him with a whip' 

The omega looked even more stressed, and glared down at the boy in his wolf form, ducking his head down as much as possible, wondering if there's any other way through it. 

'Hong Jisoo!' Jeonghan scratched at the other's neck. 'Can you not stay out of the trouble for once?!' 

Jeonghan is trying to scold the young one, but Seungcheol could see through the whole chiding charade - his voice carrying a tint of affection and worry for him. 

The wolf whined apologetically, and the alpha could see how Dokyeom's face fell in need for affection. 

Just like what he guessed, the beta had turned to his wolf form and occupied the opposite of Jisoo, his head placed on the other lap, and automatically Jeonghan's hand came to caress the tall wolf's head. 

But what surprised him that, his own Zeta, the powerful fighter also transformed and is currently looking for a place to launch himself close to the Chief omega. 

The alpha couldn't believe his own eyes. Just exactly what Jeonghan's doing to turn these boys so whipped for him?

He wondered if his own kids have to fight with other eleven grown babies to get their mother's affection. 

He shook his head, and a chuckle of disbelief escaped his mouth. Seungcheol shouldn't be speaking, for he's an hypocrite - falling for the young omega the first time they met. He calls it an instinct that was aided by his biology, but that's applicable only for the attraction or sorts he felt for him at first, but now - it's beyond that. His mind doesn't look at him as a mere omega. 

Jeonghan is his mate and he respects him as his equal. 

 

 

'Seriously, how weak are you?' Mingyu whined, patching the breaking out reddish micro boils with neem paste- an effective anti bacterial. 'You have xeropthalmia, can't swim, allergic to sea food and now dust. Please tell me if you have something more, I don't want to see you dying randomly, out of nowhere' 

'Stop ranting' The beta said, his voice gruff. 'My head is aching...' 

'Sinusitis?' 

'Oh shut up!' Wonwoo shouted but agreed to the other's claim. 'Might be'

The tall sturdy man sighed, disposing the paste and patch clothes safely in a box. He saw over his shoulder, how the archer grimaced in pain, holding his eyebrows with his finger tips. 

'Come...' Mingyu patted his lap. 'Lie your head on my legs...'

'Why?' Wonwoo gave him an incredulous look. Other rolled his eyes at that, his eyebrows dramatically arched. 

'It's not like I want to do these things to you, it is a common courtesy to help someone in pain' He said, in a voice that absolutely conveys how desperately he's trying to cover up the fact that how he's concerned about the other. 

'Jeez, I just asked why' Wonwoo said, lying his head on the strong thighs. ' No need to go on like that' 

Mingyu snorted. 

'For someone sensitive, you speak a lot' 

He gently placed his fingers on the other's forehead and smiled how the other immediately got relaxed at that, eyes closed and brows sunken. 

'I don't care even if you shit talk me' The archer whispered. 'Please continue doing so until I stay stop' 

Wonwoo didn't get a chance to say "stop", as he fell asleep in the middle and Mingyu never was the one to care about anyone this much except for Jeonghan, and the note worthy point is that, he didn't find it strange at all. 

 

 

Minghao was helping with Dokyeom in the common kitchen, when Jun walked by the side. 

The pseudo - zeta's peripheral vision caught the other's shadow and in an instant, his peace left him; the doubtful side of him rising with thousand questions. To his dismay, the beta entered and kicked Dokyeom on the back in a playful way and the smiley man gently shoved the other to the floor. 

Hao got slightly conscious, pulling up his shirt collar and buttoning them, which didn't go unnoticed by Jun, but he chose to keep silent. 

'Is the dinner done?' Jun questioned, peeking over Dokyeom's shoulder to get a sight of the boiling fish stew on the stove. 'I'm hungry'

'It will be done, Junnie' He said, adding ingredients to the aroma rich food, that's coming together. Minghao hesitantly peeked in Jun's direction, to find the latter boring his eyes on him. He immediately looked away, his cheeks slightly flushing and heart beating like it wants to catch a train. 

His hands trembled, that were currently trying to peel garlic; the inability to peel  off the white weird smelling entity, flooded his veins with frustration, the added nervousness if whether Jun would find out his nature or not made him stresses, his hands crushing on the garlic, throwing in smashed pieces of it.

'Minghao, I'm not asking you to get me garlic paste, gloves are enough' Dokyeom tried his best to sound sarcastic. 

'You shouldn't have asked a Zeta to do these things,'Yeom' Jun was quick to comment; the words striking a shiver at the self proclaimed zeta's spine, afraid that what he had maintained as a secret all these years is coming to light. 

It is impossible for anyone to find out, with his suppressants, he had been constantly shoving down his mouth. 

'Pack dynamics are just for name sake, Junhui' The other beta said, his face a bit turning serious. 

'Then why are we making alphas as pack leaders?' Jun questioned, eyeing Minghao who was sitting next to Dokyeom. 'We have these things because certain people need to learn their places' 

Dokyeom looked offended, eventhough his words were clearly directed towards the other.

'Are you perhaps, degrading our own status, Junhui' His brows arched in disbelief. ' We never lived like that and definitely not under the watch of Yoon Jeonghan, I need not tell you how angry he was towards Mingyu who mentioned his status and asked him to learn his place' 

'Dokyeom, I'm leaving' Minghao was on his feet, but a hand grabbed his wrist, the air getting heavy with  unsaid tension. 

'Sit down, Hao' Junhui challenged him to word of wars, that will effectively crumble down his esteem if he were a bit be open about that. 'Zetas never have run away from heated debates, perhaps you could give us few words on it' 

'My words?' Minghao seethed. 'Omegas are as just important as alphas, when it comes to pack, no one is higher above anyone' 

Junhui smirked. 

'So you say that all omegas should prance around revealing their status?' 

Minghao gulped. 'Of- of course, what's wrong in that?' 

The other beta felt like there's something going on around here, that didn't reach his ears yet, so he chose to watch the drama unfolding calmly. 

'You are a hypocrite, Minghao' 

The fake Zeta decided at that moment, that there's no use of beating around the bush. From what possible ways you see, it lead to only one thing - Jun miraculously found out about his omegan status, and maybe its time for him to come out clean to Seungcheol. He'd be ready to take whatever punishment the other is offering. 

'I may be...' He trailed off. 'Come meet me near the lake by tomorrow evening, we have to speak' 

'Sure thing...kind of expecting it already' 

The omega never wanted to wipe off someone's smugness so badly before. Maybe, even after he reveals his identity, he could show few moves of his to the beta and whip him for the trouble he had caused. 

He left the kitchen without a word, the half done garlic looking back at Dokyeom's pale face. 

 

 

'Seriously, why is he occupying our place?' Vernon questioned and Mingyu rolled his eyes.

'What's with you people whining on about the same thing' The tall man huffed, turning on the other side to Dino, who had hit the dream land's gates, quite a while ago. ' Early in the morning it was Wonwoo, and now you...'

The reason behind Vernon's concern is that, the pack alpha is occupying the beta's sleeping place instead of sharing bed with his mated omega. It is only rightful of him to warm the bed of his omega, and the Zeta couldn't help but wonder what could have caused the rift between two. 

They were too sweet for a newly wedded couple and the members would often catch their alpha giving heart eyes to the oblivious omega. But then why couldn't they get intimate?

Maybe they have bedroom problems?

'Stop breathing too hard, Vernon..' Mingyu sleepily complained. 

'Yah! Why do you complain like no one's business' It was Zeta's turn to get angry. 'Shut your mouth and sleep' 

'Ahhh...you people are annoying me...' The duo could hear Jihoon from the other side of the common room. The thing is that, even though the river pack has enough cottages to accommodate, the betas preferred to sleep with Jeonghan - because of his comforting scent. But then when he got mated, they simply couldn't rest next to him, given how his scent is now beautifully blended with the alpha's, that kind of restricted them spending too much time with him. 

Jisoo believes that it was Seungcheol's ulterior motive. 

'Guys, keep quiet and sleep' Soonyoung's voice had a commanding tone in the dark. 'We have things to do tomorrow' 

With that, the day ended but Seungcheol who was silent all this time -clearly hearing his member's concern- grew impatient - his inner alpha growling in humiliation. 

Little did he know that this is the primal stage of his biological cycle, that's about to hit him like bricks.

 

 

Seungcheol when he came out of the cottage with his clothes for bathing, found Jeonghan already dressed up, with a small bucket in his hands. A small smile creep ed on his face, thinking how the omega had taken up his words seriously and is ready to go on fishing with him. 

He walked over to Jeonghan, who looked lost in his thoughts. 

' G'morning, han..' Seungcheol mumbled and pressed a wet kiss on the other's forehead. The omega ducked his head in embarrassment, quickly dissolving it before wishing alpha, the same. 

'Seems like I don't have the work of waking you up from slumber' The alpha teased and he should've known that Jeonghan's the best of the teasers out there. 

'I thought of you all night and I couldn't help but feel the excitation get to me..' 

Seungcheol's abdomen slightly lit up on hearing those words, even though Jeonghan didn't mean what the former's mind forces to presume. His finger tips slight burned and his eyes unconsciously diverted down to see the beautiful mate mark on Jeonghan's neck and to the little left - adam's apple bobbing up and down. 

His vision trailed up to see Jeonghan speaking something, his pink thin but plump lips moving and all he wanted was to grab his head and force him on his knees and make him su-

Oh God! No!!

Seungcheol slightly coughed to gain the other's attention, also to clear his hazy thoughts. 

'I'll freshen up and we'll carry on with the fishing, alright?' 

The alpha fled the place even before the omega could open his mouth to respond. 


	9. chapter 8

 

 

 

Jihoon got startled when he heard their common room's door making slight noises, the smell of an unknown wolf teasing his olfactory sense. He looked around to see his pack mates deep in slumber and he didn't have the heart to wake them up after a day of ruthless hard work - inspecting goods, supervising the agricultural fields and resolving the daily wage dispute. 

The scent got thickened and the beta found himself steady on his feet, the usual sleepiness warded off, given the wolf outside could be a possible threat to his members. 

The wooden floor he walked on creaked and he slightly winced at his lack of agility. 

Jihoon walked towards the door and pressed his ears on the wood, wondering if anyone's there outside. He could hear nothing, but the foreign smell was still there and he  _could_  tell that nothing sorts of danger is out there, because if it was the case then there would be heavy banging and breaking of doors. 

The beta mustered up his courage to open the door slightly, and peeked through the creak. No one was there. 

Maybe he was imagining things.

But then he heard sounds of heavy breathing and in a second, a golden coloured wolf with shades of brown on it, stood before the door, slightly tilting its head, as though it is observing the short stranger at the door step. Jihoon half wanted to shift and communicate with the wolf, but the latter didn't give him the chance, slightly growling under the breath. 

The beta backed off and went running inside the door, as the wolf began to near the former. 

'SOONYOUNG!' 

The said person fell of the bed, as he heard his name called in an alarming way, groaning in pain and clearing his slumber clouded mind, but instantly shifting to his wolf form, the arctic white fur contrasting the dark atmosphere of the room. He passed by the area and through his peripheral vision he could see Mingyu sitting up with an annoyed expression and the alpha's door room wide opened. 

When his paws carried him to the door way, he saw the golden coloured wolf, Jihoon at the corner with a horrified expression and a very furious Seungcheol sending hard glares to the whining animal. 

_Ahhh...That's Boo Seungkwan._

He looked at Jihoon, and found him trembling at the sight of the angry alpha, so he simply went there and nuzzled his hip, the former's glassy eyes looking down on him. 

Soonyoung nudged the beta to make a move, and the latter  caught the message immediately, running inside of the cottage like he didn't even exist in the scene before. The zeta stood beside the alpha, sending a deep throat growl to Seungkwan, telling him that he's there for him no matter what - they are best buddies after all. 

'What are you doing here, Boo seungkwan?' Seungcheol asked in a baritone voice. 

The wolf flinched at that, leaning further down on to the floor, making him submissive to the alpha of the pack. 

'I asked you a question' the leader seethed. 'I asked you to stay there until I come, didn't I?' 

Seungkwan whined loudly and rolled on his back, exposing his stomach. If the situation were any better, Soonyoung would have snickered. 

The Zeta could hear the alpha sigh, turning his back on the golden wolf. 

'Stay outside until morning, that is your punishment for disobeying'

The wolf wagged its tail, almost acting like a puppy - its ears flopping on head, as he was sad. 

Soonyoung, to be honest couldn't put a finger on the reason behind the alpha's harsh treatments. He had been like this from yesterday and even the omega got scolded for doing things alone - he was just plucking leaves to make medicine, for heaven's sake.

The snow wolf walked towards the whining beta and placed his muzzle on the other's head, breathing in his distressed scent. 

Then suddenly an idea popped in his mind. 

 

 

Jeonghan's stomach twirled when he heard his cottage door gently being knocked. He wondered if it was the alpha and the sole thought itself made him anxious. 

 

It all started when they went out for fishing the previous day morning. The alpha kind of looked disturbed and every piece of scenery annoyed him. Jeonghan threw a worried glance over him and when asked if he was okay, Seungcheol glared back at him and it was so  _not_  like him, at all; compared to the man who shyly excused himself on the day of mating night. 

When the omega insisted that he'd get in the process, too- looking expectantly at the alpha- his mate had asked him to sit down by his side and hold the basket for him to throw in the fishes. Jeonghan got mildly irritated at that, not expecting this coming from the person he thought would treat everyone the same regardless of the biological status. 

Seungcheol had fire in his eyes, his hands doing quick moments that made Jeonghan sweat just to catch the fish the alpha threw from the bait to the basket. Again, he couldn't help but feel something was off with him, but was too scared to ask. 

He sat quietly by him for time being, because if the alpha treats him the same way like this in future, he sure wouldn't let go, considering how his beta children would have his back - the ones in the moon pack included as well. 

Seungcheol kept turning to his side and sneak a glance at him, not caring if Jeonghan's aware of his actions. 

When the omega insisted that the basket is full and there's no more space to fill up, Seungcheol finally let go of the poor bait and carried the not so heavy basket that was in his mate's possession, encircling the other's waist in a tight grip as though he would disappear in air. 

Jeonghan didn't have the courage to face Seungcheol the whole day, pretending to sleep when the other called for him that afternoon.

 

He murmured prayers under his breath as he opened the door, only to find the Zeta he adores a lot and an unknown person by his side with chubby mochi cheeks. 

'He's our alpha's mate' Soonyoung said to the other person and the next moment, Jeonghan found himself smothered by the stranger, making him to extend his hands out for Soonyoung to help him but the said person simply chuckled, betraying an omega in need. 

'WOW!' The stranger finally released him and looked at him with eyes full of admiration. Jeonghan could tell that the other is going to call him in all sorts of names that would describe a fragile pretty looking  _omega_ , but then what came next shocked him. 

'YOU ARE SO STRONG!!! I LIKE YOU!!!!!' The stranger cried and this time, the said person gave him a proper hug which made the young kid happy to the core. 

Soonyoung brought back the kid away from him which made the latter whine. 

'Introduce yourself, pabo!' He gently instructed. 

'I'm Seungkwan and beta of Moon pack and I'm known for preying and hunting' 

Jeonghan couldn't believe this little chubby baby could hurt a fly. Looks could certainly deceive anyone. 

'Chief, there's a problem...' The Zeta trailed off and Jeonghan could tell where this was going, in spite of that he was willing to listen to the whole story. 

'Hyung, this brat came here without informing anyone and the alpha was angry at him for leaving the pack people there all alone, so he asked him to spend the night out of cottage but then' Soonyoung threw a concerned look at Seungkwan. ' He will get cold easily and I didn't want to see him suffer, can you take him in for night?' 

'Of course, I will' Jeonghan said, pinching the young kid's cheeks. ' Even Seungcheol can't stop me from taking in the  _cutie pie~'_

The omega in him cooed at the baby like boy. 

Seungkwan happily hopped into the omega's cottage, Soonyoung shaking his head at the ever playful boy.

'Thanks, hyung' Soonyoung threw a bright smile, giving the elder thumbs up. 'You are always the best!!' 

 

 

Minghao was startled awake by Vernon, who told him to get freshened up, for the alpha had called him immediately to his room. The young one began to fret over, wondering if Jun had broken his promise- the one he made when they met up nearby the lake. 

_'So....' Minghao started off. 'You know what I'am, right?'_

_The omega was facing the lake, not daring to look back at the face of the man who caught him in the act. He however turned when there was no reply from the other._

_The evening gleam of sunlight faded on the marble smooth expanse of clear cut jaws and the auburn hair swayed to the music of air, swishing side to side as though some one blew his bangs away. His lean yet sturdy form, well accentuated with his dirty olive coloured shirt and creamy shorts; making his inner omega preened himself on finding a mighty sight at a very short time._

_He felt like the mother nature is slapping him hard  on his face by adding beauty to the already handsome beta of the river pack. What else is left for him to experience than this insufferable feel of wanting close to be his own threat?_

' _I didn't mean to find out what you are, but you gave me heads up with that drunk night ride' The beta said, his hands folded at his back._

_Minghao snorted. 'I suppose you are highly loyal to Chief omega?'_

_'That...' Jun's voice silenced for momentary contemplation.'...Is based upon what made you think what you did was right?'_

_The tall pack member is giving him time to explain things._

_'Well, let's say that I don't want to be in the cottage all my life and be a punch bag for an alpha.'_

_Jun rolled his eyes. 'Those kind of people existed in history books, Minghao; besides do you think anyone could harm you when your pack alpha is there for you all - us- twenty four hours, a day?'_

_'You don't understand, Jun' The omega defended. 'Even the most safe alphas out there would want to restrict people of my status and I feel I should do something for my pack that treats me the best, at least not knowing who really I'am'_

_'You are one confusing person, Hao' Jun retorted. 'You are praising your pack like they are men sent from paradise and the next moment, you diss them like second rated criminals'_

_Minghao's face scrunched up in annoyance. ' You want an example?' He pointed at the beta standing before him. 'You thought of me as a weakling as soon as you chalked up my status, didn't you?'_

_Jun deadpanned at that._

_'Open your mouth, beta!'_

_The said person simply shook his head. 'I never felt anything bad about you except for the fact that how coward you are for trying to hide your identity'_

_'If I don't get myself known as Zeta, they wouldn't allow me to go on hunting, they would see me as something precious and fragile and I absolutely don't want that'_

_Jun's expressions tightened at that. 'It's not called stereotype for nothing, Minghao. I'm sure the alpha would have given you the permission to handle your life the way you want'_

_'The way I want?' Minghao raised his voice. 'And I don't need permission for to be myself when I'am a Zeta, but being an omega, it is a different story'_

_The beta cursed under his breath and it was very rare for him to lose his cool._

_'Why do you think alphas and betas are restricting omegas?'_

_'Because we are weak and they want to show their power on us!'_

_The duo stood, now in the dark of missing sun and the shining moon that partially is casting a light on them._

_'It is not because omegas are weak that we are trying to restrict you from some duties...' Jun inched towards him, gently touching his shoulder in a contrasting clutching grip. 'We didn't want to get anything harmful near you, because omegas are the ones who can keep their alphas grounded, from outside it may look like alphas dominating their mates but in reality it is the other way round...'_

_Minghao snorted. 'That's exactly what I was telling, we are precious things and we are not allowed to see the day light'_

_'Can I ask you a question?'_

_'Go ahead, Jun'_

_The beta sighed,brushing his hair with his finger which seemed to be the sign of stress, as a result of dealing this matter with a highly sensitive person._

_'If you are fighting with an alpha of an opposite pack and the alpha goes on rut, what do you think you will do when he gets feral?'_

_The question pushed back Minghao to the nights when he had to guard the pack members from a particular rogue alpha attack. Seungcheol was busy dealing with a bulky wolf and the other side, he was fighting with an alpha who looked very weak and distracted. Moments later, the rogue let out a rumble and pounced on him, effectively catching him off guard. He couldn't move his limbs nor his mind was acting in sync with his body. Everything seemed to be out of focus and his body felt like it wanted to get away from it as soon as possible. Without him knowing, he howled for Seungcheol's help. The alpha didn't come but it all took a single blow for Vernon to pounce the rogue off from Minghao._

_The omega hung his head low and tears threatened to flow off from his round eyes. A gentle finger lifted his symmetrical face, a small smile playing on Jun's lips._

_'I can't escape my fate, can I?' Minghao whispered and the finger on his chin pressed his lips, preventing him from saying anymore words._

_'You can, only if you accept it'  He spoke like a father speaking to his little baby. 'Trust me, the pride of being truthful and loyal will give you an unknown power and I bet on my life that Seungcheol would accept you and treat you the same way, no matter what'_

_'Thanks Junhui...' The omega sincerely said, withdrawing his hand from his pace and enclosing it with his own._

_'No need to mention and I give my word that I will be your side when you feel like revealing the truth...'_

_'Absolutely..'_

 

But Jun promised him. So it won't be the case. 

He after taking a proper bath, went to the alpha's room, who was showing his back towards the door, eyes looking out through the huge window on the other side of the wall. 

Minghao could see Seungcheol's stature all stiff and ready to pounce, his biceps in perfect shape and shoulders enlarged as though he was ready to attack on someone. The pseudo Zeta looked out through the window from distance and noticed what was the alpha's object of attention. 

It was Jeonghan, who is busily chatting away about something to Jihoon, seated on his lap. The usually grumpy beta is melting like chocolate under the warmth eyes of the pack omega and the same warmth is burning a pit of unknown fire in alpha. 

'Minghao?' 

The Zeta gained his attention and straightened his form, slightly bowing. 

'The moon pack members are alone there without any protection, go there quickly and stay in guard' 

The alpha didn't leave any room for objection or opinion, simply dismissing him with a wave of hand. This made Hao perplexed. With a frown decorating his face, he left the room and if he was not wrong he heard a faint growling sound.

But something in him forced him out to leave the place, as soon as possible for the most protective person in this world according to him didn't look the same. 

 

 

Jeonghan felt that he was missing out something in a big time, when Mingyu refused to look in to his eyes and speak. He felt he did something wrong, for there's this nagging feeling inside him telling that he's failing to be the omega his pack members needed. 

Mingyu has always taken extra care and attention towards him, landing his feet in the place Jeonghan requires him at any moment. And he would be forever grateful for that. 

Then how come a single tongue slip moment can ruin whatever they had for twenty two years. Even though the intensity of the words exchanged were a bit high and the omega being highly sensitive towards topic as such, he couldn't help but forget the actual reason behind for then turning awkward with each other. 

And, if he takes effort to meet up with the beta, the latter miraculously disappears from his sight, pointing at the supervising work as the main cause of him being busy eighteen hours a day which the omega thinks is completely absurd. His pack people are efficient workers and they never required the beta children to supervise them. 

He feels that Mingyu is trying all his best to keep his distance from the omega, and that did hurt the latter. So, when the pack members were at the cottage to take after noon nap, Jeonghan walks out of the living area, towards the path that would lead him to the paddy field area - where Mingyu would most definetely be there. 

It had been too long since he had visited these places. Most of the time his pack alpha, Leeteuk would take him to show the grown rice crops and the storage area. Seungcheol's trying his best to get everything Jeonghan wanted, but he would be lying if he said he's all comfortable with his mate. Sometimes, he looks all dandy and friendly and the other times, he wouldn't even let Jisoo near him, giving the poor beta stink eye. 

He wishes to sit and talk with the alpha,but he gets  _scared_  half way, when he notices how his orbs turn mild crimson. An omega never wishes to be the object of an alpha's wrath and Jeonghan is no exception to it. 

The omega's feet gets hurt with small rocks and dried grass, but the determination of wanting to clear things with Mingyu keeps him going, the tall man's charming smile is the only thing that would put him to comfortable sleep this night. 

The familiar view of quarter grown green fields appeared and the nasty after noon sunshine blinded his eyes, the omega using his palm as shade to get the sight of the man he's been looking for. The workers have left already for mini break and he absolutely didn't want to have audience while speaking his heart out to his favourite child. 

' _Hyung...'_

The omega found the sound so foreign, that he was overwhelmed a bit, not able to turn around and meet Mingyu's eyes. The beta walked towards him, his eyes filled with confusion and slight anxiety of what's about to occur. 

'Jeonghan hyung...' Mingyu called him. ' What are you doing here, shouldn't you be resting?' 

The omega shook his head, surprised how the beta acts nothing was wrong in the first place. The key word here being "acts". He for being their mother for a long time knows how and why his beta children behave for what reason. Jeonghan however, thinks this time he failed it in a huge margin. 

'Why  Are you not resting, Mingyu-ah?' Jeonghan questioned, his hands folded. ' I don't see anyone working here' 

The beta remained silent at that, his pupils moving in a rapid rate from side to side. This child can't act for heaven's sake. 

'I just didn't want to travel back and forth, you see the tree there?' Mingyu pointed at a huge ass tree, that the omega is not too concerned about its species name. 'I rest there' 

Jeonghan sighed and quit his contemplation, because he knows there is no use of beating around the bush. 

'I..I need to ask you the reason why you don't speak to me more often these days'

He never spoke to Mingyu in such a polished way, he was blunt and didn't care if the latter didn't like it or not. 

The beta chuckled at it. 'What are you even talking about?' 

'Don't bluff!' Jeonghan was mildly angered, when the beta chose to be evade the actual point. 'You don't even talk to me......' 

'I was just busy and I thought you might need some space with  _your_  new mate and all...' 

Jeonghan will never forget how the beta was bitter about getting him mated to an unknown alpha. He now doesn't know what made Mingyu to accept it. 

'You said you didn't like me mating with Seungcheol' The omega broke the point out to him and he could very well see the change of expression on Mingyu's face. 

'That was before..' Mingyu said sheepishly. 'Now that I see what he is capable of, I don't regret letting you choose him' 

'Why do I feel that you are hiding something from me, Mingyu?' Jeonghan whispered. 'I literally raised you and I know how you behave in each and every circumstance....so tell me if did something wrong, Mingyu-ah' 

The omega held the tall man's hands and sincerely looked into his eyes. 'I wish we could dissolve whatever we have in here, at the moment' 

Mingyu looked pale and horrified, the probability of him spilling the truth is very much likely, thanks to his chief omega's persuasion. 

'Hyung, you did nothing wrong...I'm the one who committed the mistake..'  _For liking you, not knowing the difference between the motherly love and romantic love._

Jeonghan cupped his cheeks and Mingyu closed his eyes, relishing the feel of warmth, that could be given only his Jeonghan hyung. 

'I spoke about your status, knowing how you hate to be looked at like a weakling and for god's sake, YOU ARE NOT!' The beta spoke like his own tongue burned. 'That's so low of me, because you are...you are...our  _mother..._  and I dared to  _deviate_  from it...' 

Mingyu is crying by the point and Jeonghan couldn't control himself either, his maternal instincts kicking in like a bitch. 

'Don't cry, Mingyu-ah... _I love you...I love you, a lot'_

Mingyu cried so hard after hearing that because, he realised now that he couldn't help but see Jeonghan  _only_  as his mother, whom he didn't have a chance to live with. He was a lonely soul when Leeteuk took him in, not knowing his origin or where he belonged. If anyone's close to his motherly figure at the moment on this earth, it only could be Yoon Jeonghan. 

And he almost made a mistake of liking him in  _that_  way. 

'I love you, too..hyung...you are my mother....and I'm so..so..SO...sorry...' 

They embraced each other, not bothered by the hot sun, but a certain archer behind the tree Mingyu just pointed out was very much bothered by this emotion reunion, considering how he could see through Mingyu's feelings.

 

 

Minghao was walking down from the River pack clearance, a small bag on his back - the things Dokyeom had packed for him which included enormous amount of rice and Kimchi. It will provide him at least a month's worth meal for him. He would never forget how Jihoon pushed his tears back and even without seeing how the beta was upset, Soonyoung was by his side in a blink of an eye. 

Sometimes he would think if these people are made for each other, planned out by whoever is up there. 

_Seems like he forgot to make one for you..._

His inner omega said to him, as though he's the most pathetic thing in the world. After confronting with Jun, he realised how important it is to embrace one self, and that ultimately lead him to give a fuck about what his inner biology has to say. 

But that's actually not half bad, considering how he's now grown to show mercy on people and that's a number one trait for any omega to acquire. 

_I'm so lonely...how nice it would be to have someone by you..._

Minghao rolled his eyes, as his vision landed on the little cubs playing with its mother. Not again...

_I wish to have children too..._

He would have slapped the omega if he's a visible entity, but sadly, that's him he's speaking to. 

_Why don't we look for a mate..?_

As on cue, he heard someone calling out his name and he turned just to see the man that gave him a life lesson two days ago. 

It was Jun. 

The beta had a bag on his back, slightly jogging towards him with panting breath and just like that evening, the sun is painting him in a beautiful shade of red and orange, his hair golden brown and all...and without himself knowing, his heart began to admire the sight of the beta. His long stature is well built and suddenly his mind kicked in for how handsome he's looking. It's like a new revelation, not having a chance to notice it before. 

_He's so handsome...so ...so..._

'Jun?' 

Minghao questioned his appearance. 

'...You aren't supposed to leave on your own!' The beta said loudly. 

'And why is that so?' The omega questioned. 'I'm fine on my own.' 

'I honestly don't have energy to argue with you, let's say I care for you and don't want to see you get hurt' 

_He cares for me...I'm happy..._

The omega smirked. 

'Then carry this bag for me' 

Minghao threw his own luggage at Jun's back, moving forward without a glance at the back. The main reason being, he didn't want the other to see how he's grinning at the moment. 

_He's following me like a shadow...I'm safe._

His omega sighed in delight. 

 

 

It was getting late at night and the members are off to have their dinner, except for one person. 

Seungcheol was missing.

The omega didn't want the others to worry about, especially when their moods are uplifted from each other's constant chattering and  goofing around like little children. 

So when Jeonghan noticed that the alpha was missing from the dining place, he evaded the dinner routine saying he had things to do. Of course, Dokyeom and the newly arrived Seungkwan acted like persistent little shits, but when they noticed the way the omega's eyes hardened, they were quick to let him go. 

He walked to his own cottage in hopes of seeing the man, but he was not there. He visited the alpha's room, the beta's common room and even the weapon store room but no sight of his mate. 

Jeonghan felt his insides telling him something is utterly wrong or he's failing to see the reflection of truth with mirror in his hands. His inner omega began to fret over and he honestly couldn't stand the thought of losing his alpha, even the other was just away from him for a short while. 

Seungcheol was distancing himself from him more and more, and the omega was too blinded by other duties to not notice the obviousness. 

Whatever that was bothering Seungcheol, Jeonghan decided he would sort it out. 

The omega walked towards the way to the river bank - the place where they spent their mating night and the resting time with rest of the boys- and a low smell tickled his nose. 

Jeonghan furiously rubbed his nose and advanced towards the path, which is very unlikely of him, because he never goes anywhere alone without his beta members, maybe except for one or more times....but this...this smell...it is calling out to him. 

When the sound of running water hit his ears, Jeonghan cleared off the hanging branches and leaves that hindered his path, the full moon resting on the silver sheet of water illuminating the whole area - giving him enough to see things around. It is like a home to him and the omega would never get afraid of resting here alone, except for the scent that's disturbing his thoughts in a pleasant way. 

He looked around, here and there to find the source that's releasing pheromones into the air like no one's business - forgetting the whole purpose of visiting this place, until a hand grabbed his wrist hard.

The omega's eyes widened in shock, letting out a small gasp.

In the darkness of the night he could see only the familiar red eyes of a man. 

'Seungcheol..?!'

The alpha tugged him much closer...and then..that moment, Jeonghan realized the flavour of the scent. 

_Spicy mint and water falls...._

'What are you doing here, Jeonghan?'

Seungcheol looked distressed but in complete contradiction, Jeonghan felt his thighs getting wet from the lube he is leaking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut, slight dub con(?)   
> Read at your own risk!!!!

'Do it with me, Seungcheol' 

When Jeonghan said  this to him in the most alluring and seductive way possible, the alpha felt like someone nailed  his head hard and threw him  into sea that smelt full of honey and milk. 

 

 

Seungcheol at first didn't realize what got his mind twisted for every minimal thing, like Vernon speaking loudly or Dokyeom calling him for dinner - he was angry at everyone for everything. He never was the type to lose his cool often, and if at all he did, it would certainly result in the cremation ceremony of the person responsible for it. 

So, when he saw his little child, Jihoon perched on top of Jeonghan, he felt his nostrils flare up in anger for that unknown reason and Dokyeom leaning his head on the Chief omega, looking dreamily at him didn't help at all. And the last straw was when he heard others speaking on how the Chief omega had left on his own to speak to Mingyu.

He very well knows that  the beta once had feelings for his mate and that ignited the simmering fire in the pit of his stomach. his canines aching to perforate Jeonghan's smooth neck once more, in his pulse point. just to make sure everyone knows that who he belongs to. 

In the middle of million thoughts of how he wanted to make love to his mate, he realized that he's going into the rut of his life- the one he avoided for several months. 

Ruts occur once in six months and the Moon pack alpha felt that him resting for a week in his cottage for obvious reasons would cost few lives of his pack, considering how the enemy pack kept stalking around his territory boundary, quite often. A rut ridden Seungcheol didn't find it difficult to tear them apart and Vernon complained heavily on how he made a nasty mess of blood and flesh. 

In order to save his face from the person he adores the most, Seungcheol decided to stay away from the omega as much as possible. 

He would be lying if he said that he didn't notice the way Jeonghan's face fell every time he decided to isolate himself from others - deliberately avoid his mate and his advances. 

So, he made up his mind three days ago to at least have a decent lunch with Jeonghan, which obviously resulted him in saying how he can't wait to make the other pregnant and how the beta members made him think of having his children swarming around their mother for attention. 

The thought of having his own carbon copies around his mate made his pride swell in his chest and he almost proposed to Jeonghan that he wanted to consummate their mating. 

But then, he made a promise to his mate, which is they won't do it unless and until the omega feels comfortable doing it with him. It was a hell of a task to withstand the omega's heavenly smell of heat and now this.

He was quite mad at Jeonghan for using pills to barricade the birth of their children, and he thought it was his alpha speaking not his rationale side. Much to his dismay, Seungcheol had dreamt about a swollen Jeonghan, all heavy with his pups and he knows that wasn't his biology talking. 

It is completely ridiculous to get turned on by everything Jeonghan did - bending down to pick up herbs, sucking on his fingers while making kimchi and coming out of shower with wet hair - but that exactly what happened and he wished to take that with him to grave. 

SO.... now that Jeonghan is asking him to do it with him, the alpha felt like he's about to go crazy, given how crazily his mate is looking at him with hooded eyes. 

'Jeonghan..' The alpha drew his voice with warning, to back off if he wishes to let his skin survive from the angry blunt nails of his, but then the tone was everything but a warning and if he was right, it sounded like a plead.

The omega simply ignored him, advancing until his body is quite close to him - making sure he completely breaches his personal space. The moon light was not enough to admire the flushed look on Jeonghan's face but he could see the outline of his jaw , the slightly dancing raven bob, and the contrast of mate mark on the reflection of moon light on his clavicle. shit...

'Jeonghan..' Seungcheol whispered his name, and the said person slightly winced, adjusting his legs as though something clawed up his thighs. 

All it took exactly two seconds for the alpha to find out what exactly clawed his thighs - the smell of honey and raw milk was enough to tell what it was. Seungcheol's dick twitched at that, thinking of how Jeonghan's body is getting ready for him. 

Despite that, he wants to know what exactly the omega requires even though it is obvious as broad day light. 

'Do it with me,Seungcheol' The omega's looking at his shirt button, not able to meet the alpha's eyes. 'I don't want to see you suffer' 

The alpha's eyes hardened. 

The omega just wanted to help him...nothing sorts of wanting to be with him like he does.

'I'm perfectly fine without the help, Jeonghan'  It came out a bit firm than he thought. 'Besides, you could hurt yourself from helping me' 

Seungcheol felt a pang of pain through the feeble bond they share, weakened over the time by not doing what they were supposed to do, ages ago. Even in that state, the alpha felt it like prickling pins on his chest. 

'Oh...' Jeonghan stated dazedly. The omega stepped back and the alpha slightly growled inside, to wade away what exactly was a perfect opportunity to claim him. He some times doesn't understand why he's being so hard on him for letting Jeonghan get away from his grasp. The omega was more than willing to be with him and it is quite uncommon that an omega proposes the mating stuff. 

In reply to his inner monologue, Seungcheol thinks that Jeonghan's acting in heat of the moment. If the omega were to be asked in a complete sobered up condition, he would probably fidget and fumble, saying how it would be appropriate to do it when they know well each other. 

'Are you coming home or do you want to spend the night here?' Jeonghan deadpanned, but the alpha could see through him, the hint of anger and frustration obvious in his tone. 

'I'll...' Seungcheol scanned the other's firm stance, wondering how could he maintain that despite the wetness and stickiness of his thighs. Suddenly he wanted to get his hands inside the loose black pants and play with it. '.....come after a while..' 

The omega didn't spare him a glance, walking away like the alpha was not there at all. The walk was not graceful as it used to be, all fiery and burning..like Jeonghan could ignite someone who dares to near him at the moment.

He's about to go in a fiery rut and here he is, ignoring the advancement of his mate. 

Seungcheol cares too much that it some times, makes him a fool. 

 

 

The alpha returned back to the living space, located few meters away from the river bank. Almost all lamps were turned off, and the night breeze was hot, compared to few days back and Seungcheol is not sure if it is just him or not. 

He turned to look back at the familiar wood house, all curious on what Jeonghan's up to. 

The alpha completely knows why his mate was angry. Sending off someone who made an advance towards his mate is insulting as saying he's not worth to your superior level. 

But instead of fighting or crying, Jeonghan stood on his feet and made a move without showing his desperate level and Seungcheol's inner self was delighted on how he found a strong omega for him. But he's not making the most out of it. 

He slightly knocked on the door, leaning his head on the wood work but since he didn't get any reply or response, he simply twisted open the door and luckily it was kept opened. It was almost like Jeonghan doing it on purpose, except it was not. 

There was a lump on the bed, that definitely didn't look like a human body. The blanket was well covered and the form inside was breathing heavily as the steady up and down movement was observed. 

Sensing the other's turmoil, Seungcheol immediately converted into his wolf form, the pitch black and sandal dusted fur accentuating his heavy frame, the tail swishing from side to side as he climbed on the wooden bed, the fluffy cotton pressed deep,as his paws landed on them. 

He whisked away the red bed sheet with his teeth, not bothered that he would leave it punctured. 

There lied Jeonghan, in his wolf form, an exotic fur of grey blue marked with white, ears flopped down on his head. His tail is tucked between his legs, and his back was turned to him, breaths laboured - showing him that he was not asleep. 

Seungcheol simply climbed on top of him and rested his body on him like the omega is some cushion. 

The wolf beneath him hissed and growled, slightly fighting off the hold on him but the alpha was taking none, simply resting his form on his omega, pressing his muzzle against the other's head. 

After few more seconds, Jeonghan lied limp, showing he doesn't care what the other's up to except when he felt something hard prodding on his limbs. With new found strength he got himself released from the other's grip and shifts to his form, covering up his naked body with red coloured sheet that the alpha threw on to the floor before. 

Seungcheol looked at him with hooded eyes, his breath flaring and this made the omega heavily roll his eyes. 

Why ignore when just the breath of his mate arouses him?

'Seungcheol' Jeonghan hissed when the wolf form of the alpha bit down the sheet that covered him, trying to tear it apart. The omega was completely shook by the way the alpha's acting, his red eyes shining brightly with a dazed glow and fullness, his jaw tightening with the way his mate is resisting his moves. 

The alpha stepped back from the sheet, letting out a loud howl - that pierced the omega's senses- alarming everyone about what he's going to do and making sure that no one would dare to reach out for them or disturb them. They should know better than that.

After calming himself, when low howls turned to small whines, the wolf sat gigantically on the floor, eyeing Jeonghan up and down with hooded eyes, tongue out in the air. The omega curled himself away from the alpha, sheet covering every part of his skin, because he's terrified with the other's behaviour  at the moment. 

Few minutes on the clock and seconds of million thoughts did Seungcheol changed his form, now standing uproot on the wooden floor, his pride and joy set in a decent display for the innocent eyes of Yoon Jeonghan. 

 

 

Seungkwan woke up at the sound of howl, all panicked and pushed. That is until, Wonwoo sat up and hit his head square that he landed on his futon again, slightly growling at the archer who happened to sport this ridiculous expression on his face. 

'What the hell, hyung?' The hunter rubbed the place where he got hit, his face scrunched up in anger and displeasure. Wonwoo cursed under his breath, his mood foul since the time he found out about Mingyu's feelings for Jeonghan. He wanted to believe that it's not what it looks like, but the tall man's eyes...says everything and he wonders how Jeonghan can be dumb enough to not to notice and at the same time, how he can never be Jeonghan.

He's pretty, beautiful and can give kids...where as he...he's a nobody. A boy who escaped from his dysfunctional family and got acquainted with the man whom they call Alpha of the alphas. 

Wonwoo will forever follow Seungcheol with all his heart. 

'That's a mating call, you idiot'  Wonwoo whispered. He knows the others are awake too, but just pretending to sleep - saving their face from embarrassment.

'Who's mating with who?' Seungkwan asked and the archer is nearing the end of his patience. 

'Shut up and sleep'

'Alright....' The younger beta nonchalantly shrugged and fell on to the futon, his inner self wondering who's trying to mate at this time of night. 

 

 

The lamp of the omega's cottage is dimly lit, the punctured sheet lying some where on the floor and none of the soul in this world, especially those two in the room would care less about it, that is, if your partner is doing things to you and making you see stars. 

'Ahh...oh my god ....Cheol...' Jeonghan groaned as the face between his thighs is making suckling noises, hair slightly bobbing up and down in a fierce manner. The omega tried to reach out to the man, his mate, the love of his life, but the alpha was too gone to notice his omega, and even if he did so, Seungcheol will simply swat away his hands, holding and grounding Jeonghan's hips on the ground with a vice grip. 

The omega wailed and turned breathless in over stimulation, his eyes rolling back at the tongue drawing circles around the rim and lapping at the juices that is escaping , his thighs hugging the alpha's face in the most intimate manner, quaking with pleasure all the while.

Jeonghan whines at the back of his throat when the alpha sucks it firmly, as though he is trying to suck life out of him and make him his for the rest of his life. The omega is not in the place to complain. 

Still placed between two wobbly but nice and shiny legs, Seungcheol directs his red eyes on the lying omega, seeing what kind of expressions and emotions he is pulling out from him. All the while keeping his eyes on his mate, he pierces the skin next to the lubricated canal, his canines sinking in and the sound of mix between pleasure and displeasure Jeonghan lets out, inflates his ego and arousal altogether. 

'Cheol please! please please please...cheol....' The omega lets out a series of incoherent chant of his mate's name, pleading to do something about his peaking arousal. 

But the alpha is paying no heed to it, continuously slurping in every glob of lube Jeonghan's body is releasing like stream. 

When the younger reached out to tug his hair away from his private parts, the alpha grunted and dragged him down further by circling his hands around the thighs, literally smothering his own face with the other's sex. 

When a lone finger breaches his tight ring of muscle, the omega lets his torso arch beautifully with a moan sound-that would make the moon in the sky stay longer for the night to continue- and releases the result of his first ever orgasm with a man. The seeds prettily coats his abdomen - a decent length for an omega- his quaking thighs now slipping from the alpha's grip, lying on the ground, catching up the breath he held way too long. 

His eyes began to droop, exhaustion dumping on him like a warm blanket but when Seungcheol rolled him to the side and began to finger fuck him side ways, the sleepiness floated away like a gust of air in snow, the fast movements of single middle finger making him whimper on the floor. 

'Jeonghan..' Seungcheol whispered in his ears and it was anything but sunshine love. It was more of a rough love. 

His hands reached out aimlessly to grip on something, as the second index finger is prodding on the rim- about to enter him in few seconds- and he doesn't know if he would be able to with stand the sensation - a burning one - without holding on to something. 

And there came a firm vein y hand that pinned his little wrist to the ground, second finger inching inside with slight hindrance. 

Without him knowing, Jeonghan began to rut on the finger, another shot of lube sliding down the alpha's fingers and he hears a loud growl from the alpha behind, his rumbling chest vibrating against his back.

'So wet for me...' Seungcheol whispered into his soul. '...all i need to do is look and the land you stand on is pooling with your slick' 

The omega moans and squirms out of embarrassment,ducking away from the fingers inside him when the alpha harshly pushes his body towards him and the fingers penetrate much more deeply at the impact. 

'stay' Seungcheol said, using his alpha voice, which made Jeonghan pretty much scoot towards his alpha, the hand that was holding his wrist now coming around his waist, drawing little circle on his hip bone. 

One more finger gets added to the equation and tears were streaming down the omega's eyes, with Seungcheol's breath ghosting over his neck. 

'So pretty for me, prancing around with the butt of yours in broad day light....fucking tease' The alpha bites heavily on the junction of the neck and shoulder, deep enough to make pretty puncture mark. 

'I'll make you scream my name....'  The alpha flipped the pretty man on his stomach completely, his face completely frowned in concentration as he pounded the hole with his three fingers, watching the slicked projections moving in and out of the red hued rim. 

'..make you scream so much that you can't fucking speak again..' 

Jeonghan bit his lips, as his ass was up in the air, the alpha on his knees, fingers driven ruthlessly inside of him. 

'Seung...ahhh!' A harsh slap to his ass interrupted him, groaning in pain and pleasure. 

'What am I to you, omega?' 

'Ahhh..alpha..alpha..please..alpha..alpha..' 

'who am i to you?' 

'alp..alpha seungcheol...pleas..ple...oh god!'  Jeonghan cried when the fingers scraped his velvetty wall, another hand now coming into trace his abdomen, clutching that hard as well. 

'You will carry my beautiful babies, won't you?'

Seungcheol released his fingers and gathered the omega in his arms, the latter's face falling on to the other's bare shiny chest, breathing in the minty musk.

'Say it, Jeonghan'

'I- I want to carry all of your pups...all of yours....please' The omega sobbed and a small smile placed on the alpha's lips, that dimple smile that has always sent Jeonghan weak on his knees. 

It could cure all sorts of disease in this world. 

'Don't worry..' Seungcheol wiped the stray tears on the side of his mate's eyes, gently carrying and make him sit on his laps, pushing back the stranded raven hair behind his ears, to admire the flushed apple of his cheeks. 'I have no plan of letting you go without giving birth to my babies'

Jeonghan smiled, as they pressed their fore heads together, their eyes shining in rays of hope and love. 

Suddenly, however the light red turned to crimson hue, the hands that were encircling the petite omega's waist now descending down towards the swell of his ass, slightly squirming which made his thighs brush the under side of the alpha's cock. 

Seungcheol shook slightly at it, planting his face on the curve of his neck and inhaling until his lungs are filled only with Honey and milk. A small tongue gave kitten licks at that area, teeth now and then slightly scraping that part. The omega was not able to sit straight any more, pleasure and release building up in his system, completely ignoring the fact that how he's grinding down on the cock of his mate. 

'Sit straight, Yoon' The alpha warns, but even that scolding tone riled up the gone omega, whimpering at the loss of some thing that filled his hole. 

He desperately wants that. 

In a feeble attempt, Jeonghan turned his head to place a kiss on the alpha's lips, but the other was too eager about doing other things. The omega whimpered made much more effort to reach the plump lips, and that angered the alpha in return. 

'Fucking listen to me, Jeonghan' He seethed, picking up the squirming boy and crushing him on the floor by a hard grip on his nape. 

The omega felt it was not fair to just try things by the alpha on his own accord. But at the moment, he was in no place call the shots. 

He now sort of understood why the alpha was hesitant about having sex with him while he was in heat. Because none of this remarks his original attitude, Seungcheol would usually ask permission even to lay his hands on him. No that he's complaining - he likes it rough- but he doesn't want to see Seungcheol not knowing what he's doing at the moment. 

'Seungcheol..' The omega called out while the alpha was busy fingering him again, and this time at the end it won't be just fingers.

'Seungcheol..'

This time however, the alpha suddenly withdrew his touch from the other, probably sensing the other's distress from the bond they share. 

The crimson eyes were there, but the slightly parted mouth and dejected face told that his Seungcheol is back and the graceful touch he gave at the spot he got bruised told volumes of how fucking he cares for his mate. 

'Did..God...I was too rough on you...sorry..soryy, Jeonghan...I thought you..oh God..I broke my promise...I bruised you a lot....i...' 

His rambling was stopped when the omega tugged forward the alpha to the bed and climbed on him, hugging the other until the alpha surrendered and simply laid his head on the sharp shoulder of his beautiful omega, sighing in new found relief. 

'You did nothing wrong and you are my most precious alpha in this world, Seungcheol' Jeonghan traced the other's jaw line with the back of his knuckles, gently rocking back and forth as though the alpha is a baby he's trying to console. 

'I wouldn't trade you for world and you have all the rights to touch me where ever you want...just as you please' The omega whispered. 'I'm giving you that...mate with me Seungcheol, please...' 

The alpha looked up at his omega's eyes, filled with sincerity and need. 

'Can I?' 

The omega chuckled. 'Isn't it too late to ask?' 

Once again, there was this dimpled smile on his face and Jeonghan felt like he own the world in his own way. 

The omega braved himself and cupped the alpha's cheeks and pressed his lips and the latter met him half way, grabbing Jeonghan's waist and gripping it, bringing their bodies as close as together, as though he's trying to morph each other into one. 

Seungcheol swallowed the tongue that entered his mouth and he expressed his desires by kneading the plump and pert ass of his omega.

 

 

Wonwoo was unable to sleep that night, tossing and turning on his bed, his thoughts about Mingyu, not leaving his mind. It is true that he grew fond of the other, wanting to endlessly tease the other, but this burning  fact that he could never be the one Mingyu likes made him see the grey lines of his life. 

He isn't beautiful like those omegas, he's not as strong as those alpha...he's a common beta who is surprisingly good at shooting arrows. It is just that...the feel of his self esteem getting stomped by big feet makes him feel sad. 

Wonwoo slightly sat up to take a peak at Mingyu and was surprised to find how peacefully he was sleeping, not bothered by the fact that his one side love is having the time of his life. 

It's not making sense for him, on the whole and this sad feeling is not going away. 

What is this heart ache called?

Now that he thinks about the smile of that tall puppy, he feels his inside warming up and his stomach rolls in happiness. 

What is Mingyu to him now?

No one. 

A person he has to forget, to save himself from heart ache. 

 

 

Jeonghan felt his soul leaving his body, inch by inch - a sort of experience, where you feel like flying in air. There's this absolute thickness penetrating his body, remaining motionless and thousand and one thoughts are roaming in his mind like free butterflies. 

The alpha is unforgiving with his polite actions, treating his mate like a feather flying away in gentle breeze, Jeonghan's entire body printed with unmarked smooth kisses and ticklish tongue licks. 

Seungcheol looks like he's home when situating himself between his omega's legs that are now spread wide for the former to accommodate. The elder made sure that Jeonghan's looking at him in the eyes, whenever he does something, like now keeping him locked in the most intimate way possible. The thick length inside him  twiching when it found its required warmth and friction, but the alpha is unwilling to move - still planting kisses on his throat, scenting him with the mint flavour that the omega has come to like. 

'Cheol...' Jeonghan whined, thrashing his legs in a futile attempt to get the other inside to move, but the alpha simply grounded his hips,nipping at his jaw before slowly ascending to the small lips, sucking the lower one between his teeth. 

The omega, now looked like as though he was the one in heat and not the other way round.

Calloused hands rubbed the skin at the side of his hips, and Jeonghan's lithe fingers gripped on the broad shoulders of his alpha, not caring if his blunt finger nails could be leaving crescent red marks on the tanned skin - he's a strong alpha after all. 

Seungcheol made a little movement inside him, the action of it making him feel the satisfactory burning sensation . In response, his body liberated copious amount of lube, to help adjust to the intrusion. 

Jeonghan's breath stuttered, head thrown back at the over exposure of love, all at once.

He feels way more connected with the slight crimson eyes following his movements, every inch of his skin than the sexual activity they are indulged in. The omega feels warmth in places that never existed, with every small thrusts, he feels like he's running to the open arms of the alpha, standing in the deserted land of Prairie. 

His eyes began to leak tears, and even before it had the chance to touch his cheeks, a gentle thumb wiped it away - pressing open mouth kisses on the flushed skin. 

Seungcheol straightens up his posture, two hands coming in to hold the thin waist in a vice grip. 

'Look at me, Jeonghan' 

The said person's eyes fluttered open, landing on the form of the man that holds absolute power over him, not in a dictating manner. He's submitted to him in a wayhow the snow shies away from the early morning sun rays. At the same time, he's the one who makes Jeonghan feel powerful, like the moon holding the night sky to make the stars shine bright in the dark background. 

With crimson eyes staring deep into the soul, a harsh thrust was made and Jeonghan's body moved back wards slightly at the impact, mouth parted open. 

'Look'

The curt command made him once again focus on the alpha's face, and God! he looked like a sex incarnate. The alpha's lower lip was in the mercy of his teeth, brows furrowed and cheeks flushed, eyes turned to colour of blood red and hooded.

His inner omega howled in joy, on how he's the one who made the alpha all worked up to this extent. 

Seungcheol lead Jeonghan in a steady pace, maneuvering his hips in a way that would drive his cock deep inside till it reaches the ultimate limit of the passage. 

The omega felt full, by all means, his legs hooking up at each other behind the alpha's back. The girth of the manhood felt blissful inside him, the friction of it against his wet walls making him gasp for more and more and more...the alpha driving him with fervor, all the while staring at his beautiful mate, who is at his mercy. 

'You look beautiful.. fuck...y'respond to me so well...'

Seungcheol praised which made the omega automatically bare the side of his neck, the smooth skin of it already adulterated with a deep wound of mate mark. 

The elder growled at the sight of raven locks spread on the bed, neck littered with purple and pink splotches, chest rising up and down to desperately catch fresh air, abdomen convolusing in urge and finally, the way his hole is sucking his manhood deeply, quivering around to it - like it meant to be.

That information was enough for the alpha to turn Jeonghan on all fours - more like on his knees and face pressed to the fluffy bed, rocking into him with the force he restricted all this while. 

In his inner alpha screamed to make him his, from inside to outside, literally. 

The biological reaction, he had managed to restrain in the grasp of his rational and considerate side broke out violently in matter of seconds, as his focus completely tuned in searching for the light like release, wanting to hit both of them hard. 

Seungcheol was so sure about taking his mate to the highest altitude of euphoria and make him reach out for him to get a grip on reality. 

Deep immersed in thoughts, he didn't notice how his balls are slapping hard on the plumpy butt cheeks,the whole of his cock getting swallowed by the tiny hole and despite the accommodation, the honey smelling lube leaked out and painted the lean marred thighs. 

The omega helplessly groaned, the bed muffling the noises he made and a grip on his nape forced his face out of that position and made him look side ways. 

'Call out, my precious...' Seungcheol grunted. 'Say who you belong to...'

A particular hard thrust grazed the sensitive spot inside.

Jeonghan moaned in a deep tone which made the alpha smirk. He kept repeating that motion, hitting the same spot again and again, which made the omega a fucking mess of tears, drool and ridiculously huge amount of lube, soiling the bed sheet. 

The hands on the waist tightened, as Seungcheol's racing to get his own finish, catalyzed by the way Jeonghan's falling apart under his touch. This image would forever be printed in his memory. 

'Alpha...alp-uhh..nghhh...alpha!' 

That was the soul of his mate calling to him, and soon Seungcheol found himself with face in between the omega's neck, gnawing at the mate mark, puncturing it again with his canines. 

Jeonghan thrashed underneath him, the base of the cock swelling- the girth slightly expanding making the walls slowly strech.

 The alpha mercilessly rutted against him, his chest pressing on Jeonghan's back- consuming the young omega by all means. 

' who you belong to Jeonghan' It was rhetorical question.

'You ah..ow! ng-you...you..oww..you alone, alpha...you....Choi Seun-ngh.cheol..'

The knot grew much more bigger, expanding the area like never before, thrusts now reducing to mere grinding and the alpha does it the best to bring his omega to finish line. 

The blunt tip of the dick kept prodding on the sensitive spot, and few incoherent breaths and hard grinds later, Jeonghan came, the cum soiling his abdomen and the bed spread. 

This sensation could never be compared to self inflicted pleasure- the feel of sea water touching his toes and his head swimming amidst the clouds in a grey sky and all that marigold field smelling of sandal and love.

The omega fell limp on the bed, exhaustion coming to him like a brick hit, but then the alpha's still grinding to find his release. His sensitive body made him whimper everytime the other made a move, the fingers teasing his nipples and pinching it not helping at all.

He was afraid whether he would become hard again. 

'Fill me up, alpha...give me your pups...fill me till I swell, cheol'

The encouragement did the trick, as Seungcheol groaned in an animalistic way, releasing loads and loads of cum - all arrested against the lock of knot barricading the entry. 

Seungcheol kept rocking into him, until he gets the pleasure out of the system and the omega kind of wondered if his abdomen is swelling with the amount of seed inside him. 

Few seconds later, the alpha became still....the atmosphere becoming slightly awkward. And that lasted until Seungcheol leaned down and kissed the back of his neck, his mate mark and finally Jeonghan's lips. 

The omega shuddered, sensitive to even simple touch and the proud aura of his alpha made him all giddy inside, the sunshine smile and warmth gaze of his one and only mate made him melt inside like a Popsicle under hot sun. 

'I love you, my omega...' The alpha kissed and smelled his hair. 'My sweet baby...my wonderful Jeonghannie...I love you...' 

'Love you too, my alpha...my everything....Choi Seungcheol...' 


	11. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut ahead!

When the birds chirped and the glowing sun rays peeked shyly into their room, Jeonghan and Seungcheol were still going at it. 

Right after the knot unlocked them, the omega was more than happy to slip into slumber, the day making him exhausted with all that chasing and pleading the alpha to consummate their mating. And his alpha, Seungcheol was in no place to deny him that, giving his arm as pillow, playing with the raven locks until Jeonghan's breath evened out against his neck. 

But with the way he woke up exactly, few hours later - be covered with a thick screen and buried deep underneath it - was nowhere near to cliche after math or morning after. 

Jeonghan's skin tickled with some odd sensation running through his chest area and he didn't expect to see the alpha finding release, straddling him with a dope-y expression on his face, his eyes closed as spurt of cum decorated his skin. 

The omega let out a shaky breath of disbelief. 

This was funny, stupid and sexy at the same time. 

The young man angled his head other way, so as to not get the seed touch his skin, but he was not better at it, as he still got few of them on his chin.

Few seconds in, and his whole chest and abdomen is decorated with white ribbons of cum and immediately the smell of mint got heavy in air. The alpha was still reeling in the orgasm and so Jeonghan took that as an opportunity to wipe the evidence of this madness. 

It is not like he hates the idea of it, but somehow he feels that Seungcheol will be embarrassed about this, for the whole time of his life. He didn't want to see the other's cheeks flush just as at the mention of it, however cute it might be. 

But a hand got his moving wrist in a vice grip, two blood shot eyes looking down at him like he's the alpha's break fast for the day. As though he's on auto mode, Jeonghan bared his neck in a form of submission, his peripheral vision finding a pleased grin on the alpha's face. 

The smile was so sweet and dork like, but the eyes were definitely not, which scanned every cell of his naked body set in display before his eyes. 

Two fingers came out and touched the rope of cum on his chest, massaging it like some lotion on Jeonghan's body. The omega whined at the contact, as the fingers traced the sensitive nipples - tugging it gently before leaving it like an elastic rubber band. The two fingers traveled up to his marred neck, rubbing the seed there as well, few cracks and bite marks on his neck slightly causing pain at the touch. 

The seed felt warm against his skin.  

Seungcheol is now completely over Jeonghan, balancing his body weight on his elbow, watching in fascination on how his mate's skin looking with his own fluids. He looked even more beautiful.

'Seungcheol....' Jeonghan called out, not even knowing the reason for him to moan his name. It sometimes, just comes out naturally.

The alpha responded with an endearing hum, inching closer to his mate to press kisses on the other's forehead- all soft and smooth. Jeoghan felt the omega in him purring in content, as the lips descended down his forehead to his little cute nose, to the small straight lips, prodding it slightly like a fluffy pillow.

The younger parted his lips in reception and immediately a tongue invaded his mouth, playing with the side of his cheeks and doing slow dances on the centre of his tongue. The hands that were on the omega's pale neck, moved down to shift his thighs apart and the former let out a surprised gasp at that. 

Because of that movement, the already ejaculated cum in his canal came back out of the entrance, trying to slide down out of the hole and on his thighs, but the alpha was quick to prevent it, hoisting Jeonghan's hip on air, withdrawing his lips from the other's with a sharp suck. 

The omega felt suffocated at the mint scent completely engulfing him and his partner, his stomach doing slight knots until he feels his hole getting wet again, but not flowing out due to the position he is in. 

Seungcheol hungrily watched the other squirming in all sorts of sensation, his form itself an eye treat to the alpha - with the way he's all marked up from head to toe, his own cum dressing him up in the most erotic attire - or lack of one, his crystal blue eyes and the alpha's own scent of mint having a nice mix with honey and milk. 

He let out an deep growl before attaching himself to Jeonghan again, slowly penetrating the over used hole with his thick cock, the omega letting out a whine and gasp - a mixture of it in response. 

The alpha bent the long lean legs against the omega's chest, hoisting his hip even further, before mercilessly pounding into his hole, his eyes closed and lips caught between his teeth, brows raised up in a suggestive manner, submerged in the pleasure of warm friction against his manhood.

The omega beneath him squirmed even from the smallest of the sensation, his body oversensitive at all wrong places. His mouth parted open in a sharp gasp, as the alpha hit his sweet spot in a fine smooth thrust, his abdomen clenching and un-clenching at that. 

Jeonghan's eyes were closed, feeling his alpha mate, Seungcheol in every possible aspect - right from his scent in air, to the firm hands on his thighs to the balls slapping the crease of his butt. A small smile adorned his lips, despite the whole of him getting wrecked at the moment. 

He feels so full, with his mate by his side, being intimate with him in all place. 

However, the thought process got cut when Seungcheol raised his mate's leg over his shoulder and began to litter kisses on the inside of his calf, sucking a harsh bruise even there. His hips moved in an animalistic speed, Jeonghan's body literally moving along with every thrust of his cock. 

With his orgasm approaching, the alpha leaned down and sealed the omega's lips with his, sucking on the bottom petal until it turned plumpy and red. His own groan was muffled by the kiss, caused by Jeonghan tightening around him and coming down beautifully like a water wall from the peak of mountains and that was enough for Seungcheol to release himself, falling slack on his mate - sweaty fore head coming in contact with Jeonghan's. 

His omega, Jeonghan just smelt like him - from his minty flavour to the cum covering his torso, the bite marks on his neck and the huge bruise of his mate mark.....his omega is marked as his in every aspect now, not to mention the hoard of seeds sloshing inside him. A content smile and warmth invaded him like a breeze, his head falling lazily on Jeonghan's shoulder and sleep once again took over him - not even bothering about their entangled position. 

 

 

'How come Moon pack is much advanced than the others?' Jun questioned, munching on the guava fruit he plucked earlier, having few in his bag for Minghao as well. 

The omega shrugged, a natural reaction that comes out every time when someone asks about his pack's development in awe filled voice. 

'I don't know...it had always been this way' He said, looking at the tall beta.' Choi alpha has been like that, everything analyzed from top to bottom'

And by all means, Minghao's not even joking. When they bought ammunition for their safety purpose, that were not easily available, Seungcheol dared to send them back to the owner with a threat letter, as those materials didn't reach up to the level of his expectation. 

'So....' Jun drew out his voice. ' Did he analyze our Jeonghan hyung like that too?' 

Minghao chuckled, his nose scrunching up in an adorable way. Jun mirrored the expression as well, admiring the cuteness of this pseudo Zeta. He still wonders how the so called Moon pack members can be blind to believe this so not best facade.

'Every rule in this world has an exception, Jun' The omega said. '....And that came in the most unexpected way' 

'Most unexpected way?' 

'Yes, our alpha had a hoard of omegas wanting to be mated with him, but then he turned blind eye to such topics, only concentrating on his duties that didn't involve the role of him producing heirs, which he conveniently missed'

Jun listened to him with amusement, a hand unknowingly coming out in air at the back of Hao,ready to catch his back just in case if he misses his step on the rocky path. 

'He has always believed that the matrimonial alliance should not come in between political affairs, but then he straight out went to the Chief and asked his hand for bonding, using the political card'  Minghao remembered the way the alpha's eyes shone at the sight of the then unknown omega. ' We never dared to confront him about this, but just know that alpha had easily erased out two important things from his "must" list for our Chief' 

'I told you how the omegas ground alphas in real life' Jun quoted his own words, he exchanged with him the other day nearby lake. 'This could be the best live example' 

Minghao nodded, smile leaving his lips at the thought of his secret now not a secret anymore. He sees how Jun is being all casual with him, but the guilt that had always been there in the pit of his heart is now dancing to the small beats it makes for the elder next to him. 

He doesn't know if it's just the fact that his omegan self was first discovered by this beta or it is that this beta is the only one who could see him in a light different than others - love spreading omega rather than a life hunting zeta. 

'When you become a parent, just know that you'd be the coolest one' Jun mused. 

'How come?' 

Minghao looked at him expectantly for positive comments and the beta didn't disappoint him. 

'Because when the child cries, you can show him your wushu skills instead of singing a lullaby' 

'That's nice' Minghao nodded, small chuckle leaving his lips. 'But then, I will sing him a lullaby too, and maybe leave that wushu part to the child's dad' 

Jun knows they are some hypothetical scenarios, but the fact that he's the only one who knows wushu except for the omega next to him thrilled his heart. It maybe a complete coincidence, but he won't feel guilty for imagining himself as that child's father. 

It warms him in the most magical way. 

'It's a long travel...do you regret coming with me' Minghao asked and the beta doesn't know if it has a hidden meaning to it. 

Whatever it maybe, Jun only knows to answer it honestly. 

'Definitely not' 

 

 

Jeonghan honestly didn't expect this when Seungcheol suggested that they take bath together. He thought..he thought, the alpha would be out of it, considering how he has been doing it non stop. 

Every time Jeonghan took a nap out of exhaustion, the alpha had continued to jerk off, decorating his skin with seed. As disgusting as it sounds, the omega couldn't help but purr in content, knowing he's getting claimed by all means. 

He gripped onto the edges of the concrete tub, knocking off the scented oil jars in the process, water sloshing as two bodies did a dance to reach the finish line. Jeonghan bit his lips, as the blunt nails of the alpha digged in deep into the skin covering his hips, pushing his manhood slowly...too slow for the omega's taste. 

When he could figuratively see the peak of his arousal, the alpha pushed him back to the ground, by abrupt stop of his thrusting, smiling at the way his omega whimpering at the loss. 

Sometimes, he feels his alpha is just cruel in his own way. 

'What's the rush, honey...' Seungcheol whispered in his ears, combing the raven hair of his beautiful mate.' We have all the time in this world...' 

It is okay to postpone the orgasm once, but thrice....that's a crazy thing to do. Jeonghan's cheeks are red like he caught a fever, his eyes leaking tears of desperation and in a complete contrary, behind him, Seungcheol's having the time of his life, admiring and relishing the moment, watching his dick disappear in its rightful place. 

Despite the arousal trying to break, the alpha feels the warmth of affection spreading over him, seeing how his mate is really his mate now. 

So, the next time Seungcheol's hand comes around Jeonghan's base of cock to restrict the orgasm, the omega thrashed and dislodged from the engagement, glaring at the alpha, before pushing him down in the water and straddling him, taking whatever he wanted. 

'So eager for me, huh?' The alpha asked, completely unaffected by the other's wild behaviour. If anyone could get away pushing Seungcheol like that, it can only be Jeonghan. 

The omega had no strength to reply, instead he opted to suck a harsh bruise at the alpha's throat, tongue lapping at the mark of his work, smirking at the sight of his control over his mate. He continues to do so, covering Seungcheol with his own scent, biting at the scent glands and had his ego inflated with the way his alpha let out small gasps of pleasure, next to his ear. 

Jeonghan nosed the other's jaw, till his lips landed on the alpha and was quite surprised when the latter answered it back with fervor, a hand coming at the small of his waist to rub their cocks together, both groaning into each other's mouth. 

The omega began to grind himself onto the other shamelessly, eyes closed as he did a lap dance to his own beat, his alpha watching him with hooded eyes. Both still haven't had their breakfast, yet their activities didn't tire them. 

When Jeonghan's thighs began to quake - a sign of his impending euphoria- Seungcheol spread his leg wider and aligned his manhood with the quivering hole, slamming it in one go. The man straddling him choked in sensitivity, hugging on to his mate desperately when the latter gracefully maneuvered his hips to give what his omega wanted. 

Just two thrusts after, Jeonghan fell apart beautifully in his mate's arms, sighing in relief even though the warm cock inside him is searching to get what it wants. 

What surprised him more is that, Seungcheol stopped rutting into his mate, releasing his knot swelling cock from the canal. The omega threw him a concerned look, despite his exhausted state. 

In spite of the poor lighting in the wash area, Jeonghan could see the affectionate gaze of his mate, brows furrowed and eyes still red, BUT filled with warmth. 

'You are exhausted' The alpha stated. 'You rest for a while' 

The omega whined, rubbing his face in other's neck in a sort of protesting manner, pulling out a chuckle from the other. Seungcheol smelt the other's hair, which now's covered with lavender scent. 

'Don't wanna...' Jeonghan whispered, nipping at the other's neck line and because of that, the alpha's knot twitched. 

'Jeonghan...' Seungcheol had a hard time resisting the other. Earlier he noticed how pinkish his rim looked and he felt bad for continuously knotting him like that. 

The omega tried to land on his mate's cock but the other was quick to evade, slightly pushing his mate off him which lead to the other looking at him like a kid who got his candies denied. 

But then that expression morphed into something else and fuck...that expression alone could take the alpha to his edge. 

'Can you stand up?' Jeonghan shyly asked and the alpha honestly thought the other was asking to be carried to their bed room or something like that. 

'...Sure' 

Seungcheol stood up, his naked form all glory before Jeonghan's eyes and soon as he did, he realized what the omega's planning to do. The alpha's well endowed manhood glared back at Jeonghan's face and before he could open his mouth to ask what he was doing, the omega gave kitten licks to it. 

The elder groaned, his hand immediately coming down to grab his mate's hair, as the other began to suck on the tip. Seungcheol couldn't take his eyes off from the sight - the sweet sinful lips covering his most intimate part like that and shit...this image is burning his neurons at the moment. 

'Fucking take me with that mouth of yours or I'll screw you up from behind!' Seungcheol shouted at his mate, when the omega took his time to test the waters, the words coming out of his mouth now is completely in contrast with his concern for the well being of his omega. 

Jeonghan groaned, slurping on it before totally taking it in his mouth. The alpha gripped on his hair and guided him in a rhythmic pace, incoherent words leaving his mouth at the feel of a sleek tongue tickling his nerve endings. 

The younger bobbed his head up and down on his own, eyes closed with brows furrowed in concentration.The omega is not deep throating him but this kind of movement itself is enough for the alpha to reach the edge. 

When he felt the swell of his knot, Seungcheol allowed the omega to let go of it, stroking it lazily with his hand, before the spurts of cum painted his face in streaks. The alpha wanted to direct it away from him, but when his omega opened his mouth and extended his tongue out, he completely lost his shit and gave it all to his lovable mate. 

Seungcheol's sure that one day he's going to have a heart attack because of Yoon Jeonghan and his sexiness. 

 

 

'Are they even coming out for lunch?' Dokyeom wondered loudly, Jisoo sat next to him wearing an expression which is a mix of surprise and disgust. 

'How come they are going at it without break, God it's reeking!' Jisoo scrunched up his nose, curling behind Dokyeom. 

The pack mates at the moment are seated in the living area next to the omega's cottage and God! they were not able to sleep with the warning scent clouding the air like there's no tomorrow, suffocating them until Seungkwan decided to sleep in his wolf form, covering his muzzle with a cloth. 

'They were given alone time to do it at the end of their mating ceremony' Lee Chan complained, his baggy eyes proving how he lost his sleep last night. ' If they had done it that time, alpha's rut would have been a gentle one and it would have saved everyone from the misery' 

'As much as I love our leaders, I hate them for doing this' Jisoo said, covering his nose with the collar of his shirt when a wave of the scent hit him again. 

'Fuck, I'm moving out to the forest.' Vernon scrambled up, with his things in a careless hold. ' I don't think I'll survive another day' 

But Jihoon dragged him down to his previous position, seating himself on the grassy land. 

'If we are gone then who will protect the leaders and the pack people in their vulnerable moment?' Jihoon questioned. The young beta found himself a seat next to Soonyoung, who with his palm hid Jihoon's nose and mouth so that the latter would escape from the torture. The Zeta himself buried his nose in Jihoon's hair.

'You have someone to hide your nose, Jihoon!' Dokyeom gave him an ugly look. 'I'm about to cry if they don't stop that warning scent' 

'No one's gonna come and intrude them like...' Wonwoo said with a hint of irritation. '.....It's driving me nuts'

In all honesty, the warning scent alone was not the reason for his irritation. The fact that Mingyu's covering his nose with his used shirt bothered him. He didn't expect this when the tall beta approached him in the morning and said he was collecting laundry from him, which never was his job in the first place. 

Currently, the tall beta's lying on the floor; catching up his sleep to function properly. 

'Let's all just cover our noses until this ends...' Soonyoung suggested. 

'I never should have entered this land...' Seungkwan weakly groaned, curling himself behind Mingyu, burying his nose in wonwoo's shirt as well, but the tall beta swatted away his advance, making the little hunter groan in displeasure. 

'I hate my life...hyung...I hate my life..' Lee Chan sobbed, his self resembling nothing sorts of a Zeta. 

'Say this to Seungcheol next time you see him' Dokyeom said, his voice void of any enthusiasm. 

'Why?' The maknae groaned 'Are you planning my funeral?' 

The sun rose to the top of the sky and the pack members began to sweat because of the hot weather. 

'Until when this misery will end?' Jisoo asked no one in particular, and when,again, a new wave of scent wafted through in air, the boys scrambled and ran out of the place as though they saw a t-rex coming into life. 

Well, this situation is worse than that. 

'Oh shit!' 

They cried in unison.


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

* * *

Jeonghan didn't know what the other was trying to propose in the middle of the spring night, or more like, literally in the middle of the night. 

When the door to his cottage was knocked pretty gently, he thought it must be Seungkwan, considering how the younger sulked and pouted when Vernon dragged him away with a hold on his shirt collar. 

But the beta's intention of him having alone time with Seungcheol did not come to play, when the alpha decided to stay in his own chamber. The omega was honestly disappointed, wondering why wouldn't they work out in domestic basis despite their qualifications in the area of intimacy and mating. But, he shouldn't be the one speaking, with the way he was unable to hold the other's gaze for more than one milli second.

Jeonghan cursed inwardly at that - the alpha is doing things to him in more than one ways. 

He's suffering when he's next to him and is dying when he's away from him. The omega's sure he's going to pass from this world just like that.

So, to say the least, he was pretty shocked when the alpha stood before his cottage with a small frown on his face and that expression alone pulled strings of fear in the omega's abdomen. As though sensing his fear, a relief of fluttering butterflies flooded through his bond connection, making him want to fall asleep then and there. 

Few seconds into the connection made the omega calm as a gentle sea. 

'Were you sleeping?' Seungcheol asked. 'I, judged from the bond that you were, you know, unable to sleep or something like that' 

Jeonghan really wanted to give a sarcastic reply to that, but in all honesty he just wanted to jump into the other's arms and be held like that forever. With a rising smirk on the alpha's face, the omega could tell that the alpha's sensing his desperation through the bond. 

_How do I even control it?_

_Perhaps, did he listen to my thoughts as well? I'm starting to hate this soul bond...._

'Jeonghan?' 

'Uh?'  Seungcheol stepped much closer to the door. 

'Shall we go out?' The alpha proposed. Honestly, the omega didn't have anything against it, but the abruptcy of the situation, makes him wonder what has got the alpha thinking like that. 

'Now?' 

The uncertainity in the omega's voice made Seungcheol want to tease him, slightly. 

'Come on now' He beckoned him over. 'I won't  _bite_  you off' 

Jeonghan's face flushed at that, and the tickling sensation of his embarrasment from the bond made the alpha snicker out loudly. Seeing the pout building up in the other's expression, Seungcheol quickly dropped his antics, dragging Jeonghan out from the door frame, hugging him to his chest. 

'Just come with me' Seungcheol said, pressing a quick kiss to the other's fore head. The omega couldn't contain his smile, but desperately tried to hold in, despite knowing that the alpha could feel it, not through the bond, but just from the curve of his lips against his neck. 

'Where are you taking me, anyway?' Jeonghan asked, releasing from the other's muscular embrace, but a palm was still pressed to the small of his back. 

'To the moon' 

The omega snorted at that. 'Please, how are we even going to the moon, we don't even have a space ship, even then we both know that you don't know how to drive it' 

'You don't know the meaning of the word "figurative", do you?' Seungcheol asked, tugging the other much closer to him. 

Calmness was dancing to the the rhythm of their heartbeats through the bond. 

The omega sighed and threw his arms over the other's shoulder, faces few inches away from each other. 

'Take me where ever you want to, I'm not going to ask you anything anymore' 

The alpha simply smiled and pressed a little kiss to the other's nose. 

'You will love it, when I take you there' He promised. Jeonghan nodded and let himself dragged away by the strong hold on his wrist, his feet crunching on the small stones and sand on the ground. 

But he forgoes every inconvenience, because he knows whatever the alpha is trying to pull off, it is worth it. 

 

Jeonghan almost let out a whine when the alpha took him to the lake everyday they go. 

'Don't be like that, love' Seungcheol said affectionately. 'Never judge anything too qucikly' 

The omega rolled his eyes at that. 'This shouldn't be coming from a man who asked me to mate with him in the second meeting'

Jeonghan knows he's pretty much pulling up stuffs that omegas usually don't do with their alphas, yet he always believes that Seungcheol would be that one type of alpha who'd enjoy watching their omega all bratty and sassy. 

And the alpha didn't fail him in that area when he sported a gummy smile at his response. 

'You are special, Jeonghannie.' He gently tugged the omega towards him, the smell of fresh mud over shadowed by the alpha's musky mint scent. 'I thought you realized that by now' 

The omega couldn't help but duck his head in embarrasment. 'Such a sweet talker...' He complained in a cooing tone. 

'Only for you, Jeonghan' 

The omega whined in embarrasment which made the alpha chuckle out at the other's cute reaction. 

'You told me that you'd take me to the moon...' 

Seungcheol lead Jeonghan by his waist, towards the edge of the lake where a small boat was lodged. It had two oars placed neatly on the side and rope tied to it with a small anchor nailed on the ground. 

'Wow!' Jeonghan exclaimed. ' What's this boat for?' 

'I hired that for making babies...' 

The omega glared at him only to get no sort of reaction from the other. 

'I swear to God, I'm going home if you are planning to do something like that, I'm dead worried to walk before the kids after the rut, whether they would tease me' Jeonghan ranted. 

'Who's teasing my love for being beautiful in bed?' Seungcheol asked in a raspy voice. 'Don't they know that messing with my partner would bring them trouble?' 

The younger rolled his eyes. 

'Please, we all know how much you like the kids, besides they were traumatized by our mating scent so they have all the rights in the world to stay mad at us' 

'True that' The alpha agreed. 'And I could never get enough of seeing them all crowding around you and just imagine...how it would look to have few additional babies to the equation?' 

Jeonghan shivered when the wind blew and the alpha took less than a second to engulf the omega in a warmest back hug, right before the lake. 

'The grown ups will act like babies towards me and all adult with our kids...' The omega spoke in a dreamy tone. 'I can't wait to see how Soonyoung and Jihoon are going to be terrific towards my pup' 

Jihoon comes out to be very strict while he serves as a teacher and Soonyoung is a perfectionist that no one would ever guess when they see his dorky side out of the required circumstance.

'They will excel in every aspect of life' Seungcheol fueled the other's imagination. ' They are our kids, after all' 

'We are speaking like parents right now' Jeonghan commented. 

'Of course we are, the moment I became an alpha, I automatically became a parent to my pack mates and when you stood up for your pack, you literally became their parent as well' The alpha said, cupping his mate's face affectionately. 'And they are not just our kids, they are there for what we are now' 

Jeonghan leaned into his touch and kissed his palm. 'You are the best alpha I could ever ask for...' 

'You can tell me that when I take you to the moon first' The elder said. 

'You've been telling me that ever since you knocked on my door' Jeonghan poked his tongue out. 'You better not disappoint me, alpha' 

'Why am I not so confident anymore' Seungcheol asked with a nervous laugh to no one in particular, placing his hand above his heart. 'I have a mate who has high expectations' 

'High expectations from a potential man' 

The omega chirped. 

Seungcheol guided Jeonghan to the boat, holding on to the side while giving a hand to his mate. Later, the alpha too joined his mate in the boat, untying the rope binded to it. 

The body floated and the alpha was quick to take in the oars and began to distance themselves from the land. The mated couple sat opposite to each other.

'Are you sure you can handle the things' Jeonghan asked, gesturing the movement of oars in water 'M _oon_  can wait another time' 

Hearing this, Seungcheol glared at him, an empty one at that. 'Sailing a boat is a lot easier when compared to being mated to a sassy omega' 

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes, trying to look angry and all, but then the alpha swore to himself that he never would be able to see anything beautiful than his lovely omega. 

'But only this sassy omega knows how to handle you...' Jeonghan smiled at his own words and turned away from other's gaze. Seungcheol's ego inflated on hearing those words, his mate going all possessive over him gave a sense of belonging.

'I agree to that with all my heart, but then you shouldn't shy away from my eyes' The alpha said, his hands doing swift motions to move the oars, the boat floating towards the middle of the lake. 'Especially after doing things as much as dirty as possible' 

Jeonghan blushed even more than that, slightly leaning down to dip his fingers into the layer of water and Seungcheol honestly found himself mesmerized with the way the lean fingers of his mate, gracefully playing with the fluid. 

'You have that effect on me' The omega admitted breaking the trance the other was in with his beauty. 'It's difficult....' 

Seungcheol stopped moving the oars, when the vessel reached the middle of the lake. 

'Well, in that case why don't we have a staring contest?' The alpha suggested. 

'Staring contest?' Jeonghan quipped. 'Aren't we a little too old for that?'  

The elder smirked at that. 'Acting like a high schooler around your mate is little too childish for me, so we should work on that'

Jeonghan huffed and leaned forward, his face supported by his elbow. 'Looking into your eyes will make me a stutter y mess and I'll forget everything that exists in the world, trust me, this problem won't be solved anytime soon' 

'That sounded like a beautiful proposal to me' Seungcheol dreamily smiled. 'But then, you can always forget everything, it's not a mistake...' 

'I know you'd tell me that..' Jeonghan said, eyes sharp even after discontinuing his much needed sleep. ' just let finish the game and show me the moon you promised' 

'Of course, I will' The alpha said and he leaned forward. 'The game starts..... _now'_

Jeonghan widened his eyes as much as possible, face poker as he stared into the point between Seungcheol's eyes. 

'Don't cheat, Jeonghan...look into my eyes' The alpha said, voice a little intimidating. Unable to disobey his alpha's words (Damn his instincts), his vision focused on the brown orbs against the dark night and  _shit..._ those big brown orbs personified all the innocence in the world, of course except for the time when it turns red. 

Jeonghan, leaned forward and actually counted the eye lashes of his alpha, noticing how the sclera at the corners turned red from the stationary state. 

'You don't feel the same way I do?' The omega questioned, his eyes intently staring at the other's. 'Like embarrassed and shy away from my look...' 

'Initially it was' Seungcheol replied.'You were so beautiful and  _ethereal_....I thought I must have fooled the fate to get a fairy like you in my arms, I felt selfish too...' 

Seungcheol blinked and the omega blinked too, but none of that mattered anymore. The game is just a game, it was all about increasing intimacy and not to run away here after from their bare gazes. 

'Then, when the kids came to me and trusted like I'am their true leader, I kind of felt stupid for doubting my decision. Saving you that day from the rogues and meeting your scared eyes for the first time, I felt the urge to protect you...and I wanted to see kids of us running around you and want to train with my big kids' 

Jeonghan smiled at the other's kind nature - a snow like one behind the tough exterior. 

'I never wanted to mate before' Seungcheol continued. 'Moon pack had everything, from people to sources, well trained members...everything...that is until I saw River pack and realized how much I have missed.' 

'Minghao didn't like when people came a little close to him, Vernon was all straight and stoic, Soonyoung never listened to anyone except for me and Wonwoo.... I have never seen him smile...' The alpha reached out for Jeonghan's hand and the omega quickly got the message, entwining their fingers together from opposite sides. ' Now they all have changed, Minghao now can't go anywhere without Jun, Vernon can't sleep alone now and Wonwoo, I can see affection blooming all over his face...this is all because of you, Jeonghan.... _I'm very Thankful to you..._ ' 

'You shouldn't be the one to thank when you took responsibility for my pack as well, we didn't know to whom we should turn when...when we faced  _that_  attack' Jeonghan had a bitter after taste even while thinking about how tough it was for them to handle the rogues without an actual alpha by their side. 

'Those  **bastards** _or_  not, I would have met and proposed you anyways, since I was on my way to make a political dealing with your pack' Seungcheol said, analyzing the schemes of fate. 

'Even in that case, Mingyu wouldn't have allowed you to get a glimpse of me' The omega spoke proudly of his tall kid. 

'True, he was so grumpy towards me but all I could see was the cute pup behind trying to protect his member' 

Seungcheol said. He very well knew in what way Mingyu was interested in his omega and he would be lying if he wasn't burning inside at the mere thought of it. But then, he realized how much of a puppy love it was and he wouldn't miss a day where Mingyu gets babied by Jeonghan. 

'Jihoon didn't like you much either, Jisoo was the one who got attached to you pretty quickly...such a needy beta' Jeonghan affectionately recalled the events. 

'What about you?' Seungcheol looked interested. 'Did you like me at first sight?' 

'You were downright  _gorgeous_ , with those red eyes, even after you pounced on me like that...' Jeonghan replied honestly. 'And I liked you even more when you called my pack members as yours, who would do that?' 

To say the less, Seungcheol's ego skyrocketed. 

'Do you  _not_  like anything about me?' The omega questioned. 'We are meant to spend our lives together and it will be disappointing if I do something with you having contradicting opinions' 

'Of course, I do' 

Jeonghan couldn't help but flinch at that. He felt sad and mad at himself already. 

'I don't like it when you are not near with me, we are mated and I'm not asking you to spend time only with me but you know how ridiculous it is to sleep in separate cottages when we have our own cottage waiting to get blessed by your presence' Seungcheol chuckled at his own words. 

'I thought you needed space...' 

'Space for what, Jeonghan...we spent my entire rut together and I thought you wouldn't want to stay away from me after that' 

The omega caught on the slight scolding under tone his voice had. He decided to do what he's best at. 

'I'm sorry for overlooking you Seungcheol, Ignoring you was never my intention and if you are willing,  I would like to move in with you from tonight.'

'If that's what you want' The alpha was quick to add the words, telling him that he's no way imposing on the other. 

'You want me to stay with you?' Jeonghan questioned back. 

' _Do you?'_ Seungcheol was adamant on hearing the "yes" from Jeonghan. 

It's almost funny seeing a couple wanting affirmation so bad from their partners who very well did things past innocent gestures. 

'Before I say "Yes"' Jeonghan drawled out with a smirk. 'I want you to show me the moon' 

Seungcheol let out a full gummy smile. 'I like when some one challenges me' 

'Hurry up, Seungcheol!' The omega whined, heart too weak to contain the excitement. 

'Fine, now look at the water' 

Jeonghan looked far away at the surface of the water. 'No, look just outside from the edge of the boat' 

The surface water carried the reflection of moon on it.

'No way....' The omega gasped at what he saw. 

'I thought I need to explain the whole thing, I have a smart mate' The alpha declared. 

'But you are so....' 

'Stupid?' Seungcheol questioned with a quirked eyebrow. 

'-deep, like.... _how can you even think of this, the reflection of moon on surface of water is touchable... I can touch the moon, Seungcheol!'_

'Yes, you can now...Moon is not just a matter of sky and empty space, anything can exist anywhere it wants. This water now has moon, now matter how many ripples disturb them, they form again and assemble together.' 

Seungcheol mused. 

Jeonghan at that moment, felt he was the luckiest person alive.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The rogue alpha, who once subdued the actual pack alpha of the forest, entered gigantically through the living area where nothing exists akin to the description of the normal pack. 

The cottages are filled with smoke, cheap wine and crying sound of poor innocent souls, who were the original pack members of the Forest clan. They once were impeccable, a strong one and it had a neutral relationship with the Moon pack. 

And maybe that is why, one of the roots escaped to that place, now living under Choi Seungcheol's shadow. 

The rogue alpha sneered at the very thought of it. 

 _How long can he hide there?_  

His rough steps took him to the place where he he's hiding a bunch of members, in a dungeon with no spec of sunlight breaching the protection. His heavily weighing guards bowed at him, when he walked in through the place, the dark area illuminated with fire torches installed owing to his visit. Rest of the time, one can never tell if it was day or night. 

For the past fourteen years, it had been that same situation for the forest pack members, spending their lives breathing rotten air and half stale bread for food. 

Despite all the torture, the only reason why the pack members are kept alive is that, these people only know where the little off spring of theirs left to on the day of the attack. The pack omega, who had a great opinion of the Moon Pack alpha, asked his child to go there for help. 

The dungeon gates opened, and the rogue walked forward inside, a pleased look adorning his face whenever he casts his eyes on the forms of his defeated enemies. 

'Welcome back, scumbag...' The rogue's brows twitched at annoyance, the voice of a pack member from the dark arousing him to finish off the lives of these people. But then, he'd lose the gem of the pack. 

'Shouldn't I be the one greeting you?' The rogue retorted. 'Just in case, to remind you....y'all are living in my land' 

A snort breached the air that carried the sound waves from the rogue alpha. 

'You can never be the alpha of  _us,_ the real  _us..._ ' The pack alpha of the forest clan spoke handsomely, still seating himself in the darkness, accompanied by his mate as well.  They wolves don't use the term "mates for life" just for nothing. 

'Well, I'm actually here to deliver a good news for you, Im Jaebum' The rogue called out the alpha's voice with a tone that sent down chills in the omega's spine. ' I have found your beautiful, beautiful son' 

The omega's breath hitched. 

'What Youngjae, scared?' The beast teased him. 'Don't worry, I will take care of him well and the first time you may see him, he will already be filled with my pups' 

 Jaebum growled at that, coming out of the darkness to reveal his tattered face with red eyes adorning it. 

'Don't touch him,  _Joohyuk'_ The alpha gripped on to the iron rods of the cell door. ' I'm pretty much sure you won't make it alive' 

It was the rogue's turn to laugh. 

'I'm not the Joohyuk, you used to know Jaebum' He walked forward. 'If you are referring to Choi Seungcheol as your son's guardian angel, erase that perspective since my men are ready as fuck to take on him' 

'You can never be ready when it comes to the Moon pack alpha, Joohyuk' Another pack member's voice piped in. 

'Mark Tuan!' Youngjae hissed, still terrified of the fact that his son is under the evil man's radar. 

'Tuan's right, Joohyuk' Jackson said. ' You will never be ready, he's not as weak as us...' He admitted with a low voice, his head hung in recalling the past events. The day when the aroma of soil got mixed with blood stench. 

'Jackson Wang' Joohyuk raised his tone at him. ' Do you wonder why you lost to me in the first place?' 

_It was because....love blinded our eyes...._

The statement was an unsaid answer. 

'Choi Seungcheol is blinded by love for his omega' Joohyuk said. 'And your son will be mine because, his guardian angel will commit the same mistake as you did, Jaebum' 

Youngjae curled back further in guilt. 

'Don't you dare touch my  **Minghao** '  Jaebum shreiked, and for a second the rogue alpha got himself off guard. But he stabilized himself soon, to retort. 

'Your Minghao will be in my hands, Jaebum' 

'And he will be saved even before your shadows touch him' The ever quiet Jinyoung spoke, his head slowly raising to meet the stinky glare of the rogue. ' When your shadows fall on him, his  ** _Moon_  **will protect him and will choke you with his night's darkness' 

 

 

 

Minghao sat at the edge of an isolated lake, which is located at the farthest end of the Moon pack territory. The clean layers of the untouched water body reflected his gloomy face. 

_Simple, I want to be the Moon pack's omega and Choi Seungcheol's mate..._

He pinched the junction of his eye brows, wondering how come he was so blind to miss out the rooting of this poisonous ivy, all the while they were busy chasing away the dangers from outside. 

This threat...this threat could change their pack's fate for worse, considering how getting in between a bond could turn disastrous. Not only that Jiyeon will be killed but Seungcheol would kill himself as well, drowning himself in the guilt of being the cause of his mate's death. 

Minghao immediately shook his head. 

He will never let anything happen to the man who gave him second life and the man who showed him the affection in the place of his mother and the wonderful pack members he got at the river territory. 

He could never think about a day without him.

Suddenly, he felt a tall shadow covering his form and he thought he almost snapped his neck with him turning so fast to catch the person responsible for it. 

His furrowed expression relaxed as soon as his eyes met the fond look of Moon Junhui. 

'What are you doing here all by yourself, little one?' The elder asked, seating himself next to Minghao, a hand thrown haphazardly over the omega's shoulder. The blue sky and the sunlight got reflected by the surface water of the lake, pretty beautifully and a soft breeze waded through them, almost like encouraging them to be together - at least that's what Minghao thought. 

'I'm worried hyung' Hao for once, decided to be honest with him. 

'Why?' Jun looked at him, his face much closer to the other's. 

'There are rats in our pack, hyung' Minghao said. 'And I was so clueless about it'

Jun didn't reply, but continued to watch him, his eyes trained on the other's even subtle movement of lashes waving up and down while blinking. 

'I heard Jiyeon speaking on how she wanted to get rid of Jeonghan hyung' Minghao said it in a low voice, as though spelling it out itself is a great sin to begin with. 'I knew she was interested in alpha, but never took her for the type to hurt the alpha himself' 

When he didn't get any reply from the other, he assumed that Jun must be consumed by the raw fire of anger but then, his face turned out to be the epitome of calmness. 

Minghao couldn't help but wonder what happened to the over protective side of Moon Junhui. 

'Are you not concerned in the slightest way?' Those words came out a bit a harsher than he thought. 'Just imagine if something happens to them..'

'I for the record, was always concerned by the well being of my pack' Jun said, his hands now sliding out of the other's shoulder, a beautiful duck pair swimming through the waters reminding him of the days when it was just him, Dokyeom and Jisoo. 

Not even Jihoon was there at that time.

'I said that to my then alpha, Leeteuk, who gave me a gentle smile and patted me on my head.' A fond smile took over his face. ' He asked me to find out the reason why I should fight for this pack' 

'You would want your members to survive because you love them' Minghao immediately replied. 

'Exactly' Jun affirmed. 'I would want to save them because I love them, but he came out with another question that, whether I should kill my enemies or just defend my pack from their attack' 

'To get a permanent relief it is a wise choice to finish them once and for all' The omega expressed his opinion. 

'If suppose we kill an alpha, what will happen to his mate?' The beta questioned. 

'The mate will die, it's pretty tragic to witness though' 

'If this mating thing gives someone the power of killing you, why would you want to mate in the first place?' 

Minghao could come up with various answers for it, but nothing seemed perfect to answer Jun's query. 

'Love looks like an enigma to most of us, in fact, it is so horrible that people will decide to spend their time as lone wolves and the need for affection and care will turn them to an individual who would hate anything related to a harmonious pack, a feel of distaste in their throat whenever they see some one get what they never had a chance to enjoy' 

The omega lost himself in the other's truthful words. 

'They hunt on which they dislike the most and that's how rogue alphas came into surface' Jun said. 

'It's a plausible back story, but what's your point with Jiyeon?' 

The beta smiled at him, a gust of wind disturbing his hair that's falling prettily on his forehead. 

'Choi alpha is now bonded with Yoon omega, and that itself calls for all solution to the problem, no one can near Jeonghan hyung when Choi alpha is with him, and no one can harm the alpha when Jeonghan hyung is with him' 

Minghao looked at him with an unreadable expression. 

'So, you are saying that Jiyeon's first move would be to bring Choi alpha all by by himself to the Moon pack and plan an attack on the river pack territory'

Jun nodded. 'But what confuses me is that, how come a lone omega would have a power over a Moon pack member like Jung Yunho' 

'She's threatening him in some way to oblige to her commands' Minghao stated the obvious. 

'It is important that we keep an eye on the lady and think of the reasons that would necessarily bring the alpha here'

'Could it that be, they kidnap someone or take away something that is important for the Moon pack?' The omega thought aloud. 'Because, for Choi alpha nothing's more important than the welfare of his people' 

'Gather the members you trust the most, Minghao....' Jun said.'Be it a small group or a large one...' 

'You said something about love before' The younger was unable to connect the dots. 

'Yeah' Jun nodded. 'For the rogues, love is something that would be their enemy's weakness, an advantageous factor that would get them another pack to hold on to, but in reality, love is a bond that binds the members together, and in that case even thousands of those alphas would be unable to face a pack who have thoughts in same frequency' 

'Are we that pack?' Minghao asked. 'The person we are dealing with is not a rogue,she's an omega who can win everyone's heart' 

The beta gave him a confused look. 'Did she win our alpha's heart with that attitude, no she did not'  He clutched the omega's both of the biceps and shrugged it tightly. 'If anyone who is willing to hurt Jeonghan hyung, they wouldn't achieve it without fighting all of us, including you Minghao' 

The omega shook his head. 'It is not that I'm concerned about Seungcheol alpha's potential against some scumbag, heck I would be sent to hell even for doubting his ability, it is just that I'm worried how many of the rats are remaining in our pack, like we can never see our betrayers until they oust themselves' 

Wordlessly, Jun gathered the omega in his arms and comforted him with his warming hug, Hao sticking to him like a puppy caught on the road side in a rainy day. 

It was a moment of promise, affection and unsaid love. 

'Nothing can go past us, trust us, Minghao....we will get them on their knees and will give their heads as a present to Choi alpha when Jeonghan hyung gets pregnant' 

The omega giggled at that, still clinging on to Jun and it was a good choice since he would have been blown away by the handsome smile the taller was sporting. 

'I can't wait to play with the little one, you know...' Still in the other's arm, Minghao looked up to meet the eyes of the other, that's looking down at him tenderly. ' I will be his favourite hyung' 

'Sure you will be' Jun answered, swallowing the words  _Our own child would be the little kid's best friend._  

The beta haven't officially began to court him, so it would be kind of awkward for him to speak like that, hence the filter. 

'It's already dark' Jun released him from the hold half halfheartedly. 'We should get back' 

'Before it is too late' Minghao replied back. 

 

 

 

A harsh tug made Wonwoo to propel around his foot, slightly loosing balance only for a short while, regaining it back in a moment only to notice how hard Mingyu's stare was on him. 

'Why are you packing your bags?' The beta eyed the grey cloth back, a pile of his dressed tucked in haphazardly and of course, lots of arrow heads and a well polished wooden bow on the side. 

'I'm just heading home, you know...' Wonwoo said, without meeting his eyes - hoping the younger wouldn't get any ideas on the secret mission he and his alpha had planned. 

It's not like he doesn't trust Mingyu, but his alpha's orders has always been a golden rule in the book of his life and he never would over rule it. 

'Why would you go home, isn't it nice here?' Mingyu asked towering over Wonwoo. The archer refused to meet the look on other's face, as he knows it would carry a look of puppy that would definitely weaken his already cracked up heart. 

He still was not over the fact that Mingyu had feelings for the Chief omega. 

'It's nice, but I miss home....I have people there looking out for me too' Wonwoo mindlessly said, not realizing how Mingyu misunderstood his words.

'We care for you,  _I_ care for you too...' 

_I care most for the people who gave me this life, Mingyu and River pack members may not be one of them, but then you all showed me the happiness that could be acquired only from a blood bonded family member._

'I will be back before you know, Mingyu' He assured. 'And then we can fight all the time as much as you like' 

Mingyu chuckled at that. 'I didn't mean that, but the way I fight with you is only reserved for you' 

Wonwoo wiggled his eyebrows with a small smile on his lips. 'Getting all cheesy, aren't we?' 

'I was just saying the truth, but now that I look at you making fun of my sincerity, I'm going to pretend this never happened ' The younger declared. 'I'm going to playfully fight with everyone!' 

Wonwoo shook his head. 'No one would put up with your antics like I did, Mingyu' 

'True, though....that's why you should come back soon' Mingyu looked worried. 

'It's not like I'm going on a secret mission or something..' 

_Oh! There he said it_

Mingyu's eyes narrowed at that. 'Are you really going home, Wonwoo?' 

'Of course, I'am!' The archer played it off with a small laugh, that definitely didn't fool the tall man. 'Where else would I be going?' 

'I'm afraid you'd get caught in danger. You showed me how much of a weakling you are when I tied your hands just like that' 

'Yah!' Wonwoo warned. 

'And don't forget the fact that how you got dragged by me until Seungcheol alpha told you were a member of his pack' Mingyu said with a smug smile. 

'You acted all puppy for a man who claimed your pack and Jeonghan hyung'  Wonwoo jutted his lips out in a teasing manner. 'I was wondering whether if you'd ever let anyone else mate with Jeonghan hyung if not for the Seungcheol alpha' 

'Trust me when I say how bad I reacted when Jeonghan hyung said that' 

'Sure puppy~' The archer winked. 'You are just a big grown baby who can't control his limbs and break almost anything you touch' 

'The last part was absolute hell as true!' Mingyu advanced towards Wonwoo. 'Guess who am I going to touch next?'

'Bitch, try me...' The archer challenged before running away from the other's hold, the packing bag long left forgotten. From distant sound laughter noises and painful groans were heard, the reality of about to face the toughest challenge ahead remaining hidden from their shallow perspective. 

 

 

Few hours later, when Wonwoo slung his grey coloured cloth bag over his shoulder, Mingyu stood next to him, with hands tucked in his pocket due to the cold weather. The tall man never found spring evenings cold, until now. 

'Write to me, whenever you are free...' Mingyu said in a silent voice. 

'Of course, I will pabo!' 

'Did you pack all of your necessary things, that good for nothing bow and arrows?' The young boy teased. 

Wonwoo pretended to pick out his bow from the side of his shoulder. 'Want me to show a demonstration before leaving?' 

'No need, I've been  _shot_  a lot many times for my liking' Mingyu said with a pained voice.

Wonwoo's smile vanished at that. He after all is recovering from a heart break and it's very unfair for himself to break his own heart for a man who lost his own. 

'I won't shoot you, don't worry' The archer said in all seriousness. 

'I'm relieved, because I don't think I'll actually **defend** myself from **your** attack' Mingyu said.' I may have physical strength but your  _eyes_  for target is something else' 

'I have very small eyes, Mingyu' He expanded them in a comical way but then the taller was in no mood to joke. 

'Small but sharp enough to pierce' A lone finger tucked a strand of hair that got blown away from its place by the harsh cold wind. 'Sharp enough to kill'

'You are like an injured puppy in my eyes' Wonwoo caught hold of that finger 'I hate to hurt puppies' 

'Then give me a name tag....?' 

Wonwoo, by then could hear his own heart beat. But even in that case, he was stable enough to pick up a floral bracelet from his wrist Seungkwan had made for him before. 

'Here you go' He handed that to Mingyu. 'This is your tag' 

'Floral tag?' 

'Yeah, for you' 

'Thanks, I guess...' Mingyu tucked that inside his pant pockets. They remained silent for a while until the time Wonwoo was put in the position to answer the inevitable question. 

'You really are not heading home, are you?' He asked with a painful yet teasing smile. Wonwoo looked down unable to answer. 

'I'm not' 

'You will come back right?' Mingyu stepped forward, and the archer at the same time, took a step back. 

'I trust in my abilities and I will ever be loyal to Choi alpha and Yoon omega' He declared.

'That didn't answer my question' The younger stood afirm. 'The way you make things look tells me something is about to go hella wrong' 

'Nothing will go wrong when our pack has the likes of  _us_ , we are a power family, remember?' 

Mingyu's face remained stoic, which made Wonwoo sigh in defeat. 

'I will come back to you  _first...._ you'd be the one to welcome me back' The archer promised. 'Tell  _my_ pack members that I will be back soon..' 

'You should, then only Jihoon would have the chance to properly kill you for going without telling them' Mingyu said.

'I know, I know' Wonwoo looked down at the ground. 'It's just that, I hate goodbyes....'

'The same here, Wonwoo'

Two men separated that evening, clouded by emotions of anger, affection, longing and  ** _that_**. 


	13. Chapter 11

  


  


* * *

The members staying at the river pack territory, specially next to the omega's cottage were found wearing a scented cloth, tied around their face, to prevent the smell, which was a mix of wild jasmine and formaldehyde, irritating their olfactory sense. 

The beta and zeta members lost their appetite, showing disinterest in anything that's related to food. Jihoon considers the fact that none of them throwing up is a major achievement itself. It's not like that the smell is foul, it more of like makes you sick from deep inside, doing anything to make you forget the thought of the mating couple. 

'I'm hungry...' Mingyu whined, patting his empty stomach, rolling on his bunk with the cloth pressed to his nose. 

'I'm sorry, Mingyu-ah' Jihoon apologized. 'I might throw up if I see anything related to food. Why can't you go out and get some fruits for yourself?' 

The tall beta simply groaned in response, sending a punch to Jisoo's arm, who scowled at him in reply. 

'Why are you hitting me, dumbass?' The elder cried, dropping the cloth tied around his nose in the process of rubbing his hurt arm. The reaction was immediate, as he coughed and swallowed before he haphazardly stuffed his nose with that tissue cloth dipped in lavender oil. 

'Where is Wonwoo?' Soonyoung questioned, looking for the beta around the dorm. Jihoon pointed at a human form lying with its head buried deep inside a pile of fresh clothes and a snort left the Zeta's mouth at the sight of it. 

'I think karma is attacking us back..' Vernon mused. 'See, how Minghao and Jun got escaped from this?' 

'We never did anything wrong to anyone, Vernon..' Dokyeom commented. '....If counting the fact that we allowed them to mate, then yes' 

Jihoon, who had his back slack on the wall answered with an amused tone. 

'Like you could do that, we can't even stand before the alpha without shivering and here you all speaking on how you all could have controlled him' 

'Honey, calm down...' Soonyoung whispered only to get glared back by the little beta. 

'Who is your "honey"?' Jihoon questioned him with a grunt. 'I asked you to elope with me, but then you denied, now that I ask you to stay over, you say that we must have eloped, what's wrong with your mind?!'

All the while, Soonyoung was signalling Jihoon that he's spilling the beans, but the latter was far too absorbed in self pity, that he didn't realize that there are now several heads aligned in the direction of his existence. 

'I even asked Vernon to not to leave to forest, thinking that what you said is right but then you are sneaky enough to ask me to come alone wit-'

The Zeta pinched the other's arm and that's when he stopped blabbering out all the truth,releasing a sharp gasp from pain. Dokyeom threw them a dirty look and Jisoo's expression was not very different from the former's. 

'So....' Dokyeom started

'.....you both...;

'decided to....'

'leave us behind'  Vernon snarled.

'....while we are suffering here' Wonwoo completed the fact. 

**_snap_ **

The heads turned in the direction of Mingyu, who snapped a wooden chopstick in to two easily. 

'All of you shut the fuck up' He commanded, throwing the broken pieces in the direction of Soonyoung before muttering a small "traitor", slumping into his initial position. 

'I'm gonna search for a mate as soon as this gets over' Dokyeom declared. 'I want to have what Jihoon and Soonyoung has' 

The little beta's face reddened, his mouth opening up to weakly protest, before falling shut knowing that there's no use of hiding the truth. Soonyoung meekily looked up to meet the other's gaze, who seemed to have reverted back to their thoughts on how to escape from the warning scent.

'...But seriously, can we all just move out of the territory for the night and come back tomorrow?' Vernon pleaded. The others gave him a look of _do even hear what you are speaking?_  and that effectively shut that man's mouth. 

'Don't make me repeat it, who will take care of the people if we leave them all alone' Jisoo said tiredly. 

'Then we can move into their place and stay for the night!'  Wonwoo suggested. 

'We can't do that, if anyone tries to pose an attack on the leaders, we might be the ones who are here to defend them' Mingyu said like it was the thing that everyone must be aware of and that the archer is stupid enough to not know these things. 

Wonwoo didn't press the matter further. 

'I really feel unfair for not having Jun here...' Jisoo said. 'I would pay to see his reactions' 

'True..' Jihoon agreed. ' Last time Leeteuk alpha had his rut with Chief Sora, he bought a bunch of incense sticks and lighted one after another' 

'The dorm smelt like shit with all that mix of scents' Mingyu said, remembering the days when they were only children and goofing around all the time, not caring about what status they belong to. 

Soonyoung's cloth around his nose fell of suddenly and that offensive scent was not there anymore. 

'Guys, is it just me or is it not reeking anymore?' The Zeta wondered.

Wonwoo was bold enough to test the waters and a happy sigh left his lips when there was no sign of warning scent mixed with the air they breathe. 

'Fucking finally....' Seungkwan whispered to himself, who remained quiet the entire time. Asking the young hunter to not to speak is like breaking the wings of a fine bird.

The cloth they had over their nose for two days was thrown to god knows where, slumping into their bed for a much needed nap, while Soonyoung and Jihoon decided to get food from the storage area to feed the ones who are still awake, starving immensely. 

When the couple stepped out of the dorm, the air smelled like sun shine and a tinge of lemon flavour was evident in it, making them happy as hell after having to restrict themselves from breathing in anything other than the atmospheric air. 

'People always say that we don't miss minimal things until the time they disappear' Soonyoung mused. 

'yeah...we never get to appreciate what we breathe in and when we finally don't have that luxury, we just die...' Jihoon voiced out his thoughts. 

'And that's why we need to keep our surroundings clean and use everything eco friendly' The Zeta said, pointing out at the smoke coming out from the furnace. 'I need to speak to alpha on the usage of coal and petrol as fuel, instead we can opt for biogas' 

Jihoon hummed in approval. 'That's a nice idea, considering the fact that we produce so much of waste' 

'But before that we should do something about this mating scent, I want to visit Yixing and ask him to produce some medicine for that' Soonyoung said, breathing in consciously to check if the scent is still lingering in air. Fortunately, it is not. 

'Then, again everything is there for a reason, and never judge a nature's reaction, I learned that the hard way'

'Hard way?' Soonyoung wanted to know everything about Jihoon, from his ups and downs to his likes and dislikes. 

'You will laugh at me' Jihoon deadpanned and that statement itself brought a smile on the Zeta's face. Still, he shook his head, biting his lips in order to prevent the curve of his lips. 

'Please tell me what it is, Jihoon...' Soonyoung pleaded. 'I swear i will not laugh..' 

'Fine, even though I was a beta i pretended to act like a Zeta and even told few of them that I'm one, they believed as I always wear a tough front.' Jihoon said with a smile on his face. 'Until one day, I saw a real Zeta and understood what it really takes them to be one' 

'And what that it would be?' The taller boy questioned. 

'To be tough and lovely at the same time' 

Sooyoung shook his head. 

'I don't get what you are saying....' 

'When I saw you for the first time with fangs red with blood' Jihoon brushed his knuckles at the contour of the Zeta's cheeks. 'I assumed you to be the one with rudeness mixed with blood running in your veins, but when you behaved well with my beta brothers and actually goofed around with them, I understood perfectly what it takes to be a zeta - a kind soldier'

Sooyoung felt the urge to press his lips on the young beta's but the time and place was not right. 

'You are a kind soldier' 

They were pretty much lost into each other's eyes, until they were taken back to reality by the sound of wooden door opening that remained close for the entire two days. 

Two human forms came out of the dark cottage, one following behind another. Sooyoung looked down at his Jihoon, who was smirking at the sight of their leaders. 

Seungcheol was the first one to come out, wet hair pushed back completely, revealing his forehead. The Zeta couldn't help but admit that his alpha looked better in this kind of hairstyle. And just behind him, the Chief omega followed suit, wearing a scarf around his neck with a long blood red shirt and pants, dressed too much for the hot summer. 

The mates stood at the door, and the couple from afar watching them felt the tension overflowing in the air. 

The alpha and the omega fumbled, both had their eyes not directing at each other. Seungcheol's demeanor was the funnniest. His usual confident self crumbled like fortune cookies at the sight of his mate. 

They both briefly made eye contact, before looking away from each other, as though a wave of electric current was passed on to their bodies. Their cheeks were red and flushed, and the alpha's hands were making subtle grabby movements to hold on to his mate but too embarrassed to do it. 

Jihoon wonders what's stopping him to do so. 

'I-I will go take a look at the kids...' Jeonghan was the first one to speak.

Seungcheol looked up at the other, and the latter diverted away from the other's direction. 

'Yeah, I'll go check on the works and the harvest field' The alpha replied. 'Can you tell Wonwoo that I need to talk to him?'

'Sure, anything for you' The omega replied, and slightly winced at his own cheesiness. Seungcheol let out a shy smile before walking past his mate, only to get interjected by the same movement from the other.

Jeonghan chuckled at that, before extending his hand out to motion that his mate go first. But the alpha shook his head and motioned for the other to move first. They stood like that for few seconds before out of each other's way at the same time. 

'Even the high schoolers in the city know to behave around their mates' Jihoon said, in a tone filled with disbelief. 

'I heard humans don't have mates, they have boyfriends and girlfriends' Soonyoung said. 'And they don't die when their mates leave them' 

  


  


  


'OY! Minghao!' A boy with baby cheeks and big eyes called out at the Zeta, fearlessly. The former waved back at the boy, before bowing down to him. The stranger who belonged to the moon pack scanned Jun, who was standing next to the pseduo zeta. 

'Who is this hottie, Hao?' The moon pack member asked, slightly clicking his tongue. 'Alpha and few of you are not even bothered about this pack anymore?' 

Minghao rolled his eyes at that. 

'The hottie here is off limits, honey and besides why don't you ask that question to the alpha himself?' 

Jun could tell that the omega is challenging the unknown stranger before him, who's stance is no longer a firm and confident one. His mind didn't simply slip off the fact that how Hao mentioned he was  _off limits._

'I would want to ask....' The moon pack member drew the tone of his voice. '.....But I want to see the oh so mate he claimed at the river territory' 

Minghao nodded.

'He is a beauty in appearance and gold at heart, a suitable omega for the alpha of the alphas' 

The pseduo zeta held his hand and walked towards the entrance of the Moon pack teritorry, completely avoiding the existence of the moon pack member who's watching their movements with scornful eyes. 

Whomever he maybe, Jun could tell that he's exactly not in good terms with the moon pack alpha. But that was the least of his worries when his eyes fell on the very beautiful and well constructed area of the moon pack. 

The entrance itself was huge, but the rocks on the either side narrowed it, constructed for the purpose of safety and as a tool of defence. The path at the entrance was filled with rocks and gravels, making it a difficult task to  walk through and it might be a herculean task for people who tend to be clumsy on their feet. 

He suddenly wondered if Mingyu could stride through it without slipping once. Jun's eyes landed on Minghao's feet and saw how gracefully he moved on it, like he had been doing it all his life, which of course, is the fact. 

The beta didn't find it much difficult, as he had been the one to travel a lot in forest or spy on their enemy with Mingyu and Leetuek, the former alpha. 

Few meters in, the path is now void of even smallest of rocks, only covered with beach sand and huge rocks on the side, with plants growing in between the clearance space. He saw the foot prints left behind the omega and playfully, he landed his foot on them, one by one, smiling like a possessed person, hoping that no one would watch him acting silly. 

The beta heard the sound of rustling and he was surprised to find the living land of pack, situated before the alpha's quarters. In most of the pack, the construction is other way round, so that whenever their home land gets attacked, the leaders and their pack members would be on the upfront dealing with them.

'Why is the pack people's quarters is here before the alpha's?' Jun questioned the omega.

Minghao merely smirked at that. 

'Are you sure that your fact is right, Jun?' 

The beta seemed to get confused at other's question. Last time he checked, he had good eye sight and heck, he's pretty decent at shooting arrows. However, river pack members are trained experts in fighting in their wolf forms. 

'I suppose it is, look people are out there doing their business' Jun pointed out an old couple sharing each other's warmth without a care and few of the pack people moved around in wolf form.

The omega turned around and stood still. 

'Everything you see is not what it looks like, Jun...as far as moon pack is concerned' He said. 'Now, you see few children playing there right...' Minghao bent down to pick few stones from the side. 'Hit them with this' 

Jun gave him a ridiculous look. 

'Why would I, children are society's future, one must not harm them...what do you take me for, Minghao?' 

'Jeez! Calm down, Jun...' The young boy pressed the stones in the beta's hand. 'At least throw them in their direction' 

Jun really hoped that he stayed in everyone's good side, as he's gonna live here until the next command is made by the alpha. He took a deep breath before throwing the stones in the direction of oblivious playing pups. The beta made sure that his throw had no force, with poor aiming. 

Even before the stone could travel in that particular direction, a healthy looking wolf dodged those stones with its body, talking a firm stance as it landed on the ground. The omega smiled down at the wolf and the animal did a little bow to the zeta, walking towards the pack of children, playing with a squirrel, without harming the small creature. 

Jun deems it as the cutest sight in the world. 

'So, you are saying that your pack people are trained as well...' The beta questioned with uncertainty hanging in his voice. Minghao shook his head again. 

'You got it wrong, these people here are actually our pack members, blended with pack people' 

'I don't understand.....' Jun said. 

'When you look from outside, it may appear to you that the people here are unprotected, but the thing is pack members shift here during the night time and the pack people move back to their own cottages at late hours. Even if the enemies happen to pose an attack at day time, the members who are mixed in with people will protect them' The omega explained. ' It is our alpha's strategy' 

'So, this is like some sort of ambush attack?' 

'You may say so' Minghao said.' And so far, many of them have fallen for it' 

Jun nodded, impressed by the plan of attack. 

  


  


  


  


'Alpha'  Wonwoo acknowledged his leader, fist pressed to his heart. Seungcheol nodded and the beta immediately rose to his feet from the kneeling position. 

'I was unable to hear what you acquired, Wonwoo' The alpha said in a rigid voice. The beta immediately shook his head. 

'Nothing is out of our hands, my alpha'  He continued. 'In fact, Namhyuk is doing things a bit more freely, now that his alpha is away from him.'

The warning came to their notice by the means of their little hunter, Seungkwan who travelled to the river pack over night. The young beta was the first one to witness the traitor leaving out the pack territory at night with a cloak around him. 

The alpha had his doubts on Namhyuk and he immediately sent Minghao back to the land without informing him of any news he gathered. He didn't see anything wrong with Jun following him behind.

Seungcheol nodded, his eyes looking at the window, focusing on the river pack members tending to Jeonghan, with affectionate gaze and tender words and to the side, he found Mingyu, slaughtering a goat for the days' meal, a smile on his face as he did the job without causing any mess. 

'Our family has got bigger...' Seunghcheol said, out of blue. 'And so have my responsibilities....' 

The beta's eyes were focused on the ground, but still he could sense the fond expression on the alpha's face. 

'When mistakes turn to offence, there is no use of giving a chance to learn from it' 

Wonwoo's blood turned cold at the murderous tone of his alpha. 

'Ask Doyoon and Dongjin to keep close eye on Namhyuk and his followers' The alpha ordered as he rose from his seat. 'Send orders to Jinki hyung to inform the others about this issue in secrecy'

'Yes, alpha' 

'Minghao might catch on to the situation and will report us back soon, I hope Jun brings him to his senses' 

Wonwoo eyed at the alpha in confusion. 

'Why don't we confront him about this, it is not righ-' 

Seungcheol sharply interjected other's opinion. 

'He will come around when he wants to and I'm not afraid since he's now under Jun's eyes, that beta is a capable one' 

Wonwoo nodded, before pressing his fist against his hurt, and Seungcheol dismissed him with a wave of his hand, eyes still on his smiling mate, through the huge window view. 

  


  


'Hyung, take of your scarf' Jihoon said, sitting next to the omega with a copper bowl in his hands. It had been literally five hours since he was out of that god damned door and his members are pestering him from top to bottom in the name of taking care of him. 

'Why Jihoon?' Jeonghan peeked into the bowl containing green paste with a tint of yellow, a bitter smell coming out of it. 'What is this?' 

'Medicine, for your wounds' Jihoon stated, mixing the green paste with his index finger. 

'I'm not hurt, Jihoon...' The said beta gave him a pointed look. 

'Hyung, I know it's embarrassing to reveal those  _things_ , but we all know how the alphas attack during the time of rut' 

Jeonghan widened his eyes, his tone getting a little bit high pitched. 'He didn't attack me, he was very gent-' 

'I don't want to hear your experience, Chief but with all due respect...' Jihoon said in a polite tone, face terrified however. 'Please take off your scarf before I die of embarrassment' 

The omega nodded and untied the knot in the front, before loosening the cloth around his neck. As soon as it came undone, Jeonghan could hear Jihoon gasping in shock. 

'They look.... _ugly_ ' He heard the beta whispering. Jeonghan was slightly offended, because...because, he thought he looked good with those marks and Seungcheol even said it himself. 

_'There are so many marks....' Jeonghan worried his bottom lip, his eyes fixated on his reflection on the full size mirror. Two hands encircled around his waist and a sharp nose nuzzled the contour of his cheeks._

_'They look pretty on you....' Jeonghan turned red as a hand descended down to his abdomen. 'Anything I give will look pretty on you...'_

His thoughts got disturbed when a loud teasing whistle was cast away in his direction. 

'Seems like you had a lot of fun~?' Vernon mercilessly smirked at him, his cheeks slightly flushed at his own dirty thought process.

'Yah!' Jihoon chided him. 'Apologize' 

The beta immediately bowed down, and the omega felt that the former should work hard in pretending to be apologetic.

He however, sighed in reply, small fingers of the beta next to him applying medicine on his neck. 

Jeonghan winced now and then, Jihoon muttering apologies but didn't stop applying medicine, huge lump of green paste put even on the smallest crack of skin.

'It smells bitter' The omega off handedly commented, his voice very low that only he and Jihoon could hear. To his surprise, the beta snorted in reply. 

'We all lived with a cloth pressed to our nose for three days and here you are unable to tolerate the smell of this precious herbal medicine your boy made it with affection' 

The omega badly wanted to laugh at the other's rant, even though he knows how difficult it is to deal with the mating scent. He himself got pushed into heat everytime Leeteuk went into ruts and Dokyeom, that poor child became the omega's prisioner - treated like a baby until his heat got over. 

I'm sorry, Jihoon' Jeonghan said, laughter bubbling at the edge of his voice. 'I should have made arrangements for you people'

Jihoon didn't bother replying, simply pressing the copper bowl in the omega's hands. 

'Take this inside...and Err...apply wherever..you want' He said with flushed cheeks, small smile playing on his thin lips

Jeonghan nodded in reply, all the while admiring how cute his sassy boy is.

  


  


  


'So, you are saying that Seungcheol is out there doing his best to expand the pack?' A lady with high pitched voice questioned the man next to him. He looked decent for a man in mid thirties, all handsomely dressed up and beside the man, stood his mate, stomach rounded with life. 

'Yes, my lady' The man responded. 'From what I have heard, the omega from river pack looked too beautiful that he didn't think twice before asking to mate with him' 

The lady crumbled the small parched paper in her hands, that bore the potrait of the alpha. It soon became the fuel for lamp fire.

'I waited for him, all my life only to get casted away to the side' She spoke with venom coated voice. 

'But my lady, our alpha had clearly stated his disinterest in your proposal' The pregnant man spoke, only to get a scornful look from the girl. 

'Dare say one more word and I'll make sure you won't survive another day of your life' 

His mate advanced towards him, hiding his form with firm stance. 'You require my help and that's what I'am going to do, a hand on my mate would cause a terrible result beyond your imagination' 

The girl wearing matte red lip stick licked the petals of her lips with a sleek tongue. 

'It is not like I asked for his opinion, mister' She tilted her body, a bit seductively, releasing her omegan phermones in the air. 'Ask your mate to not intrude in my fight for the one for me, Jung' 

'Jaejoong won't interrupt you and thyself should learn to behave with my mate as well' 

The lady clicked her tongue. 'My, my...this is why I ask for a mate and I absolutely hate that bitch from a survivor camp to mate with Choi Seungcheol' 

Jaejoong visibly shuddered at the lady's statement, but Yunho held him in check. Time now is not suitable to put forward your emotion, they are held captive and the only way to get out of the mess is to follow the omega's instruction. 

'Place your request' Was the Zeta Yunho's curt response. The lady hummed in a sassy manner. 

'Simple, I want to be the Moon pack's omega and be Choi Seungcheol's mate' 

'But if we separate them, they will die' Jaejoong couldn't help but state the obvious which the lady seems to get conveniently forget. Her sharp intake of breath told how she's annoyed by his time to time interruptions. 

'Let that river pack omega die and before Seungcheol could feel the impact...' Once again a sleek tongue swiped across her lips. 'I will do what would i have to do...' 

'Ji yeon, this is a whole new level of insanity!' Yunho shouted at her, his hands held in a firm grip by his omega from the back. 

'Just you know, I'm insane enough to kill your child in his womb' Ji yeon warned. 'Think wisely' 

The couple looked down at the ground, shame taking over them at the fact that they were unable to protect their own child from the grasp of this worthless cunning bitch. 

But what they didn't know is that, a pair of eyes were watching this whole incident. 

  


  


'Good evening, Namhyuk...' The alpha of the forest pack greeted first, the man wearing a dark cloak over him, bowed multiple times - the extra clothing done just to cover up his identity. 

He could play freely as much as he wants in the absence of his alpha, Choi Seungcheol. Just even thinking about him makes his spine shiver in chillness. 

'A very Good evening, my lord' Namhyuk politely greeted. 'I really mean it, this time' 

The alpha of the forest pack raised his brows at that. 'It better be what I'm expecting, 'Hyuk' 

'Absolutely alpha, your  _piece of meat_  is back' 

A malicious smile broke out in the dippy curves of his lips. In complete contrary, the alpha's mate besides him had an indifferent poker face but anyone could interpret the dismay hidden behind it. 

'In all due respect..' The moon pack rat spoke. ' Why must you wait for that ass to return when you could have easily  _claimed_ him in that place itself' 

A dark aura clouded that area. 'Choi Seungcheol is there, I can not even take a bird from his territory without asking him' 

'Now that the time has come,I'm never going to let go what was mine before' 

The alpha flexed his arm and immediately a deep gnash was revealed, as the shirt on his shoulder slipped. That wound is the lethal mark of a rogue - a type that never earned the mercy of Choi Seungcheol.

  


  


  



	14. chapter 13

 

'Jun, what are you doing?'  Minghao leaned over him, with a hand pressed to his shoulder as he peeked into read what Jun was writing. The duo were currently situated in Minghao's cottage, dressed up leisurely and all. 

At first it was kind of awkward sharing private moments for them - basically people having crush on each other. Like sleeping in the same bed, with ample space between them only to get shrunk as time went by and when the morning sun arrives, Minghao would pretend like it's as usual as honey being sweet and move away but turn to blushing mess once he's out of the other's vicinity and Jun himself found his nose pressed to Minghao's pillow and smile lazily into it. 

If sleeping together was one thing, making food for just two of them sounded so domestic. Minghao, as usual is never good with culinary and Jun had taken it upon himself to feed Minghao as much as possible considering how skinny he looked. Fruits are must everyday and a small amount of beef accompanies the kimchi as side dish, only for the omega. 

The younger hates consuming fish because of its stinky odour and Jun had mixed them up with chicken stew he made, because he claims fish can be a good source of vitamin D.

'I'm strategizing something' Jun told back, looking up at Minghao whose eyes are now affixed on whatever Jun wrote, leaning over the beta's head which made the whole position, a little intimate. 

'For what?' The omega looked down and the moment their eyes met, the former sprung back, wondering how they inched towards like that so naturally. 

'I spied on Yunho today morning' Jun said as a matter of fact, shocking the omega the slightest bit. 'I saw Jiyeon entering the cottage and I just followed back'

'I never thought you had ninja techniques in you' Minghao said in a teasing way but one could spot out the tone of appreciation in it. 

'That's not the point...' Jun smiled slightly at the sight of the perplexed omega, head angling in a way to get the view of the said face. 'I have way more important things up my sleeve that you should know..' 

 

_Jun never was the type to worry over things that could easily be handled by the likes of Dokyeom and Jihoon. But the situation is not akin anymore and he turns to "Moon Junhui" when the time handles him the driving seat with his loved ones at the back._

_It at first was difficult finding Jiyeon. The omega seems to be a famous one out there, especially a well suitable mate for many wavering Zetas (He highly doubts if Soonyoung or Jinki - a senior Zeta would fall for her)_

_He wanted to trace out the lady's identity without being obvious about it and that involved him using the facade of "totally obsessed about her and her beauty". He just had to meet couple of betas who happened to be avid follower of the lady and they showed some interest in letting know  the whereabouts of the lady._

_He'd be lying if the said girl didn't look beautiful at all. But then his Chief Omega's face appeared and then the thought of the lady being beautiful quickly disappeared. She had the grace in every movement she made and her eyes carried the notion of innocence which may come into play anytime someone claims her vile persona to be true._

_Jun saw that lady disappear into some unknown cottage and thank God, there was a window that was left opened. He peeked into see a teen boy standing with head hung low and General Yunho, his mate by his side and the lady seated all around in a circle._

_'Are you sure, he'll do the job?' Jiyeon asked._

_'I'm sure....' Yunho said and since he was seated opposite to the window Jun's peeking through, it didn't take the elder a lot more time to notice the river pack member hiding and sneaking at them._

_The moment Jun's eyes met Yunho's, the former ducked away for few seconds, assuming that the other must be calling him out now or silently plotting his murder with fellow comrades. But when nothing but continuation of speaking sound was heard, Jun looked up once more and Yunho's eyes was still on him._

_The elder quirked an eyebrow and slightly nodded at him, a small smirk appearing at the corner of his lips._

_'.........the plan is set, **Namhyuk's** **boy goes there and place the "Mistress Deed" before Jeonghan's cottage and will escape only after he sees the omega falling to the ground...** ' _

_Yunho said loudly and pointed his chin up in Jun's general direction. Understanding the message, the beta nodded in affirmation and ran back to write an alert message to his pack members._

_But that message should reach them in secrecy before this boy could go past the boundary of their territory._

_Even running past the boy in a fierce speed would not get the required result. He would either have to end up getting caught by the boy or that he should kill the boy on his own. But from what he could see Yunho can do that job by himself and for some odd reason, he's sending the boy there, especially some one related to that back stabber Namhyuk._

_Jun badly wanted to notify his members but the possiblity of it remains pretty much but how can he even send it?_

_He looked around aimlessly with borderline frustration, hoping to get anything that sails out...wait what?_

_Sails out...._

_He can sail the message!_

_But he has no idea about the river routes and besides, he can't seem to find even one tributary that would lead to the water body of his territory and besides someone has to be there to receive the message or it will sail past them._

_That time a small boy walked past him and Jun called out, without himself knowing._

_'Hey, little one!' The beta waved comically. Based on the reaction, the kid kind of looked weirded out, but followed the request, walking up to the elder._

_'How can I help you?'_

_The boy's wearing an orange tee and brown shorts and he had that adorable innocent face._

_'Is there any way we can navigate through the river or any water body for that matter, I want to send an important message and it should be hand delivered'_

_The beta could see the boy's face lighting up in excitement._

_'Actually my cousin's dad is a sailor and he owns this basket boat thingy, you can ride and deliver the message yourself!' He beamed and grabbed Jun's hand towards the said cousin's house._

_'I-I actually can't go on my own....' Jun weakly said, owing to the force with which the boy was dragging him._

_'Where is that place you want to deliver the message?' The boy asked, with his hands on the hip, slightly jutted out._

_'You know River pack territory?'_

_'Well, duh' The boy gave him a blank expression. 'Legend has it that their omega is extremely beautiful and now that omega is in deeply love with our alpha...aren't you a river pack member too?'_

_If not for the circumstances, Jun would have preached him that he shouldn't have used "that" before mentioning their Chief omega. He chose to ignore it however._

_'Yes, I'am' Jun nodded. 'I want you to deliver this message to Choi alpha'_

_'Ahh....ok, I think I can handle this....what's the message that needs to be delivered?'_

_The beta looked around quickly to find anything that was red in colour. He quickly snatched a red coloured Hibiscus and gave that to the little one._

_'Here...give to Choi alpha or any Moon pack member...tell them "Bees are on the hunt, a revenge on mistress" '_

_The boy looked back at him with a perplexed expression.'What does that even mean?'_

_'The person who gets the message will understand, now can you hurry up because this should reach before today night'_

_The little one did a salute gesture with his fingers. 'Your wish is my command, Samuel here won't let you down. This flower will reach before Sun moves down the sky'_

_'Can you repeat the message I said before?' Jun wanted to confirm._

_'Bees are on the hunt, revenge on mistress'_

_'Good, now hurry up'_

 

Minghao gave him a look of disbelief. 

'Wow, a lot seemed to have happened today.....' The omega seated himself across Jun. 'But how come you are so sure that Yunho's trying to oust everyone whom he is helping at the moment?'

'Very simple, he could have killed me the moment he laid his eyes on me, but still he chose to remain silent and pointedly revealed the plan. If he wanted to manipulate so that he can change the plan at the last moment, he would have pretended that he didn't see me......' Jun leaned back on the chair. 'I think Yunho really wants to stay loyal to Choi alpha....' 

'I think so, did Samuel get back safely?' 

Jun's face brightened at that, as something clicked in his mind. 'He actually carried a written message from Soonyoung....but I can't seem to understand it' 

'Show me that!' Minghao was quick on his feet. 'It must be something important' 

It was a parchment paper and something illegibly was written at the corner of it. The omega looked confused and he turned the material in several angles, trying to see if it makes any sense. 

At one particular position, Minghao stopped and brought the paper impossibly close to his eyes. 

'It says  _change up'_

'What does that even mean?' 

Minghao simple folded the paper. 'Alpha has ordered us to leave the moon pack territory' 

Jun saw the omega packing up their clothes and daggers, some potions which he doesn't know what it is for. 

'What for?' 

'There's no time to think' The omega looked absolutely strained. 'I don't know why but we shouldn't be here' 

'But what about others?!' Jun questioned him. 'What if they harm them, like we wouldn't know what would happen to them, this cas-' 

'Jun please....there''s no time to think, when the alpha says something we must follow it blindly because he knows what he's doing at the moment, the fate of two packs are hanging in the air so please....' 

Minghao pleadingly requested. 

Defeated, Jun moved to his own closet, picking up the bundle of his own clothes. 

 

 

 

The unknown stranger, jumped over the brick obstacle and set his feet affirm on the sandy soil of the river pack land. It was the members' quarters, time well past night and the fog was making its way around the area making the man shiver when a gust of cold wind crossed his path. Despite that, the man walked past the area, trying to be discrete as calico cat, carrying a bottle of a blue liquid that a citizen of any werewolf community would recognize it at first look. 

The feet wearing padded slippers stopped right before a cottage that gave him a sweet aroma. 

_An omega's residence._

His lips curved slightly at the edge and with his fingers, he uncapped the bottle. The man wearing a brown cloak climbed on the steps to door of the cottage, slightly knocking on it. When he heard no response from the other side, he sighed in frustration. He knocked twice, this time loudly and a light ruffling sound from inside got his attention. He placed the opened bottle in front of the door and quickly lit the rim of the vessel with a manual lighter, dropping a green coloured powder into it from a folded paper cover. 

Soon, it gave out fumes of dark brown colour. 

As soon as he did his work, he moved to the side of the cottage, holding his breath as the sound of foot steps got louder. He muffled his own breath with his cloth, his eyes on the door step to witness the omega getting paralyzed by the fumes from it. 

They call it the "Mistress deed" 

The potion was made to paralyze any omega wolf and that their mate mark would get weakened and their bond shared with the alpha will reduce to a line of small width. Seungcheol strictly had shown his distaste towards the life killing material and since then, no one in relation with the Moon Pack alpha had the desire to produce it. 

Only that now, that very potion is going to harm Yoon Jeonghan. 

Jung Jiyeon had arranged this whole plan for her enemy, who according to her, had the audacity to take what was supposed to be her's. Seungcheol was her comrade, always paired up and the most expectant couple to get mated at the end of the year's winter. But then, Yoon Jeonghan came along and arrested the alpha with his beauty and kindness. Jiyeon reasons it as a product of fakeness. No omega would lose an opportunity to bond with a powerful alpha like Choi Seungcheol and according to her, Jeonghan and his filthy pack mates just did that. 

The blue coloured potion took a while to get it prepared. The man in brown cloak himself doesn't know who prepared it. He could never question his General. When the Lead member handed him to Jiyeon at the middle of nowhere, he got downright afraid, especially when the plans made by her were deadly. 

Still, he was not in the position to refuse her command. 

This was his own way of holding on to his loyalty to the General who took him under his wings. 

The man covered in cloak, watched carefully, as the brown fumes polluted the air and when the rustling sound got more, his heart felt heavy at the prospect of his alpha's omega dying before his eyes, but then he'd have Jiyeon and he wasn't sure if the omega would deem enough to be Seungcheols' rightful partner. 

The damage is already done and there's no way back out now. Except the foot step sounds got more amplified and he found himself landed on the floor, bumping into the cottage wall and falling onto the sandy floor, lips busted and part of his face scratched on the floor. 

'What the hell do you think you were doing?' A booted foot pressed his neck to the floor, making the young boy difficult to breathe. 

The submitted person cried in agony, fisting the sand and muttering out unclear pleads to let go of him. 

'Trying to kill our own Chief omega, what kind of a sick fucker are you?' 

_Soonyoung._

The young boy tried to stand up or at least steady himself to kneel before the almighty Zeta, but the latter gave him no chance by grabbing his brown soft hair and dragged him out of the place. Now they were standing before the main door of the omega's cottage and the brown fumes were still polluting the air there. 

'I'm giving you one minute to put that off' 

Just as soon as the words left Soonyoung's mouth, the young man hurried on his foot to take the bottle liberating fumes and picked up handful of sand and dumped it inside the metalware, the fumes going down like it was not there in the first place. 

The young criminal looked back at Soonyoung. 

'I'm sorry, Zeta' He bowed down. 'This was the order given to me and I can't disobey my master'' 

' **Then who am I?** ' 

The door of the omega's cottage creaked open and Seungcheol appeared from the dimly lit area. His eyes were predatory and partially red. Hair slightly ruffled and pushed back, revealing his forehead. Soonyoung immediately bowed at the sight of his alpha, the young werewolf got afraid even more that he began to visibly shake. 

'I'm sorry, my alpha!' The boy pressed his head to the land and folded his body, like his form couldn't get any smaller. 'I wish I was able to get it dodged but then, my master held me at my neck....it was a traumatic to me as well, my lord' 

Seungcheol ascended from the door step and Soonyoung didn't waste time by lifting up the crouched up young boy on his feet. His face was struck with fear and the grip on his neck caused an excruciating pain on the skin, thanks to the blunt end of the Zeta's nail. 

'Your sorry won't undo the attempt of you trying to hurt my mate' The alpha harshly tugged at the other's chin to turn his head in the left side direction. ' Do you think I'm dumb enough to let my omega live here or let a puppy like you enter without any resistance?' 

Realization dawned, as he looked around to find no security hung up around the entrance area. A shadow walked towards them and the younger one didn't fail to realize him in the first glance. 

It was Vernon. 

'You did a pretty nice jump, out there boy' The half korean mimiced his way of jumping over the resistant less wall. 'If I were you, I would watch out my surroundings well before doing anything' 

The beta gritted as he knocked pretty hard into the other boy's shin, but the hold on his neck from the unforgiving Zeta made him stand still. It was like two forces acting on a same body in opposite direction. 

When Seungcheol rose his hand up, the others stopped, distancing themselves from their target. 

'Your relative is Namhyuk, right?' 

The boy simply nodded, eyes casted on the alpha's boots. 

'Fucking speak when asked something!' Soonyoung roared from the side. 

The boy in hold flinched at the other's voice. 'Yes, alpha' 

The alpha remained silent and his pack members could very well relate what's going on in his mind. 

Seungcheol had faced all sorts of enemies in his life. Docile intelligent ones, feral bloody ones and even dumb insensitive people and the last category mostly involved venomous omegas. But what never Seungcheol had taken lightly were the friendly cunning ones. It would make his blood boil until the hotness would turn into a rage fire consuming the body of his enemy. 

The alpha is now in that state. He let out an involuntary growl and turned to Vernon. 

'Get me  _that_ , quickly'

Vernon nodded, his eyes trained on the young boy as he walked back wards until a certain point. The alpha let out a shivering cold smirk, his eyes glimmering in what looked like a manifestation of evilness. 

'It was nice seeing you, little pup' 

The next day morning, when the young man made it alive out of the river pack territory. he was confused as fuck because in all honesty, he thought he would be killed for what he had done. Now all he had to do is carry this flimsy looking paper that has something written on it. He wanted to thank his ancestors for helping out alive but a part of him told, everything's still there to chase him down. 

 

 

Seungcheol stood at the side of the bed, carefully examining his beautiful omega. Jeonghan totally looked like a doll, his lips are slightly pouty and his hair looks perfect despite the circumstances. Without the bed dipping too much, the alpha landed next to his mate, leaning on his elbow as he casually strolled his eyes over his mate's form. 

Jeonghan's hand was curled and resting next to his face, eye lashes slightly brushing the apple of his cheeks. A gentle wind crossed past the window situated on the wall behind the alpha's back and the motion made the stray of hair casted down on the pretty forehead to waver out of balance. The omega moved quite a bit, curling much more and that's when Seungcheol noticed the lack of bed sheet covering his mate. 

He immediately brought the blue floral sheet from the foot side and covered till Jeonghan's hip and his hand subconsciously wrapped around the lean rounded hips of his beloved. He looked down on how they fit perfectly, like his hands were supposed to wrap around his mate's waist and his lips are to get puzzled with the other's delicate ones. 

Some how sensing his mate was next to him, Jeonghan - who was still asleep - inched towards him, the blankets that Seungcheol had put his effort to cover Jeonghan with, moved away from its resting position, even if the omega had inched little gracefully. 

Albeit, a slight curve of gorgeous smile appeared on the alpha's face, as he began to draw soothing circles on the small of Jeonghan's back. The omega looked restless, still seeming to not find the comfortable position in his mate's embrace. So, Seungcheol did the initiative of slightly lifting Jeonghan's head and placed it on his fore arm. 

The omega further more inched and nuzzled into the alpha's chest, a lanky arm coming around to land on the thick muscled hip. Their feet met at the bottom, and naturally they came together. 

'......where were you?' Jeonghan sleepily mumbled, eyes still closed. 

'Out there killing bugs' 

Seungcheol said, burying his nose in other's silky soft raven hair, inhaling the flowery scent of hair wash,  the river pack members produce themselves. He never specially thought of it as something remarkable before but now that his mate is wearing it, the scent of lavender and rich rose made a memory of it relating to his mate. 

'Bus? what bus?' 

The elder let out a chuckle out in deep fondness. 

'Nothing, just sleep you beautiful sloth' He said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

'Yeah...' Jeonghan creaked an eye open. 'Most of the time I'm  _head over heels, hung up on you..._ ' 

Seungcheol gasped at other's cheesiness. 

'Who taught  these things to my mate, you were supposed to blush and remain silent for every cheesy line  _I_  say!' The alpha had his eyes expanded like saucers, adorably. 

'I'm quite a lover when I have the mood, I'm having it now so _sush_ and enjoy the ride while you can' The omega sassed up, sleep still stagnated in his eyes but the mirth on his face, as a whole, lighted up the entire room. 

'Oh really?' Seungcheol wondered if his mate is still sensitive to his teasing techniques. 'Is he in mood for  _something_  else?' 

'I wish I was, but I'm saving everything for my next heat' Jeonghan responded, his ears pressed to the other's chest. ' You should get some rest meanwhile' 

'Are you doubting my stamina?' He questioned, with fake offended tone. 

But to his dismay, his mate had actually fallen asleep listening to his heart beat. The whole picture of utter domestication warmed Seungcheol's inside and if it could get any more perfect, an addition of a little one sleeping by the side would do the job. 

Before his little one arrives, he will make sure his enemies turn to ash in his fire of rage. 

His grip around the omega's waist  tightened. 

Jiyeon and Namhyuk had definitely started their own count down. 

 

 

 

'That boy looked like a weakling to me' Jihyun off handedly commented. 'You could have sent someone to do the job, Yunho-ssi' 

The lady omega was sitting in the General's cottage, Yunho himsef seated opposite to her and his mate, Jaejoong standing by him, The male omega looked worried, the youngest student of his mate still haven't returned from the mission. 

He had begged his mate to not to send the boy, but the alpha had been pretty much stubborn about it. The boy was shaking with fear when asked to do the task. One more head ache that got added to the equation is that, the student was Namhyuk's relative. 

Namhyuk from known old days had showed his distaste for Seungcheol and if anything happens to the young boy, things will go out of proportion and Yunho would be everyone's target. 

You were the one to point him out, saying his innocent face could save him even if he gets caught!' Jaejoong roared. 'You have selective amnesia, seeing how easily you forget certain things' 

'Oh, I wish I had that damned disease, Jaejoong' 

Yunho looked up quickly when the lady uttered his mate's name with a poisonous tone. 

'That way, I can forget that asshole of alpha....' 

Jaejoong chose to remain silent, as a word from his can apparently hurt the child in his womb. 

His child could die without seeing the world, all thanks to the lady before him. 

'You shouldn't have chosen the boy, Jiyeon' The omega said. 'Namhyuk would cause Seungcheol a great trouble, if something happens to him' 

Jiyeon rolled her eyes and slipped from the wooden chair, waltzing around Yunho's cottage like she owned it. 

'Don't be a pathetic omega, Jae....give some credit to the man who fucking carried this whole pack on his back. Namhyuk is an old ass, and probably by now he would die just by a glare directed towards him from Cheol' 

The couple still remained silent, not quite agreeing with Jiyeon's hypothesis. 

'Besides...' She walked closer to Jaejoong. 'It was your mate's idea, not mine' 

The male omega threw his mate a look of disbelief, and for some odd reason, Yunho remained silent, palm clutched and head focusing towards south. 

'Yunho....we are in deep trouble as it is, why would you put yourself in this shitty position...I know our child is important, but that doesn't mean you can contribute to the whold process of sabotaging our pack' Jaejoong shouted at his stoic mate. 'This is  _our_  home, Yunnie! This is our home, Seungcheol's father raised you more than he raised Seungcheol, this is the most cruel form of repaying his kindness!' 

'It is not like I love doing this, Jae....' Yunho pressed his palm over the bulging stomach of his pregnant mate. ' Unless and until they give the antidote, our child will be in trouble and you could be in trouble too....' 

'I agree...' Jaejoong cupped Yunho's face, not minding the audience at the back. 'But, what about his mate, his mate's pack....we all now are families, we can't let them down...' 

Jiyeon rolled her eyes at the mention of River pack omega. 

'I know, Jae...I know..' 

The male omega couldn't help but notice a little spark glowing in the corner of Yunho's eyes. 

 

 

 

Wonwoo sneaked into the area bounding the entrance of Moon pack territory. Sneak as in he literally had to  _sneak_  the area. He noiselessly took out his bow and arrow, sharpening the head of the aperture before stretching and flexing the white string. It  _cricked_  when Wonwoo extended it to its maximum ability, one of his eyes closed, and one that was opened was in alignment with his thumb, arrow and the target. 

The arrow traveled with " _zooing"_ sound, travelling in air as fast as it could, hitting the branch of a tree at its apex point. Wonwoo quickly hurried over to his hiding spot - a cloak over his form. The hiding spot is exactly not what you call an ideal space to hide yourself, considering how not so dense bushes are guarding you visually. But still, Wonwoo deemed it was enough and it is not like he has any lose if anyone other than his expected guest to arrive uninvited. The danger is for  _them._

Soon enough, a man covering himself in green cloak arrived. Wowoo's tense form visible relaxed, as he didn't have the opportunity to hurt his own pack people. He wouldn't have killed anyone, but the possibility of slight damage cannot be put off as a false statement. 

The man uncovered himself and Wonwoo did the same. 

'Jinki hyung' Wonwoo bowed down to the senior Zeta. 

'Wonwoo, it's been a while' Jinki would have smiled at him like thousand sun shines, if not for the situation they were in. 

'I have wished to see you after a long time in happy circumstance, but the situation calls for uncovered  in bulletproof shields' 

'Any news from the alpha?' Jinki jumped straight to the point. 

The older Zeta looked like he could melt the moon with his gaze and bring all the coolness to this world. His persona has always remained something welcome worthy with female betas and omegas, and his negotiation skills are beyond par level. He would bend the banyan tree and say it was only a strong looking bamboo!

It can't be nothing if Choi Seungcheol regards him of as a senior he would always look forward to. 

'It's about Namhyuk, I heard that he's been out discretely quite number of times' 

Jinki nodded. 

'Do you think he has any plans up his sleeve?'

Wonwoo grunted in reply and shoved a bottle in other's hand that glowed blue in colour and another bottle that had green coloured liquid. 

'Shit.....how come you have this?' 

Jinki looked at the bottles with eyes as wide as saucer pans. The blue coloured powder could kill the omegas just by having a inhale of the poisonous gas it emits and the green coloured powder can tame any omega and non-consensually make them their mates. 

'Remember Seungkwan leaving the place without telling anyone?' 

Wonwoo could see the other's eyes light up in realization. 

'He actually saw Namhyuk bringing these in, Wannie just collected one from each and brought it to us, the clever thing he did was, he didn't tell anyone why he was there except alpha' 

Jinki looked at him with slight discomfort. 'Why carry these, when we can just  _finish_  him off?' 

'Hurting our chief omega isn't only the motto he has or someone else has' 

'What do you mean?' 

Wonwoo stilled. 

He hadn't meant to spill this many beans, as per what the alpha has instructed. Jinki is reliable, sure, but few things are better to be hidden in dark.

'Alpha has given you something important to do, it's nothing difficult but this would bring out whomever is behind all these things, all at once' 

Jinki let out a smirk which meant only one thing - he  _absolutely_ was ready for the game.

'You have my word, Wonwoo'  

 

 

 

When the small boy, who somehow have returned unhurt from the river pack territory entered Yunho's cottage, collective gasp of shock can be heard. The boy was hurt from constant hits and bruises, but to see him alive walking on his own - staggering a bit - to say the least, Jaejoong was relieved. However Jiyeon seemed to pale at the thought of Seungcheol finding out her intentions. 

'What happened?!' She shouted at him, who could barely hold himself up conscious. 

'They...' He gave a pained expression, holding on to his stomach. '....found out...' 

A loud sound of slap resonated the insides of the cottage and the little pup landed on the floor with a thud, just like that from a sound hit from a healthy looking omega. 

'I TOLD YOU! I FREAKING TOLD YOU YUNHO!' She rose an accusing finger at the General. 'THIS WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT WOULD CAUSE US TROUBLE!' 

Yunho looked over to see Jaejoong helping the teen boy in his arms, his motherly instinct coming out to play. The boy slightly blinked and coughed up few more times, trying to utter something that comes out only as raspy breaths. 

'Jiyeon, it's not like he would have told something' 

The girl threw him a irritated look. 'The whole revealing of this plan is more than enough to Seungcheol get the other end of our thread, Yunho! Fucking think for once!' 

Yunho's eyes visibly reddened but he held it well within. 

'He told me- me to tell something...the alpha told to tell - tell something!' 

Everyone looked down at the boy with shiver breaking down at their spine. 

'He told.... _Die before getting killed_ ' 

With those words, the boy let out his last breath, coughing out copious amount of blood. Jaejooong looked down at the boy with horror. The dead human's skin darkened and his blood ran out of his nasal hole, tainting the unblemished skin of the male omega as well. 

Jiyeon dropped to the floor with a thud, her face blacking out in distress, as the boy related to the senior beta Namhyuk, killed by their very own alpha.

'....Cheol actually  _killed_ him.....' 

Yunho went behind Jaejoong and hugged him, the latter showing no reaction at the skin ship, just remaining stoic there as it was his first time seeing someone passing before his own eyes. 

'Jae....leave him be' Yunho tried to move his omega from the lifeless person still with his head on his lap. The blood is all making a mess with the omega's clothes and as a mate, it's Yunho's duty to not let his mate's pregnancy affect with things as such. 

'How can I....he's very young, Yunho....he can't die just like this...How can alpha kill him..he's very young...' 

'Shhh...' Yunho pacified his mate by hugging him to his chest.'It's okay...It's okay...first let's move out of this place...' 

Jaejoong got dragged up by Yunho, his eyes still fixed up on the dead person's body. Hastily, the couple walked out of the cottage, leaving Jihyun behind, her calling out for them not stopping them on their tracks. 

The General spotted his black horse tied to the side of his personal stable, untying her at the speed of wind and bent down to help Jaejoong up the horse. 

'Yunnie...where ar-'

'Just get up, we'll talk later' 

The horse neighed as it strode past through the gates of the Moon pack territory, to the place where his true leader lives. 

 

 

'Suho...' Jinki knocked on the senior beta's door, as silently as possible. The sun has long been set and the pack members are busy wrapping their senses around the death of a pup from their pack, and most importantly the kid is Namhyuk's relative. 

The door creaked open and the beta came out, bowing slightly - showing his respect to the pack zeta. 

'Hyung, what's the matter?' Suho asked worriedly. 'Is everything okay?' 

'Choi alpha has ordered something and we must do without leaving any trace' 

The beta looked around to see if anyone's watching their interaction. 'Hyung, first come in' 

Suho made way for Jinki to enter. The Zeta didn't help himself getting comfy at his pack member's cottage. 

'I want you to pass a message to every family belonging to this pack' 

'And what would that be?' 

Jinki leaned forward. 'That the pack people should act like they support Namhyuk for time being' 

Suho looked slightly irritated. 'That mother fucker is out there to bring back his nasty ways, isn't he?' 

None of them from the pack had the slightest of good opinion on Namhyuk, right after that he deemed Seungcheol wouldn't be the right alpha for them. The day the young alpha publicly punished the man for disrespecting his father and his family line immensely amused the whole pack people. 

'Yes, he is ' Jinki replied. 'And for some reason, Choi alpha is taking the lonest route to kill him - like he would have finished him by the time he made contacts with that rogue pack' 

'I assume he's trying to get everyone in one bunch' 

'But the stakes are too high, Namhyuk could be dangerous' Jinki stated his worries. 

'Not when we are here, and that's the reason why he asked us to support and act like his prude followers for a while' 

'I think that comes along with keeping an eye on him.....we must report back to alpha from time to time...' 

'I sure can't wait to kill that bastard...' Suho seethed dangerously. 

'You can't do that' Jinki smirked. 'He's alpha's to toy with' 

* * *

 


	15. chapter 14

They stepped into a land of unknown familiarity, but a history of known glory. 

They were at the entrance of the Bangtan pack, after all. 

Seven members - a small group that made an unsaid rule of  _you are for me and I'm for you_ , formed a pack and now gloriously rule the mountains, a nature given gift for their sworn decorum. 

'Is it a good idea that we are here?' Minghao asked, adjusting the slightly big luggage on his back. 

Junhui and the young omega, as per the instruction, had  left the Moon pack territory, right after they did what needed to be done. The future in unclear for their keen vision, heart throbbing at the realization of fact that what used to be the land of Gods is not that kind of land anymore. 

Choi Seungcheol's land in corrupted, at the moment. 

Junhui strongly believes nothing sorts of will last any longer. 

'I'm not sure if it's a good idea...'  Junhui sounded a bit tired, lack of sleep and continuous journey to a place situated in the opposite direction to their pack took a heavy toll on him. 'But it won't cause any problem' 

'Why can't we go  _home_? ' Hao asked, with uncertainty swelling in his eyes. 'Alpha's there...what more could we need' 

Junhui couldn't help but flinch at the question. 

'We can't now...he's sent us out of the home for a reason, it's better if we follow his orders' 

Hao nodded, shifting the weight on his legs, the early rays of sunshine illuminating his honey toned skin. 

'Give me that..' The elder beckoned the heavy bag on his back. 'I'll carry it for a while' 

The young omega slightly shook his head, a tired smile cheating upon him to come at a display before the man who's the cause of it. 

'I'm fine, besides you have your own baggage...look at that those stubble on your face' 

The beta sighed, too exhausted to spare the teasing one, a simple glare. However, fondness quickly surged in his heart at the sight of other's mirth. It's nice to see the other too carefree, making them look like they are almost on a vacation, except it's  _not_. 

The wind gently brushed the other's raven fluffy hair, his side profile much beautiful and his sharp jaw angle pierces through Junhui's heart as much as his eyes did. 

_So pretty.._

'Huh, what?' Hao asked with raised brows. 

'Nothing, nothing..' 

He just had said it loud. 

'Let's go in and meet the alpha of mountain pack' Hao's hand subconsciously held Junhui's, a habit they picked while travelling up, thanks to huge rocks and the omega's messy foot work. 'I hope they'll allows us to stay there for a while' 

'They are nice people, according to Mingyu' The beta said. 'He's friends with one of the pack members here, that counts for something' 

This made the young omega, surprised. 

'I didn't know Mingyu had contacts!' 

'Yeah, well....he may look reserved, but in reality, he's a cute puppy' The eldest said with a fond smile. It's been a while since he last saw them. He at the moment, needs nothing more than to see his family members and work with them, eat the delicious food Dokyeom makes and rest in the afternoon. 

'I can't wait to see them...' Hao mirrored his thoughts. 

'Certainly you do...let's go' 

Together they stepped into the land, the romantic morning sun blessing them with warmth and affectionate wind ruffled their hair as they walked past with held hands. 

 

 

Wonwoo let his mask fall slack on his hands, the humid weather making his skin moist with sweat. 

It had been exactly three weeks since he left the river pack, in search of men who had the audacity to set their weird ass eyes on his family members. Never did he think of the day where the land ruled by Choi would get under the filthy hands of certain people. 

No that it's completely true, but the mere depiction of their status hurts his pride. 

And to find out that this Namhyuk has been doing business with that Goddamned good for nothing stray rogue, pissed the shit out of him. If he had this much of anger boiling up inside, there must have been a burning forest inside of Seungcheol. 

He still wonders why Choi alpha didn't take any drastic measures to kick Namhyuk out of the pack. 

_**Remain calm and watch out for their actions....I wouldn't want you to abruptly jump into the scene, I want them all alive** _

Those had been the alpha's words, when he left the place. 

But guarding around the rogue's pack isn't an easy task either. Every now and then, he had to shift his place, without eating or drinking anything because, the land they live is nothing but a bare infertile worthless one. The borders have the pack had small bushes and all, but that could not hide his entire human form, given how they don't have a stable schedule and had surprised him by showing up at pack borders at ungodly hours. 

So he thought the best thing to do was let go of his human form and embrace his real side, the wolf in him. 

But the big draw back is that he can't use his bows and arrows - being the master of it, and he's not sure if could depend on his claws and fangs for his own protection. Being discrete is of most importance at the moment and he can't let go of that, in order to monitor their enemy pack. 

His wolf fur had a nice grey snowy shade, a pretty fantastic combination, an exotic one among the Moon pack breeds who all seemed to have slight brown shade or a golden one. Wonwoo took a little bit of pride in that. 

His keen eyes focused on the entrance of the pack land or a lack of one, digging the sand with his hind legs and crouching deep, his ears perked up to catch slightest of the signal. 

Failing Seungcheol is the last thing he wants. 

 

 

 

Jeonghan knew what was coming next. 

And he didn't like the way things are going on at the moment. 

 

 

_The couple laid awake on the bed, sleep not embracing them, no matter how much of comfort they get by twisting and turning on the fluffy bed, Jeonghan especially._

_'What's the matter, love?'_

_The alpha was the first one to talk._

_The pretty omega turned his head to meet the other's eyes, the usual chocolate brown eyes slightly coloured mild red; which meant that his alpha instincts are kicking in._

_'I'm worried....'_

_Seungcheol quirked one of his eye brows._

_'......about you...' Jeonghan traced his knuckles over the contour of his mate's face. '....and everyone....I feel like something's wrong'_

_The younger could see the simmering of the red hue in other's eyes, but it was there, at least not in copious distinctive way._

_'You don't have to worry over things like this, shits like these happen every day and it's not new for me'  The alpha assured him with his most confident demeanor but the fact that his mate using profanities slightly bothered him._

_Seungcheol never curses unless and until he's really pissed off._

_'You are angry, aren't you?'  Jeonghan questioned as he shifted down to press his head to the other's chest, a firm hand coming around his waist to hug him, cuddling like it's the most natural thing in the world. 'You look really upset'_

_'I'm very much upset and I'm sure you wouldn't like the sight of it, so I'm trying to control myself'_

_A harsh breath left the alpha's nostrils, as he edged his nose towards the other's temple._

_'I badly want to see the blood of people who try to hurt you, my love'_

_The omega's expression widened at that._

_'What did I do?'_

_He asked, leaning away to make eye contact with his alpha._

_'It's more like what we did we do and what not we didn't do...'_

_The confused look on the other's face was too cute to resist and the alpha couldn't help but cast a little quick kiss on the other's lips._

_'They don't like us together, few people from my pack and rogues, they don't like us....'_

_Listening to this, the omega curled up around the other in a protective manner, tightening his arms around his man. He closed his eyes shut as he inhaled other's minty musk scent, breathing through his mouth._

_'Don't get upset, everything will work out well...'_

_'This is some big issue, isn't it?'_

_The omega's speech reached his ears in muffled form. Seungcheol gently massaged his mate's scent gland, the soul bond they share showing him how much of a distressed state his mate is in._

_'It's not a big problem like you think, but it **is**_ _a problem.....don't worry, though' The alpha looked upon to see his mate visibly relaxing, thanks to his small ministration. 'I've got everyone's back, nothing can go wrong'_

_A man's most handsome when he wears his confidence in the most stylish way. Seungcheol does that on point._

_'I don't want anything to happen to us, I want all of us to be happy, Is it too much to ask?'_

_Seungcheol slightly chuckled. 'It's not too much, Jeonghan. It's everyone's right to find their happiness and if your happiness lies in our pack and my well being, then so it be....'_

_He said, pressing a little kiss to the other's hair._

_'If you have a problem, it's mine too...everything single thing you do, affects me too...I don't want to ride as a passenger when you drive through a difficult road, we are not mates for nothing....I want to share everything you have...'_

_'That goes without even saying, Hannie'_

_Seungcheol said without missing a beat._

_'Whatever I do and wherever I might be, I will always be your shadow and you will be this shadow's owner..'_

 

No comforting words could put Jeonghan's weak heart to rest and comfort. 

He knows the alpha's waiting for the right moment to destroy the unlucky or more like, idiotic person who had the audacity to rival against the "Alpha of the alphas" 

But worries him the most is that, his pack children are out there in the field with no one's guide. There's no news from them and if Seungcheol ever found out someone harming his mates, he would definitely not hesitate to throw the cause of it in his burning pit fire of anger. 

With circumstances like  this at the horizon, it would be a headache for Seungcheol to even know that Jeonghan's going through heat symptoms. 

It fucking started two days ago. 

The day seemed usual, working off his daily duties, making sure the members are fed and the omegas of his pack are doing good. They are the precious hidden treasure and focal point of strength for any pack, according to Seungcheol. 

When he returned back, however, he noticed how his shirt was drenched at the back with sweat, and he was  feeling restless all the while. His hips seemed to appear wide and his skin looked flushed from the small beats of warmth. 

But, as usual he ignored them because the winter's over and the little warmth of the weather is doing a little too much on his body. 

He really did find out, that he's having pre heat symptoms only when his eyes fell on his mate's clothings that particular night. As though he was in a trance, the omega picked up the rugged fur coat the alpha wore that winter, sniffing them with his cheeks pressed to the collar, until he realized what he was doing at that moment. 

His hands let the coat drop to the floor, and covered himself with the sheets laid on his fluffy bed, making himself look like burrito, just in case Seungcheol catches his scent. 

He assumed the least thing Seungcheol wanted is to take care of his omega in heat, with him juggling political problems and betrayers attacking him all at once and it wouldn't be the right time to conceive a child. Either way, his heat period would be nothing but a burdensome pleasure and he wouldn't want to disturb his mate. 

On that note, he decided to put his medicinal and herbal skills to use and prepare something, that would delay his heat. It would have been much easier if Seungcheol didn't burn the jar full of suppressants on the burning stove of their personal kitchen, the other day when his phantom heat occurred. 

He just hoped that the plant herb he is searching for is not too far away. 

Again, he's the pack omega and it's high time he act like one. 

 

 

 

The Moon pack land fell into silence, a one that spoke volumes inaudibly, it's rebel against the rogue that had taken over their land as alpha. Namhyuk, the beta of the pack walked with his hands carrying the corpse of a little boy whom the Choi alpha had punished for trying to kill his mate. 

From all the refined messages and news he received, the beta strongly believed that Seungcheol had killed his nephew just because they share a blood line. It seriously wouldn't make a difference if he would ever get the chance to realize the reason behind the alpha's actions. 

And in order to put up a stable front against some of the loyal Seungcheol followers - He literally doesn't believe them even if they state they don't follow the "untrustworthy Seungcheol" anymore, for they had worshiped the land the alpha walked on all the while sleeping on himself - the only way he found a solution is to bring the same head of rogue as the lead of the pack that Seungcheol had raised on his arms. 

The first victim, of his joint companionship with the rogue, was Lady Jihyun. 

The worst thing is that, the way they killed her was too abnormal to witness. 

They made her puke to death. 

Moon pack people stood by the side, as they witnessed how the rogue held her auburn hair to let her jaws go slack and made her swallow soap water, gallons after gallons, choking and spitting, puking on the floor, disgusting patters of fluids sputtered out till the very last moment of her breath.

Namhyuk was the only one among the others who enjoyed the sight of the lady getting killed, who had the nerve to send  _his_  nephew on a personal mission. 

When he first saw the boy lying motionlessly in Yunho's personal chamber, he cried out in anger mixed with desperation, as the boy was very dear to him. He literally raised him, more than his parents did and he remembers the day his little nephew cutely let out the first cry. When he picked him up from the floor, a little piece of paper fell to the floor. 

**"I'm coming for you"**

Namhyuk could tell who's handwriting that was and he fucking wanted to kill the owner of that handwriting.

And by killing his nephew, Seungcheol gave him one more reason to be considered himself as his enemy and unfortunately, Yunho and his mate got added into the equation as well. 

He assumes himself as the brain and the rogue alpha as the sharpest blade that would together operate to plan the fall down of the mighty Seungcheol. 

' _And I want something in return...'_ _The rogue whispered, to the man who wanted to take revenge on his own alpha. ' I want Yoon Jeonghan'_

_Namhyuk looked unfazed._

_'I don't have a problem with that, in fact, I would love to see that scum dying with their bond broken and hanging in air as you take him as yours'_

_The laughter the barbarian let out was too wild and evil, that it sent a chill shiver down Namhyuk's spine._

_'Very well, very well, forest pack's omega and river pack's omega....two beauties for this one rogue'_

_Calling himself as rogue did a lot of things for the uncouth man - one of the many traits why Seungcheol detest them, they don't realize their mistake and take pride in whatever they are doing._

_'As you wish, take all you want.' Namhyuk obliged. 'I only want to see that fucker suffer'_

Namhyuk's obsession over hurting Seungcheol went far and vile to the extent that he had gone nuts in the worst possible way to do the things he was unable to complete. 

No one in their right mind would trust a rogue. 

 

 

 

 

'Here you are ' The leader of the mountain pack, welcomed his guests with quite wide arms. 'My pack member has been biting my ears off about you two, please come in' 

Jun and Hao exchanged looks. 

'Alpha, how come you know we are coming here?' Hao asked and the pack leader casted a fond look at the omega. 

'No one enters our land without our knowledge, we don't have border guards for nothing' 

Now that made sense. 

The mountain pack, to Jun's surprise is as civilized as Moon pack. The only difference is that, they don't separate their status by allotting a separate sector for omegas and betas. They all live together and no strategy for the sake of protection. 

Again, he's a newbie here and God knows what sorts of tricks these people have up their sleeves. 

But the understatement of the year would be to say that, their infrastructure is fucking genius for people who inhabit in mountains, considering how difficult is to set up a cozy shelter. 

The outside boundary lines didn't show much of entrance path and just like Moon pack territory, they had gravels and huge rocks on their way. Jumping them around, a small water body was revealed, perhaps a trapped path of a river flowing in through that gets liquidized only during early summers. 

There was this small cave, which looked really dark with no sorts of lighting, and the sight itself would make one believe that there's no sign of habitation. A very long walk later, one would find a narrow opening at left and there, will come to your sight, be the mass number of people moving around, living their lives as mountain pack people. 

Hao kept asking if they were going in the right way and Jun was barely making out things based on the description Mingyu gave when he visited the mountains for making a pack alliance, along with River pack alpha, Leeteuk. 

The life lesson learnt here, is every fucking single thing happens in life for a reason. 

However, what caught his eyes were that, omegas and betas are socializing so well, like they are almost like normal humans until you don't realize the scent they are letting out. 

And to certify this, the pack alpha of the mountain pack is surrounded by two omegas who are very touchy and all. These kind of things are really frowned upon in other places. 

'Tae, Jimin ' The alpha acknowledged. ' Guests are here, try to contain yourselves' 

It looked too domestic and so unlike their pack, where people maintain ten feet distance while speaking with their alpha. 

The alpha himself looked tall and lanky, and if not for the  _scent_ , he would have thought he's an omega. Considering, Bangtan's broad minded tendencies, an omega in the top most position of their hierarchy wouldn't be that surprising. 

The two omegas - judging from their personality - backed off, and a man with a perfect face and broad looking shoulders appeared from the inside of the den and stood beside. 

Naturally, Seungcheol's kids bowed down at the other. 

The newly appeared man's stance looked rigid yet gentle, almost as tall as the pack alpha, an inch or two shorter than the leader of course. 

'I'm Seokjin and he's the pack alpha, Kim Namjoon' He introduced, to which the guests smiled. 'Welcome to land of Bangtan, I hope you enjoy your stay here' 

'Thank You, your Highness' Jun said politely, with a moderate bow. 

Seokjin smiled and his eyes fell on the omega beside him. 

'Oh, it's nice of you to bring your mate along' The Chief's mate casted a look at Namjoon. 'Some people don't even think about their mates' 

Namjoon looked offended, his eyes expanding and all. 

Well, he should be. 

'Jinnie, that was one time and I promised I will take you there after ceremony get's over; speaking of which-' 

The alpha's vision moved from his omega to the newly arrived people. 

'- as  **mates** , you should also participate in tomorrow's ceremony, Jimminie here is getting mated to his long time betrothed, Min Yoongi' 

One of the two omegas bowed and the guests bowed in return. What really bothered Jun is that Hao is not disagreeing them thinking that they are mates. As much as it pleased him, it's a wrong way of acknowledging his feelings. 

'We certainly, will do highness' Hao said, instead. 'It was kind of you to let us stay here....it is important for us' 

Namjoon frowned at the last statement made by the other. ' Seungcheol's mated right, Is he having problems because of that?

Jun didn't know how to respond to that. As much as Bangtan pack had maintained a good relationship with every other pack that almost follows Seungcheol's ideals, it wouldn't be quite right to spill every single thing regarding their internal affairs. 

'They are a match made in heaven, trust me' Minghao replied, even before Jun had the chance. 'It's just that we have decided to travel  a bit, before having pups' 

Something blasted inside Jun's head and he felt like he was about to have a heart attack. Just the case of Minghao casually mentioning them in a status like itself does a lot of things to him. The mere circumstance of them doing all sorts of domestic things hurls the beta's inside, and without him knowing, a hand of his encircles around Hao's waist. 

'Yeah, this is like a trip we make before trying for pups' 

There was this certain edge in Jun's voice and Minghao realizes the same. The young omega lets out a scoff and that really  _wasn't_  enough of a notice for Jun to reel out from the fake bliss.

In that chaos, either of them didn't realize how the couple of the bangtan pack had gone quiet. 

'I'm wishing you a good luck on that' Seokjin quietly said, and the atmosphere got tensed real quick, judging from the omegas at the corner trying to contain their feels and act like nothing's wrong. 

Namjoon gathered Jin in his arms, and that was enough to put a smile on the latter's face. 

'Bangtan's specialty is octopus stew, we are making that for lunch and I want you both to tell me how it tastes' 

Seokjin reminded Hao of Jeonghan, the way he uses his  _affection_  card to make members eat a lot more than they do. 

_'I know you are my dear baby, my dear baby will always listen to me, okay, now one more scoop of rice..'_

'I will, shouldn't complain if I ask for one more portion extra, though' Hao replied with warmth and he's still very much aware of the intimate arm around his waist. 

The Chief couple laughed at that.

'You can't compete Taehyung here' Namjoon said  'don't get fooled by his lean figure' 

The tall omega next to Jimin whined and the pack alpha literally had to coo to at the other to ward off the pout adorning in the former's face. 

'We will take our leave' Jun said and his hand descended down towards the small of Hao's back and the latter's breath hitched wondering where it's final destination would be. 

Two of his fingers did make contact with swell of his pert ass, but that ended just there and he got his hand retracted from his waist line.

'Jimin will show your place, you are welcomed to stay here as long as you want, Seungcheol's my great friend and I wouldn't want anything less than best for members belonging to his pack' 

Namjoon said. 

If the late Choi alpha and his forefathers had found the pack, Seungcheol certainly did a lot to bring the status of Moon pack to a place where pack leaders could only imagine of. The first one being his statement on omega rights and how mates should have equal rights on their relationship. Maybe, the Bangtan leader and he would match a little to well on this. 

'Thank you so much for your kindness, alpha' 

One more thing is that, the mountain pack territory is sentimentally referred to as land of love, people most often getting together without any hindrances. 

 

 

 

 

'I heard Jeonghan hyung was almost hurt by a Moon pack member' 

Soonyoung stiffened as soon as he heard the words from his love, Jihoon. 

The duo were currently setting up the kitchen, after the quiet dinner they all had. The members - especially the alpha and the Zetas were mentally absent and Mingyu himself looked ticked off. 

'What?' Soonyoung and Vernon decided to keep  _that_  incident to himself, except it some how reached Mingyu and Soonyoung heavily believes that Vernon's the culprit and it's no surprise that Mingyu could be a  _loose mouth._

'Don't lie to me, Soonyoung' Jihoon visibly seethed, as he placed the washed kettle pot a little more loudly. 'Was that  _Mistress' Deeds? '_

The Zeta had fumbled thoughts. 

'I didn't want to burden you, Hoonie' He reasoned. 

'Burden me? I can't believe you ' He looked incredulous. 'I may be  _concerned_ , but I never would be burdened, and don't you think you were little to out to experimenting things with hyung?' 

'Experimenting?' Soonyoung got a little bit annoyed. He's a pack zeta and people think twice before talking to him. Careless speaking is something he doesn't like. 'Do you hear what you are saying?' 

'Of course I do' The young betas' hands formed into fists. 'I heard how you and Vernon decided to catch him in hand and actually went to the extent of removing the guards at the boundary' 

'That was a strategy, Jihoon. There's a fucking difference' 

Soonyoung's visibly shaking in anger and even that didn't faze the little Jihoon. What kind of people would use someone they love as bait to get the man they want. Sure, Jeonghan was not even there in his cottage but that doesn't mean that they can pull these tricks on their land. 

'I didn't know using Jeonghan hyung was a strategy' The beta cornered his love interest. ' You at least should have a back up if things ever were to go wrong, Seungkwan had brought those samples with him, just think what would have happened if any of those affected our hyung somehow?!' 

Jihoon had a point. 

What Seungkwan carried could cause harm to entire omega members of the pack. 

'Do you doubt Choi alpha?' 

That really is some ultimate card to draw the advantage. 

'I don't mind trusting him, you or anyone for that matter' Jihoon said in a low sincere voice. 'But I want everyone to be safe....you, alpha, Jeonghan hyung, everyone, even that means I'm the one hurting-'

'You are imp-' 

'Let me finish!' Jihoon raised his voice. 

Soonyoung had to submit to that. 

'I don't care who I trust until everyone's safe, it's you all I have remaining to call my relatives' 

The beta's eyes blurred and that made Soonyoung panic. He knows Jihoon's parents don't live with him and he didn't want to spoil the other's happiness by asking what happened to them, and he felt like he could give all that happiness Jihoon missed out in his early child hood. 

'So  _please_  be careful..' 

Jihoon finally said and left the kitchen in a hurry, tears flowing down his cheeks and he ran away from him. Soonyoung sighed and looked around the area to find washed vessels glaring at them, as though asking how dare was he to hurt their pack beta. His imagination is running wild these days. 

'Trouble in the paradise?' 

Vernon asked, and Mingyu followed the other, to the kitchen. 

Every single thing seemed to irritate Soonyoung - that handsome face of Moon pack beta, the beautiful honey tone of Mingyu, his height, the way he tilts his head to look  _down_  at him, and most important of all, how both were loose mouthed and told everything to Jihoon. 

He, for a good measure of time, threw them stinky eyes and Vernon chuckled at his classic 10.10 going to >,<.

'Trouble in paradise? well, fuck you both because you don't have a paradise' He said, looking at Vernon and he turned to Mingyu. ' And your paradise is somewhere else, far away from you!!' 

'Hold up, hyung..' Vernon stopped the other, who's breathing loudly, body shaking with anger. 'Why are we having diss battle all of a sudden?' 

'And who's my paradise?' Mingyu asked, obliviousness swimming in copious amount around him. 

Soonyoung and Vernon looked at him, as though they were splashed with cold water. 

'What about those " _I miss him hyung, he was the only one who understood me"  "He was a tough beta, but he played with me well" "I like him a lot" '_

Vernon asked, his mouth agape and facial expression milli second away from falling into  one of disbelief. 

'What about those?' Mingyu's eyes wavered, looking like a child caught putting a finger into cake icing. 'Perhaps, are you saying that I like Wonwoo?' 

'No, I'm talking about the beta Grandma who's so fond of you, remember, she gave you three apples for free' Soonyoung said, with all seriousness. 'I thought you liked her even though she's a bit a old for you' 

'What? I didn't know you had hots for her!' Vernon faked a gasp. 'I knew you'd be into older ones, but this age gap is  _scandalous_ ' 

The Zeta and Vernon, together broke out into hysterical laughter, until a small tomato got smashed against the former's forehead. Vernon examined it with saucer pan eyes and Soonyoung had his eyes fixed on the leghorn egg in Mingyu's hand, ready to be aimed at him. 

'I heard these eggs are tasty' Mingyu smirked. 'Wouldn't mind if you try some' 

Vernon groaned and whined in disgust at the smell of raw yolk and albumin caking his skin. 

Seeing this, the Zeta picked up the milk jar from the counter. 

'Heard about milk bath? going to give you one now' 

Even before Mingyu could take one step to dodge the attack, he found himself drenched in the white tasteless liquid. Before he could recover from that, another egg landed on his face. 

'Need to add some flour and essence, you almost look like a cake on process' 

Vernon roared in laughter, until his eyes fell on the dark form standing behind Mingyu. Without knowing that, the latter was trying to take one more egg from the tray and a strong hand wrapped around his wrist. 

' **I thought you guys were all grown up** ' 

'A- alpha?!' 

Seungcheol wiggled his eyebrows. 

'We actually were testing, how these things taste, right Soonyoung?' Mingyu said with a sheepish smile. 

'Yes, alpha. We were trying how we can improve cooking with these and then Vernon told me that they can act as good skin care products and so we-'

'Cut the crap, Soonyoung' The alpha growled. 

'Yes, alpha' 

The three kids faced him with head hung low. Seungcheol shook his head slightly before sighing out loudly. 

'Yunho is here, wash up and assemble in my chamber and you ' The alpha pointed at Soonyoung. ' You go and tell Jihoon to clean the mess you all made' 

'But alpha, he will scold me if I do that' 

The zeta looked almost miserable. 

They just had the first argument of their relationship and the next one is about to pop in few seconds. 

' _That's_  the point, my Soonyoung' Seungcheol smirked. 'Now go tell Jihoon and get freshen up. We have things to discuss' 

 

 

Jaejoong couldn't believe what's happening at the moment. 

His palm still smelt like the blood the boy vomited before letting out his last breath. Another hand of his embraced the slightly swollen stomach of his, wondering how he would give birth to his first ever child amidst the chaos and the venom is still inside him, slowly killing his child. 

His eyes fell on the particular cottage from the guest area, that swirled around with the smell of honey and milk - definitely an omega's scent. 

The very thought of Seungcheol's absolute hate for rogues makes him wonder what made the alpha develop that feel in the first place and how he became so cruel to the point of killing a child because of it, and why his mate sent the little one in the first place. 

Is a little life that meagre for them to toss it around in a game of political cards? 

Don't they feel the empathy for the relatives of people they are going to kill?

Why would they want the others to feel what they didn't want to. 

How can someone be a head of a pack, with a heart void of mercy?

The idea of having mate is to develop compassion for others, which you gain through the love you feel for your significant one. Did alpha and his mate  not understand the meaning of partnership and the whole significance of finding happiness by letting the one live who once gave you trouble. 

Jaejoong is not sure if he idolizes Seungcheol much as he did before. 

 

 

 

'Alpha! Choi Alpha!' Seokmin ran to Seungcheol with a terrified face. 

The alpha didn't have time to react, as he was in his usual routine of checking out the border resistance. 

'Choi Alpha, Jeonghan hyung is sick' 

Seungcheol's eyes widened and he ran towards the direction of his chamber, He was too engrossed in his duties to feel the lack of vibrancy in the soul bond they shared. 

How stupid he could get.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!!! kindly check chapter 14 if you haven't checked out!!!!!! comments are welcomed!!!!!

'Why did you lie?' 

Jun questioned the omega.

'Excuse me?' 

'To the Bangtan alpha, you said we were mates' 

Jun and Minghao, thanks to Jimin's help, found themselves in a cozy looking shelter near the main den, where the alpha and his omega live. Even though the roof is made of dried hay, there were many layers of it, surrounded by stony walls and the temperature inside is comparatively cool but not cold. The floor is covered with a thick mat, though it's kind of irritating,it passes off as a reliable flooring especially during cold days.

'I didn't find it in me to expose our pack affairs to a third party' Hao said briskly. 'Besides, it's not like they are going to check upon who you mate with in future, they probably won't remember me anyway' 

Jun rose his hand up in defense. 'I'm not bothered about that' 

He inched close to the other, who's aimlessly meddling with his own fresh clothes unpacked from their luggage. 'I'm worried if they find out that we lied to them' 

'Then we should be careful, let's act like couples for three more days and off we go to another land until we get our mission' 

The beta was unable to comprehend the calmness in other's demeanor. 'I know you care for the pack, but I don't want you to get hurt in the process..' He clutched the other's bony shoulders. 'I did realize you stopped taking your suppressants' 

The omega's eyes widened at that. 

'How did you...' 

Jun wonders how come this person - who could hunt better than all the zetas out there remain clueless about pheromones when not under medication. 

'Your scent, it's  _saccharine_...' To prove his point, Jun carressed the scent glands of his neck, the juncture where the phermones are at its peak. 'Any one could easily tell that you are unmated and I'm not sure how bangtan pack's omega didn't have a clue about you' 

Minghao whined under his breath, his omega carving and cherishing the treatment and pampering it receives at the moment, and understanding the omega, Jun didn't retract his touch, soothing down the juncture and massaging his nape. 

'....What do I do now?' 

The omega spoke in a trance, eyes closed and inches away from leaning on Jun's chest. 

_scent mark him..._

_scent mark him..._

_press your nose against his throat..._

_Do it now..._

_Hurry...._

'We'll find out a way, Hao' Jun affirmed him, pushing back the thoughts his inner wolf was feeding him. 'You rest while I get something for you to eat' 

 

 

 

Seungcheol felt his world crumbling down at the sight of his motionless omega, on his very own bed, skin pale as cloud and lips chapped like water less land. Beside him was the chief physician of the pack, Park Yura, checking his beloved's pulse with utter concentration. 

The pack members are standing far away from Jeonghan, Mingyu tucked away to the farthest corner of the alpha's chamber - an unreadable expression on his face.

Jihoon slowly crawled towards Jeonghan but Jisoon held him back, beckoning the alpha's presence when the younger threw him a confused look. 

The alpha waited, at the entrance with Dokyeom behind him, panting as they ran literally to here from the pack border. 

When Yura, the physician was done, she rose up from the place with lips thinned to straight line and almost sported the annoyed look. She walked straight to Seungcheol with head hung low and the members were not subtle about being curious as to what happened to Jeonghan. 

'Alpha'  The lady bowed.

'Physician Park...'

'Our Chief omega's temperature has rose to a high point, and the worst thing is that we can't do anything about it' 

Seungcheol's stomach churned. 

'Is he alright?' 

_Shit! His voice cracked._

'As long as we take care of him, he'll be fine but I'm afraid that he'd have to suffer until the day he hits his heat' The lady sighed and looked dejected at the direction of the omega, who has no clue as to what's happening or what he did to himself. 

'I assume he consumed herbs that would evade his heat' The doctor muttered slowly, making sure no one other than the alpha hears it. 'His body was on the verge of breaking into his cycle but then the whole herb thing he consumed collapsed the cycle and gave him a massive counter attack' 

Seungcheol didn't know what to feel at the moment. He's glad that his mate is not in a critical position, sad that he's unwell and has no stamina to even sit up or be angry at him for doing such things,  _once again_. 

'The medicines I gave will wear him off the effect of the herbs he took within three days, but his heat will be too bad that it may last up to a week. It may take a toll on his body, if you don't...you know, well... _copulate_.' 

He nodded, his gaze averting on people surrounding Jeonghan like bees around a flower, looking like bunch of people trying to use magical abilities to work stuff on people, in this case, make Jeonghan run around happily like a fawn in a green meadow. 

'Give him a towel bath and fluid food, I bet he will run low on stamina, so give the tonic I placed beside his bed for three days, two times' The lady bowed. 'If anything, I'd be here by the call of my name' 

Seungcheol couldn't be anymore grateful. 

'Thank you so much, Ms. Park' The alpha said, his ego at the moment tormenting him for not taking care of his omega properly. 'I'm sorry that this happened' 

Yura opened her mouth to object the other, but she sensed what the other must be feeling, considering how mates go over protective and be hard on themselves for the slightest of the harms their partners experience. If her accepting his apology would dampen his inner turmoil, she saw no problem in doing so. 

'Don't worry, alpha' The lady said with a cheerful smile. 'The next time you meet me, I will bear the news of our Chief carrying your kids' 

The elder couldn't help but smile at that, momentarily distracting him from the idea of his sick mate. 

'He will be alright...?' 

Seungcheol couldn't help but ask the question, wanting to quench the nagging feel at the back of his mind, his heart flip flopping everytime something negative crossing his mind. He couldn't even bare to think about it completely. 

'It's really nothing serious my alpha' Yura said. 'In fact this shows how healthy his body is, to jam back the herbs he consumed with full force... such a fighter' 

The lady dreamily said, with unfocused gaze. hint of appreciation obvious in her voice. The alpha had to clear his though to bring her back to reality. 

'I'll call you if anything's needed to be checked' His voice an octave low, at the mere sight of lady's cheeks pinking at the thought of  _his_  mate. It didn't sit well with him. 'Until then..' 

_Don't come any closer..._

The warning was heavy in air, but Yura was not in the place to focus on the danger approaching her life. 

'Yes, alpha' She replied, walking away with a small pouch of velvet red hung tied to her wrist. As soon as the lady left, Jihoon came tumbling on his feet, like a wild pack of horse over Seungcheol. 

'Alpha, how is he? Is he okay?' 

Dokyeom, who was few feet behind alpha, stood close to him, pressing his ears closer. Seungkwan however, didn't bother to come and ask, as he curled himself next to Jeonghan on his bed, pressing his face into other's neck and tightly hugging him, like he'd disappear in air if it weren't for his hands pressing him down to bed. 

The alpha could see Jisoo's eyes slightly shining because of wetness and without him knowing, his hand reached out for the latter, Jisoo immediately curling beside him for a half side hug. 

'Nothing to worry, kids' He looked over at Mingyu, who seemed to stay far away, half torn between wanting to listen to what he says and not wanting to hear it, in case if anything's  _bad_. 

'He's alright, your hyung is a pabo to eat something like this, I'm gonna whip him the moment he wakes up' 

Seungcheol said with a slight humour in his voice, but miserably failing to do so at the sight of sad faces before him. And to add fuel to it, he felt wetness around the place Jisoo stuffed his face, his cute cat eyes fluttering with moist lashes. 

'Yes,  _hyung_ , hit him....he's a pabo' 

The younger openly began to sob and Dokyeom hugged them from back, embracing with his long, long hands. 

'Jisoo -ah...' Vernon called out affectionately, but his own nose became red, as he tried to contain his emotions, a bad attempt however, as his voice croaked and gave away his fake tough front. 

'He was b-burning and had he was-, he was unable to speak, throat too - _hic-_  dry for that...' Jisoo mumbled. 

The alpha's hand patted the other's back, trying to console him. It was so unlike him, or any alpha for that matter, but who's he kidding? He's someone who takes pride with his members cuddling with him, regardless of the situation, day or time. 

'He's okay now, Jisoo'  Seungcheol said, his vision landing on Jihoon, snuggling close to Soonyoung, for whatever reason. 'As I said, you'd get the privilege of hitting him for making you all worry for him,okay?' 

The boy nodded, wiping cheeks with the hem of his sleeves and Seungcheol couldn't help but snort at the way beta eagerly agreeing to his promise. 

Keeping that aside, his inner self pricked him with thousand questions as to why his omega's so intent on postponing his mate. He really wanted to lash out and be angry with him, showing his tough side for once - lucky that Jeonghan's unconscious, but he'd definitely interrogate his mate about this, not as his caring mate, but as his dutiful alpha. 

'Come, let's keep our Jeonghan company' Seungcheol gently guided the others to his chamber. 'We can't let have Seungkwan have all the attention now, can we?' 

 

 

 

 

The sun was trying to settle down behind the mountains situated at the far end of the infertile plain- few kilometers behind the mountain and crossing two tributaries, would he reach the river pack and few acres of forest across, is the place where  _his_  Moon pack territory exists. 

The very thought of his homeland and its significant beauty adds a jubilant expression to his face, which most of the times posses "A" grade resting bitch form. It was not his fault, entirely. 

Wonwoo always had learnt that, face is the most accurate portrayal of what your heart feels and the eyes are its window, and one, for the most of the time is unable to control the very few facial muscles, no matter what the situation is. 

He, at very young age believed that words make a deep impact on one's life and the smile you put on straightens up everyone's life. The archer, to be honest, isn't the exact ideal sugar coat-er out there. He speaks Korean,  _straightforward_  and a bit of sarcasm then and there. That is why, he felt that it would be best to remain on the neutral grounds-remaining the same throughout and it gives him a sense of pride when people twist their mind in finding out what actually he's feeling inside. 

It's not his fault that he finds it amusing. 

And then, he met someone who doesn't know how to hide things. 

The first time he saw him at the forest, with a sad expression and hopelessness  flooding his eyes, Wonwoo couldn't help but go soft on him. Mingyu, is strong and had the technique to subdue anyone he wanted, but that didn't make Wonwoo any less talented. 

His wolf form crouched even low to the ground, suddenly wanting to see Mingyu and his pack members. 

_'I will come first to you...'_

He had promised him, that he'd greet him first, before he could meet anyone else, the day  _everything_  gets over. 

The beta didn't know he could miss someone, except for his unknown parents who didn't give him the blessing of witnessing them. Seungcheol's father, however said that they were the pack's favourite couple, too bad they didn't have much time to be appreciated. 

But then, these people he met at the river pack, acted like they were literal blood related brothers. He would forever be grateful for that; experiencing brotherhood is not all about playing and sharing food, it's about how you stand as the "Protector" for each and everyone among them. 

However, he felt a little hurt when he found out how Mingyu look - looked at Jeonghan. It went to the extent of regretting him taking birth as a beta. They were clear in his eyes, with the way he looked at Jeonghan, and how the omega's look on him was completely different. 

The little rose plant that rooted in his heart, washed out at the impossible prospect of achieving what Jeonghan did. Mingyu would never look at him with the way he looked at Jeonghan. 

Truth to be told, Wonwoo at first didn't like Mingyu much at all. He was bound and treated like a prisoner and even though he  _did_  have a soft spot for the other, the whole incident didn't sit well with his ego. 

And annoying him was more easy that plucking a flower from the plant. 

However, he realized that, none of them had bad feelings for each other. It was a perfect facade worn by them to cheat into things they never wanted to happen, at least in Wonwoo's case. 

The little wolf growled and whined, his mind and heart at a perfect harmony revealing truth behind his feelings, which he still doesn't want to admit.

 

 

But then the smell of another wolf - a dirty alpha tweaked his olfactory function, and the hair on his fur stood up in alert. 

 

 

Seungcheol watched from afar, his mate being surrounded by bunch of kids, Jihoon placing a wet towel on their omega's forehead, Jisoo fanning him with a paper fan, Mingyu making food with Dokyeom by side, Vernon at the border guarding along with few of pack people and lastly Seungkwan, who's curled up next to Jeonghan, not letting him go for once. 

' 'Wan, move when I'm saying it nicely...' Jihoon warned, thoroughly exhausted after facing problems facing one after one. He exactly wasn't in the good mood earlier, considering how Soonyoung and Seungcheol allowed the enemy inside the pack premises to pull an ambush attack over him. And now, Jeonghan has consumed herbs that would delay his heat. 

He felt restless and wanted to sit and cry some where because, he can't seem to find the happiness he needs. The beta already misses Wonwoo, who went without saying anything and Jun and Minghao, he doesn't even know where they are. 

Despair is choking him with vigor. 

'I'm not doing anything to him'  Seungkwan whined. 'I just miss him and I want to be with him, why do you bother?' 

To prove his point, the young hunter's hand enclosed much closer to Jeonghan's form. 

Jihoon looked like he was about to pop a vein in anger and even Soonyoung placing a hand of comfort over his shoulder didn't seem to help him. He shrugged off the Zeta's hand and walked out of the cottage, placing the porcelain bowl containing the cold water with a light sound on the floor. 

The members watched with a worried face, Jihoon walking out with little bouncy steps, hair getting ruffled by gentle breeze of early summer, shining his auburn hair, making it look aesthetically pleasing, if not for the situation of course. 

Soonyoung was on his feet, wanting to follow his  _promised_ , but then the alpha's hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

'I'll see him, you be here' 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo's breath hitched, as his vision focused on the ugly sandalwood grey fur of the rogue, walking in circles around him - ready to attack. 

 

 

 

 

Seungcheol didn't take long to find Jihoon, the latter slumped down on the base of this big tree, situated on their way to River. The younger looked so small, shoulder hunched and head between the crease of his elbow. For a moment, the alpha wondered if he should give him some space but then, things would go much smoothly if it's talked out. 

Hearing the sound of alpha's foot steps, Jihoon turned slowly to look at the other. 

The beta remained in the same place, not giving any attention to the other. 

'I know you are mad at me' 

_I'm not!_

Jihoon almost said that, but he swallowed back and stood by his thoughts, not wanting to sound like a pathetic member clinging and kissing the alpha's ass. 

'You can say whatever in your mind, you know....' Seungcheol seated himself next to the young beta, knees brushing but none of them moved apart. 'I won't oppress you from expressing your opinion, just because I'm your alpha' 

The beta remained silent, and Seungcheol let out a deep sigh, wondering how he's going to get the other talk to him. 

'It's a pity that I don't hang out with you all much, right?' 

The alpha decided to speak, not bothered if the other is replying or not. 

'I'm not sure if you'd know much about me, and honestly really have nothing remarkable that you should be aware of ' He continued. ' My dad and I were very close and about my mother....not so much.' 

Jihoon slowly looked up to meet the alpha's gaze, but the alpha himself looked lost in his thoughts. 

 

 

 

 

The rogue ran fast towards him, and Wonwoo just made it in time to dodge the attack, leaping few steps back to cast an injury on the rear of the rogue. Seems like the latter understood his motto and in the last minute he whipped his tail as a form of distraction and pounced on Wonwoo in mid way; the image of them just clumsily jostling over each other. 

The beta slightly growled when he felt the claws of the other drawing lines on his neck. 

 

 

 

 

 

'I have a fleeting memory of her being kind to me and all domesticated...' Seungcheol spoke after few seconds. ' To simply say, she really wasn't fond of our violent tactics, and my dad, didn't bother about her opinion as he was too concerned about the pack'

The alpha leaned back on the tree trunk and Jihoon inched closer to his alpha. 

'He took in so many pups, that at the age of seven became hyung to five people, and Minghao was the last one in before mother's death' 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo made an extreme flexible move with his body, to the point his form bent to a perfect "U" and had his teeth and fangs clamped over the rogue's hind leg, drawing blood - keeping a steady hold despite the wolf thrashing around to get himself released. 

The wolf howled in pain and in order for him to not call out for attention, he quickly let go of the legs, to pounce over its torso in a quick moment and clutched the other's throat and pressed it to the ground. 

Sure, the rogue is an alpha and it was difficult holding back someone down of this status but it's not like it's his first time dealing with alphas and these rogues are technically untrained. 

 

 

 

 

 

'No one except my parents could have taught me about the relationship dynamics' Seungcheol said with an unfocused gaze, lazy smile adorning his face. ' They looked so uncompatible, to me they didn't look like they belonged to each other, but when she passed away, my dad became someone whom I felt very foreign with' 

Jihoon listened intently. 

'I saw him counting down his own days, doing last minute preparation, fighting Namhyuk....a man from my pack, related to my dad who sort of wanted to claim a good position in the pack but turned down every time for his ill fame' 

The beta held the other's hand as the alpha walked past his memory lane. 

'I actually hated my mother for a while...' He said. 'For having more control in my dad's life, until I realized one thing...they balanced out each other. They were not any omega or an alpha, they were  _them_ , just because my father didn't pay attention to her doesn't mean that he didn't love her any less'

Seungcheol let out a humorless laugh. 

'That is why, I was away from the whole mating thing and drenched my hands with blood as much as possible, because I want others to be happy in the way they deserved to be' 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo growled lowly, a rumble that meant  _submit or I will kill you_  and surprisingly, the rogue didn't take much time to give up on his attempt. He let out a breath of relief when he watched the way the wolf struggled to breath with a small injury. 

He stepped back and decided to change his hiding location, and for a second he didn't realize what happened, like it was a whirl of wind hitting him square on the face. Wonwoo fell to the floor with a grunt and when he tried to take his stand, he felt a huge weight pressing down on him. His paws scratched the dry floor, trying to get a grip, but the wolf on top of him, with his hind leg pushed down on Wonwoo's rear - hurting him in the process. 

The Moon pack beta's eyes watered, unable to handle the situation.

 

 

 

 

'Many of my pack members didn't like me for who I'am'  Seungcheol said, remembering awful things people spoke of him behind his back.' They didn't realize that I was turning to someone  whom I don't want to be for the sake of their happiness' 

'You are their alpha' Jihoon spoke, for the first time they began their small talk. 'You can do whatever they want' 

The alpha let out a dry laugh. 

'Being an alpha, is not exactly the easiest position to be in, Jihoon-ah' He said. 'Sometimes, I envy you all....like you can be carefree and all, while I have to be on guard even while spending time with my mate....' 

Jihoon looked at him with sympathetic eyes. 

'I even avoided the subject of getting mated, because as an alpha, I don't want my life to be tied down in hands of another person and didn't want the other to experience what my mother felt towards my father' 

'Mating is much more than that, isn't it?' Jihoon asked with a small smile. 

'Yes, I realized that......' A dreamy smile appeared on his face.' when I met Yoon Jeonghan' 

 

 

 

Wonwoo gasped at the collective sound of howls, the pack of rogues surrounding him at once, and the one he hurt earlier, crouched before him in a teasing manner before it rounded off at the corner of his vision and limped away to his mates. The beta smelled a bad scent, but before his brain could figure out what it was, a mouth clamped over his neck and drew blood. 

 

Wonwoo passed out from the grueling pain, exhaustion and more of humiliation. 

 

 

 

 

 

'He didn't give me a pack, he gave me a pack full of beautiful, trustworthy kids....the one that I would cherish till the day I die' Seungcheol expressed his gratefulness. 'Sometimes, I wonder if all these things are just part of a  beautiful dream...I don't deserve this, for a man who knows only to kill' 

Jihoon unlocked Seungcheol's hands and snuggled into him, a protective palm coming over to pat on the young beta's head. 

'You really have no idea how much of a nice person you are, alpha' Jihoon said with utmost sincerity. ' You said you don't deserve us, but in all honesty, we don't deserve you, I never knew an alpha's plate had this much to cope up....I really was not mad at you, I'm just....worried for Wonwoo, Jun and Minghao' 

'Why are you worried, Jihoonie?' Seungcheol asked in a cooing voice. 

'It's that, you other day brought that guy to our territory and you sent Wonwoo and Jun, Minghao away, and I worry not knowing if they are safe wherever they are...' 

The alpha gave him a gentle smile. 

'I should have told, not only you but to everyone, but that never crossed my mind....I should have known you'd be worried' 

Jihoon nodded in an affirmative way, eager to hear what the other was trying to say. 

'That boy who came into our pack land, is no more...' Seungcheol looked up to see the other's expression, wondering if there's any way Jihoon finds the action unjustifiable and he didn't know what to take that blank look on his face. ' about Wonwoo and Jun....i really have a plan and it's going smooth at the moment' 

'What plan?' 

In reply, Jihoon got his hair ruffled. 

'That's for another time, but trust me, nothing happens to any of my pack members without  me knowing anything about it' Seungcheol said, in a serious way. 'And death is the only answer I give people who try to harm my pack' 

A shiver ran past Jihoon's spine at the gravel like voice making a casual promise on someone's death. 

'I hope whatever's going on turns in to our favour' 

'Of course, it will' Seungcheol said. 'Or else I'll fucking bend it' 

 

 

 

 

The rogues carried the passed out beta by his neck, all the while dragging his body harshly on the rough surface of the land. Wonwoo showed no movement despite the pain, letting himself get lost in the bliss of unconsciousness, away from the fucking reality of trapped by the rats of the werewolf society. 

What no one knew is that, a certain wolf was watching this and ran back immediately, towards the direction of river pack territory. 

 

 

 

 

 

'Will Soonyoung take care of me like you take care of Jeonghan hyung?' Jihoon questioned, with a small smile, cheeking tinting pink at the mere thought of the said scenario. 

Seungcheol looked at him with quirked eyebrows. 

'He maybe a zeta, but I assume you will take the lead in the relationship, sorry to disappoint.'

'Really!' Jihoon laughed, his iconic hands clapping together and the seal laugh shaking his whole body, adorably. The alpha nodded and at the right moment, Soonyoung walked towards them, looking confused to the core. 

The beta kept giggling and Seungcheol himself felt like he should roll around with the former and laugh his ass off, but that'd be unfair and so unlike of him. He has an image to uphold as an alpha. 

'What are you laughing about, Jihoon?!' Soonyoung shouted, ten steps away from them, and the said boy finally was able to contain himself. 

'Alpha said pfft-' Jihoon broke down laughing again, and Seungcheol thought it was his cue to leave the couple alone by themselves, while he has an  _adamant, I do whatever I want and fuck up myself_  mate, waiting for him. 

'I'm leaving, we'll have a small meeting before dinner' The alpha informed before leaving and the Zeta bowed a little before narrowing his gaze towards his little beta. Seungcheol looked back once to see the couple,far from them, and noticed how they were into each other and how Jihoon avoided skinship with him only to end up pressed to his chest. 

'Couple goals' He said to himself as he walked away, understanding that relationships does not need a good leader, but an understanding partner. 

 

 

 

 

 

'Do we really have to go?' Jun questioned,plopped on the bed with ruffled hair adorning a worried look, as he saw Minghao standing before the full size mirror, getting ready for the mating event.

Earlier, Taehyung and another Zeta, Jungkook came to their - well, the guest place to give them clothes for the night. It's one of the bangtan's custom to give away clothes and perfume to attend any mating event and on behalf of the to be mated couple, their friends came. Since, they accepted the gift after much persuasion, the omega had no choice but go to that event, against all odds. 

Jun, on the other hand wanted to lie to them saying that one of them has gotten fever and can't move out but Minghao couldn't help but be truthful to that gleaming omega of Bangtan. 

'Yes, we have to' He replied.' We'd just stay some where far for the record, greet Jimin alone and leave before anyone notices us' 

The beta let out a loud sigh, making the other to give him a look of worry. 

'We are not allowed to get back until early morning, Hao'  He said, getting out of the bed. ' It's same as River pack, like alpha's mating ceremony' 

'I know' The omega replied. 'We'd just move to some isolated place, you know until morning. The agenda is to stay away from them, as much as possible' 

Jun was about to reply back, regarding how finding an isolated place in a land their not familiar with, but then Minghao had effectively shut him up by undoing his top right before his eyes. 

He fucking went topless, in front of the mirror, before his eyes, with his long back and honey toned skin shining in its all glory with evening sun light traversing through the small window of their den. 

'Jun...'

'Hmm..' He responded, gone to the point that he was unable to take off his eyes from the skin offered to him in a silver plate by his love interest.

_Was he this thirsty for him all this while?_

'Stop staring' 

That cut an end to his ongoing inner monologue of how he would drag his tongue on the oh-so super sexy spine of the omega until he ends at the nape with little bites and scrap the junction of neck and shoulder with his teeth, forever marking him as his. 

'I was not' He cooly replied, hands folding over chest in a defensive way. 'I totally was not' 

Jun was trying to convince himself more than he trying to convince the omega. 

'Whatever..' Minghao said with a roll of eyes. 'But I'm going to have ask you your old set of clothes to make me smell like you..' 

The beta's eyes widened at that. 'W-what?.....you want my old clothes?' 

Hao nodded, taking the lightest step towards him and Jun felt like his heart was about to pop out of his chest. Like, for christ sake, the boy's totally comfortable with him around topless and the beta had a hard time looking everywhere but at the firm yet soft chest, that two brown buttons at the pectorals. barely visible ribs and that lean stomach and was that the dip of his hip and widened waist, woah! Like what the hell! It look-

'Jun....' 

The said beta again stared at him like a fawn caught in head lights, ashamed that he has a self control comparable to that of a child's. 

'I'm sorry' He said. 'Please wear something...' 

Eyes wandering around to find  _anything_  that could hide the other's beauty and his nostrils, at that moment, deducted the particular scent of his omega mate at close proximity.

Jun turned to look at him, mouth opening and closing on its own - his words getting swallowed by his very own nervousness and astonishment. 

'Look at me, Jun' The omega turned the other's face with a finger on his chin, eyes hesitating to meet the face of a certain person who's making him all flustered with his boldness. 

'Why are you shy?' Hao asked in a whisper. 'It's just me...' 

The tip of the beta's ears pinked, suddenly finding  _breathing_  difficult. 

It was not like one of the many childhood crushes he had nor it was someone saying how handsome he looked. People tell him on that daily basis, which went to the point of extent that it became something common to him. 

Here, this moment, is above all and everything. 

'I don't know....you are SO....ugghhh...' 

Jun's hands grabbed air aimlessly in utter frustration, but seconds later he became standstill when the omega gently cupped his face, brown orbs staring deep into his soul and lips turned to a curve of mischievous smirk. 

'Then let me lead you' 

'Wha-' 

The beta's words were cut off with a gentle kiss to his lips. The former was stunned, rooted to the ground as his hands hung awkwardly in the air. Hao had clutched his collar of the faint blue shirt he had chose to worn, and the surprising thing is that everything felt natural and  _perfect._

It was when the omega tried to pry open his lips, did Jun regained his senses and it didn't take long for him to press the other's back on the rocky wall of the bangtan den. It was harsh, he knew, the impact must have pained him, but the little groan the omega let out did nothing but rouse the beta, wanting to do things that were restricted to his imagination all this while. 

The elder gently sucked on the plumpy lips, swiping his tongue to feel coppery taste and a small nibble to the bottom lip did the trick as a the later opened up with a small gasp.

Jun was quick to dive in, letting his tongue in the urge of finding other's and there was this small fight for dominance. 

Relationships don't need dominance, but hell, making out requires that. 

Even though, they both had similar height, Hao is an inch or two smaller than the elder and he had to stand on his tippy toes to overshadow the other's actions. He averted the other's tongue and pressed his own on the other's centre, but Jun dodged it and pressed the sleek muscle on the other's wall, caressing it. 

All Jun had to do was let his knuckles rub soothing circles on the other's small of back and let the tip of his fingers run down the side of hips in a way that would make the muscle there quiver and ......Hao fell into his arms like a puppy, giving up the fight and cling to the other like a cute koala. 

It was all then Jun's show, pressing his tongue deep inside and the throaty moan the other let was swallowed dutifully by the other. 

When their lungs burned dud to lack of oxygen, did the couple separate, pressing their foreheads together, sucking in air greedily or more like taking in what the other breathed out. 

'Didn't know you had hots for me.....'Jun was the first one to break the silence. 

'I know...you can't read in between lines, can you?' The omega replied cheekily. 

The beta had to roll his eyes at that. 'Was not trained for that....' He leaned in once more to press a chaste kiss to other's swollen lips. ' Always taught that omegas have to be approached, not to be chased by them...' 

'Aren't I an exception....?' 

'You are ....you are just you, and I like you for that...' The beta said with affection flooding his voice.

The omega felt like he was pushed to border line of emotional break down, the happiness of hearing those words from some person who earned his high level respect just made everything perfect. 

'If I had met someone like you before, I would have never pretended myself to be a wolf of another status' Hao declared, giving the other a  _smile_ , that's reserved only for Moon Junhui.

'Thank God, you didn't!' The beta said, nuzzling the other's temple. 'Or else I would be punished for stealing someone else's mate'

The omega let out a snort, chest expanding in happiness. 

'You still should give me your shirt and I have to wear a scarf so no one would notice that I  don't have a mate mark' 

Jun looked at him with  _that_  eyes. 

'You can wear the scarf and about the scent part' The beta slightly tilted the other's head, pressing his nose against the other's jaw line. '.....I can help you with that' 

'Don't have any ideas, Jun....' Hao said with a shaky voice, hands pushing the other way but not too far. 'I don't think I'd be able to resist you...' 

'Then don't' The beta inched closer, eyeing the other's pulse point. 'It's a good day to get mated, isn't it?' 

It was the omega's turn to roll eyes at him. ' I wish but we have a mating ceremony to attend and I expect a  _ceremony_  before the marking part, now do your omega an favour and get a damn shirt!' 

Jun let out a whine at that. 

'Moon Junhui' 

'Fine, okay!'  The other huffed, marching off to the part of the room to get the damn old shirt of his. The omega let out a small squeal and covered his face with his palm, embarrassment eating him as a whole. 

 

 

 

_Mingyu didn't remember entering the forest, late that night. Since Wonwoo, Jun and Minghao had left the territory, the responsibility of guarding the borders fell heavy on his shoulders and that meant, no time for himself including the leisure time he spends at the forest, most of the times under a tree, day dreaming._

_But some how he found himself there, weather a little humid for the early summer. It looked like the time of sunset and sunsets reminded him of Wonwoo bidding good bye before going on with his mission. The memory of other's sleek black hair wavering because of gentle breeze remained distinctly in his memory._

_At that moment, lying down on the forest ground, Mingyu felt that Wonwoo's coming back again and he still does remember the promise of greeting him first before he sees anyone else. With a smile breaking out on his face, the tall boy ran, his feet fast on the crunchy ground. He was too immersed in meeting the other that he didn't notice the hand coming to stop him._

_It was Jun._

_And Minghao was on his back, clinging to the other's shoulder, fast asleep._

_'Don't go there'_

_Mingyu was confused._

_'J-Jun, what are you, what ha-'_

_'Mingyu-ah!'_

_That was Wonwoo's voice. Without sparing his pack mate a glance, the said boy ran towards the direction from he heard the voice and it didn't take him long to find the other._

_'Mingyu...' Wonwoo called out with him a gentle smile, which was very unlike of him. 'You came'_

_'I did!' The youger said, enthusiastically. 'Let's go home, Leeteuk alpha might want to see you'_

_Mingyu wasn't sure why he mentioned the late alpha instead of Seungcheol. It was like his mouth had a separate brain._

_'It's hot, Mingyu-ah'_

_'What?'_

_The beta's eyes looked down to find fire all around Wonwoo's lower body. Literally half of his form is getting burned by raging flames. Mingyu panicked and when he was about to run towards the other to help him, two hands held onto his legs, and with his own eyes he witnessed the other getting reduced to ash._

_"I wish it was a dream.."_

_"I wish it was a dream"_

_"Be a fucking dream...."_

_"Please..."_

_"Please....."_

 

 

Please....Please....

Mingyu had his eyes opened in horror, and a wave of relief surged through his veins when he realized it was a nightmare, indeed. He looked to the side to find Lee Chan sleeping, and Jihoon next to him sleeping as well. His hands traced down the flower bracelet Wonwoo gave him, currently sitting comfortably on his wrist. 

" _I will come back to you first....you'd be the one to welcome me back'_

'Please be safe, Wonwoo' 


	17. chapter 16

Seungcheol didn't know when he fell asleep. 

He remembered staring at Jeonghan's face for a long time, his thoughts lost some where that mainly had flashes of blue eyes, his mother's warm hands and the first time he fell to the ground while having a combat match with his Zeta hyung, Jinki. 

His memory distinctly brought him to a scene of inhaling his mate's scent for the very first time, when the said boy was staring back at him with timid eyes. 

The alpha fell asleep somewhere in the middle....then what woke him up now?

Seungcheol still saw darkness, even after his mind began to process out reasons for him being awake at ungodly hours, yes, ungodly hours. Like who even had the heart the wake him up after whole day of taking care of a pack and planning out things for the next attack, or more like preparing to counter attack some brutes he had the pleasure of meeting in this life time. 

Being an alpha is not easy at all. Sometimes, he felt like he should elope with Jeonghan-  his mate to somewhere else and maybe, he can take his pack members with him too. 

He has been craving that for a while. Responsibilities are responsibilities, however. 

'Ughhh..' The alpha hissed and groaned, the sound coming out of his own mouth without his knowledge,  his sleepless dry eyes are failing him in massive time, his hand aimlessly searching for his mate on bed, his nose unceremoniously pressing on to the sheets and a waft of honey and milk, rich in saccharine tickled his lungs that he began to salivate instantly. 

'Han....' Seungcheol weakly called out, and again a friction over something made his already blurred mind go into a flat out blunt line, his neurons basking in whatever that's happening right now, relishing the moment so much that he pretends to accept his incoherency. 

But where is Jeonghan?

The alpha let out a growl at that, not a deep one like when he's annoyed, but definitely a growl and, a small frustrated whine was heard that he didn't even need to open his eyes and tell who was the owner of that voice. 

However, he was forced to do when his mate's scent smothered his smelling sense. 

And God, by all means, he wasn't prepared to see the sight that welcomed him from the slumber. 

His mate, Yoon Jeonghan's eyeing him with blue eyes like he's a piece of meat garnished with lemons and cilantro on a silver plate, his dainty hands palming the not so small bulge awake inside his pants, responding so well to other's trick. 

'Cheol....' 

Seungcheol didn't know Jeonghan was capable of  doing  the sultry voice. It sounded so natural. Immediately, his hazed mind turned hazy for a complete different reason. His body sat upright, eyes widening and mind doing an overdrive, hand coming onto rest on top of his mate's palm that's meddling with his knot through pants. 

Jeonghan seductively leaned towards him, but the alpha was unable to notice the wetness under the omega's eyes until he was up much closer. 

'Jeonghan..' Seungcheol wiped the moist sliding down his angled cheeks. ' Why are you crying, baby....shh....don't cry' 

The omega, leaned in much more close. breaking the level of personal space, like ...wait, did they have one before? Regardless, the alpha accepted the other like as usual, baring his neck and tilting to side when he understood what the other was trying to do. 

Jeonghan comfortably straddled the other's legs and God, did the alpha came to realize that the latter's wearing nothing below his hips. The omega looked beautifully fucked up, his usual sleek black hair tousled -revealing the one side of forehead that gets covered up due to his style of combing hair- now tucked behind his ear. 

But his brain, in the middle goes non- functional, when he felt the scarping of other's teeth near his scent gland. He had very little time in his hands to grab the other's waist, when the omega had taken upon it himself to satiate both of their needs by grinding down his hip on the other's manhood, teeth tugging the other's scent gland and swiping it with the tip of his warm tongue. 

'want you so much.....want you so much...cheol...' 

The alpha goes a little weak at the nick name, losing his mind at the sight of his usually timid mate taking over from a gentle wind going to hurricane mood. He isn't complaining one bit. 

'H-How are you....you were asleep for a while?' 

Seungcheol couldn't help but ask. But the question hangs in air, the omega not giving a fuck about it and the alpha himself couldn't bring to ask anything anymore as the kisses descended down his neck, scent marking him like there's no tomorrow. Seungcheol's positive his own scent is now having a mix of his distinct sharp mint and other's hazy sweet honey. 

Those lump lips that had feasted over other's vein y neck now reached for the latter's lips,tongue introduced in no time, exploring the cavern, fishing out groans and little moans from the former. 

'Off...Off now' 

Seungcheol sure was disappointed when the lips retracted from his, as the other was busy trying to remove his pants like it did something so ugly to him. The alpha couldn't hide his fondness. It was so adorable, looking at the omega fighting off the knots of his pant's waist band, with furrowed eyes, fingers trying to untie them. 

The alpha has had certain knowledge on how omegas act during heats. 

"They'd be desperate, emotionally fucked up and hard to satisfy" 

Were the exact words from one of his pack Zeta, Kris said. He's not sure about the "his" part anymore.Well, he ain't have time to think about that with this mind blowing scene before him. 

His omega, is totally different....like he's dominating the alpha like he's been doing that for so long and unlike the other times, the alpha's loving it, falling a little more in love for this fantastic combo of a mate. 

'Wait, I'll help...' Seungcheol gently nudged the other's hand out of his waist band, and the omega was quickly crawl out from his lap, and fuck, the alpha's pants has a wet spot near his thigh area and he firmly believes that it is his mate's natural lube. 

'You are so wet...' He could feel his own eyes turning red at that,half torn between wanting to undo his pants and at the same time, wanting to bend down and sniff the wetness on his pants or more like, get in between his mate's legs and do the thingy he did before, for better satisfaction. 

Seungcheol sneaked a glance at the other, and for a second, he thought the Aphrodite herself took a reincarnation to torture him for his past sins, because, fuck! Jeonghan with his bare legs straightened out before him, loose maroon shirt hung loosely off his shoulder and hair sexily tousled was too much for the alpha's health to take in and that resulted him in tearing his pants down with his strong nails in one go, and hell Jeonghan had his legs separating like gates opened to a beautiful penthouse.....a beautiful, gorgeous penthouse. 

The omega was leaning with the support of his elbows, far end stretched out from the other, but fell back flat on the bed, clutching his stomach, when a roll of heat hit him in the pit of his abdomen. 

The alpha remembered how crazy this heat would be for Jeonghan and that particular thing made his protective side spike over his lust clouded brain.

'Honey, baby....Jeonghan' Seungcheol situated himself between the legs and was about to lose his mind with the way the raw scent of his mate hit his nostrils. 'Relax, I'll take care of you....just...I don't know....calm down for a bit?' 

It came of a question at the end and the omega whined in response, silently sobbing. 

'It h-hurts...It hurts so much....I don't want...it hurts...' 

The alpha's heart weakened at the other's desperate cry. Giving him what he wanted is the best way to get Jeonghan out of his grief and so, he did that. 

He was quick to separate his legs and found the orifice of other's birth canal, drenched with the slick that would make any sane person, a run for his money. Setting aside his praise for the omega, Seungcheol angled his erect knot and slowly pushed it in, inch by inch, hearing the other groaning in relief and pleasure, at the same time. 

Jeonghan began bottoming out, even before the other could insert in properly and the alpha let out a small growl to put him in place, and sure he did. The elder bent down, with his knot now completely in to place a kiss on the other's lips, multiple times and started gyrating his hips slowly, with his face buried in other's neck, scent marking him in the process. 

The omega laid there motionlessly, bathing himself in the relief after what must be a torturous trip of wanting to get rid of the itch and pain, amplified tenfold. His hands clutched onto the alpha's back, like he was holding on to him for dear life, as every thrust took him one step towards the divinity. 

Seungcheol, on the other hand, found it difficult to control him. He has been wary of not wanting to hurt his mate, considering how sensitive he is at the moment. Sure, he would enjoy the rough actions, but the aftermath may not be so comfortable, considering how weak he already is. 

'Cheol...' He heard the omega moan his name, and God, it did wonderful things to him. He let his teeth scrap over the other's mate mark, plunging his manhood in other's heat core as far as possible, only to hear a strangled noise from his beautiful, beautiful mate.

The elder dislodged himself from the other's body and increased his pace, the omega muffling kitten-ish noises, with his fist pressed in between his teeth. The alpha took absolute pride in making his mate look debauched, by him. 

His eyes fell on the way his manhood disappeared in between the canal, till it reached balls deep and the other, arched up in a perfect "c", his free hand fist-ing the bed sheets. 

'You are doing so good, baby...you are such a pretty flower...' 

The alpha muttered praises in between, slowly increasing the pace as he did. 

The noises made by Jeonghan increased in frequency, showing that he's near his first orgasm, already, when his alpha, Choi Seungcheol is nowhere near feeling that peak. 

'Alpha...please...' Jeonghan thrashed and convulsed, as the alpha angled his appendage in a way that would show his breathtaking mate, all the stars in the universe. The omega threw his head back, hands grabbing air only to get a handful of alpha's grip and suddenly he saw white, tears streaking down his cheeks as he soiled himself with his seeds, body trembling at the cause of it losing control and balance, falling into an abyss of pleasure and purely, choi Seungcheol. 

It took a while for the omega to come down from the high, mind still hazy at the overwhelming smell of mint in air. 

His body over sensitized, right after hitting down, as he felt inch and every friction of other's hard on through the inside, eyes blurring once again, heat wave already simmering in the pit of his abdomen. 

I will get pregnant after this.

The omega choked in feels, blue eyes staring at his mate, who's working so hard for him. They will get handful of pups, running around them and his own kids, taking care of his children, like they will turn to one happy family. 

And Seungcheol would be then, his point of beginning and literally everything....

He's falling for him, all over, again. 

 

 

 

'Good Lord, have mercy on us!' Vernon shouted, scrambling down on the floor, the infamous warning scent hitting their nostrils, once again. It had not been more than three months since the time they had suffered and it's too fresh in their memory to forget it even a second of it. And now, the whole thing is re-written, thanks to their very own parents. 

'When was the last time we dealt this?' Dokyeom asked, speaking with his nose plunged by cloth dipped in lavender oil, the same one they used before. 'It's scarier than any rogue I faced before'

'Your tone is funny!' Jihoon giggled, pointing his cute little finger at the other, much to Jisoo's amusement. He glanced over at Soonyoung, who's pressing his palm against Jihoon's nose, his nose buried in other's hair line and nape. Last time it was him smelling his hair, now that's a good upgrade when speaking of intimacy. 

'I'm not your laughing stock, Ji...' Dokyeom whined, his brows furrowed. 'I wish someone would take care of me like you have Soonyoung!' 

The small beta giggled in response, once again finding the other's nasal tone funny. 

Seungkwan stood up in speed of light, shoving a small pocket knife to his side. 'Call me when this madness is over' 

'Boo...' Vernon warned, but the said person paid no heed. 

'I think you people here are enough to take care of the security, meanwhile I'll go around the place and check on borderline safety' 

'That doesn't sound bad' Soonyoung said, his breath and vibration of his voice making the young beta in his hold to squirm due to small ticklish feels. 

'All the more reason to head out' Seungkwan threw them a dirty glance before leaving, or more like running when the intensity of the scent increased when crossing Seungcheol's cottage. 

 

 

Jeonghan bit his lips, as he rocked back and forth, squirming on the bed, eyes squeezed tight as a finger teased the rim of his canal, his mate lying opposite to him with an amused expression. The alpha had this teasing smile on his face, watching Jeonghan squirm and moan for him, when the tip of his middle finger slightly would penetrate before returning; the back would beautifully arc and come crashing down on the mattress with disappointment. 

Seungcheol never was this entertained in his life. 

'S-Seungcheol unghh...I can't...ugh!' Jeonghan groggily called out for the man next to him, but the latter simply stayed put, his head resting on the palm with elbows pivoted on the bed. The omega, with blurry vision crawled towards his mate, like a cat approaching its food, hand coming out to get his prize but frowned deeply, if that he was able to hold an expression with his abdomen burning up like a pit of fire, when Seungcheol denied his advances. 

'Why..?' He croaked out, falling on to the bed, not having enough strength or will to sit straight, in a stabilized manner. 

'Punishment, baby' He simply stated, roughly turning Jeonghan on his stomach, hiking his ass up and continued his ministrations - playing with the entrance of the canal. 

'W-What?' The omega choked out, biting his lips on experiencing absolute sensitivity. There's a limit that a man can handle and the elder is showing him the end of it. Seungcheol's almost testing how far the omega can with stand before collapsing on his lap, unconscious, with parted lips gasping for air. 

'Pretty baby of mine, ate something bad and knocked himself out and see?' His index finger inched inside the clenching hole and an intense moan fell from the omega's mouth, clutching the bed covers as the micro mini details of friction registered in his mind, which was urging his senses to find..

'More!' Jeonghan wailed, hiking his hips up to deepen the finger inside him but Seungcheol pressed him back to the bed with a warning growl, face pressed to the sheets as he sobbed into them.

It's the worst way of punishing him for his stupidity.

'More what, baby?' Seungcheol hissed, hooking his finger inside lightly to brush the spot that would make the omega see stars, but not for long as he didn't want to show him stars, just yet. 'suppressants or my knot?' 

Jeonghan mumbled incoherently; reduced to babbling mess by a certain alpha whom he wronged by doing stupid things. He knows he didn't mean it, but every time fucking time he forgets how a mated omega taking suppressants is equivalent to offending his alpha. 

Seungcheol, made it as a clear point when Jeonghan used suppressants for the phantom heat he had when the former gave him bite mark. If it were for any other alpha, the result would be bloody whip marks on his body. He at least should feel thankful that Seungcheol's cruel only towards his enemy. 

'Seungcheol!' The omega called out when he got his spot brushed on, and the said alpha smirked at that reaction. 

'What baby?' The question was so innocent but the intentions were not. He quickly slipped his finger out, suckling it deep inside his mouth all the while making eye contact with his suffering mate. 

Jeonghan whined at that, turning his head away from his as dread began to creep his heart. 

What if Seungcheol refuses to knot him? 

He whined at his own thought and turned away from him, still his back sticking out - lying in a fetal position - away from his cruel, cruel mate. He heard the alpha snicker at his action, both out of fondness and mockery, but that didn't make the situation any better. 

For a while, all Jeonghan could hear was the sound of his own breath and whimpers he let out whenever heat coiled at the pit of his abdomen. The flow of slick between his legs made him feel like some how, their pack river  re-routed via his canal. It's not even funny. 

The omega wondered if his mate actually ditched him, considering how it became all too silent and there was no finger teasing his rim. He peeked over his shoulder to find the alpha still there,thank God! but the alpha's eyes were focused some where, specifically, a part of his. 

The over blown, lustful gaze was on his ass, and Jeonghan rolled his eyes at that, despite the pitiful state he is in. He's begging him to put the knot in and this alpha's pretty much okay with watching him from afar. He was about to give a piece of his mind, to suck up his alpha pride and excuse him for once, but then words got struck in his throat, when Seungcheol turned him over his stomach and hiked his ass up, a parody of events that occurred before. 

The omega's resisting his emotions in order to not to get his hopes up. 

Seungcheol on the other hand is losing his mind, literally.

The alpha didn't have the chance to see that before until the time Jeonghan laid with his butt protruding out with his orifice in display, which he hadn't had the chance to take a look, after helping him his fuck his heat off. 

What's difference now? 

It always had made the alpha a mess of raging hormones, creating a turmoil in him unless he penetrates that with his knot and watch it slide in and out of him. Funny, considering how something as minimal as this had a fucking control over him. 

As asked before,what was special about it now?

The rim's circumference was now swollen and light pink in colour...

Again, what's so special about that?

 

 

 

Seungkwan broke the twigs of plants his fingers found on the way, his mind aimlessly wandering around various things. Seeing Jeonghan and Seungcheol enjoying their mated life, Soonyoung and Jihoon hitting it right off the bat and judging Jun's actions, it's only a matter of time until he and Minghao became a thing, he certainly felt jealousy burning up his heart as the future seemed dull to him. 

Moreover, his best buddy, Wonwoo is not even by his side and that sure did mess up his feelings. 

Getting to pack border would definitely take one and a half day and sure it will help sorting out his mind, because,fuck, he's not being himself lately. When he sees two people hanging out some where with details as similar to as anyone in love, his fist clench automatically and he look away, staring at anything that's remotely romantic, willing to calm his mind in the name of harmonal atrocities of his body. 

But that didn't help him one bit, as every night goes on with him imagining his life as the one single person every family has, who some how becomes every pack children's favourite uncle. Loneliness would eat him from inside out and some times he would question his appearance, wondering if he was not suitable to anyone's life or does he possess normal features for anyone's liking.

Self loathing is one thing he never had done before entering river pack, or to be precise, after seeing everyone around him falling in love. 

It some what a scientific theory, like all flowers of a garden bloom together and if one or two does not, they are ignored. 

Seungkwan's someone who's ready to get bloomed but the bud's rather expanding in size instead of popping out. 

Even though he was a beta, he'd rather find someone who would pamper him, instead of him pampering someone. It made him feel more satisfied that way. Sometimes he wondered if being an omega could have made a significant change in his life. It would be a lie if he didn't think about children, like a bunch of 'em in his arms and another bunch of 'em carried by his mate. 

He sighed out loud and looked up at the evening moon, silently asking if she was as lonely as him. 

The beta watched it getting blocked behind couple of fluffy clouds and snorted out loud. 

Even the moon has a company, where as, I don't?

 

 

 

Jeonghan didn't know what got the alpha so worked up after that, because,he's been fucking him senseless after the short amount of silence they shared. He thinks it must be his scent or even phantom rut which he sure is not a thing, whereas phantom heat is. 

The alpha's too convinced with the fact that giving his omega a break in the middle would turn everything upside down and the omega wanted to know about that "everything". In fact, he had tried sparking a conversation with him getting knocked up with harsh thrusts, but Seungcheol's not sparing him any attention, instead showing his affection by means of locking their lips or simply press his neck down to mattress when he's too gone to think coherently. 

In between he mumbled, "fertile" "Baby" "pretty" and he's not sure what to make of that. 

Seungcheol on the other side, is over driven by his senses. 

As soon as his eyes landed on the orifice all swollen and pink, his mind electrocuted because, an omega's canal showing such signs means he's ready to get pregnant, and them mating at time would result in beautiful babies after ten months. He's ready to take his knot and his canal would be ready to catch in all the seed he was going to release.

Seungcheol was overwhelmed. 

So he didn't waste any time, saving the punishment for next time or probably even after their child birh, heck! he would even excuse him for he's going to bear his beautiful children!

His hips moved without a rest, sweat dripping from his forehead and blocking his vision by attaching to the eye lashes, wanting to plunge his knot deep inside Jeonghan. The omega had gone from being active to passive, now far beyond that, lying there before him with taking whatever the other has to give, letting out occasional whimpers when the knot reached new depths, the grip on his hips becoming too tight, leaving crescent marks there. 

He's thoroughly exhausted after coming three times in a row and Seungcheol hadn't popped his knot yet. 

The omega really hoped it happened soon. 

When the knot began to swell at the base, the alpha had curved over his body and had buried his nose at the junction of his neck and shoulder, wherever the forever sweet smelling scent gland was there. He nosed column of his nape, covering the other with the scent of his, in order to make the omega feel comfortable, doesn't matter that he had unceremoniously popped his knot into en number of times during the time of his rut. 

Though, there's a difference now. 

This time, it's not about just pleasure and relief. It's more of giving life to the love he has for Jeonghan. Giving a part of him to the one he loves to the moon and back, the child who would make either of them proud, looking up at him whilst seated in Jeonghan's lap. 

He teared up at that....in pure joy, of course.

'Cheol?' Jeonghan questioned when he felt wetness on his skin, a mild pause in the pushing of his knot inside him. He angled his face up to take a look at his alpha and what he saw completely turned him to a mess of fondness. 

Seungcheol greeted him with a warm smile, not the usual bright one that would make anyone's world shine without a sun, but the smile that he's reserved only for Jeonghan, eyes shaky from stagnant tears, hair in front sticking to his forehead with sweat. 

The alpha simply shook his head and pressed a warm kiss to his cheek, lips curved up in smile all the while. 

Jeonghan still had no idea what made the alpha so happy all of a sudden, but the thought got cut off when the knot began to pierce through his orifice. Surprisingly, it slid in more easily than the last time they did.

He heard the alpha groan as endless amount of semen coated on the walls of his womb, the omega finally slumping on the bed with a sigh of relief. However, his senses disturbed the slumber he was getting into when Seungcheol flattened his palm against his stomach, caressing like there's a life already there. 

Jeonghan smiled in realization, clutching onto the bed sheets, absolutely pleasured with the way his alpha's protectively covering him with warmth, knot stuck inside him. 

Seungcheol over turned their position, now both lying on their sides, spooning him with muscled arms encapsulating his upper body. His steady rhythm of breathing sound lulled the omega to sleep and he was about to meet darkness and unknown abyss when he felt his alpha kissing his temple with a whisper of "Love you so so much" and another thousand of delightful promises. 

 

 

It was the night of Jimin and Yoongi's mating ceremony.

Just as per the plan, Minghao had beat everyone out there in the crowd to congratulate Jimin and Yoongi, Jun from afar paying respects to the alpha and omega of the pack. When they were about to leave right after, Taehyung, the one very eccentric yet intelligent omega got hold of Minghao and asked him to wait till the ceremony was over. 

And Jungkook was eyeing Jun suspiciously as to why he was fidgeting and the omega had to tighten their already held hands just to notify how he's supposed to maintain "Everything's okay and we are totally not lying" face before everyone. 

The whole mating event was romantic. 

Jimin and Yoongi exchanged vows, just like what Jeonghan and Seungcheol did and it apparently reminded the river pack members at Bangtan territory of their first ever meeting. 

Jun and Minghao shared a brief eye contact with a knowing smile, having same line of thoughts - Minghao showing off himself as a thug of the century wearing eye liner and Jun be the suspicious boy who smelled grape fruit scent on him, the night of the ceremony. 

When Jimin and Yoongi finished seven rounds around the fire, to their surprise, Jin and Namjoon too followed suit. The omega stared at Taehyung in confusion, and Jungkook answered for him, as he was too caught up in admiring the pack leaders being sappy. 

'It's like a vow renewing thing, whenever pack members mate, the already mated couple would go and claim their vows again, changing them or keeping them same...' Jungkook waved the old couple of the pack at the farthest corner of the celebration group. 'Even they do that too...it's strange, yeah, but it's nice' 

'It's not strange' Jun quickly said. 'It's actually nice to see what you do at the day of ceremony was not for the sake of it' 

'Then you two should do it!' Taehyung beamed, clasping his hands in excitement. 'You two are mated and from a foreign pack, it will be nice as I'm sure you might have some new found changes in your dynamics' 

Minghao blinked. 

'You both can do it' The omega said, pointing at Jungkook and Taehyung. 'You both are a couple too!' 

Taehyung simply giggled at that. 

'We are not mated yet and if we do it now, there would be no use of us having a separate ceremony, I want mine to be big and colourful, Yoongi and Jimin are no fun!' 

Sure, the whole event looked colorless and sophisticated, except for dimly lit lamps and flowers on the side. 

Jungkook gently pushed Jun forward and Taehyung nudged Minghao to his partner's side. 

'You both are going after they are done' The Zeta said. ' A little renewal can help you get out of the awkward cloud hanging above you two' 

That scared the couple. They thought they have everything covered up, and now Jungkook could tell how they are less intimate just by their stance. To be honest, getting this far with newly found relationship itself is a big feat, and there's no way they are getting their ceremony done without giving anyone in their pack, a notice. 

Minghao dragged Jun away from the trouble couple and whispered harshly, looking at the leader couple doing their ceremony with a smile. 

'How are we going to get out of this?!' The omega whispered and Jun casually encircled his waist with his arms. 

'There's no way getting out' Jun calmly replied, giving him a little smile, which made the other confused as hell. The beta was so worked up with leaving the Moon pack and getting to the ceremony, but actually okay with them being mated. It's not like he dislikes the idea, but mating for life us one big step. 

It's like Jun barely tolerates smallest of things and gets calm like a snake in trance when the problem gets over his head. 

'Isn't it a huge deal for you?' The omega questioned. 'We will be stuck together for the whole time of life, do you want that with me?' 

'Do you want that with me?' Jun fired back the question, the cascading flames of fire from the ceremony pit casting wonderful colours on Jun's pale skin. 'You certainly look like you don't' 

Minghao was caught off guard by that. 

'What, hell! NO!' He shouted. 'I meant what I said earlier, I didn't  ask you to scent me for no reason, I just don't want you to get involved in anything you don't want' 

The omega looked at Jun in the eyes and was hurt by how hard it looked. 

'I want the answer, Minghao' He said, his grip on the waist loosening. 'I don't want you to regret this, if you don't want, we can walk out this moment and get away before they can catch us' 

The beta's too good in turning the ball back to his court. 

'I'm very much sure I won't regret this, after all, I can't think of anyone else but you as my mate' Minghao said. 'The question is, do you want it as much as I do?' 

Jun smiled at that, like smiling at how stupid the other is. 'Really, Hao....now?' He sighed,looking at Namjoon and Jin sharing vows.

' I began to have a thing for you right when you saw at me with scrutinizing eyes while munching an apple and you know when I knew I was a lost case?' He asked as he tucked a strand of irreverent platinum blonde hair behind the other's ears. 'It's when you gave the omega girl dead stare when she was checking out me....I really love you for what you are...don't care if you are an omega or a zeta, I just know I'm supposed to be in your life...' 

Minghao stood there like a frozen eyes, all the while feeling very warm inside. 

If it isn't the person he's going to mate.....

The omega held Jun's hands and capsuled with his palm. He pressed a gentle kiss to other's knuckles and tucked it under his chin, looking at his beta with a lovely smile.

'I'd be very honored and happy to be your mate, Jun and I'd trade the whole world for spending a day with you...I love you so so much...' 

The elder broke out a gleeful grin, tugging the other to his chest and hugging him before everyone. Minghao too, smiled with his lips pressed to other's nape, inhaling him and sighing in content. 

They remained like that, the whole time, watching Namjoon and Jin finishing the process with a kiss on the lips, and they turned around, announcing a happy news to their pack members. 

'Attention everyone!' Namjoon called out, with a proud smile and shy looking Jin next to him, desperately trying to mask his embarrassment. The people became silent, ears trained on to listen what their alpha has to tell. 

'My Jin here is bearing the pup of mine....' He said, and collective gasps of surprise and excitement could be heard. 'Your next alpha is on his way' 

The crowd cheered loudly, including the newly mated couple and the soon to be mated couple(s).

It was a great news, as the couple were trying for kids for a very long time. 

Namjoon carried Jin bridal style and pressed a kiss to his lips, much to other's displeasure, for treating him like a girl. The other whispered something and soon the frown in the omega's expression disappeared. 

Despite all this, Taehyung gently pushed the couple from River pack forward; Jun and Minghao congratulating the soon to be parents before standing in front of the blazing fire. They held hands, with Jun leading his omega, ready to walk around the pit consiting of seven pair of logs. 

'I swear on elements of this planet that I won't let my mate face anything alone in his life'

'I swear on elements of this planet that I won't hide anything from my mate' 

'I promise to the lady of river that I will be my mate's best friend, husband and best father to his children' 

'I promise to the lord of moon that  I will be my mate's eternal support, peace bearer and best parent to his children'

'I will take care of the needs of my mate, give him food, clothes and shelter' 

'I will give my mate happiness, provide him my love, dedication and affection' 

'I will take the family members of my mate as my own, giving his rights and not subduing him at any cause' 

''I will make sure that I won't disappoint my mate by any means, listen to his opinion before making decisions' 

'I accept my mate for who he is and cherish his presence in my life' 

'I accept my mate for who he is and cherish his presence in my life' 

'I won't let you down...' 

'I won't let you go...' 

After completing the seventh round, they faced each other as they exchanged the last vow. 

'You are my everything from now on...' Jun said, eyes focused on his mate. 

'You are the sole reason why I'm going to live from now on...' The omega said, and very soon the elder gathered him in his arms and pressed his lips deeply on to his, the crowd at the back roaring for them. 

They are officially mates now. 

 

 

The pack doctor, Yura gave Yunho an apologetic look, and Jaejoong immediately knew what was about to come. 

'We have to operate and take the little one out, or else your mate could suffer from infection...' She said, confirming the death of the unborn. The omega teared up, hands going over to caress his stomach. 

Yunho looked like someone punched him in the guts, face pale from the news he just heard. 

He was in between the point of denial and acceptance. 

It was too much for him to take. 

'Yunho-ssi, please be strong... ' Yura said, throwing a glance at Jaejoong. 

'Can you please come out for a while, I need to tell you something' The doctor told the Zeta, and the latter reluctantly gathered himself to listen whatever the former has to say. 

Once they were out, Yunho closed the door of the cottage behind him, covering the nose slightly as the warning scent hit him like a truck of wood. 

'Mr.Yunho...please be strong, the poison injected into his body had made his womb lose it's purpose, I'm afraid he can't conceive anymore...' 

It was all too much to take in....feeling his mate's distress through the bond, his heart clenching at the prospect of not having a child, Jaejoong being a mother of no child...it fucking hurts.

'Can you not tell this to anyone, please?' Yunho requested the doctor. 'The last thing I want is to someone make fun of him for not having a child' 

Yura nodded with sympathetic eyes. 

'That can be done, bring him to my office late at night, we can finish off the procedure' 

Yunho nodded, bowing slightly. 

Life's too unfair for him and his mate, he figured. 

 

 

When Wonwoo woke up, he was unable to feel his body. His memory failed him and as a result, his thoughts were about him living in river pack and then slwoly cascaded down to saying goodbye to Mingyu...

Mingyu...

The bracelet....

Spying...

'Oh!' He uttered, trying to sit up when he remembered how he was captured by the rogues. 

'Please stay still' A gentle voice called out and then he realized, he was lying one someone else's lap. He looked up to find a man with a sunk face, black eyes and bruises, face pale and skinny on the whole. 

'W-Who are you?' Wonwoo asked, eyes unable to open completely and diziness is bringing him on and off to consciousness. 

'I'm Youngjae....forest pack omega' He said. ' The same forest pack that rogues took over, and you are here in prison with us' 

The moon pack beta's eyes widened in realization. 

Forest pack people, who were believed to have reduced to ashes by the rogue alphas are still alive! It's nice to hear something positive after a long time.


	18. chapter 17

Kind notice : Jaebum and youngjae are bit elderly, compared to all the characters in the story.

* * *

Wonwoo can't believe he's seeing people whom his subjects have assumed to passed on from this world, twenty years ago. It had been the case, where the whole werewolf community experienced bitterness at the very idea of not able to see the wonderfully able alpha of forest pack, Im Jaebum; his made to be with omega, Youngjae and their pack members. 

It was also believed that their young kid of their's escaped but none were too sure about the assumed omega kid making it alive from the grasp of vile devils. 

But here, Im Jaebum - the leader and soul of forest has lived his life in the dark dungeons to tell the tale. 

'You must be from the Moon pack...' A voice asked from the side and the beta had to squint to look at the face of that person, which woke image of past that was deep buried by sand of worries and memories that aged twenty odd years. 

'Yugyeom?' Wonwoo guessed his name right, making the said person show a gentle smile. They had good times, when the packs gathered for annual meetings. The beta of the moon pack is not a social butterfly and only handful of people had been able to shell him out of his reserved form. 

Yugyeom was one among them. 

'Yeah...Wonwoo, right?' He says, cheeks hollow, still sounding like he's in a very good condition. 'Can't forget the slitted eyes that glared at me for wanting a bite of your sausage' 

'You were greedy' The beta remembers everything, all too well, surprising himself, as he feels the scenes replay before him like a good old photo album spread out on his lap. 

'Good old days' Jaebum said, smiling fondly at Wonwoo. 'How's Seungcheol?' 

At the mention of his alpha's name, the current scenario creeps the beta's mind, wounds on his body, and a worrisome future ahead for his pack members. 

'He's a pack alpha, now' Wonwoo said and Younjae replied instantly. 

'He took the position when our kiddo was born, right Jae?'

The alpha nodded, a sad smile displayed on his face. 'How are all the pack members?' 

'Not fine at the moment, Alpha had been out of his territory and Namhyuk has taken over with the help of the rogue scum. He's waiting for the right moment to strike back'

'I'm sure he is' Jaebum said, eyes looking some where, deep lost in thoughts. ' He's clever actually, not falling for the other's bait for making things impossibly turn bad' 

'Right...' Wonwoo mused, thinking back how the vile lady from his pack had accepted the offer of the scum just so that she could get back Seungcheol, when he's happily mated to Jeonghan. 

It literally was a down side effect, nothing looking great for either of the packs. 

'I'm sorry we had to greet in this situation...' 

Wonwoo looked at that person, who seemed to carry trait much different from the rest of the others. 

'I'm Wang Jackson and he's my mate, Mark Tuan' The person pointed out a skinny yet a radiant man crouched beside him, almost looking at him with doubtful eyes. 

'Actually...' The beta smiled, despite the corner of his lips hurting and cracking from dried blood. 'I'm glad that you all are alive, but I must say that I don't remember you as much as I remember Yugyeom and the alpha' 

Jackson sighed, with a look of displeasure taking over his face. 'Don't worry, we didn't have the chance to greet each other before, but look...now that we meet, the situation isn't the best of all' 

Wonwoo nodded, accepting the feelings of man who's restrained in a dungeon for a little over two decades. 

'What happened?' He asked the alpha, who grew more silent. 'I wish to know what brought you here....'

Youngjae hung his head low and Jaebum gives an assuring smile towards his omega, love evident despite the mark of wrinkles running alongside his cheeks. 

The beta can't help but feel warm inside, because of that. 

'Nice to hear a fucking thing going by our way...pretty fantastic, isn't it?' The rogue alpha asked, currently lodging in Seungcheol's cottage in the moon pack territory. Every piece of article smells like him, and the rogue takes petty pleasure in destroying it, smiling at the mere  thought of crushing the moon pack alpha's skull with his own hands. 

It had only been a dream to him, the thought of over powering the man who had been challenging him from the time he remembers and some how, it deeply rooted into his vessels to knock the person down without a strong reason to do so. 

However, Namhyuk did....much to the rogue's advantage. 

That petty old beta thought he had seen the light which would get him out of the clueless darkness, not knowing that it was a lamp running with oil of purpose. 

'Yes, my lord'  Namhyuk replied, standing three feet away from the alpha, who at the moment was nesting on Seungcheol's bed. His thoughts weren't far away from having Jeonghan in bed with him, with the omega's mate as audience. 

He still wants Minghao for the sake of political reasons- him being an omega was just an added advantage. Because, unless and until he claim that person, Jaebum wouldn't accept his defeat which won't give him the satisfaction he wants. 

After all, he played a dirty trick to get the forest pack alpha submit to him. 

Now that he saw Jeonghan, while they were having a hunt down at the river pack, he was unable to get the image of that beauty out of his mind and, he wanted nothing more than Seungcheol to willingly give away his omega to him. 

It spiked his ego to the level of Mount Everest. 

'I wish things happened much sooner...' The alpha said, picking up a glass bottle which had a miniature cruise ship constructed inside. It was an artistic work that deserved the attention and appreciation from alpha Seungcheol himself. 

'But now that it's happening, I must admit that the credit wholly goes to you' 

Namhyuk bowed down multiple times, a smile plastered to his face. 

'Don't speak highly of me alpha...I just wanted to get what I have been planning for long and it's successful as you are here by my side, guiding me' 

The rogue smirked at that, wondering how the cruise ship was buried inside, through the small opening of the bottle. The more he looked at it, the more enchanting it turned out to be.

'You did the sketch and for that, I wish to give you a nice present...' The alpha uttered, standing on his legs from the bed with the grip on the glass bottle, held a little too hard. Namhyuk smiled naively, not able to differentiate a combatant from a comrade. 

'Nothing more could satisfy me than seeing the lifeless eyes of  Choi Seungcheol' He said, making the rogue quirk an eyebrow at him. 

'Sure, than can be done...but why don't you accept this pretty gift first before claiming yourself as the pack head' 

Namhyuk's eyes brightened at the prospect. 'Anything for you alpha...' 

'Say hello to the little boy who got killed by Choi..' 

There were sound of glass shattering and choked painful moans coming out from the door, and the pack members honestly didn't expect a dead corpse of Namhyuk laid in front of the Seungcheol's cottage, as though saying it's the people's business of cremating the mortal remains. 

Few hours later, a rogue entered the pack and bowed low before the head of the rogues. 

'My alpha....I have carried a good news' 

Joohyuk - the name of the head of the rogues - stared at him, with an amused look. 'All you carry will be a good news, nothing can go wrong henceforth' He said, throwing away the broken art work to the corner of the well maintained room. 

'Our guards have captured the Moon pack beta ' He said. 'He was spying on us and with mass soldiers we have got him in the dungeons' 

'Is he with Jaebum now?' Joohyuk growled, which made the messenger shiver in fear. 

'Y-Yes, my lord!' 

'DAMN IT!' The rogue screamed, effectively startling the other. 'You personally have appointed him with a body guard!! Just great! JUST GREAT!!!!' 

'We are sorry, alpha! what can we do now?' 

'You go, remove his pants, suck his dick and get pregnant! That's all you are worth for!!' He scowled, throwing an ugly kick to his stomach. The messenger fell down and groaned in pain.

'Tell Masai to take over, I will be back in no time'

 

 

 

 

 

 

'Do you by chance, know someone who goes by the name of Minghao?' The Chief omega asked, hands clasped in hope and desperation. 

Wonwoo gasped, wondering how much of these people in prison keep themselves updated with their pack. 

'Of course, I do!' He said to Youngjae, slightly concerned about the pin drop silence engulfing him, as the forest pack members were too keen in listening to whatever he has to say. 'We bonded like no other and he may or may not be in touch with a beta who could possibly turn out to be his mate' 

Wonwoo hadn't had the chance to directly confront as to why Minghao was hiding his identity or ask Junhui on how he easily found about the psudo zeta, also, why the alpha is so calm about Minghao lying to him. Perhaps, he was his favourite kid.  

However, the beta was not prepared to see the gleeful look emitting from the others' orbs - Jaebum's literally sparked with shine for every word that came out of his mouth. 

Youngjae was moved to tears, and Jinyoung was silently reciting prayers, on the side. 

'How come you know Minghao?' He asked. 'Have you seen him before?' 

The beta couldn't help but be worried about it. What if Minghao is held hostage just like him? What about Jun?

'Youngjae and I brought him to this world'  Jaebum said, clearing his doubts, words carrying tone of happiness and guilt, the said omega's eyes downcast in shame of not protecting his little pup. He did, by asking the little one to run away to the land of pride and justice, but not in a way an omegan parent should protect his pup.

Wonwoo gasped again, in surprise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jun saw Minghao slightly twich in his sleep, returning back to slumber quickly, despite being annoyed by the ray of sunshine disturbing him through the entrance of the den. The warmth of early morning did nothing to the chill air circulating inside, the sound of birds chirping and smell of pre - cooked food making the whole morning, aesthetically pleasing. 

However, Jun found the sight before him make his chest curl and bloom in happiness. 

That mate mark....made by him, is still sitting there prettily on his nape, wound still fresh, but showing signs of healing, pretty on. The bed sheet some how descended down over night, and they teasingly, ended at the swell of the omega's plump ass, taunting his self control and challenging his stamina, the beta's eyes moving back to his sleeping mate's face, slightly relaxed that his burning gaze and churning mind didn't wake the other up. 

He knew he wasn't up

But that didn't stop his hand from dragging down the bed sheet and sweet Jesus, was the pert ass visible. The skin there's slightly red, just like Jun's cheeks at the moment, as he remembers the gesture of fondling them and smacking them across when the omega bottomed out. 

The faint memory itself brings back the itch to knot him again, the face of his mate, looking up at him with tear filled eyes and trembling lips when Junhui slowly pushed through the tight ring of muscles, all the while muttering sweet nothings and kissing away the stray tears. 

But the picture of his face when reaching the euphoria would sketch itself on his mind, even when he gets wrinkled up and grow old. 

Absent minded-ly, his hand lands on the soft cheek of the globe, rubbing it gently before a finger sneaks between the crack of the ass. The beta's breath hitched when the hole had very little slickness around, ready to take the tip of the finger in. 

The sleeping omega whined with his mouth closed, wanting to shift on his back, but Junhui pressed him down, climbing on him on all fours - encompassing his mate's body with his. Minghao hummed at the close contact, sleep taking over him quickly until the beta's hot breath made the hair at the back of his neck stand uproot. 

'Hao..' His moist words made the omega stir in his sleep, his rear coming up to meet a warm length and instinctively, Minghao buckled up and hoisted his hip, eye lids creaking to get the day's light move past towards his retina. 

Jun smirked, grinding his hips down so that his knot nestles in the crack of the omega's rear, moving it up and down, groaning huskily in the former's ears in pleasure. 

Minghao, who's much sobered up now, spread his legs much wider, insisting the other to carry on with whatever he has in his mind, and Jun exactly does that. 

It wasn't a fast rhythm at all, considering how crazy they went after making the bite mark. The bed looked like two dogs playing tag all night, and it sure was a different type of tag that these two people played. The beta concentrated more on relishing the feel of his beloved around him, inhaling the other's scent and hands rubbing up and down, over the toned muscle of the omega, teeth scraping the honey toned skin of the shoulder, thanking heavens all the while, for making him his. 

Minghao himself wasn't feeling much different from what Jun's going on about. 

The feeling of finally getting what he wanted - his omega wanted - from the moment he set his eyes on Junhui, did so many things to him inside. It felt like he's free from all the bounds he had imposed on himself, the false sense of security he gained from pretending to be one of the Zetas, now looking minuscule compared to the warmth and love he's feeling, being an omega - that is himself. 

He turns his face over, to see Junhui looking at him with a shining spark in his eyes, and the omega in him sings in happiness, hands maneuvered somehow to reach out for his beta and he's there, even before the omega could reach out. The hold of hands looked like a sign of promise, as if the blaring mark on his neck didn't seal the deal. 

'You are so perfect....so perfect for me' The beta said, palm dragging over his spine - to and fro - until the fingers entangle the omega's smooth hair slightly tugging it, signalling the omega to look at him. 

'I never  _ahh_ , I never wanted - wanted anyone other than you' 

The omega had difficulty in speaking, hands clutching the silk sheets beneath him, when he felt too much from handling all the love at one go. 

'You chose me....You chose me over all those alphas and betas...you chose me' Junhui said, after particularly sending a harsh thrust to his mate, the latter's body jerking forward with a small cry. 

'I ignored them because they weren't you...' The omega said, moaning the other's name, when the beta took his pace. 

'I wanted to go slow .....but then you are absolutely giving me no choice' Junhui harshly whispered, pulling out from the other and turning the omega on his back, who seems to be content with obliging his mate's order. This was not what he expected. 

The omega cupped his face and brought him down for a searing kiss, one that went past touching lips to tongue, directly involved, locking his calves behind the other's lean back to press the other's body to himself as much as possible. 

'Mornings never were this interesting in my life...' The omega muttered, lips separated by distance equivalent to thickness of a strand of hair. The beta smiled, nuzzling his nose against the other's cheeks. 

'Is this interesting enough?' He asked, watching closely how the younger's expression changed when the blunt tip of his knot slowly pierced the others canal. 

'I'm sure you must find it more amusing than I do' He replied, panting slightly as the slick pooled around his opening, giving the appendage easy approval to slid in. 

'Oh.... I absolutely do' 

 

 

 

 

Seungkwan felt like wanting to spend two more days before leaving to the pack cottage. It had been two days since he left to the border, excusing himself with a reason of patrolling the said area. Of course, everyone knows the reason behind him leaving was entirely different. One being unable to live around the gut wrenching warning scent and the other being his peaceful heart unable to tolerate loneliness. 

By this time around, Jeonghan's heat must have been going down the negative side of slope, and with a day's travel, Seungkwan would breath the clean air of his pack territory. 

But that wasn't what he wanted.

How could he get jealous of his own pack mate? They all are happy and he should be happy for them, and maybe one day, when things work out for him, he would meet someone who will cherish him from top to bottom. 

The problem is that, he's a beta. 

And that constant murmuring of a certain someone's name, confused the hell out of him. 

There's no way for that to be possible. 

And suddenly, the sound of thrashing and growl, startled him. His senses sharpened, as he opened himself to the possibility of various scenario and, he prepared for it. Of course, one part of equation would always include the rogues - those filthy motherfuckers who knew nothing better than to haunt them down- and he just have to know in what condition, this equation's stated in. 

He brushed passed through the thorn shrubs, only to get the sound of the two parties fighting amplified. Seungkwan moved slowly, as in not to reveal his presence turn disadvantageous. The smell of filth confirmed the presence of the rogues, and his pace increased, knowing now that some how the person the rogue's fighting would be someone dear to Seungcheol. 

And his suspicion was confirmed, when he saw Taemin, Moon pack's beta fighting the very feral rogue alpha, dressed in bloody red and torn almost everywhere. The rogue's skin seems to be covered with grime and literally looks like a place where microbes call it heaven. 

Seungkwan scrunches his nose in disgust. He looks around to find any thing that could momentarily replace his spear,that he uses for hunting and his bad luck is acting out in the worst times out of all. 

Taemin's loud scream snatched him away from his whirling thoughts, that bloodied sound let out by other in pain, made him lose his rationale thought process and let his wolf take over him, teeth gnashing as he advanced towards them with no weapon or what so ever, just blind attacking. 

The rougue sensed his presence and growled in his general direction, Taemin's eyes gaining colour at the prospect of having his life saved from the hands of a rogue. That wasn't the best way of dying, considering how you are from a pack that made rogues run for their lives, in fear. 

The beta jumped and clutched on to the neck of the howling rogue, who's not as strong as what he looks like. The alpha rolled and got Seungkwan under him in swift movement only to groan in pain as the short man pressed his boots on the inside of his thigh, effectively making him loose his balance and knock out him from above. 

The alpha stood and kicked Seungkwan in his abdomen, making the latter cough up some blood, before catching his dirty foot and hike him up and throw him on the ground. The one draw back is that, these rogues don't get tired at all. The said alpha was quick on his legs, chasing Taemin down who was on the floor with horrified look, instead of Seungkwan, made the beta question so many things. 

Setting aside that, Seungkwan shadowed Taemin and sent a punch on the rogue's hip, gathering him away from his pack mate and dragged to the side. The rogue, however fell backwards, pinning Seungkwan on the back, obstructing his wind pipe with muscular fore arm. The beta didn't struggle for long, the very thought of protecting his pack giving him the leverage to push the bastard above him, coughing a little bit. 

The alpha stood up and looked for anything that could end both the Moon pack members' lives. 

Taemin, picking up the remaining strength in his body, stood on his legs and launched himself on the back of the rogue, who in return mercilessly jabbed his stomach and Seungkwan was quick to find a wooden log and hit it square on his head, blood dripping out from the wound he created. 

Seungkwan grabbed Taemin's hands and began to run away from the place, only for the feebly conscious rogue to snatch his ankle and bring him down with him. 

'YOU BITCH FUCKER!' 

The beta cursed and kicked him on his face with so much vigor that the alpha rolled on the ground in impact. He's not sure if he's dead or just unconscious, but whatever is that, he needs to find out how his member has attracted an rogue, hunting down for his life in particular. 

 

 

 

 

 

Seungcheol bit his lips, as he rocked his hips in speed of light, not giving either of them some time to adjust to the raw feeling of getting fucked from inside to out, Jeonghan particularly. 

The omega had lost count of time and he isn't sure if he remembers his own name at this point. All he knows is that, to spread legs whenever the alpha inches towards him with that eyes, or to simply listen to whatever the other says, as his own brain has gone to a system with a remote control in his mate's hand. 

The alpha finds the missionary style, more intimate than anything, breathing each other's air, kissing whenever they feel like or inhaling Jeonghan's milk and honey scent to make him feel like the whole earth is covered in that particular scent, and don't call him delusional, if he had felt that urge to cover the whole atmosphere with his mate's scent. 

Living and mating with Jeonghan feels like he's living in a cloud nine, only if that constant nagging in his mind that some thing went wrong while he's busy with his mate, sets its feet back.  He's not fucking psychic, but living around and caring for his members had made him develop that motherly instincts inside him. 

'Seungcheol?' Jeonghan asks him in a broken voice, eyes concerned despite his own pathetic state. 

The alpha grunts in response, slowly thrusting into his mate with a gentle smile on his face. 

'You can take a break, you know...' The omega slowly started, gently cupping the other's biceps, signalling him to stop his movements. 'I'm in the end of my heat anyway, I can take care of it' 

The alpha chuckled lightly, hiking up Jeonghan's hips even more, folding his legs for deep penetration. 

'I can't let you get away with that' He said, bringing the hand from his biceps to his lips, gently kissing each and every finger. 'Considering how you don't let me near you off heat' 

Jeonghan snorted, shoving his mate slightly. 

'How can I ask you for more when you barely get night's sleep?' 

The alpha placed a finger on the other's thin lips, effectively sushing him. 

'Less talking, more love making' 

'I think you made enough love with me, for the past two days' Jeonghan said, letting his legs loose, indicating the other to get his knot out of him. 'You look like you would fall apart, Seungcheol...let's just relax for a while, I will make some food by then' 

The alpha pushed him back to the bed, gently, throwing a leg over his shoulder. 

'And what do you mean by cooking with slick dripping down your thighs....Hmm? I have fought with rogues two days continuously, with no sleep and food and here you are, judging my stamina without knowing its limits'  Seungcheol tsk-ed, utterly playful, in contradiction to Jeonghan's mindset. 

'Just because you have the stamina doesn't mean that I can deplete it completely to the core!' The omega chided, surprising the alpha, as it was the first time ever Jeonghan had raised his voice against him. 

However, the alpha wasn't put off at that gesture. Instead he sighed, simultaneously wondering how his omega could worry over him in his heat induced state. 

'Hannie, relax...it's not like I'm unwell....I'm alright, It's you who needs the care most...let's get the heat of the system and we both do what we want, alright?' He spelled the word to him like a parent to his child, Jeonghan looking at him with questioning eyes. 

'I'm not burdening you, am I?' 

Here comes the question. 

The alpha let out an exasperated sigh, slightly irritated by the doubts his mate has in him. Like, he would hunt the whole world down if Jeonghan insists and here, he is questioning his will to be his mate. It sounds ridiculous to him.

'What can I do to make you realize that I love you, Jeonghan?' He asks, much to the omega's disapproval. 

'I don't doubt the love you have for me and I don't care as long as you live happily, I just don't want to be an extra side dish in a plate full of problems' Jeonghan brings his mate down, attaching their foreheads. 'I want you to live with the members happily like the alpha you are....'

'You do know that I can live well only with you being next to me, right?' The alpha asks, touched by how careful is Jeonghan with people around him. He's sensitive and sensible, a perfect parent material an alpha could ever ask for. 

'Of course, but I can be your path to hell hole as well' The omega said, eyes trained on his mate. 

'Even then, I'm coming along with you...' Seungcheol said, pressing a kiss to his mate mark. ' Though I will be worried about the kids, they can't take care of themselves for Pete's sake!' 

'True that....I left them alone during one of my heat periods and Jisoo fell ill because of staying inside river water for more than three hours and no one looked out for him' The omega sighed, eyes scanning over their current position. 'What are we even doing with your knot inside me?' 

'You tell me' The alpha remarked, resuming his pace. ' I was about to show you stars but you settled for a sea side sun set' 

Jeonghan let out a cute "Hic" when the knot brushed sensitive parts of his inside, making him throw his head back, showcasing the little purple marks left by his mate over there. 

'Stars - Stars are over rated, Cheol...' He murmured, eyes hooded. ' They are just taunting and good for nothing, fucking decoration...sun is like the sole reason of existence of lives in this earth' 

'Yeah?' Seungcheol responded, mind concentrated with thoughts of bringing the omega to the finish line, but wanted to drag it out as much as possible, as he knows, there won't be a proper chance after his omega gets pregnant, which he's sure will happen. 

'Stars don't appear every night, but Sun's there always, sometimes hidden behind Ahh! behind the clouds and far away when it's raining, appearing every morning....like you' 

'Like me?' The alpha's interest perked up at that. ' I'm warm, not blazing hot' 

The thrusts turned to slow dancing at one point, not bothered about heats, or baby making, just some closeness and being one with each other. Euphoria can wait. 

'You are warm and hot' Jeonghan winked, as to prove his point, the lithe fingers of the omega brushed and fondled the brick like abs, finding the alpha grunting at the small electrical touches. 

'How come my omega flirts better than me?' The alpha asked, folding the legs to his chest, increasing the frequency of the thrusts. ' Is he learning from someone else while I'am away?' 

Jeonghan chuckled at that. 

'Was watching Jihoon and Soonyoung the other day' The omega said, twisting his body lightly to make the knot inside him brush that spot and his mate gets the message quickly. 'I swear to God, they are made for each other' 

Seungcheol above him, bends down and captures the omega's lips, nipping at it before soothing down with his tongue. Jeonghan whimpered into the kiss, locking his calves behind Seungcheol's back and bottomed up, nails leaving blunt marks on the other's tanned shoulder, inhaling each other's scent, sound of wet slaps resonating, until a muffled groan and a long grunt signified that they reached their finish line. 

The knot grows quickly, just like every other time and Jeonghan let out breathy sighs, feeling the load of seed filling up his insides. He can already feel life blooming inside him, itching his inside with pure bliss, already wanting to bond with the other pack members and he isn't sure if it is going to be just one, if the amount of time they made love has anything to go by. 

'I'm a bit sad actually' Seungcheol said, turning on his stomach, so his mate is on top of him. Jeonghan huffs at the way his muscles relax from the tight hold state, letting himself fall loose on his mate's body. 

'Why?' 

'Because we have to wait until next year for your heat, will greatly miss being knotted to you' 

The omega gave him a look of amusement. ' I'm sure things won't be the same' 

'What do you mean?' The alpha asked with eyebrows raised, because if his omega's going to say that he won't find him attractive later or if he says, that he wouldn't care about him in future, he was so ready to spank his ass. 

'You will be after kids so much that you won't have time for me' Jeonghan said, pressing a small kiss to his favorite alpha mate. 'I have to do the chasing then...' 

Seungcheol chuckled, holding his omega close to his form much more, if that's even possible. 

'I'm going to leave the kids under Jihoon and Soonyoung...they are the best ones in the pack aaand.....' Seungcheol smirked, slightly tapping that peachy ass. 'You chasing me down sounds damn sexy to me' 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes at that. 

'You find me breathing sexy too!' 

There was a hint of smugness and bliss covered in that voice. 

'Totally!' 

 

 

 

 

 

The night fell and Wonwoo was drifting in and out of consciousness, his head laid on Youngjae's lap, as the omega was combing his unconditioned hair with his fingers.

The state of them, suddenly reminded him of Jeonghan, one particular day,  after dinner,when  they decided to hang out near the river pack,  as though they were iron fillings in the mud, they gravitated towards the pack omega, snuggling to him and letting out content purring, while Seungcheol was watching them from afar, with a proud smile on his face. 

He knows it is a matter of time before he gets out from here, but...but...what if?

What if he meets the end before properly saying good bye to anyone? 

He promised Mingyu that he will come back...

He promised him that he would be the first person to greet him when he's back from the mission. 

The black space of his vision projected Mingyu's face, from the last time he saw him. His face was calm, brows resting peacefully, but his eyes were mirroring his internal turmoil, cherry red lips bitten so bad that they looked plump. The honey toned skin of his reflected the peaceful blue of the evening sky, the wind that circulated disturbed the hair falling in front of his fore head.

He wished....he wished he was there at that moment, cupping that face and place a kiss on that lips. 

It wasn't the first time that thought had occurred to him, but for the most of it, his own imagination would bring back the sour thoughts of how he would be rejected for not being an omega. 

Mingyu wanted Jeonghan before. 

Mingyi wanted an omega before. 

He may find another omega....

Possibly he could be bonding with another omega....

He would forget about Wonwoo in the end and the rest of the members as well, would only care about the new addition to their family. He had always been like that. 

'Wonwoo, dear?' Youngjae's fingers wiped off the tear drops that escaped through his closed eyes. 'What's the matter, honey? Missing your pack members?' 

The beta nodded, circling his hands around Youngjae's waist, curling into him. 

Suddenly the sound of the common gates to prison opening startled him, and Wonwoo sat up right, wiping his tears with the knuckles of his fingers. Jinyoung was the first one to scramble up and attach himself to the bars of the wide prison cell, looking out for who's approaching them at this hour. 

'Is that Masai?' 

Jackson voiced out and Bambam, who was fast asleep, scrunched up his face in confusion. He in return, tugged Yugeom's shirt collar, in order to wake him up. Mark was silently sitting next to Jaebum, the alpha; who has not taken his deadly vision away from the in coming figure. 

'Guards bring that Moon pack rat, out!' Masai, a confidant of Joohyuk ordered and the said people followed his order, rattling open the gates which made a groan of painful noise. 

Wonwoo quickly stood on his feet, wanting to show them some trademark Moon pack skills but looks like it was not needed, considering a simple growl from the forest pack alpha made the rogues saunter back, out towards Masai himself. 

'Go get him, you nut heads!' Masai roared, his already unsymmetric face scrunched up, making it difficult for people to look at him without developing a surge of disgust or feeling sympathetic on how people like him have to live down with that face. Some say, he deserved it for who he is. 

The guards stood on their shaking knees as Jaebum's eyes glowed red, and the members themselves were pressed to the dirty walls of the cell, Youngjae sticking by Wonwoo's side. 

'Fucking fuckers!'  Masai insulted his own guards, before coming next to the cell, motioning Wonwoo to come out. The beta personally took that as a challenge, wanting to compete with the rogue out there, but then he once again forgot that Jaebum was in the charge of today's  showcase. 

'Why? Can't you come in and take him for yourself, afraid that I would rip your head off?' 

Jaebum asked, standing up and walking towards the entrance of the cell, blocking Masai's vision. 

'You didn't learn enough from Namhyuk?' He asked, rubbing his defeat on his face. 'Just remind yourself how you ended up here with the whole pack of yours' 

Jaebum barked out a vile laughter at that, startling the rogues out there. 

'Go tell that bastard mother fucker to get his ass over here, and also tell him to fetch my son, I want to rip off Joohyuk's intestines and give that as a welcome gift to my omega son and my son in law' 

Wonwoo's eyes widened and felt a shiver pass down his spine. 

This is a real alpha deal!

 

 

 

 

 

Masai stepped away without a word and the growling intensified, as Jaebum settled down in the same place he was there before, the members distancing themselves from their alpha. 

Seungkwan helped a limping Taemin towards the River pack and at one point, the latter disentangled from the other's grip and fell down to the floor. The hunter hissed at that, bending down to pick him up but Taemin stopped his advances, shoving his hands away weakly. 

'They have Wonwoo in their clutches'

What?

'Wonwoo what?' 

'The rogues got him hostage, I saw them dragging his wolf form, he was injured....I was running to inform alpha when a rogue caught me half way..' Taemin took a gap to regain his breath, content that he had done his job. 

When Seungcheol sends people away for missions, he makes sure that they stay safe or to put it in other words, he summons other people of his pack to stay close to them, just in case they needed assistance. 

Jinki is mostly in charge of it, and that was the main purpose behind Seungcheol asking Wonwoo to pass on some significant information to him and ordered him to particularly state the fact that he's going on a mission. 

The elder Zeta had arranged one of his minions, Taemin to follow Wonwoo and to his luck, he made out safe enough to pass on the message. 

Seungkwan on the other hand felt his world falling apart. He trusted so much in his members' strength that some times he forgot dangerous situations can happen to anyone. 

'Were the wounds bad?' 

He asked in a pitiful voice. 

'I don't know Seungkwannie, but the noises he made were bad....tell alpha soon...he's in danger' 

The beta, once again bent down to pick him up but Taemin shooed him away. 

'I can slow you down, you need to transform and reach the pack soon....we don't have time' 

Seungkwan wanted to pull his hair out in frustration. 

'WHAT ABOUT YOU!! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU HERE TO DIE!' He screamed, pacing up and down to come up in terms with Taemin's idea. 

'Idiot! I will hold on until you send someone, moreover you pretty much knocked down that ass hole over there, now transform and run, Wonwoo's in danger' 

And the beta did that, letting out his marigold husk shine in evening sun as he sped away to the territory of river pack. 

The war's on.....

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

A/N Hello guys, it's been a while 

I hope you all are good. How's life? Mine's pretty boring!!! 

I hope you all have lot of fun!! 

Leave some comments below, they inspire me a lot!!!

The war's on and the fic is coming to an end....T.T  

Characters in my story fuck or fight, there's no in between!

Hope we can have some sequel or epilogue to this!!

FIGHTING!!!


	19. chapter 18

It didn't take long for the beta to reach the sacred River pack border, the smell of home and chill breeze inviting him with a rather tense situation at hand. Seungkwan felt like wanting to lie down and cry his throat out, having to experience the first time where one of his pack members  being held hostage, Wonwoo at that especially. 

It would run down as a black mark in the history of Seungcheol's regime, but Seungkwan could not care less as his brother figure is out there, undergoing what not in the hands of the filthy alpha. He sure is a strong guy, but fighting all alone by yourself cannot be easy either. 

Seungcheol had done the best by sending someone behind people sent on mission; which can lead him to procure information on traitors and reward the best who had served him with heart. 

The former was not actually part of the agenda, until the time Namhyuk became the Vicious man he is. Seungkwan thinks back to the time, when the old beta had let out snarky remarks in public meetings, and  the one time, lead Zeta Jinki had raised his voice in front of the pack people. 

_'Are you aware of the fact that your claims don't make sense?'_

He didn't know a humiliated person would go as far as joining hands with one kind the whole werewolf community hates. Hate is a weak word actually, considering how rogues had done sever damage to the werewolf people, by stealing mated omegas, breeding them; sometimes taking little lost pups to claim an entire pack. 

That had been their style, for a while ago and the ultimate point was them hauling the forest pack. That particular community had been one of a kind, living with nature as one, protecting the greens and helping their pack in alliance with food and wild life. 

Everything had been perfect. 

The tension, however started when the news of forest pack chief omega, Youngjae birthed an omega and alpha sons came around in air. Jaebum has been eyeing a slot for an alpha son - the first born male of an alpha will always be an alpha, some times if nature offers you with twins or triplets, chances of getting one more alpha is on - but he was over the blue moon when the little omega curled in his chest, seeking for warmth and alpha protection. Along with the omega child came another alpha, and before Youngjae and his mate could turn the forest pack to festive mode on the occasion of welcoming their sons, the rogue had taken over and demolished the area, catching hold of Jaebum and the alpha pup. 

The one thing that baffles Seungkwan is that how a strong and witty alpha like Jaebum fell prey to the plans originated from clay filled heads. 

But that's not the point. 

He was thankful that the clearance of the pack didn't smell anything like warning scent which absolutely meant that the alpha and his mate are out of their cycles. It's a big relief really. 

The first person he saw as he entered the border in his wolf form was Vernon, who looked at him with curious eyes but didn't try to stop him on his tracks, as anyone with their right brains would sense the panic in the steps taken by the young wolf. 

The moment he saw Seungcheol, speaking very seriously with Dokyeom and Jisoo, did Seungkwan let loose of his emotions and howled loudly in the air, freezing the entire atmosphere with his warning call, making the pack members to gather at the source of the sound. 

The beta could see the alpha's form getting rigid at the nature of his call, Jisoo and Dokyeom following the alpha at his pace towards Seungkwan. Soonyoung, who arrived quickly for someone who was very far away from the place, dropped a piece of huge blanket over the beta, instigating him to shift and deliver the message he has for them. 

'Alpha...' Seungkwan said, immediately shifting in record time, limbs still pressed to the sandy floor as his body was drained off energy. 'Alpha...danger alpha! Our Wonwoo is in danger! He's caught by the rogues! He's held hostage!' 

 

 

Silence...

 

 

No one dared to speak a word, as the sound of swooshing air and cuckoo singing was the only one that could be heard. 

'When?' 

Seungkwan swallowed, his heart and mind forcing him to submit himself as he found Seungcheol very close to letting out his alpha side go out of control. 

'Three days ago, alpha' He said, his brain processing amidst all of the hormonal chaos, not wanting to miss any micro details that could be helpful to him. 'Found Taemin hyung chased by a rogue, fought with him but he asked me to relay the message first' 

Immediately two pack people, beta In sung and Ho Min, were on their feet, marching towards the direction of the pack borders to pick up the injured spy from the area Seungkwan left. 

Seungcheol on the other hand was gripping his hand so hard, finger nails leaving bloody marks as he was trying to control his inner alpha from exploding and demolishing the rogues in one go. But he wasn't trained for that. In fact, doing that way could cause him countless problems than the benefits. 

He controlled himself, concentrating on his breath as he walked front and back in that area, hands held at the back as his mind ran through several schemes and plan to get Wonwoo out of the Rogue zone before starting off the war with the rogues. He wants his members to be safe when he's busy twisting those filthy bastard's necks. 

There's one more thing also to be considered.

Leaving Jeonghan behind. 

Seungcheol leaving to haul them would give a perfect opportunity for the rogue to claim river pack and take his omega away from them. If that's what Joohyuk is looking for then, the alpha has no choice but make his plan back fire but hitting it up in his own way. 

Also, the rogue's primal goal was to acclaim Minghao as well, and in that case, he had to protect his pack from all dimensions. And the worst thing is that he doesn't even know where Minghao and Jun are. The main reason why he sent the young omega who masqueraded as Zeta, was to make the rogues unable to track them down, leaving them confused and give a false impression that the omega's not under his control anymore. 

But clearly, they didn't fall for that and had maintained a steady state through out.

He trusted both of them to keep themselves safe, but a slight miss could cause him a lot, considering how Minghao's actually an omega. But what one thing he couldn't understand is that, why would the rogues even want Minghao in specific?

Seungcheol has to come up with something that would shield his members from all side. 

 

 

 

 

 

'You don't have to leave us so quickly, you know' Seokjin said, face slightly fell at the sight of his guests standing before his den with their bags packed. This time however, the couple didn't show any hesitance is pressing their bodies on to one another, Jun's hand casually residing over Minghao's waist and the latter was practically glowing on the account of newly made mark. 

'We should carry on with our journey, we can't stay in the same place' Jun said, with a tone that clearly didn't convince Namjoon. 

'We really wouldn't mind giving Seungcheol a hand if things are not going his way' He said and Minghao didn't miss a beat to send a mild rebuke. 

'I think he's got enough hands'  Pointing at himself and Jun 'We have always been more than enough for our alpha' 

Namjoon looked taken aback, Jun gaping like fish out of water to make up for his mate's quirky behaviour. He sure isn't to everyone like that, but some how today became the day where the rules of exception coming to play. 

'Wow! And I thought my mate's the pregnant one!' The alpha said, expecting a roar of laughter but when all he got was side jabs and awkward laughter, a hue of red made its appearance on his tan skin, his omega mate showing a look of displeasure. 

'I think he got emotionally attached to this place and doesn't know to express his sadness on leaving from here' 

That's more like it. 

'Figured that, any how, you both are welcome here any time you want and maybe I can expect you to see you both with a miniature version of you two?' Seokjin asked, with a beautiful smile on his face. 

'I wish my child's not born on a battle field, considering the circumstances' 

The omega didn't expect such a reaction from Minghao and Jun was quick to pull the boy in the direction of the exit, muttering goodbyes in the speed of a hurricane. 

 

'My God! What's with you?! Namjoon turned pale at your remark'  Jun said, his voice expressing his amusement and borderline anxiousness. If the alpha had considered it as some sort of misconduct, then they could kiss their freedom good bye or Seungcheol would have to come and talk to the alpha of Bangtan pack in person, to bail him out. 

'I don't know, man...I feel like wanting to hit someone since morning...I don't know' Minghao said, holding hands with Jun, as both were walking out of the mountain dens towards the entrance of the pack border. 

'I hope the receiving end is not me, I'm your mate, don't forget that...' Jun said, intertwining their fingers. 

'Are you saying that I'm a violent kid, so much for coming out of suppressants' He huffed, pushing Jun away slightly and the beta was on his side quickly, giving him a side hug. 

'Hey don't be like that...' He said in a soft voice, a one that's reserved for Minghao alone. 'I know how you feel after stopping to take that and mating with me and all...it must be hard on you' 

'Not really, but I don't know...It's like, if anyone were to start a brawl with me, I wouldn't mind to personally give them a proper burial' 

'You are sexy when you all get rowdy' Jun said with his bed room eyes and Minghao was quick to turn to a blooming rose, amidst the look of disbelief and pure bewilderment. 'I love how hot you look at this moment' 

'Don't expect me to give you a lay in the middle of nowhere' 

'How about the water falls next to the mountains...It will be quite romantic' Jun said, letting his hand snake down from the narrow waist of his omega to the bulge of his pert ass. 

'We are running away from those rogues and If they catch us like that, I sure will push you off the cliff and jump down with you' 

'Aww...' Jun made a cooing noise. ' That's even more romantic' 

'I can safely say that you ar- wait, do you hear that?' Minghao asked, pulling out a small knife from the scabbard tied to the belt of his pants and held it out wards for Jun and grabbing one from the side for himself. 

'What? Hear what?' Jun mildly panicked, looking around everywhere, his senses high on alert. 'I don't see anyone' 

Minghao shus-ed him, taking cat like steps when suddenly a sound of rustle was heard. He looked back to get confirmation from his mate and in that fraction of second, three rogues jumped out from the hiding place, with huge ass knives in their hands, very big compared to what's under the mated couple's possession. 

'Do we an omega here, what a luck?' One of them seethed, inching towards Minghao and Jun was quick on his feet, blocking the path to his mate. However, Minghao side jabbed him to prevent that, making him completely visible to the advancing rogue. 

'Good luck getting away from me, Bitch' 

With that, Minghao spun and drew deep tear mark on the rogues chest, making the latter scowl in pain. The other two had eyes on the omega as well, but Jun attached himself to his mate's back as he played his part, almost marring the rogue's face to a mess of blood and torn apart skin, making them slump to the ground with face pressed to their palms. 

'How about I give you some luck, huh?' Minghao snarled, hitting straight at the rogue's groin, making him see stars without bringing him to the outer space. 

When the duo were slightly distracted, one among the two Jun tackled, tried to sit up, making a move to grab his own knife he dropped, but the omega was highly sensitive to movements in the back ground, chuckling to himself on how pathetic these bastards could be. 

'Man, I'm in mood for cutting out fingers, what do you think Jun?' 

Clearly the beta's not into gore punishments, which his mate seems to enjoy it at the moment. He stood aside and gave away the spot light to his own fierce omega, hoping in future that his own mistakes don't get him in position as this. 

The sound of the rogue wailing in pain made the birds resting there fly away in panic, blood smearing on his dainty hands as he wiped the knife on the rogues dirty clothes itself. 

'What a loser...' Minghao mumbled, as he extended his hand out to get the knife back from his mate. 

'So you think I'm sexy now too..?' 

Jun nodded, and that nod itself looked like he was trying to convince himself. 

'Who are you kidding man, you are clearly terrified' Minghao said, and by all means, Jun has every right to be fucking terrified of his mate's blood loving tendency - or is it also part of hormonal effect?- but this earned more of respect than the feel of pinning him down and having his way with him. 

Jun sure has some weird kinks. 

'I'm not afraid, I just think you are insanely awesome...' 

Minghao stood in the front, a sincere smile displaying on his face. 'You think so?' 

'Yeah, wel-wait!' Jun stopped himself mid sentence, looking down at the boots worn by one of the rogues. Minghao was confused, getting next to his mate who was crouched at the foot side of the passed out man, inspecting it with focused eyes and breath hitching once his eyes fell on the underside of the article. 

'What happened, Jun?' The omega turned anxious, with the way his mate was reacting. Jun never was the type to lose cool until the situation itself asks for it. 

'I-I think, these are Wonwoo's boots..' 

Minghao turned silent before letting out a chuckle of sheer ridiculousness. 'No way, how come they would get Wonwoo's boots, more over, how do you know that these are his...' 

Jun removed that unfit boots from the rogue's leg, showing his mate the under side of it. 

'I engraved a "W" with my knife when Dokyeom complained that Wonwoo mixes it up with his' He said, with a worried look making Minghao's heart drop into the pit of his abdomen. 

'It's not what it looks like, is it?' 

'I don't know, Hao...I knew Wonwoo's about to be sent out for a mission, but this..' He held the article close. 'There's no way one could lay hands on his personal items...like...' He sighed out aloud. 'This is so confusing'

'This could be a bait for us too' Hao said, patting his shoulders in an assuring way. 'We need to think about that as well' 

'I really hope it's a bait...I don't know what I will do if they lay hands on our Wonwoo' Jun said, his knuckles turning red by pressing his palm to fist at the very thought of his pack member getting abducted. 

'No need to think about it'  Hao said in a cold manner. 'Just cut their bones and make ornaments with it' 

Jun couldn't help but agree to that. 

'Should we get back to the alpha, because I don't see the point hiding from them...' 

Jun knows the fact that there must be a solid reason as to why the alpha had sent Minghao on a mission and allowing himself to tag along with the omega.

The same time,Minghao took a moment, for thinking it over. As Jun said, it clearly doesn't make sense as to why Seungcheol would ask them to stay away from the pack in the first place, but at the same time, if the alpha says something then there must be a reason behind it. 

'I don't either, Jun' The will to follow his alpha's order slowly dissipating from his mind, as he wanted to find out if Wonwoo's okay and maybe get back to their pack and fight the rogues alongside them. 

Confessing the fact that he's an omega looks like a bigger hurdle than he thought, but Hao has hope that his pack members would understand him and will take the punishment granted by the alpha with a brave heart. 

'So, should we head out to our pack?' 

_Our pack_

'I don't think I have a better choice' 

And so, did the couple walked to the River pack, with path full of thorns and rocks as their happy ending is a little too far away from their reach. 

What they didn't see is that, one among the three rogues still had consciousness and he recognized Minghao a little too well, trying his best to get on his feet to inform Joohyuk  about it. 

 

 

 

 

 

'Wonwoo, you should eat something...' Youngjae suggested, placing the dried bread to his lips, but the beta simply shook his head. 'I know you don't want to, but look...you need stamina to fight back them...your alpha will be here any moment and I don't think he would fight comfortably knowing that you are sick some where' 

The thought of his alpha fighting for him, made the bones in his body stick up in hope. His alpha would be here any time any moment and the rogues will be destroyed for once and all, some thing that should have been done ages ago. 

So for that sake alone, he reluctantly let the crumbs touch his tongue, scrunching his face at the very thought of eating something the rogues have earned. 

He wishes to sanitize his mouth at the very moment and wonders what it could have been for the forest pack to live in here for more than a decade. 

'H-How..How did you get in here?' Wonwoo heard himself ask, and he regrets the moment Youngjae's skin turn pale. Not that he's healthy looking at the moment, but the contrast of it with his pitch black hair makes the beta gut wrench in unhappiness. 

'That...is not a story I'm very proud of...' He says, casting a look at his sleeping mate along with his pack members. 

'No one will be proud of a mistake they made, Youngjae hyung....I just want to know how the hell you are all here, because it doesn't make sense to me and the fact that Minghao is your child means...he can't be the only one who you gave birth to...' 

Youngjae nodded, his eyes down cast. 

'Jinyoung here is my alpha son, and to see him controlling his instincts is the worst thing to witness...' He said with regret flooding his eyes  'they don't know what the world looks like, stuck in the darkness for entirety is something too torturous that we wanted to kill ourselves in the past...' 

Wonwoo held the omega's hands, giving him the support he needed. 

'But now that a ray of hope has fallen on us, we are ready to fight for it...' 

'You didn't answer my question though' The beta felt the need to know about it. 'Please don't try to hide it from me' 

'I'm not going to anymore Wonwoo...' He said. 'But before that, you should know about someone, whom our pack relied on even before Jaebum took his part as an alpha' 

Wonwoo stared at him, holding his breath as the omega was about to spill the truth. 

'His name was Jinyoung' 

'Your son?' The beta asked

Youngjae shook his head, with a bitter smile. 'No, the man we named our son after' 

 

 

 

Jeonghan stood by his alpha side, palms turned to fist as he wracked his brain to come up with something that would actually give him sort of support, comfort? 

He didn't know. 

When he heard from Dokyeom that Wonwoo's held by the rogues, he felt his spine breaking into seamless cold sweat, heart dropping to the pit of his stomach, as his inner wolf cried like it lost its pup, forcing him to shift and all. 

He could only imagine what the alpha must be going through. 

Seungcheol has his head down, hands gripping the frame of the bed, as he rocked himself forth and back slightly, coming up with something that could save his Wonwoo. If anything happens to him, sure the alpha wouldn't forgive himself nor the members would be able to live it down. 

'You just can't jump into attacking them, Cheol' Jeonghan said, after the strained silence, the alpha looking up at him with orbs sunk in red hues. 

'I know' He replied in gruff voice, standing on his legs, as he moved towards his omega. 'But I can't leave you here and the pack omegas like this, as they could attack the place while I'm away' 

Jeonghan turned silent, as he let the fact sink in. The rogues had always shown special interest in gaining more omegas for breeding purpose, and that alone could disastrous for them, moreover getting Jeonghan means, possessing key to Seungcheol's life. That's a win-win situation for them. 

'What if I and the other omegas come along with you to the battle field?' 

Seungcheol eyed him with a look of disbelief. 'Hannie, you know that's asking for trouble...It's like me offering you to them in a silver plate...' He said, holding the omega's hand. 'I want a solid plan...a solid plan that has no loop holes in it...' 

Jeonghan pressed his fingers to the point of his temples, welcoming the pulse of slight head ache. 

'But I don't understand why they are persistently following us, like they must have a motive behind other than actually wanting to have our omegas' 

The alpha felt a little down at that, a secret only he and Wonwoo know, is about to come out in light. It's his fault that he hasn't made time to tell the truth to his mate - with whom he's literally sharing his soul- and the reason he had kept it hidden is that, he wanted Hao to come out bravely and expose his status to everyone, because that's the only right thing to do. 

'Hannie, I'm going to say something and I hope you don't take it in a bad way' 

Jeonghan was a little surprised, because he honestly thought there was nothing hidden between them. However, he's known for his kind self to give others million chances before actually accusing them. 

'I don't think the situation is suitable for pointing fingers at others, so I really don't mind at the moment' He said, entwining their fingers. 'Spill whatever you have to' 

Seungcheol sighed, looking at his mate in the eyes, which were crystal clear and shiny. 

'Hao...Hao...He is actually an omega' 

 

 

 

 

'So...he was like the pack guard or something?' Wonwoo asked, not knowing where the hell all this shit of a past is going. There's too much to take in at the moment, like people who he thought were dead are actually alive and that his brother Minghao who hid his status all along actually belongs to the forest pack. 

'Yeah...he was Park Jinyoung, Zeta mentor of our pack and my guardian, who took me under his wings after my father passed away' Youngjae said. 'We were one happy pack, like we literally had everything we wanted and my mating ceremony was like a huge festival and Jaebum was so much in love with me' 

'I bet still he is' The beta said, with a small smile and the omega nodded, quickly glancing at his sleeping mate. 

'Yeah, he is...but sometimes I wonder if I actually did a good job as his mate...' He said. 'We were supposed to celebrate the arrival of my children...then suddenly Jaebum was called out by Jinyoung...that was the very last time he had contact with our omega baby' 

Wonwoo listened to him intently, feeling sorry to prod him to recall the incident, despite knowing how traumatic it was for the omega. 

'As if sensing the danger, the pups shifted to their wolf form and they were taken away from me by a young Jackson, who tied a small paper to their necks with the name written on it...' 

'Then how come Minghao made it to the Moon pack...like the cub he was, it can't be like that' Wonwoo was surprised, the turn of events didn't look purely coincidental. 'Did Jackson drop him there?' 

Youngjae shook his head. 

'Before giving my pup, I told him to be under the Moon pack alpha....I was driven by emotions and heck! I don't even if the pup understood whatever I said, but some how Hao managed to escape but Jinyoungie was caught by the rogues' 

'That's- that's an amazing feat actually, the pup escaping I mean...but what happened to your guardian and Jaebum hyung?' The beta fired the questions.

'Yeah...we were doubtful until Joohyuk himself confirmed the fact that the omega pup is with Seungcheol, when he was trying to threaten us'  He said.

'Jaebum and Jinyoung hyung were fighting comfortably.. at least .that's what I was said, but then as soon as the rogues caught baby Jinyoung, they used him as captive and asked...asked' Youngjae was trembling by then. 

'Asked what?!'

'Asked Jaebum to kill Jinyoung hyung with his own hands' 

Wonwoo's face paled at that.

 

 

 

'He's an omega?' Jeonghan's eyes widened. 'But- But he said...' 

'I know, Hannie..' Seungcheol said, briefly trying to explain the way he caught Minghao. 'Omegas in Moon pack rarely take suppressants and when my Pack physician Yixing was found preparing suppressants, I asked Wonwoo to keep an eye on him...' 

Jeonghan didn't know what to say. 

'So, Hao was the one to take it?' 

Seungcheol nodded, eyes cast down as though he's some what responsible for one of the pack members not being truthful to the others. The severity of the situation would have stood out if not for the uncommon commotion created by the rogues. 

'Wonwoo saw someone covering themself in a black robe to Yixing's cottage and turns to be that, it was actually Minghao...that little shit...' 

The omega's back stiffened at that, as the number of times the alpha had cursed out in public is slim to none, and here he is casually throwing such words, which could mean only one thing. 

'I don't think it's time to show anger, besides does anyone else know about this, because we can't afford to let the rogues have that idea.' 

The alpha shook his head in a negative manner. 'Jun knows, in fact, he found out without Minghao blowing up his own cover, and that was one of the reasons why I sent him along with Hao...' 

'Jun knows?!' Jeonghan chuckled out in disbelief, the one that has no delight or humor. ' Like seriously, what else I don't know is going on in this pack? This is getting me irritated, Seungcheol' 

True to his words, the alpha could feel the other getting slowly annoyed and angry through the sacred soul bond they share. To make his mate feel better, he flooded the bond with calming pulse and unsaid love, palms held together, as he could visibly see the pretty omega returning to his relaxed self. 

'Jun was not supposed to find out, but....for some reason he did and the poor thing didn't oust his comrade even when I confronted about it, but when I began to speak of by what means I found out about them, did the boy agree...'

 

_'You know something about Hao, don't you?' Seungcheol asked, the same stiff posture he maintained while asking Minghao to leave to the Moon pack and guard the borders._

_'I don't know what you are talking about, my alpha...' Jun tried to polish the fact, but Seungcheol was having none of it._

_'You don't have to lie, you know....the time you both spent near the lake, discussing about coming out as omega, Wonwoo heard all of them...and he reported back to me'_

_The beta visibly flinched at that, embarrassed slightly he was caught by the alpha, red handed._

_'I promised him not to tell anyone unless he's ready to do so...' Jun said, slightly fidgeting. 'And, I apologize for hiding the truth from you alpha...'_

_'You know what that means, right?' Seungcheol asked, crimson eyes scanning the beta from top to bottom, the effects of oncoming rut taking a toll on him._

_'Punishment for me and Minghao'_

_'Good, that you know...' He said, walking over to the tall man. 'Your penalty is..to accompany Minghao to his mission, stay with him until I say so, do not tell anyone about this,including Minghao..and for your information, he just left'_

_Jun smiled for no reason, but the alpha slightly had an idea on what it could be._

_'Thank you, alpha....I will get him back the moment you give us permission' Jun bowed multiple times before leaving to his own cottage to pack up his things._

 

 

'But there,  grave mistake was committed by me, and it became too late to make a come back from that' Seungcheol said, much to Jeonghan's displeasure. 

'What is it?' The omega asked, completely anxious about the whole situation and snippets of truth being revealed to him. 'Minghao and Jun are safe, right? Wonwoo's the only one held there, right?' 

'Calm down, Jeonghan...I'am troubled as well...' Seungcheol said, ignoring the wave of hurt in the omega's eyes. 'The point, is by the time they reached Moon pack, Namhyuk - an old ass beta- had formed alliance with the head of rogue alphas...' 

'Holy God..' The omega gasped, his back pressed to the wall behind him. 'That's...that's...such a horrendous act!' 

The alpha nodded, his eyes slowly turning crimson at the very thought of it. ' I had my men following the elder beta and found out that he had connections with the head of the rogues and apparently another omega from my pack developed vengeance on you as she was unable to mate me...' 

Jeonghan stood there speechless, not knowing what to say at the moment. He really thinks people from Moon pack are real nut heads. 

'So, she along with Namhyuk tricked Yunho into the plan by giving slow poison to Jaejoong's baby....the antidote would be given to them in condition that the Zeta helped them through this...' 

'But...those kind of potions were banned from the werewolf community' Jeonghan said, his eyes widened. 

'Yeah and the rogues were ready to supply them that...that wasn't their main motto actually....to destroy our well being' Seungcheol said, thinking back to the time Yunho reported about the whole thing that happened back in Moon pack. 

 

 

 

_'Alpha, that bastard Namhyuk had gone too far to restore his place in your pack and most importantly, Joohyuk seems to have some other motive behind actually wanting to acquire the land' Yunho said, kneeled down before the alpha._

_Seungcheol looked down at him, with a complete poker face, making it hard for the General to understand what's going on in the leader's mind._

_'Tell everything you know, Yunho-ssi'_

_The said Zeta stood up from his kneeling position, towering over the slightly shorted alpha._

_'Seems like Joohyuk is aiming for our Minghao and Namhyuk was spilling all the details about him and I don't know..this, but they assume that he actually might be an omega...'_

_The alpha felt his blood boil at that._

 

 

'So, they know about Minghao and some how you sent him there without knowing?' Jeonghan seethed, his eyes turning icy blue as his inner wolf was fighting with his rationale side to take on people who are hurting his kids at the moment. 

Seungcheol nodded at that, feeling the whole situation sitting up on his shoulder with no relief. 

'Do you remember Seungkwan coming in here in the middle of the night?' 

Jeonghan stayed silent, his mind becoming wary of another one of mishaps added to the equation. 

'He actually grabbed bottles of those potions used by Namhyuk and another female omega to...well, kill you...but then, I made you stay in another cottage and got the killer in the action and put him to death' 

The omega's eyes gained colour in realization. 'So, that is why you asked me to shift place for the night....Cheol, I'm seriously getting troubled by your " keeping everything to yourself" tendency...But-but, that's not important now...Do you have anything else to say or is that it?' 

'The person I killed was Yunho's student and Namhyuk's nephew...' The alpha said, turning away from his mate. 'I don't know what this Namhyuk is up to, but I can tell that Joohyuk's planning to get Minghao from us by helding Wonwoo captive' 

'But, why would that bastard want our Minghao?' Jeonghan asked, stepping before his alpha. 'And even in that case, we don't know where both Minghao and Jun are...' 

'That's the whole idea....' Seungcheol said. 'I don't want them to get involved in this, by keeping them at bay and in lack of communication, they won't even be tracked down by us...no matter what happens to us and for the reason the rogues want him....I have no idea' 

'What about Wonwoo, now?' 

'I need your help for that' Seungcheol said, heading out of the cottage with Jeonghan's hand in his vice, but harmless grip. 

 

 

 

'Jaebum was forced to something he never would actually do and in fact, he would have saved the elder Jinyoung instead of his own kid' Youngjae said. 'He had been the one to pave the way for what we had that time' 

'I suppose Jaebum alpha came up with something to tackle the situation?' Wonwoo ended the statement with more of a question tone, knowing how the elder Jinyoung is not present with them. 

'His plan was to let go of our baby...get Jinyoung back and then fight against the rogues to get the little one back, but...' 

The beta was intently listening to it, knowing that they must have committed some blunder at this point. 

''But what?' 

'I attacked that rogue from the pack and he easily swung me with a fist, his teeth very close to my mate mark'  Youngjae said. 'Jaebum lost completely at that point...the mate mark would have killed both of us...' 

Wonwoo felt even the sound of breathing would ignite fire with the amount of tension in the air. 

'S-So....?' 

'Elder Jinyoung killed himself...' Youngjae let out a choked sob, tears streaming down his cheeks. 'A-And, Jaebum was forced to submit...along with everyone' 

The beta then realized. 

If the rogues could claim victory over Seungcheol, then it must be only through Jeonghan. 

 

 

 

Joohyuk casted the lady away like she's a light weight, when the door to his chamber was knocked. The omega tried to crawl back to him, clearly under some sort of drugs when his hands clenched around her throat and threw her away, the lady's body falling on the mattress with a thud. 

The rogue made himself decent by wrapping a cloth around his waist, cursing a little when his legs nearly gave out. 

'Alpha' The sub ordinate bowed down to the man who's the reason for the havoc the Moon and River pack members are facing at the moment. 

'What the fuck you want?' 

'Alpha, one of our members found the forest pack omega but he was unable to arrest him as he got attacked by that person' 

Joohyuk gave him a look of disgust. 

'You are saying that fucker got beaten up by an omega ass...like for real?' 

When his sub ordinate nodded, the alpha spat on the floor, cursing out real loud. 

'Look, I want him here by tomorrow...use those fucking omega taming potions...do whatever you want, but I want that forest pack child and one more thing...' Joohyuk said, after a moment of contemplation. 

'We have a Moon pack beta with us, right?' 

'Yes, my alpha' 

'Execute him, looks like his members are not going to be there to save him....and don't let the fact that I'm in Moon pack territory to spread around...'

'Just as you said, alpha...' 

 

 

 

 

 

Much to Joohyuk's displeasure, Mingyu and Lee Chan are already near the borders of the Rogue's territory, loaded with weapons and plans fed to them by Seungcheol. 

'Ready mate?' Mingyu asked the youngest member. 

'Fucking ready!' Chan cursed, as they both marched towards the Rogue territory to retrieve back their honor and pride. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 19

'You think they will fall for this hyung?' Lee Chan asked, holding the cloth, away from himself with the tip of his fingers. 'Because rogues are not the same since we fought them the last time' 

Mingyu shared Lee Chan's sentiment, regarding the cloth. 'Rogues or not, you've got to go hard for omega's slick scent' 

With that the beta grabbed Jeonghan's underpants and threw them into the rogues' territory --hiding behind one of the few bushes, found in the otherwise sparse land. The cloth landed right before one of the entrance paths to their land and on cue, a lone wolf came trotting over to the article, sniffing the area for a fertile omega. 

Mingyu and Chan silently screamned, high fiving each other. 

'But man, this is embarrassing to do, like Jeonghan hyung is like our parent and we are out here using him' 

The tall beta slightly swallowed at that, as flash back of early days with the omega came rushing back. Now's not the time. 

'No time to discuss' He said. 'Just let them gather in the front and we sneak past to the place we are ordered to' 

 

In ten minutes or so, the wolves began to huddle around the source of scent, mind fogged with lust, and knot heavy between their limbs; as they lost the sense of composed state and clear heads,  marching and howling in air, getting restless when the smell of omega in heat got doused in air. 

Moments after, when they became feral and started fighting with each other, dragging the cloth between their pointed canine, Mingyu and Chan jumped from the shrub and ran into the entrance, knives ready in their hands to slaughter down whomever obstructed their path. 

The running was not easy, as they chose not to get into their wolf form. It would deliberately show off their beta status and Chan will be challenged the most, for he's a Zeta. But while in human form, they won't even be a bother to the wolves, as their mind will be concentrated with hunting down the next four legged creature they see. 

First few yards into the territory and nothing hinders them, except for the fact that the dividing paths confuse them here and there. It takes a while for them to critically analyse, where Wonwoo could be. 

In the end, Chan resorts to shift, as in the animal form he could detect Wonwoo's mild scent and maybe they could escape without actually having to brawl with the rogues. 

So, Mingyu follows the zeta in his wolf form, two daggers in each of his hand and, when the first rogue appears before them with wide eyes, Seungcheol's men are honestly, not surprised. 

The tall beta does the job effortlessly, as he draws his knife through the neck of the scawny rogues, not making the other stand a chance, as he tears them open, the vigour in him waking up at the sight of the blood. 

He's an animal after all. 

Chan looks back at Mingyu, slightly snarling at the others advancing at his pack member, but he knows his job is not to fight but lead the way. So he does that, sniffing in directions to find scent related to coconut and dried leaves. It's very mild in air, considering how betas emit pheromones less compared to alphas and omegas. 

But when the alphas corner Mingyu in one go, the crowd looking a little bulkier than the previous alphas, Chan jumps into the scene, as he  _knows_ , once again, how Zetas put up a fight with much force than the betas tend to. 

He signaled the elder to make a move to find Wonwoo and Mingyu hurries on his steps, as he glances over a hefty wolf jumping on Chan and he stands there a second, worry finding him on how the younger would manage all of this by himself. 

When Chan growled at Mingyu, while grabbing the rogue's neck with his canines, the latter moves away, the mix of coconut and old books and leaves, guiding him blindly. 

Three rogues appear before him in wolf forms which made the tall one stop in his tracks. 

 

_'What is this alpha?' Mingyu asked, when Seungcheol gave him a small vial of yellow syrup._

_'This is a chemical formulated to stone the alphas...' He said. 'Dip them in the knife and use that on them, they'll loose balance and faint'_

_'But we have banned these things, right?'  Chan asked. 'You were the one who brought the law into effect'_

_'Laws don't stand in the case when they are broken  already by someone else. Just do what I say'_

 

Mingyu scooped the vial from his pocket and dropped them on the two of the daggers, while the wolves were advancing towards him, growling. When they were about to pounce, he aimed at them, the metal ware piercing their chest, as two of them fell to the ground and only one remained on him, clawing his skin and biting his shoulder. 

The tall beta thrashed and released him from the hold, as he made to the injured wolf and grabbed the weapon stuck to its chest and passed it through the skull of the third wolf attacking him, ending its life in one go. 

He grabbed the other dagger, just in case it would help him - and followed the scent, getting confused and losing sense while doing so. 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo looked up to see Masai entering the place, the prison gates opened with a hoard of alphas backing him up. 

Jaebum instinctively growl at the others, but soon two very strong alphas stand before the Former leader, holding a knife under his throat. Youngjae gasps at that and before he could realise what's going on, Wonwoo's dragged out from the cell, taken like a potato sack. 

Masai smiles like a snake having caught its prey in a clutch and that's exactly the same scenario here. The beta turns back to look Jaebum fighting them done, but the feud seems to take anything nowhere, as the clash of alphas had the omega and the other betas turn around and face the wall with fright. 

Jinyoung too aids the alpha, but they are outnumbered anyways and it goes on for a while, like that. 

Wonwoo looked at Masai, trying to knock him but he's too weak at the moment, barely able to stand on his own. The rogue General drags him down to another corner of the prison place, two of the members bringing a thick rope for unknown reasons. 

'You must be wondering why the hell you are here, right?' He asks, crouched down before him, eyes teasing. 'Because, you little beta's about to sent to heaven for dealing with the likes of us' 

'I don't understand' Wonwoo said, although, he vaguely caught the idea. 

Masai chuckled, shooting a look at the back, seeing how Jaebum's fighting over everyone. 

'Simple, you're going to be killed, since none of the motherfuckers you know came to rescue you' 

The beta's heart dropped at that, not because of the fact that he's gonna die, but how he can't see his pack members anymore or how unlucky he is to spend very little amount of time with them. 

He can't see Jihoon and Junhui arguing; Seungcheol being lovey dovey with Jeonghan, Dokyeom smiling widely at him, Hansol looking cold and awkward but smile and turn to a goof ball when Seungkwan's around, Minghao training in the field, Chan and Soonyoung returning back after hunt and act all smug about it; Jisoo clinging on to the omega and finally, Mingyu taking care of crop fields and returning back with tan skin and shirt drenched in sweat. 

He will miss them. 

He will miss them a lot. 

Tears strung his eyes, thinking about the promise he made to Mingyu- that he'd be the first one to welcome him back. 

He won't even see them anymore. 

Immersed himself in the thoughts, he didn't see the rope coming over to his neck, as two hands clutched them heavily at the back, as his hand instantly reached above to save himself from choking. 

This is it. 

 

 

 

 

Junhui and Minghao reached the Moon pack boundaries, stalling time as much as possible. 

'Are you sure that we can go inside, like...' Junhui dragged on, looking at the general direction of their pack location, holding his mate's hands. 'I don't know, Hao...something looks terribly wrong' 

'We talked about this, Jun' The omega said. 'And in that case, they will really need us, so please don't doubt the decision  _we_  took' 

The beta nodded. 

'Look at me..' The omega sighed, when his mate looked pretty much down. He's still not out of the impromptu attack and thinking about Wonwoo not with him is a catalyst for whatever he's feeling at the moment. Minghao can't have him like that. 

When he was sure the beta's eyes were on him, he smiled fondly. 

'Everything's going to be okay, right' He tries to console him. 'Everything will be okay...' 

He says, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. 

They hold hands walking towards the territory, the familiar path to river pack throwing in the memories of the time they walked out few weeks ago. They were uncertain back then, future raising a question mark, his out of the bag status, a bold Moon Junhui guiding him through, their union in Bangtan pack and finally they are back for good. 

At least, he hopes so. 

The first few yards remained silent in an unpleasant way, when he's used to seeing guards patrolling the boundary and interrogating the new comers until they forget what they are here for. 

'Pretty odd, isn't it?' Junhui beats him to tell his opinion. 'Hansol always roams around here, wonder where he went' 

The omega felt uneasiness settle in his chest, but didn't show it out, knowing how he was the one who advice his mate to hold his nerves. 

'Maybe they are celebrating or something, who knows?' He told, advancing at a little speed higher than what's normal for a casual walk. Junhui silently follows him, understanding the other's panic through his body language but chose not to comment on it. 

When they heard slight sound of foot steps, they alerted their senses, looking out for anyone following them. but when they looked back, there were no indication of a rogue or anyone for that matter. 

Hao had a steady hold on his scabbard looking around and he passed one to Junhui, as well. 

Suddenly, a body leaped before him and the omega blindly swiped down the knife, only to get his hand in a vice grip of a veiny hand. Minghao heard his mate gasp, as he opened his eyes to meet the familiar pair, staring down at him. 

'Seun-Seungcheol hyung!' 

 

 

 

Wonwoo choked when the rope got a little too tight around his throat, mouth opened to gasp as much as oxygen he wants but none of them were supplied to his brain, leading to him feel a little light weight. 

He felt his vision blurring, tears dropping down his cheeks, as he began to count down the moments he's gonna be the person he is. 

That is until, someone heavily crashed on to Masai, who at the moment was holding the rope around his neck. 

BamBam. 

The beta member of the forest pack, swung with the force, to hit the General again, but the rogue saw red, throwing the scrawny kid away in a single toss. He wiped the blood dripping from his lip in a harsh shove of his fingers against it, throwing a dirty look at the injured beta. When he turned to look at Wonwoo, Youngjae hauled the General from the back _but_ it turned futile when he got jabbed in his abdomen and the guards were quick to take the omega away from the General. 

'These filths think they can save you from us!' Masai spit. 'Fucking pussy!' 

'You know who's a filth? The one others don't try to make a contact with! A fucking out cast!' Wonwoo managed to say with a voice that can be barely heard, but his determined look and the Moon pack blood flowing in his veins proved and conveyed his emotions with the shake of his orbs in anger. 'And you  _rogues_  are a fucking outcast!' 

Sound of a harsh slap resonated, and Wonwoo felt his cheeks sting like fire. 

'Well, not until we have your alpha under our feet! For now you just gonna die in humiliation!' The prick of a rogue said, binding the rope once again around Wonwoo, as the said beta thrashed his legs in despair to hold on. 

 

Actually for a moment, the beta found pleasure in losing consciousness...

It welcomed him prospects of eternal peace, timeless happiness and promised salvation....

The process was wonderful, falling into abyss of nothingness and the dark hallow made his body gravitate towards it, touching his feet in a soothing manner until the un-panicked free fall turned to a feral need of oxygen, his own fingers coming to claw his throat, which surprisingly was void of rope. 

Where's the rope that strangled him?

He looked around - his vision still blurry, as the weakness and small pain he felt in his body came crawling back. The smell or iron and filth tickled his nose and when the blurry smudged lines turned clear, the first thing he noticed was the beheaded body of the General, lying life less before him and the cut off head rolling towards the prison cell, where the guards have stopped fighting with Jaebum and Jinyoung, to take a look at the abrupt change in the scenario. 

 

Wonwoo looked up to find a tall figure towering over him and when a warm hand grazed his defined cheeks, his eyes watered on his own as he smelt the scent of home in that person's wrist.

'Wonu..' 

 _Mingyu_. 

Mingyu is here. 

 

 

 

 

 

'We didn't guess it wrongly then?' Minghao asked, the others a bit surprised on how the younger's taking the news of their member taken as hostage. In fact, Soonyoung thought, the other would go all defensive and attack the alpha, for he had let Wonwoo all alone in the field, but the other's resolute nature is intimidating him in an undefined way. 

'What are you saying?' The alpha asked, slightly bristled at the prospect of finding any clue to their impending attack on the rogues. 

'Hao and I found Wonwoo's boots, I reckon those were the one he was wearing when he was taken away' 

'How come did you find that?' 

The alpha was quick to ask. 

'When we were getting back from the Mountain pack, few rogues attacked us but we fought back and escaped, looks like they casually bumped into us'

Jihoon who was standing behind came forward, holding out a small dagger to Minghao. 'We are going to hunt down the rogues and retrieve our pride' 

'What about Wonwoo?' Junhui asked, buffing his chest up- an instinctual act to show how concerned he is about the well being of his member. Even though they didn't have enough time to bond, the moments they shared in the dim lights of night time were remarkable.

'Chan and Mingyu are already on the mission, once we get the signal from them, we are breaching in' 

Soonyoung replied, stepping next to Jihoon, all calm and composed. But he could see how Minghao's seething inside and how wrecked Junhui looks. But for the sake of situation, they are holding it in back because, a tantrum they throw will not help the other's state of mind. 

'How will they do that?' Junhui asked, voice cracked in the middle. 

'You will see that for yourself and.....get your shit together' Seungcheol warned gruffly, walking ahead with no notice and the members and few of the pack people followed Seungcheol, who's walking like he's floating on the air. 

'What about the others- Jisoo, Dokyeom, Seungkwan and Hansol?' Junhui asked Jihoon, and the younger didn't reply instantly. 

'I asked you something, Jihoon....' 

'You will waint and watch it, Jun hyung. Moreover, I'm betrayed by the fact that you chose to mate Hao without telling us.' Jihoon started. 'I know now's not the time, but I'm not letting it go...if you think that's the case' 

Junhui gulped, not even wanting to ask how the younger knows about it. 

'What has the alpha planned- wait, you will ask me to wait and watch it, right?' Junhui said, and Jihoon nodded, with a small smile. 

 

 

'How's the others are catching up, where's Jeonghan hyung?' Hao asked Soonyoung, who's clutching on the dagger a bit too tightly. 

'I know you are not going to like it, but don't ask anything until we reach there' He replied, catching on to a mildly surprised expression on Hao's face.

'I'm going to fight there, which means I need to know the strategies, without which I'm helpless even with the dagger you offered'  Hao exasperated, stomping a little before proceeding to follow his alpha. 

Seungcheol's aware of the conversation going behind him, but he knows this is not the time to discipline his pack members nor does he have time to explain things to the  _newly mated_  members. 

'Your duty ends with you accompanying us and act according to what we say, I know it must be difficult on you- but you've got to trust us' 

Minghao's thoroughly not pleased with the situation, as he's been taken some where without telling what exactly's going on, but he trusts in his alpha, like he always does. 

And there ends the arguement. 

 

 

 

 

 

'Alpha, alpha, alpha!!!!' A rogue screamed and knocked on the chamber's door, for their alpha to come out, his form panicked and sweating at the call of attack from Choi Seungcheol. 

The door opened with a creak, and immediately the alpha snarled- clearly looking like he was having the nap of his life. 

'What is it?' 

The rogue trembled, sweating profusely and when the alpha snarled in a way to say what he wants to, the former breaks down. 

'Choi Seungcheol's about to breach the forest pack territory, a beta and a zeta already broke in and they are trying to take away the hostage'

Silence.

'The fuck did you say!? Choi Seungcheol's coming for us and that bastard Masai can't even resist two weaklings from entering our pack and  _please, honest to God_ , how the fuck did that even happen?'

The rogue gave him a look and he could see the panic in his alpha's eyes, and that did nothing to help his own nervous self. He can't avoid thinking that, in fact, this is how it's going to end, for them. 

'Actually-actually, alpha, we were distracted by the omega's scent...that some how landed in our territory, we swear to God that we didn't mean to get out of control....but Seungcheol's men entered that time and the last time I checked, the beta was working his way to the dungeon'

The alpha groaned so loudly, that the moon pack members had to stop a second to peer at the rogue losing his mind. 

Them being happy at the moment is an understatement.

'Looks like Choi alpha is at it' Suho whispered to Yifan, and the taller nodded albeit discreetly. They both were good ten feet away from the alpha's cottage, their auditory functional enough to hear the exchange between the rogues. 

'I want him to fuck them up so much, Suho....for all they had done to us, I'm quite surprised as to why the alpha had let them be for so long' 

Suho gave him a look.

'Alphas aren't supposed to get swayed by their emotions. He was trying to keep them in check, but those filths must have done something so bad that the alpha himself had come out to whip them to death' 

'I hope they all are safe' Yifan muttered, facing away from Suho. 

'Oh, they will be' 

 

 

 

'What are we going to do, alpha? Choi's on his way and we have very little time to think' The rogue said, kneeling before his head. 

The alpha remained silent, looking at the busy territory of the Choi's Moon pack. If an alpha's in a distressed state, the members would automatically assemble before him and support him, ready on their feet for his command. 

But here, the people don't think about giving him a fuck, while they look all busy as though they are preparing to build a fort. 

It irked him, really. 

'Alpha?' 

Joohyuk grunted. 

'Attack the river pack after Choi left that area and seize all omegas from the moon pack and hit them in dungeon, we have a lot of pawns to play with' 

The rogue got to his feet, bowing once meekly. 

'At once, alpha' 

 

 

 

 

It would take exactly a day and a half for the Moon pack members to reach the ruins of forest pack, and Seungcheol's gut is wrenching at the thought of Mingyu and Chan being unable to take on the rogues. 

He was thinking the whole plan thoroughly, making sure he doesn't leave any loop holes in it, especially his gem of people are involved. He's already guilty with all of the things going around and he can't shake it off, now. And to add the cherry on top, Minghao and Jun are out from being discrete and if Joohyuk makes any shit with them in his presence, he doesn't know what he will do. 

Because, if Mingyu and Chan have failed their task, then Seungcheol would be asked to hand Minghao in exchange for the forest pack members' lives to be spared. 

Like, for how long these things are going to happen. 

Even with the love of his life, and possible kid on the way and too good to be true pack members, he couldn't seem to enjoy the peace and relinquish his pack duties to be a little domestic. He can't believe how Jeonghan thought he was becoming a burden to him when he zoned out a little, while taking care of his heat.

As an alpha wolf, his mate and family comes first, but if he can't keep up with that, what's the point of being an alpha to a whole group of people?

Seungcheol found himself getting choked at that thought. 

When he turned around, he could see his members following him blindly, not even using their mind, but trail after him because they believe in him. They chose to do so when he had saved them from numerous encounters and played a big role in the prosperity of his pack and maintaining an amicable touch with the other packs. 

It's a difficult task to do, when your wolf- your hormones and emotions speak first before your brain does.

And he regrets so much at his own action of killing a child that has no idea as to what he's doing, except for following his master's order, and that master is his devoted member and including the innocent kid in the ploy to spite Namhyuk- all of it seems so wrong at the moment. 

Then he felt a faint vibration against the fluctuating pulse of his. 

He exhaled loudly, feeling the calmness rubbing on to his shoulder, as he desperately searched for more, opening up to the bond link he shares with Jeonghan and-  _there_ , he feels it, with every being of his. 

It wipes off all the negativity and he finds himself sporting a small smile, the foot steps he take are pretty light, and his mood shifts entirely to another extreme, where the memories he made with Jeonghan came resurfacing.

But then a thought dug his chest a little.

What if he can't see Jeonghan anymore? What if that it's the last day they will stay mated?

His alpha wolf snarls at him at the thought, bracing itself ready if someone dares touch his omega. Seungcheol would personally give them a proper burial and dance on his grave....but that won't bring him back his Jeonghannie. 

The one thing his wolf has ever wanted in the years of his existence was Jeonghan. He never wanted to see the complications behind it, because he felt Jeonghan's all worth it. 

A gentle tug at his shoulder makes him look straight forward, slightly bristled at the alert and when he looks ahead, he sees two rogues in their wolf form. 

They were snarling at him and deep growl emanated from his own throat at the reply, legs kept at a stance as he lifter his hand and made a motion with his fingers, which meant  _come at me_.

Soonyoung was by his side, but Seungcheol pushed him away, as he saw one of the two wolves in the air, ready to pounce on him and he swiftly removed the dagger from his belt that brings the tunic together and aimed right at the chest, the piece of metal deeply penetrating into the pelt and immediately, the scent of copper fills the air. 

The wolf fell injured on the land, with a thud, howling at the pain and calling for help. But the wolf that accompanied him, tucked its tail behind and escaped, like the one's that is about to die is some fucking stranger. 

That's the difference between a rogue and an actual wolf pack, people.

The rogue is still groaning in pain, rolling on the floor with its paws outstretched in air, and he's got nothing except for the life tied to him by a measly string. 

Seungcheol walked towards it and kicked it slightly in the gut. 

'Shift' He commanded, and when the wolf refused, the kick was much more hard. 

The weather was chill and it looked like it was about to rain. Seugcheol's still looking down on the rogue- wheezing and panting- and Soonyoung's refusing to leave his side, his own mind muddled with thoughts of  _anger revenge and pride_. 

'SHIFT NOW!' Seungcheol roared, and Jihoon flinched at that, the rogue shifting at once and Soonyoung was quick to throw a cloth around him, not wanting to witness his enemy's nakedness. 

'Soonyoung' The alpha called out. 

'Yes, alpha' 

'Make him speak all the truth before you punch him to death' 

 

 

 

 

 

Joohyuk prepared himself for the fight he was waiting for a very long time. 

It has always been his men attacking the moon pack, sometimes the mountain pack and a single raid to river pack after their fall, but it never had been the one to one fight because- let's face it, Seungcheol was the strongest back then.But now,  _No._

He's always had this idea of people becoming vulnerable when they fall in love. 

And he was pretty much waiting for Seungcheol to find his omega, so that he can make the alpha see him taking his omega apart and break him into nothingness. 

The same case had been with Leeteuk- the former alpha of river pack. When he saw the life vanishing out from her, he couldn't help but grin at the river pack alpha falling down with no effort from his side. 

And he wanted his omega son so badly. 

But then the attempt went futile when Seungcheol butted in and whisked away the omega from his grasp. 

Now, that could be his weapon for killing the alpha in one shot, the regrets cast into something beautiful. 

The odds are clearly in his favour. 

It's now or never.

To live as an outcast for a century and be labelled as filths, Seungcheol's going to pay for it, for he has been the alphas of all alpha. 

'Seize the omegas' He curtly commands and his minions are onto their feet. 

_It's now or never._

 

 

Jeonghan feels like a stupid for not knowing anything the others are into. 

They- Hansol, Jisoo, Seungkwan, Dokyeom- are taking him away through piles of over grown plants and rough paths, his feet hurting from the things he never was used to, draped in a big black bed spread, which is Seungcheol's, so that his omegan scent could be covered up a little. 

Even if he takes a suppressant at the moment, it would take a while for it to activate, and he's afraid they don't have enough time for that. 

'Hyung, are you okay?' Dokyeom asks, as he cuts off the growing vines and rubbish from the path they travel and Hansol's giving them the direction. 

'I don't think I'am, Dokyeom-ah' Jeonghan said, worrying his bottom lip. 'And I must say Seungcheol's not okay too....he's very restless' 

Jisoo gave him a questioning look.

'It's the bond, idiot' Jeonghan clarifies. 

'Scary' Jisoo commented, a light hearted smile displayed on his lips. 

They remained silent, the sound of plants being cut and path cleared were the only source of entertainment for the omega. He offered to help them, but Dokyeom shushed him, asking to stay back like the prince he is. 

Sometimes, he doesn't know where he went wrong in raising them up. 

'Just where are we heading at the moment, does Seungcheol even know this?' Jeonghan whined, tying up his hair to a loose bun, making the strands fall a little bit on the sides. 

Hansol took his chance to reply. 'Alpha had asked us to take you to the place you have never seen before, and you will love it, Chief'

Jeonghan rolls his eyes at the formal addressing. 'When will you stop calling me,Chief? Even Seungkwan here calls me hyung' 

Seungkwan who was trailing behind Jeonghan, bristled at the mention of his name. 'Me? I'm waiting for the green signal so I can call him appa'

Dokyeom gagged at that, and Jisoo too seemed to share the sentiment. 'Seungkwan, aren't you such a baby?'

Seungkwan flipped at that. 'Hey, you were lucky enough to have Jeonghan hyung raise you while I was combating with my life when my parents thought I'm too much to handle and dumped me on alpha's door step with a basket of tangerines- I don't know which was the supplement gift there' 

Hansol gave him a soft look at that. 'They don't know what they are missing' 

'Definitely not me'

'At least, you get to live your life the way you want right? Jeonghan tried to inject some positivity. 'Some omegas from my place have no say in their life, even while choosing a mate, how bad that is?' 

Seungkwan chuckled, walking besides Jeonghan. 'Some times I wish I had someone exclusive to me, you know....like I have rights on them and no else does?' 

'You mean a mate?' The omega quipped in. 

'Well....you could say that, but I'm not in totally for the romantic part of the relationship, just someone who can I hold on to and look forward to meet with them everyday'

'I think you are talking about having boyfriends or girlfirends, like the city people?' 

'Hmmm....okay, that doesn't sounds so bad, except for I need to find markets where they sell one' 

Dokyeom gave him a strange look. 'You know black markets are not there anymore, right?'

'Then, there goes my chance of having a boyfriend' Seungkwan sighed. 

'Shhh...pretty baby, the first thing after everything gets over, we are gonna find an handsome boy for you to date and maybe you both can mate, wow that rhymes wonderfully' Jeonghan said. 'Except we have to survive first?'

'That can be taken care of' Hansol replied. 

'Which one?' Jisoo asked.

'Both?' Hansol shrugged.

Jisoo and Dokyeom shared a look, while the oblivious Seungkwan had his head roaming between the clouds. 

 

 

 

Seungcheol and his members sat for a while, taking a brief break before resuming their journey to the war field. Jihoon's taking a nap in Soonyoung's arm, while Minghao and Jun are seriously discussing something, and he feels slightly bad for them not to say anything to him, but he's kinda pissed at them for coming back when he had clearly told Jun not to. 

It will be an added advantage for the rogues and he doesn't want to give the latter that edge. 

Problems aside, his eyes found the mating mark on Minghao's neck and he found a genuine smile stretching his lips. He saw it coming actually, with the way Jun stood up to him for the omega and certainly it did leave him with a new found respect for the beta. 

It's actually shitty for a young couple to fight the moment after mating, but guess they have no option at the moment. 

His inner monologue short live when Soonyoung approached him with a rigid expression. 

'Alpha I found something from the rogue and I'm sure you wouldn't like that' The zeta said, crouching next to the alpha. 

'I'm not quite happy with the way things have turned out Soonyoung, might as well add this to the list' The alpha said with an empty smile. He has hope, but it pains to see the whole ordeal with his own eyes and he's sure going to make that motherfucker pay for it. 

'The other rogue who ran away carried an omega tamer with him' Soonyoung said. 'They were clearly aiming for Minghao, but to their rotten luck, they found you first' 

Seungcheol nodded, thanking the stars for it. 

'But what I don't understand why Joohyuk wants Minghao so badly, like....he knew his status long before we did and the more I think about, the more confused I'm getting' 

'Hyung, how come you are so sure that the rogues want Minghao?' Soonyoung asked, desperate like his alpha. 

'It's a small guess Soonyoung, Yunho told me Namhyuk was searching for a particular omega and that Joohyuk found one, the time line suspiciously matching with the time Yixing left the pack borders to give suppressants to Minghao- the time when Wonwoo caught him red handed....I think they connected the dots' 

'But why Minghao in particular?' 

Seungcheol gave him a blank look, before it naturally fell on the omega, who's sporting a pouty face. 

'Guess we would have to find out from the man himself' 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suho was watching the way their cottages were guarded by the rogues, as though they were arrested in their own adobes. Yifan gave him a confusing look and from the looks of it Jinki's not pleased either. 

'Hyung what's going on?' Jongin came to him, with Baekhyun in tow, watching the way some of the rogues are breaching into the cottages one by one, looking for something. 

'Are they looking for some possible rats or what?' Baekhyun voiced out and the rogue seated before him growled at the former's loud voice. 

'Bitch, I speak the way I want, so you dare not meddle with me!' 

The wolf snarled at that, ready to fight, but was rudely interrupted when one of Joohyuk's minion came before Suho.

'Do you happen to have any omega living in here?' 

Suho frowned at that. 'Why would you ask?' 

'Last time I checked you were not in the position to question  _us_ , zeta, so you better fucking answer my question' The rogue cheekily said, grinning at the other. 

'Pal, I think you are the uninvited guest here, mind if I ask you to fuck off?' Baekhyun butted in, but Suho held him back, asking to stay quiet. 

'No omega lives here, and you must now tell me why you are asking for our omegas' Suho asked, as Jinki stood by him. 

'We are taking them captives, your alpha's trying to attack us' 

Jinki's lips curled in delight at that. 'Scared that he's going to skin your alpha alive?' He tormented. 

'Know your place, Zeta!' The rogue cried, picking up his dagger from the belt of his tunic. 'Or else, I might have to smash you to the floor'

Jongin beside him chuckled, looking down at their enemy. 'We were waiting for a signal from our alpha to have you all buried under six feet, and now that we have one, don't think we would take it easy'

'What do you mean?' The rogue asked, clearly panicked with the way the Moon pack members are surrounding him.

'It means that you are going to die...... Baekhyunnie, ask Kyungsoo to close the territory gates and appoint Tao, Sehun, Minho and Kibum on the boundaries, we aren't letting any fucker escape' 

Baekhyun nodded and left and on cue, the wailing sounds of someone getting brutally mauled indicated the onset of the Moon pack members taking over the rogues in their land. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon was the first one to see four people of familiar profile and some others, lying on the boundary of the forest pack. His breath hitched when he found out who they were. 

'Hyung-Hyung, I think....our members didn't make it' 

Seungcheol gave him a blank look. 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N sorry for the late update
> 
> cliffhanger i see!!! you're welcome! 
> 
> Just one more to go!!!


	21. Chapter 20

_Jihoon was the first one to see four people of familiar profile and some others, lying on the boundary of the forest pack. His breath hitched when he found out who they were._

_'Hyung-Hyung, I think....our members didn't make it'_

_Seungcheol gave him a blank look._

 

He stood there, with his hands folded at the back, eyes grimly scanning at the tied up members and few of them who oddly looked like the late-

Oh shit

If his memory isn't failing him...

It is the....

'Forest pack members are alive?' Seungcheol whispered in disbelief. 

From the turbid smoke and grainy sand air, the rogue head alpha, Joohyuk came out- head held up with pride and arms flexed in a macho style, smile almost splitting his cheeks. 

He was good distance apart from Seungcheol- the latter far away from the ruins of forest pack clearance, and Joohyuk is next to Mingyu lying on the floor, his hands and legs tied together. 

Seungcheol remained calm, and so did the members, except for Jun and Minghao. 

Both the parties walked forward, until they met in the middle. 

The moon pack alpha is standing in the front, with Soonyoung and Jihoon on the either side of him, and Jun and Minghao at the back on the each side. 

Joohyuk's standing with less people on his side- whom Seungcheol assumes were the members accompanied him from his stay during Moon pack clearance. They stared at each other- Joohyuk with utter distaste, but Seungcheol on the other hand maintained a poker one, contrary to his members at the back- their faces adorned with scowl and pure hatred. 

Things couldn't start off in a better way. 

'Feels nice to have a head on, doesn't it?' Joohyuk started, smug that everything's under his control.

'Yeah, looks like some one's finally got his balls to fight me out, huh?' 

Minghao snickered at the back, Jihoon smiling that menacing  _crap you gonna die so enjoy while it lasts_ smile. 

'Huh-huh, gotta watch your mouth because for all we know your pack members can be under my control, Seungcheol' 

The moon pack alpha again gave him no reaction which slightly confused Joohyuk. 

'You have a good sense of humor, Joohyuk' Seungcheol said and  _smirked_ , before it slowly morphed into something scary that the air chilled out, and the alpha parted his legs slightly, hands folding behind now, embracing the air. 

Joohyuk gulped at the action. 

 

 

 

 

 

The rogues discretely aligned in a poised manner, with their spear held above their heads, trotting slowly along the bushes, just as per their alpha's instruction. 

Joohyuk had been planning this for long and it almost became a reflex when he sent out his men to tackle down his home pack and most importantly, Seungcheol's mate- Jeonghan. 

It has worked like a charm before, and he's sure this time would be no difference. So he had sent his men to invade the pack, tackle them down and arrest the pretty omega of theirs and probably have some fun with him, before he sees the life being sucked out of the alpha's orbs and regret over challenging him in the first place. 

It really sounded like a good plan and that's why the rogues are now on their own, surrounding the river pack boundary, while few of them entered through the main entrance and few from the river side, managing to swim, despite the turbulent nature of it. 

What they didn't expect where to meet the empty isolated land, instead of shocked and panicked faces they were looking forward to see. The soldiers infiltrated the cottage of each member and through the huts of pack people but no luck. 

It is practically impossible for mass number of people to flee over night and even if that had been the case, it definitely would have come to their notice. 

A rogue picked up the scent from the soil and that fact alone gave away that the people lived and had a moment here not long ago. Then how come there's no one here?

The stood on the place guarded, looking for attacks come from any direction. 

But then, the soldiers in the heart of the pack heard some rustlings and birds flying out from their nests- panicked and in a hurry. It didn't sit well with them. The rogue soldiers immediately took off to the direction but stopped suddenly when they noticed something similar happen in the opposite direction as well. 

The rogues gathered in the middle divided in numbers- a part staying in the middle, and the other four parts scrambling in each directions, looking if their members at the boundaries are safe enough. 

It became too silent, when the members who took off, were taking long to return back and the anxiety was growing in the in- land staying soldiers- their fear masked by bullshit alpha facade. Their grips on the spear turned loose because of the moist from sweat, the evening sun giving them a finality of something significant, and they gulped at that. 

In one way, they are animals- and animals could sense their death angel approaching.

And it approached in the form of Jung Yunho, who walked from the shadows where light couldn't penetrate- to the heart of the pack land, drenched in blood, sweat and hunger to kill for more. 

The five hours the rogues waited inside were soul sucking to the point that they were bugged to watch what's going on, but if the members who went out didn't make it successfully, then they could tell how the rogues at the boundary are slowly falling prey at the hands of their enemies. 

The rogues inside figured that much. 

They are only handful now, up against, the infamous warrior Jung Yunho and his little army at the back- looking exhausted as fuck, but wants to tear them apart in shred by shred. 

Seungcheol's men would never settle down for anything less than that. The soldier's own conscience mocks him for not considering the likely result out of it when they raided the villages and frail packs with no mercy. 

Hundreds of omegas and pups, broken families and promises, lovers and parents, relatives and hope- they sliced them down with a sharpened side of the axes they held. 

Now it's their turn to go prey for the same weapon they used to hold. 

Yunho's axe is gleaming in the orange blue light of the sky. 

'Your comrades have been slaughtered with no mercy, you are all left to be claimed over' Yunho said, dropping the axe down as he gently kicked up something towards, which the soldiers recognized were the head of a rogue. 

Joohyuk's men stood shell shocked. 

Death is so close to them. 

'The funny thing is that, our alpha has particularly ordered me not give a chance for you bastards to submit or beg for forgiveness, however..' He said with a smirk. ' I have an offer' 

The rogues stared right back at him. 

'Your members died pretty gruesome death, one that will take long for us to clean and all- which is why, I'm giving you a chance to kill yourself' 

The rogue chuckled, his comrades however turning awfully silent. Well, they know they are nearing their end. 

'You all hate us, don't you?' 

Yunho's eyes flickered at that. 'We didn't at first, they never was a "we" or "rogues" before, it's what you have gained, a fame that gracefully embraced the pathetic side of yours- a sugarcoat to the bitterness of cocoa seeds.....after what you have done to  _us_ , there's no way escaping, and hate is the understatement of what we feel towards you at the moment' 

Just as Yunho finished speaking, a rogue member severed his head and fell limp to the floor, the one that's talking to Yunho looked at the scene unfolding with empty eyes. 

'Till the end, we were not asked what we really wanted'

'Your alpha told all he needed was omegas to sleep with, whom we consider as the God sent treasures, rogue' 

The rogue shook his head. 'That's not what we wanted- at least us, we did not want that....we wanted  _love_ , we wanted someone to have a family with us....' 

Yunho stood there dumbfounded. 

'I pray our holy moon that you get whatever you want when you come back to the earth again, for now, take this as a freedom from all the miseries you have faced' 

The rogue nodded twice before picking up the spear and plunging it right over his sternum with no hesitation, the rest of them doing the same- bodies collectively falling on one another. 

Yunho turned back, watching more of moon pack wolves coming out and bowing to him. He bowed back, a sense of satisfaction flooding through him. After sending off Jeonghan with the remaining members, Yunho had taken it upon himself to guard the land from the approaching rogues- which Seungcheol guessed pretty much confidently and has set up their people and soldiers two hundred meters away from the pack boundary so that they could fight their way into the land.

And the plan rolled smoothly. 

Except now, Yunho feels conflicted with killing someone who could have had a future with an omega meant for him. 

But apparently, some things are needed to be done for everyone's good. 

 

 

 

 

'You are fool to think that I have only tried to lay a claim on river pack, Seungcheol- if you want the omegas of moon pack to be safe, give me Minghao and I will let you all live!' 

Joohyuk cried, and Jun bristled at that. 

For the first time, Minghao felt fear clouding his head. 

Seungcheol unforgivably stared at him. Jihoon clenched his fist and Soonyoung instinctively hid Hao with his form, hands ready on the dagger attached to his belt.

'What business he does have with you? last time I checked this whole thing was between you and me!' Seungcheol roared, stepping forward which instinctively made Joohyuk to step back. 'And I want it to be that way, no more asking for omegas business' 

Hao felt his heart jump at that, understanding how Seungcheol knew about his identity all along. He's suddenly feeling guilty and he can't help but hunch his back down, head hung low. 

A hand on his shoulder what makes him raise his head up.

It's Soonyoung.

' _you punk_! really had the nerve to hide something very important from us...huh?' The zeta asked with a playful smile, whispering, so Seungcheol wouldn't hear them. 'I would have gone easier on you while having a duel' 

Minghao smiled with his eyes stagnant with happy tears. 'That's the idea hyung' 

 

'He  _does_ have something important to do with me, Seungcheol....most importantly, to those old hags lying tied up with the good for nothing. 

Joohyuk pointed his fingers at the lying forms of Forest pack members, and from the dust, he could see the Forest pack alpha Jaebum, showing his head up. 

Seungcheol watched him carefully, as a wave of wind ruffled his brunette hair. He felt a calming pulse of his bond, and from that he could tell Jeonghan is not in any dangerous position, and he trusts Jinki and Suho to retrieve the honor of his birth land. 

Jaebum looked up at him, and gave a small smile, and slowly one of his hand, which looked like it was tied to his leg came to give him a thumbs up. 

Seungcheol's blood rushed to his ear, as excitement broke into his body, his alpha thriving in and taking over his rationale side. 

Jihoon must have felt that, as he slowly backed away from him, standing beside Jun. 

' _Are you sure your captives are really your captive?'_

The question mildly bemused Joohyuk. 

'What are you saying?' He murmured, jaws tightening. 'I fucking saw them submitting to me, with their hands held behind! Are you fucking blind to not to see that?!' 

Joohyuk is growing a little panicked, and Seungcheol's fury masked with calmness is not helping him at all. 

'Look back, fuckface' Seungcheol spat. 

The rogue head and the rest of his guard's faces grew rigid in horror. 

 

 

 

Jinki jabbed at one of the rogue's stomach, sending him flying across the area, while Yifan helped him duck down, saving him from a major swing of axe on his way. 

Suho urged the omegas out to the farthest corner of the territories, with children in their possession. 

The fight's almost nearing its end, when the rogues fell like a pack of domino at the united forces of the moon clan people. It was no surprise that they managed to tackle down two hundred men with half of that number, considering how their skills are personally groomed by the pack alpha himself, along side the likes of Jung Yunho.

But what they didn't expect is a fire arrow burning one of the cottage roofs, the mystical element consuming the raw husk and emitting smoke of grey and black. 

Tao notified Jongdae, about the mishap at the far east border of the territory, and before he could advance further, he saw the similar situation happening from the southern direction. 

In a second, a bunch of arrows dripped in fire flew past down, and Jongdae could only watch it in horror, as few of the huts began to glow up in flames. and immediately, the safely tucked in people came out, watching their shelter combusting in utter horror. 

They came running towards him, pointing at the natural element, pleading him to stop it, but hope leaves him- because, after all, he is nothing but a nature made cross between wolf and a man, trying to protect his kind. 

 

Suho on the other hand, asked his men to fetch water from the pond that's good ten meters away, and it's a lost cause because the fire is spreading like a  _wild fire_. 

He looked down at his foot, and asked his side guns to throw sand on them and make sure everyone's out of the reach, immediately urging them to move towards public baths and toilets. 

Few of the huts were made to get rid of fire, but some are still blazing and its dangerously inching on to destroying the whole glory of Moon pack territory.....

'Suho, what do we do now?' 

It was Minho. 

He has only plan at the moment and he doesn't know if it would even work out, but they have no time to dwell in self doubt. 

It's now or never. 

'Gather our men and line them up from nearest water resources, get some vessels and clothes, get buckets of sand from the clearing, engage all of our men, spread the news quickly, and fucking force the rogues to work for us!' 

Minho nodded and shifted to run, calling out for men quickly. 

Now the problem at hand is to find the men who caused the ruckus. 

 

 

 

 

Joohyuk stood frozen, when he saw Mingyu, Wonwoo, Dino along with the rest of Forest pack members standing tall with their hands folded at back at the same place where he saw them lying down in defeat when he arrived. 

There were less men around him, and it should have a sparked a doubt, but he was over ecstatic that he refused to see the truth behind the facade. It's almost humiliating. 

His eyes however found Hao and the mating mark adorning his neck. 

He wanted to own him, and officially be the forest pack alpha, but then- he lost everything with a blink of eye. His eyes fell on Seungcheol, who's looking at him with his head up held, his men behind him glowing in the mirth of victory. 

It's not exactly how he wanted it to be. 

Months of planning, years of anguish-convincing Namhyuk to be on his side, chasing after Yunho, for all this particularly ruined and evidently lost battle. Sometimes, how long you build a rock tower, it gets nothing compared to the tower of a temple. 

'Looks like it's getting to an end, Seungcheol' 

Seungcheol raised his eyebrow. 

Soonyoung slightly shifted to look at Hao, and saw him blankly staring at his parents. He gets worried for a second if the omega had lost his focus on the fight ahead. It's going to end up in one to one after all. 

'I can't guarantee that your death will be painless, you have did a number on my men, after all' 

Seungcheol eyed Wonwoo who looked like he would drop down to ground any second. Mingyu on the side looks absolutely exhausted- having to fight up his way through his pack member, and Chan's bruise on his left cheek is making him look like a grown up- not the one who fights for an extra portion of meal every dinner. 

He's fucking proud. 

'Do you!' The moon pack alpha roared, making everyone arrest even the sound of their breaths. 'Do you accept your defeat, Joohyuk?' 

The moon pack members watched closely, expecting the rogue to bow down in submission anytime, because that's only wise thing to do. Seungcheol had never let anyone go that easily when they do something that has mildly affected his members in an adverse way. But  _this,_ capturing Wonwoo and blackmailing Seungcheol- that's asking for the death itself, only in the most horrible ways of attaining it. 

He looked like he was about to give up, until his eyes landed on Hao. 

Soonyoung bristled at that, hiding the new omega with his form. He knows Hao can beat the shit out of anyone, but his instinct says otherwise-urging him to protect his pack member, now exposed to wildness. 

'I want to lay a claim over that omega' 

Joohyuk pointed at Hao, who's shifting with thrumming temper. Soonyoung relaized that and before Hao could do anything stupid and out of line- like killing the rogue for an instance- he throws him a look of warning, holding his hand with absolute firmness. 

Seungcheol growled lowly under his breath, but that didn't remain unheard for the rest of the people in that area. 

'He's mated' 

'All the more reason' Joohyuk said, inclining his neck so that he can take a once over of the omega, but that was hindered when Jun hid his line of vision, his face terribly twisted in anger. 

'You know the repercussions, right?' Seungcheol asked, moving away to the side and even his slightest movement scared Joohyuk, momentarily flinching and moving back, so that he could keep up the distance from the moon pack alpha. 

Jihoon couldn't help but snort at that, wondering why Seungcheol's taking so much time to finish off the alpha. 

'I Know' Joohyuk answered. 'If I win the omega's mate, then the omega's mine till he dies and also the forest pack, won't that do?' 

Soonyoung couldn't help but feel nervous about the whole thing. If it was Seungcheol, he would take a nap on the side and ask him to wake up once after he finished  _well_ , the person he's fighting with. But Jun here is a beta. He knows Jun can whip some asses with stylish strike of his and the alpha had made sure of that during his stay in river pack, but one can never be sure when you are dueling with a rogue alpha- who attacks with no technique. 

'Are you challenging Wen Junhui here?' Seungcheol made sure of that. 

'Totally, he's a beta- like I have  _no_  second thoughts' 

The rogue alpha smirked, licking his lips as he glanced at Minghao. 'Heard that you gave a tough time for my boys....not its all up to your mate, darling' 

Jun growled lowly and the members made way for him,his hands apart as he was looking ready to tear his opponent so he could be prey to the high flying vultures. He turned to look at Seungcheol, who nodded at him- and there began the duel. 

 

 

 

 

Jeonghan didn't expect his first time in Moon pack would be like  _this._

There's smoke everywhere and the smell of burnt plants made him choke on his breath, hands grabbing air in the side to hold on to someone. Lately he's been feeling dizzy for no reason, and he couldn't bring himself to tell Seungcheol that, because the last thing he wants to do is burden his mate with more problems on his plate. 

He could hear Hansol gasping, already on a sprint as he motioned for the others to wait in the border. The river pack members blankly analyzed their surroundings, looking for the rogues if in case they are trying to ambush him. Seungkwan, Dokyeom and Hansol formed a circle around Jeonghan, their hands ready on weapon shoved to their belt, when sound of rustling and cackling caught his attention. 

That didn't divert their attention, but Jeonghan was the one to notice it first. 

'Kids I think something's burning....' He sniffed looking out for direction, turning around in a circle to see if he could sense anything that's out of normal. Seungkwan however, was the first one to notice it though. 

'HYUNG! THERE'S FIRE!' 

Quite literally, from afar he could see top of the trees catching on fire and in less than no time, the whole forest along with Moon pack can get turned to ashes. 

Jeonghan's thoughts first travel to Seungcheol-repressing the panic he sends in through his bond, but it's too late when the fire nears them and his skin break out into moist, the heat turning a little unbearable for him. Hansol's nowhere to be found, and Seungkwan drags him through the back entrance of Moon pack territory. 

The omega zoned out a little, the whole self of him panic muted by his mate's absolute composure- helping him to give a gap to rotate his thoughts. Dokyeom and Jisoo follow Jeonghan on trail, guarding him from back. 

Jeonghan turned back to find the lick of flames casting the trees nearby them with fire, and that's when his adrenaline kicks, his long legs fast on the divot as his vision narrows on the entrance- all the while his mind planning on ways to control the spreading fire. 

When they were quite near the entrance, Hansol appeared with Jinki in tow, looking exhausted but unaware of the imminent danger. 

'Hyung, the fire inside has died. We are safe now....wait, why were you all running?' Hansol asked, lending his arm for Jisoo to straighten himself, who was half bent with his hands supported on his knees, panting with dire need of oxygen. 

Jinki looked at them with worry, when Jeonghan spoke. 'T-The fire!' His chest heaved to grab some air. 'It's-It's out in the forest! It's spreading!' 

The omega pointed his hand out where one could witness the black smoke dispersing in air, and more moon pack members came out, especially the elderly one with ripened skin, looking at Jeonghan with sad eyes. 

 

 

The duel began, before the Moon pack alpha; Jun and Joohyuk bowing to each other formally with Minghao in the middle as their ultimate goal of one last fight. Both the parties have acknowledged the fact that the day has come where everything will be put to end. 

No more back gate ambush attack and no more slaughtering of rogues. 

Minghao nodded, his eyes determined on Jun- a signal of which indicated that the fight has now officially begun. 

Jun's style was more of poke and return back, while the rogue maintained a firm distance, yet inviting the other to make the first move. Seungcheol watched both from afar, his hands folded on the back and suddenly he was hit with a jolt of panic from Jeonghan and his wolf wanted to move away to the place where its omega exists. 

But then, it's impossible to leave them here. 

In a blink of his eye, Jun found himself stepping back with a bruised cheek, the dagger in the other's grasp now having a thin line of Jun's blood. Jihoon hissed at the other's miss, cursing under his breath as he watched Jun going out of focus and for a second, the thought of losing to the rogue enormously scaring him, as the stake is too high to be compared. 

Jun planned an attack, to lodge a dig on the other's thigh, which he did quite successfully by ducking down in the pretense of going for his forearm, but the press was not too deep and the rogue looked like he was barely affected by the plunge, albeit the crimson colouring his dirty cream pants. 

The rogue slightly growled,before he aimed for the other's neck- Minghao gasping in the middle- but Jun gracefully avoided it, by twirling on his feet and hitting the other's shin, making the rogue stumble on his step and kiss the land he lusted after. Seungcheol smirked at that, watching Joohyuk groan deeply and punch the soil with his fist. 

He was on his feet quickly, however; giving a massive punch to Jun's face, which made the latter step back and fall, his elbows giving him the leverage to evade the kick that almost got delivered to his abdomen. The beta noticed that the rogue's using hands instead of relying on his dagger, strangely. 

So he opted for the sharp weapon and gave a deep bruise on his abdomen and the rogue clutched at that, blood seeping through his fingers as he tried to control the bleeding. Jun really thought the alpha would give up after this, but then the other didn't fulfill his belief. 

Joohyuk instead, undid his shirt and tied it around his abdomen, a firm knot around his hips as he steadied himself, which nothing but evoked a slight fear in Minghao because he looked he snapped, the uncontrollable alpha in him awake at the call of its humiliation faced few moments ago. 

Jun was expecting a delivery, and all in all, was ready on his feet to avoid it, but then Joohyuk threw on himself, like  _literally_ , making his back hit the ground with heavy thud. The beta was unable to make a comeback as the alpha was all over him and from a distance, he could hear Soonyoung giving him instructions, but when an elbow restricted the oxygen supply to his brain that somewhat made him dizzy and little unsteady to keep up with the other. 

Distantly he could feel Minghao's pulse thudding through the bond they share and that was the last thing he felt when an excruciating pain in the region below his sternum. 

 

 

 

Jeonghan walked back and forth, trying to come up with something or  _anything,_ that could possibly save the birth land of his mate. Jinki and Suho opted to evacuate the place and move somewhere, or even to River pack which Dokyeom suggested was a good idea. But knowing Seungcheol, the omega could tell that his mate will not be really happy about it. This was the land his forefathers have protected after all. 

This land must have seen numerous problems before and Jeonghan was kind of confident that the moon pack members must have known something about these kind of situations, but when Suho said that the land was never touched by flames before, the head ache got real and he must do something with very little amount of time they have. 

'Hyung, I think staying here is useless' Seungkwan said, with a bundle in his hold, which from looks of it, is his clothes. They are really in the verge of moving out. 

'I don't think we-we can do that' Jeonghan murmured, but that clearly fell on the ears of few omegas who were waiting for his signal to get the hell out of there. 

'What are you even thinking, huh?' One of the omegas called out. 'This is not your land to call your shots, omega! If the betas are saying something, then they know what's up and you, who literally spent all days of your life in a cottage of a flimsy land can't judge things here' 

' _Junghyun'_ Seungkwan growled and that was enough to shut the omega, who picked his child and walked away. 

'I don't care what you decide, but I want my children to be alive and that alone matters to me!' He said, and began to walk away, when Jeonghan-who was zoning out when he got lashed, called out. 

'Seungkwan, gather all zetas and betas here, I have a strategy and that can totally save all of us and the land that gave birth to the honorable Moon pack!' 

The beta was on his feet, running  to find the others and just in time Dokyeom arrived with a similar bundle and he also took part in the duty, gathering the others for the announcement from the chief omega. 

Junghyun stared at Jeonghan, dumbly from afar with the child tucked between her neck. 

'You have a child to care for' The Moon pack  _Chief omega_  said. ' But I have a bundle in my arms already without having to give birth to them, of course, as their parent,  _I_ call the shots' 

Junghyun couldn't help but cast her head down in submission. 

When the members arrived, looking at him with a sense of doubt, Jeonghan grasped his full authority and began to instruct them. 

'I want all of them- _all_ of them to spread out to moon pack boundary and remove vegetation from that area and make it moist, that way fire can't enter the place' 

Changmin quite didn't follow Jeonghan. 'But we may not be able to pull off before the fire catches up!' 

'Exactly, which is why I called all of them to do, omegas, old people, children,  _everyone!_ everyone should take part in this, use whatever equipment you have at home and save our home land! Make Seungcheol proud!' 

People who gathered there, broke into a hurricane like sprint, picking up whatever their eyes deemed fine to do the task. Jeonghan too picked up a shovel from one of the pack people and advanced towards the border, sending a reassuring pulse to his bond mate. 

 

 

'Jun....' Minghao called out brokenly, his eyes filled with tears as he felt the bond connection he has with his mate weakening up just slightly. Seungcheol stood rigid, his eyes trained on Jun, internally praying the lords above to help the beta to be back on his feet. Jihoon clutched onto Soonyoung as he watched the rogue scanning them all smugly. 

The forest pack members have been pushed out of the place for time being, as the duel place must contain only the involved parties. 

'Looks like the game's over, Seungcheol....' Joohyuk drawled out, checking out Minghao all the while. 'And seems like I'm gonna own this omega bitch and this good for nothing forest land-! like wow! It feels amazing!' 

'JUN!' Minghao called out and immediately Joohyuk was on his side, securing the omega in his arms. 

'Shhh....why are you crying pretty, when you have an alpha like me around you, Hmmmm?' He asked, voice teasing. 'Maybe it's time you get rid of this good for nothing beta and have my pups? before we remove that mate mark and you die from that, Hmmm?  _Say something'_

Minghao's hardened gaze fell on Joohyuk. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo who were silent at the back the entire time urged Seungcheol to do something. 

'It doesn't matter alpha, please help Jun' Wonwoo said, shaking Seungcheol's arms slightly. But the latter stood afirm, barely budging from his stance, as his eyes were still trained on Jun. 

Mingyu noticed the way the alpha's hands are shaking in anger, but he's controlling it for some reason and maybe, only time can tell what was in his mind. 

'You are not an alpha who belittle omega and call them bitches, Jun is the real alpha- he respected me and told me to be who I'am!' Minghao cried, making Joohyuk step back a little in terror. He has heard how the pseudo zeta had slaughtered his men before. 

'And if I have to die with him, I'll gladly do that.....'

'Minghao....' Jihoon called out, tears streaking his cheeks and his eyes fell on Seungcheol to save his member. But there was no change of reaction from the other. Mingyu tried once again, but the alpha growled lowly under his breath, clearly warning them to stay in the line. 

'Minghao-ya......don't' Soonyoung reached out for the omega, but the other shook his head, watching Jun laying motionlessly on the ground. 

Joohyuk chuckled lightly, throwing a weak glare at Seungcheol. 

'If that's what you want, but before that, I need to remove this fucking mate mark from you- let this asshole beta die for all he deserves' He said and swung the dagger, aiming at the omega's neck and the latter's thoughts started from Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Dokyeom, Wonwoo, Hoshi, Jihoo, Seungkwan, Hansol and Chan and finally Jun, who's smile etched on to his memory and he himself let out a smile, admist that. 

'HYUNG!' Chan yelled, and they all froze when the dagger made contact with the mate mark on Hao's neck. 

 

 

 

The members were doing everything in their power to remove the plants, working meticulously- not even allowing even a small bud surviving. Samuel- the kid who helped them pass messages before, have come out with few goats and cows, making them graze on the grass. 

The region Jeonghan was working on became relatively a bare strip of land, luckily as huge trees were not occupying the area. Soon they began to dig out the canal and filled it with sand and another canal with water- the moist spreading out and preventing the entrance of fire. With all being done, Jeonghan waited for the zetas from the other side to report on the rate of work done there, anxiety building up and the fact that Seungcheol being disturbed there getting on his nerves, turning a little snappy at anyone who approached him. 

Seungcheol was never the one to lose composure, and in that case if the alpha himself feels not well and scared means something big must be going on there at the rogue pack territory. He just wished that everything would turn out in his favour. 

 

 

 

The air froze as the tip of the dagger landed on the bite mark. 

Chan was a step ahead and Wonwoo was holding on to him, as his eyes widened to maximum. Mingyu was on his knees already; Jihoon and Soonyoung with their eyes closed- afraid of seeing things that might haunt them for years. 

But then Seungcheol alone smirked, his eyes shining with a newfound glint. 

When Minghao opened his eyes- which were close shut a while ago-he saw Jun standing before him, his hardened unforgiving gaze on Joohyuk as his palm came in contact with the dagger that went for the mate mark on the omega's neck. His palm's bleeding, blood coating the dagger and the droplets of it landed on the soil, wetting the same place he was lying a while ago. 

Seungcheol snapped his finger, and when Joohyuk met his eyes, with a dumbfounded expression- the Moon pack alpha smiled cheekily. 

'Never taunt an omega before his mate, he will come through hell for worst' 

Joohyuk grunted and shook his dagger away from Jun's hold, but it got more tight and when he rose his knee to gut punch the beta, Jun hit the other's forehead with his, taking the dagger away and pushed the other to the ground, with a newfound strength, making the other gasp for air. 

Joohyuk stepped up his game by turning over Jun, but then the beta quite gracefully maneuvered himself out of the trap and landed a painful punch on the other's chest, making the other cough up blood. 

Minghao watched the way how Jun went animal like, the very thought of his omega in danger must have alerted his senses through the bond he shared, and he smiled proudly at that-for having a man who loves him from inside to out. 

Seungcheol looked like he was relishing the moment, Mingyu and Wonwoo fist bumping and Chan was cheering silently, Jihoon and Soonyoung smiling widely at Jun beating the shit out of the rogue. 

What all others didn't expect is that, Jun threw the dagger away and plunged his blunt nails on the other's heart, his arms flexing in vigour as he trained his strength on that particular spot. 

Joohyuk screamed and thrashed, but one terribly punishing knock from the beta had him landed semi conscious, as he was so keen in ripping the other's heart out of his body. Jun growled loudly and when the skin above Joohyuk's chest sunk a little, Jihoon winced and looked away, but on contrary, the moon pack members watched like their life depended on it. 

Soonyoung had Jihoon's eyes covered and only when the sound of Joohyuk's painful scream and mushing sound of tissue being torn apart stopped did Jihoon looked at the scene, quite gagging at the organ thrown on to the ground like its some waste. 

He was not sure if he would look at the Jun, the same way again. 

The beta was still growling, and was unable to recover from the momentary shock and wolf survival instincts that he kept seeing everyone as his attacker, except for Minghao. 

Seungcheol was not bothered by that at all, as he directed the others to leave the place. He signaled Soonyoung to finish off the rest of the rogues, and the zeta was more than happy to comply.

'Minghao, get him to the senses' He said, with a small peaceful smile playing on his lips. 'We are heading to Moon pack to share the news' 

The omega nodded and moved to his mate, not minding the blood stains and its raw stench. 

It definitely was quite difficult to handle the scent marking with a dead body before them, but Hao was too happy to care about it, but when a hand went past his shirt, he swatted it away with a bite.

'Get back to your senses, you idiot!' 

 

 

'Are you even sure this will work out?' Jongin asked and Suho looked at Jeonghan, who was standing at the border of the east wing, the one that's closest to the forest entry. The main entrance is safe as it consists of only of rocky paths, and the sand covered at the site. 

Right after they have completed the work, Jeonghan has sent the members to take preventive measures to seize down the fire in forest, because if Seungcheol's planning on taking the forest route, they might get caught in the fire. 

So it was not a surprise when Minho came with two rogues in hand, beaten to pulp, thanks to the bulky strength of the zeta. The omega without a doubt asked him to keep them in confines, maybe as a welcome gift for Seungcheol to have some fun with. He wondered since when he has grown to show less compassion, but he understood that mama hen never shows kindness when it comes to her precious chicks. 

There's a handsome rooster in the equation, so it's more than okay to show some aggression. 

'This will work out, trust me' 

There was definite edge to his voice. that had immediately shut down the other's doubt in him. 

In the absence of your leader, you act like your leader. 

Just as they expected, the fire stopped and diffused as it had no medium to spread, and the members looked at Jeonghan in a different light after that, understanding that omegas not only have duties beside their alpha, but can also step up to the level of the alphas, in their absence. In future, there might be omegas leading a pack because  _why the fuck not._

That evening, Jeonghan was not in peaceful mood since he's yet to see his mate and children, especially Wonwoo and Minghao, and he wants to stay in Moon pack for a while and bask in the warmth of Seungcheol.

He tried not to think about the old lad from Moon pack staring at him oddly, and thankfully his body was unable to fight off the urge to shut his system down. 

 

 

Seungcheol has not given into his emotions like this before. 

The moment when Minghao hugged his real parents, the little Seungcheol in him was brimmed with emotions, as thoughts about his resenting mother and dutiful father came to his mind. He vowed to balance his leader life and personal life, and he at the moment wants to cup Jeonghan's face and ask if he was a good mate to him all this time. 

From afar he could see Jaebum, Jinyoung, Jackson, Youngjae hugging Minghao and crying, while BamBam and Yugyeom stand afar with fond smiles on their faces. He felt his lips curl at that, because what's more jubilant than having the love of the ones who gave life to you.

 

 

 

A day later, Jeonghan grew a little anxious as he didn't hear anything from his mate. There were no news of his arrival and the fire's yet to die down in few parts of the forest. He really hoped that they'd return back soon because every moment felt like billion years to pass by. Samuel helped him through by offering to tell stories about the forefathers of Seungcheol, and sure it was entertaining while it lasted. 

Soon the boy grew attached to Jeonghan and followed him everywhere he went, which turned out to be quite a competition for Dokyeom, who begged Samuel to leave his spot. Jisoo simply rolled his eyes and walked away, opting to play with young kids of the moon pack and one Boo Seungkwan was enough to force eat everything that falls under his vision. The omega tasted too many of tangerines that he's gagging  every time he sees it.

He's not sure if gagging is  _only_ due to the fact that he's sick of tangerines, but he doesn't want to get his hopes up. 

He felt void inside whenever the thought of his mate came up and he really hoped that his family didn't turn prey for the flames of the forest. 

 

 

 

Three days later, an evening- the end of summer was notified by a mild shower, which soon turned to an intermediate forceful rain, and in one way Jeonghan was happy that the forest would be off fire, which was great. 

He came out to view the drizzling sky, quite relieved by the offer of the beautiful nature. His thoughts went to the river pack and wondered how Yunho's handling it, and how his people are doing. 

Jeonghan had thought about uniting the packs together and something told him that Seungcheol won't be against that idea. Anyways his pack member would follow him back wherever he goes, so ultimately that would lead to the pack people following him. It's an easy process. 

A small growl interrupted his thoughts and he was ready on stance, to attack the intruder, but when his eyes landed on the familiar form of black fur wolf, his chest burst into happiness and he began to walk under the rain, towards his wolf, _his alpha, his mate_ \- and before he could understand what's going on, Seungcheol pounced on him, smothering him with licks and burying his muzzle into the other's neck. 

Jeonghan could hear the  _yips_ and  _yaps_ of Jihoon, Soonyoung, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Chan, Minghao, Jun and the rest of the forest pack members- but his mind focused only on his alpha, lying down so he could do whatever he wants. 

When their eyes met, Jeonghan's eyes pooled with tears as he remembered the first time they met- which was a total parody of the current situation. 

'You're back' He said, in a cracked voice and Seungcheol rumbled, licking his cheek in a fond way, wiping his tears. 

They are fine now.


	22. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, here we go~  
> I'm quite emotional that this is getting over and also. svt dwc reached 100M! I'm so proud of us carats!!!! Kisses and hugs to all my carats!!!! CHU!

**A/N Ahhh...I can't believe this is coming to an end. It has been a remarkable ride, as I was a baby CARAT when I started this fic. Now i can tell them apart just by hearing their voices (I just wanted to know their names T.T)**

**I can't be thankful enough to people who have commented, subscribed, upvoted and shouted at me in DMs for updates. The fic is a product of the inspiration i got from your comments and love, so once again, I thank u all for the support!**

**PEACE OUT <3**

* * *

'He's not going to move from Jeonghan hyung now, is he?' Chan asked Mingyu, sneaking a peek through the alpha's cottage window, the youngest one being carried by the tall beta to give him the leverage. 

'It has been three days- _hmmph-_ and I have almost forgotten how they look like' Mingyu said with his breath running short from holding the maknae for a long time. Jihoon who was standing next to them, tugged Chan down to get his chance. 

'Get down already, I want to see too!' He exclaimed, and Chan reluctantly came down and gave Jihoon the look of how he sees an insect crawling his own leg.

'Can't have your betrothed do that for you?' Chan asked, as Jihoon was lifted up by his waist.

'It's not everyday you have a ladder like member in your pack' He said, holding the frame of the window for support as he strained his eyes for the parents of the pack, getting an offended reaction from Mingyu.

Jihoon silently gasped, when he spotted Seungcheol in his wolf form lying its head on Jeonghan's stomach, and he could see the omega's fingers cradling over the locks of its fur and if he's not wrong, he could hear the slow rumble-purr sound coming from their pack leader. 

'Hey you all have ever heard Seungcheol hyung purr at anything?' Jihoon looked away and asked, trying to not make much noise to get himself noticed by the couple. 

Mingyu shook his head, much comfortable now carrying his awfully cute  _smol_  hyung. 'Not from the time I have lived with him, you?' He asked Chan, who had the similar reaction. 

'I almost woke up daily listening to his growl, to him purring out of happiness is an alien language' The youngest said and Jihoon gave them a cheeky smirk. 

'Now guess who's purring like a cat after its treat?' Jihoon wriggled his eyebrows and the other two of them had their eyes widened like saucers, lips molding to a perfect "O", while muttering  _omo omo omona_ in an orderly rhythmic chant. 

When Jihoon turned back to continue watching his unpaid service of a mushy romantic drama with a non parental guide rating, he came face to face with a dark muzzle and mild red orbs of Seungcheol's wolf, making the young beta stumble back in shock and shame, Mingyu moving away and stumbling due to shift in other's weight. 

Chan heard the alpha's low growl and peed almost in his pants, already running off to somewhere, not even caring if his hyungs are following him or not. Jihoon, to everyone's amusement, shifted in panic and Mingyu had a hard time choosing over to laugh at the sight of a small smoky wolf running away in fear or to  _run_ for his own life. 

In the end, even the windows got shut and the members were dying from curiosity to know what's going on with their pack leaders. 

 

 

'Maybe we should just let them be and have them come out in their own terms?' Hansol says it, after a thought and the whole situation somewhat represents as the parody of what happened when Jeonghan's heat affected them. Seungkwan shudders at the very thought of it. 

'I'm thankful that It's not their heat or rut' 

Jinki, with a relaxed smile pets Seungkwan's hair. 'Don't worry, we have our own techniques to get away from that trouble...' 

Dokyeom watched Hansol's mood souring down with a subconscious scowl catching up to him. Seungkwan returns the gesture, while Jihoon is still in his wolf form running off to from one member to another. Finally, he gets caught by Jisoo- who simply pulled the young wolf and cuddled it to his chest. They all could hear little whines from the animal, and Jongin laughs at that, sharing a high five with Chanyeol. 

'Where's Soonyoung?' Jisoo asked Jinki and they all could see the wolf's ears perking up at that. 

'He's out with Yifan and Suho, settling things up-speaking of which, I have an important work to do as well' Jinki gets up but Seungkwan stops him, by holding his hand. 

'Ah, Hyung-you can be here with us for a while, right?' 

Hansol butts in, which comes off as a surprise to everyone because the said person rarely does that. 'Leave him be Seungkwan....don't you have to cook for the members?' 

The youngest gives him a dirty look, his lips pouting to the max like whenever he's upset. 'It's only fair that you come give me a hand in the kitchen, I'm new at this too!' 

An inevitable smile breaks into Hansol's face, as he dusts his pants off while getting up. Dokyeom still had his eyes on the scene unfolding, and was little startled when Jihoon all of a sudden jumps into his lap. He sees them both walking away together and Jinki on his way to the borders. 

'Did you see what I saw?' Dokyeom asked Jihoon, but the latter is already asleep with his ears resting on top of the head. 

 

 

'J-Junhui-Just- _ah!'_ Minghao whimpered, clutching on to the sheets as his hips were roughly manhandled by his mate. He has his cheeks stained with tears from the sensation and over sensitivity, which is a sign of his body screaming to stop, but his mate Moon Junhui doesn't deem that right and to be honest, he himself at this point doesn't feel like stopping at all. 

The omega hears the other grunt beside his ear, mounting on him while he's on all fours. Thinking back, he never thought he would have this silly and goofy beta fuck him so good and make him feel loved, all at the same time. 

'Fucking pretty, beautiful....look at you, bending like that for me-Hmm?' Junhui whispers the sinful words of his lust clouded mind, and the hand on his hips encloses his waist, as he's abruptly picked up and seconds later, Minghao finds himself situated in the other's lap, facing away from the other. Hao whines at the halt of the action, supporting his hands on the other's thigh as he grinds back on to Junhui. 

The beta hisses at that, flattening his legs out as he whispered words of encouragement in other's ears. 

'Ride me, Hao'

Just at that, a thick globe of slick gets released from the omega's canal and Junhui curses - the thing which he rarely does. He clutched the other's hip, which has now gained a painful red hue after continuous harsh treatment-guiding him up and down, as the omega groans every time he bottomed out. 

Hao gasped when the other recklessly pulled his hair back, and he found himself baring his neck. The next moment he feels teeth and tongue marring his mate mark, the wound remained open which is quite not the case when it comes to leaving a mate mark. The thing is Junhui is  _not_  allowing it to heal.

'Ah..Jun' He whimpered when the teeth dug closely to the same spot again and again, and he quite can't catch the point his mate is trying to get through. The sound of their bodies meeting reverbrates throughout the confines of their cottage, and when the appendage grazes where it matters the most, Hao tears up-wanting to reach the peak, despite having his body overly sensitized. 

Hao hears the other's grunt, and his inner omega wants to have a look at the man, who fought with his life on the line, for  _him_. It's not everyday a beta challenges an alpha- a rogue at that. Yet his man stood up for him, fought for him and for his newly found parents, ripped the rouge's heart out and claimed him as his in the best way possible. 

He peered over his shoulder to take a glance at him, and a shiver passes through his spine when he saw Junhui looking at the place where their bodies are connected, lips caught in the hold of his teeth and orbs blown to a complete black. His omega finds pride at that. 

Hao felt the urge of wanting to see Junhui's face, so he carefully removed himself from other, only to hear the wild deep growl coming out from the other. The omega stilled at that, but his legs moved forward, causing the other's firm girth slip out from the canal. Never had Hao been scared of anyone before, let alone a beta growling at him. But today-some how, angering Junhui seems a little risky thing to do.

Before he could turn around completely, Junhui is all over him- his hands holding his wrists together, above his head and pinned to the sides. The beta's eyes are burning holes in him, as the fierce gaze turns even more animals-tic. The omega can't figure out what's with his mate, because Junhui's all soft and sweet when copulating, but this-it's like he's claiming him all over again, in a dominating way. 

'Stay' Junhui said, a low rumble making its way through his chest. The omega gets a little startled when the beta hikes his leg up too far, exposing his hole to the cold wind. 

'Junhui- what-what is- _oh!'_  Minghao throws his head back up when his canal gets breached again, and his body on auto mode produces more slick, and with the every work of hips, he could hear the other grunting. Through his blurred vision, the omega gets to see how Junhui is so out of it, like his eyes constantly stay on the rim of his ho-

All of a sudden, Hao feels something warm flip in his abdomen. It's clawing his way through the stomach and his neck itches at the spot of his scent gland. He perspires a lot than he did, and his slick is now drenching the fur of the bed he's lying. 

Like some how a switch turned on, Junhui increases his pace even more, like spilling his seed is the only motto of his life. 

'Minghao...' 

Junhui calls out and the omega's dazed mind can only catch twenty percent of everything. Junhui is on him with his nose buried deep in his scent gland, hips working fast to reach the climax. With the teeth mildly digging into his gland, and the cock grazing his sweet spot, the omega squirts his release between the body, moaning loudly and Junhui  _drools_ at that, scenting his mate like ever before. 

When Junhui reaches his peak, he makes sure the seed doesn't drop off, hiking the other's hip and keeping him there-with a serious demeanor. Minghao is too blissful and spent, to even care about what his beta up to, and allows him to have his way with his body. Junhui thumbs the other's rim- _puffed up pink rim-_ and he growls again, turning his mate on all fours. 

Hao's stable enough to feel that his first heat out of suppressants is hitting him and Junhui is on to it, even before he could voice out his need. But what he didn't know is that, the beta is aiming something more significant out of this heat cycle. 

 

 

 

'It's here..It's here...' Jisoo cried, burrowing himself further in the pelts of his bed. Seungkwan on the other hand is having a mask tied to his face, leaning on the wall as he made himself look more pitiful. The smell of heat had broken out, and the members were thankful that they all barely had time to finish lunch before the whole ordeal started. 

'Could it be any of the pack omegas-you know, not from the main members?' Jisoo asked, and Chan was the one to clarify his doubt. 

'No, this place is exclusively allotted for the members, the pack people's territory starts after our's' 

Wonwoo on the other hand is sleeping like there's no tomorrow, and so is Mingyu, after the little stunt he pulled before Seungcheol's cottage. Jihoon is still in his wolf form and Soonyoung hasn't returned yet. 

'Where's the thing Jinki hyung promised us when someone goes into heat?' Dokyeom bawled, which earned a smack from Mingyu, who told him to keep the volume down. It didn't turn out to be a surprise when the former yelled so much when he got excited about going on a hunt one time and someone mistook him for getting hurt or simply crying. 

'I know right, I told him ages ago-again, Is Jeonghan hyung one in heat, maybe that is why Seungcheol hyung is not letting us near him?' Chan asked, his chin propped on his hand. 

'....or is it Minghao? I didn't see him and Jun after we returned, should we go check on them?' Hansol suggested, which earned a petty glare from Seungkwan. 

'Ayee...as if you could step out without having the pungent smell attacking you,  _aish!_  the smell scares me more than rogues' He whispered out in disbelief, and from a corner, he heard someone calling him "Drama queen". He pretended not to hear it, however. 

'Thank God I'm not one of them, just imagine having to continously go at it, just because you  _gotta_ ' Dokyeom said, his usual silk smooth voice now sounding weird by the press of his shirt collar against his mouth. 

'But, I've heard that it is  _so_ good, that you even forget to eat or drink water-like  _imagine_ \- they forget to drink water just because it is so good! I kind of feel that I'm missing out something entirely great here' Jisoo said, and the members gawked at him as this was the first time hearing lewd things coming out of their elder hyung's mouth. 

' _You_ need water! HOLY WATER!' Seungkwan cried, and Hansol nodded like a toy. 

'What, I was just stating facts?' 

'Nah' Dokyeom waved off. 'It's your inner desire calling you, just embrace it with your hands and maybe it's time for you to settle down with one of the omegas here' 

Dokyeom winked. 

Jisoo groaned and the whole crowd erupted in laughter, making the former cower back in shyness. Jihoon's wolf form is rolling on the ground, in the need for attention and Wonwoo is sleeping through all of it, like a dead log. 

Mingyu however wakes up with a bird nest hair, rolling off from the futon in the corner- all the while effectively knocking out a pot from the table next to him and it breaks with shards slipping over everywhere. Jihoon squeaks and runs over to the door, but quickly comes back-with the mating scent shooting him back to the cottage, and he runs behind Hansol who tries to take the little wolf in his hands, but Jihoon barks lightly-totally rejecting the kind offer. 

'This day is couldn't get anymore worse....' Jisoo says silently. 'Yah, Kim Mingyu-can you not give a break to your unearthly skill of damaging anything and everything?'

'What? It's just a small clay-' 

'It's Wonwoo's' 

'-pot, so why-WHAT?!' 

'You heard me' Hansol said. 'He made it last year, it took him forty five days to make' 

Mingyu looked over at sleeping Wonwoo, who's face is swollen with red marks fading to light pink colour. It still tugs his heart, every now and then for letting Wonwoo all on his own in hell hole. He can't even imagine how the forest pack members survived there for some twenty odd years. 

'Am In trouble?' He asked meekly. 

'You certainly are...forget about getting close to him, you are gonna be on the list of people he'll dearly avoid for the entire time of his life' 

It's no doubt that Seungkwan's doing what he's good at- exaggeration. 

Mingyu slumped with a cute pout on his face. 'Don't they sell something like this here?' 

'We are not the city people Mingyu hyung, we live in forests-which means-you gotta make your own stuff' Chan said, getting a nod of approval from Jisoo.

'I guess I should just apologise and hope for the best' 

Seungkwan hummed. 'You do that and by the way-OH MY GOD!' 

The young hunter cried as the door to their cottage opened and their lungs were ready to kill itself by jumping down to their guts. Wonwoo tossed around a little and Seungkwan was screaming, and Jihoon's running around the room in his wolf form, clearly panicked. 

'The frikkity fuck you opened the do- _Jeonghan hyung!'_

There stood at the door entrance-Yoon Jeonghan, with a soft smile on his face and an awkward body language. The members stared at him like he had grown two heads. Unlike before, Chan and Hansol were the first ones to move towards Jeonghan with a joyous cry of  _HYUNG!_ and before they could even take a step forward, they heard a low growl from behind. 

It was Seungcheol. 

Unlike his mate, the alpha's still in his wolf form, the black fur shining in the afternoon sun light and the members are very much interested and terrified at the same time, as to why their alpha is acting this territorial and aggressive towards his own members. He had always encouraged his kids to cuddle and smother the leaders of the pack with their affectionate hugs, but today he's not even letting them go near their dearest Jeonghan hyung. 

'Cheol, please...' Jeonghan pleaded but Seungcheol looked like he's having none of it. 

The omega sighed, defeated-as he entered the cottage, closing the door quickly behind and all the others began to breathe properly, the pungent smell not affecting them anymore. 

'It's confirmed, It's Minghao-he's in heat' Seungkwan says in a not so amused tone, and Mingyu blushes slightly-his mind going a little haywire, imagining his Jun hyung doing the adult stuff with someone. 

Jeonghan sits a good distance apart from everyone and Seungcheol crouches before Jeonghan, his head placed on his lap and the omega- like it's a habit- began to pat his head and the alpha had his eyes flutter close at the sensation. 

'Hyung, why can't we touch you?' Chan asks, voice losing the usual mirth it contains. Dokyeom whines his way of seconding that, and naturally, Jihoon pokes his head out from his hide out and trots cutely towards Seungcheol- saying the whole world without a single noise that his single most favourite parent is his Seungcheol hyung.

Dokyeom gasps, and Jisoo almost reaches out his hand to pick Jihoon up- preventing him from reaching the hot headed alpha, but then Seungcheol opens his eyes, and grunts at the small pup before him, breathing through his nose. 

Jihoon yips and places a fat stripe of tongue on Seungcheol's snout- and the members all together turn silent and hold their breaths together. 

And they get very much surprised when Seungcheol picks up the little pup with his teeth- making sure not to hurt him- and placing Jihoon on Jeonghan's lap, immediately grooming the little one, until the young one yips and wags its tail in excitement. 

'What is it Jihoon hyung has that I don't have?' Chan mumbles in disbelief, but no one replies- as they are all little too transfixed on the other. 

Jisoo however, was very much caught off guard by the strange actions of the couple. He noticed how Jeonghan's glowing a little, a hint of grace and how Seungcheol's too protective over him and how the alpha allowed only young pups or at least small wolf near his mate. 

All those parental gestures lead to only one thing. 

'Jeonghan, are we gonna get new pups?' 

Jeonghan looked up slowly and smiled- his eyes turning to crescent and his cheeks gained a new shade of pink, affirming Jisoo's words. The pack erupted in load roar, and Seungcheol rumbled in joy too-and Jihoon presses his snout against Jeonghan's abdomen, sniffing the new life there. 

Wonwoo woke up in mild confusion, his eyes bleary with sleep and Mingyu was the only grounded one at the moment- patient enough to clear all the question marks above his head. When the archer smiled at the news of arrival of new pups, Mingyu's heart thumped. 

'I call dibs on being Godfather!' Mingyu shouts and everyone follows, making the to-be parents look at all of their kids with concerned eyes. 

They are looking expectantly at Jeonghan, with eager eyes and the omega is trying his ways not to disappoint his children altogether. 

'How about you all are not Godfathers but fathers to my babies, Hmmm?' The omega asks, and Seungcheol's ears perk up in interest. 'Jihoon can teach them numbers and letters, while Soonyoung can help them with fighting, Wonwoo can show them off his archery skills, while Seungkwan can take them for hunting- Mingyu will show around the crops and vegetation, Junhui and Minghao can teach them to handle combat weapons, Hansol can lecture them on philosophy, Dokyeom and Jisoo will sing with them and Chan can take them for runs-You all give my kids a part of you so that they can be perfect, just like you all-like you all...' 

Jeonghan says in a breath, and the atmospehere became a little thick after that, the members feeling their heart expanding at the mere thought of teaching the kids about the things they know. 

' _Hey hyung!_ You don't have to tell us that-uh, we'll do that on our own!' Seungkwan was the one to break the ice and Hansol agrees, all inching towards Jeonghan and this time Seungcheol allows his children to be near his mate. Jihoon's very much content being in his wolf state- seeing how unbothered he is and he's somewhat trying to converse with the pups in the omega's womb. 

'Not to spoil the happy mood, but who massacred by pretty vase?' Wonwoo deadpanned, and Chan let out a big snort in reply. 

'I will admit that you are a genius if you could guess it correctly' The maknae said and in a heart beat, Wonwoo's eyes landed on Mingyu. The latter looked away from the former, just like how a guilty dog would act and he muttered apologies under his breath. 

'I'll make you a new vase- _seriously_ -It wasn't even that nice- and you will definitely like the new vase, trust me' Mingyu blabbered. 

Wonwoo stared blankly at him. 'If I'm not liking the vase, I'm breaking it by dumping it on your head' 

Jisoo snickered from the side. 

They are now as a one happy family. 

 

 

 

The moon pack members, along with the river pack members decided  to celebrate the arrival of their new heirs of the pack, by holding a large camp fire and food cooked for over two hundred in total. The mountain pack and the forest pack were invited, and Seungkwan is more than excited to organize this event. 

Dokyeom and Junhui took the culinary department under their hands, and Soonyoung's very much happy to set the tables and camp fire, while Jihoon along with Jisoo and Hansol made the beautiful paper ornaments to tie it around the place. Seungkwan and Minghao are making a surprise present for Jeonghan and Seungcheol's taking care of the pack business as a sole in charge, exhausted but happy that his mate is getting all the attention and love he deserves.

He has ordered his kids to feed Jeonghan even more, so that he can get all round and beautiful and have enough strength to carry his pups. But to his utter disappointment, no matter how much the omega eats, there's no more than an ounce of weight gain. Looks like his mate has fantastic metabolism. He had sent Seungkwan hunting for fat rich food and compelled Jeonghan to eat, his instincts gnawing his insides as Jeonghan looks frail and tired all the time. 

Everytime, when he looks at his mate, he wonders what he did in his previous life to have a wonderful and supporting person as his life partner. Jeonghan saved his birth land, took care of his kids and is about to give him his own kids. If it's possible to love a person a little more than each and every day-Seungcheol would be the living testimony to that. 

The event rolled around and the alpha had Hansol tighten the security around the borders, as the last thing he wants is to fight the men who are after his precious family. Now that no rogues are left to fight, the zone is clear and they could all sleep without worry tugging their minds. 

The mountain pack members were the first guests to arrive and looks like almost all omegas are pregnant. Seokjin- the Chief omega stands out the most with a very round stomach and Jimin and Taehyung have small bumps, literally glowing with happiness. He eyed Jeonghan, and found him little frail, when compared to the rest and he feels ashamed for not taking proper care of his mate. 

Pack works be damned, he's going to be next to his mate 24/7 from now on.

Finally, Namjoon steps up to him and congratulates, and so did Jungkook and Yoongi, Hoseok trailing behind them. 

'Thank you for accepting our invitation, I know how cautious we have to be with pregnant mates- I hope the journey was okay' Seungcheol says, taking a stroll around with the Mountain pack leader. 

'It was not a problem at all, we had carts arranged and set-but....would you mind if I ask for a favour, Choi Seungcheol?' 

They both halted their steps. 

'Anything for the man who helped my kids when they were in trouble' Seungcheol pointed out. Namjoon nodded, standing before Seungcheol.

'I'm thankful that you are willing to help. Seokjin is heavily pregnant and the mountain pack physicians are afraid that he's going to have a tough one. We spoke about premature delivery, but then the physicians pointed out it could result in him having huge blood loss' 

Seungcheol's body thrummed in worry, as if his own is the one in critical status. He peered past Namjoon's shoulder to see Seokjin smiling gleefully at something Dokyeom said. There was no trace of worry. 

'Does he know it?' 

Namjoon shook his head. 'The least I can do is keep him happy' 

Seungcheol stared hard at Namjoon. 'Good thing you brought your mate here, we have all kinds of facilities, until and after the pups are born, your pack members are welcomed to stay as long as they want.' 

Namjoon nodded. 'Thank you, but only Seokjin and I will be staying here-It will be fruitful right?' 

Seungcheol smiled, internally praying that nothing such sorts should happen to his Jeonghan. 

'You sure have to know a little more about Zhang Yixing and his team here, he's capable of masking an omega's scent for twelve long years.' He said, referring to his baby Minghao. 

Namjoon gaped in shock. 'Really?' 

Seungcheol hummed. 'That's a story for another time, now come bless my mate and our pups-they all definitely need it' 

 

 

 

The event was nothing short of perfect. 

Turns out to be, Seungkwan and Minghao were making a beautiful ivory robe for Jeonghan-one which is a little more big than the slim fits he usually  wears, indicating how he would be needing one in future. 

Seungcheol can't feel the bump yet, but through their bond- a new life sings its way to them. Every time when he goes to sleep, he carefully presses him palm against Jeonghan's abdomen, smoothly rubbing it-as though he's telling his child that his parents are there to protect him from the cruel world. 

And he can't stop worshiping Jeonghan, anymore. 

He's  _really_ unable to resist him, because he's carrying that particular element along with him, that makes the alpha in him want to press Jeonghan up to his chest and smother him with kisses.The omega called out saying, he's being like that just because he's pregnant and that he's too smug about it- to which Seungcheol denied the mad thoughts with a low growl- pulling up Jeonghan to him and rocking him back and forth. 

"How dare you say that I want you just because you are pregnant, Yoon Jeonghan" 

Those were his exact words. 

From the conversation they shared that night, Seungcheol understood one thing: they didn't have enough time for themselves with all the fight and mishap going on the back, he somehow failed to be a perfect mate for his Jeonghannie. 

The aroma of food brings back Seungcheol from his monologue, and just in time-his eyes casually lock with Jeonghan's and he couldn't stop the smile that crept up his face. 

He knows it's Jeonghan's favourite kind of smile, because his mate immediately blushes, and turns away-in the favour of looking away to call Soonyoung. Of course, the young man's far away trailing after Jihoon and he exactly has no company at the moment. So the alpha walks to him, the stride all with pride and power, the sand crunching against his leather boots. 

Jeonghan stared at him, with his breath held in- and the ivory robe reminds of him the time, he walked around the fire pit with Jeonghan-reciting his oath. Then, the omega he knew just had a pretty face and a strong personality. 

Now, at the moment, he holds the entirety of Seungcheol's universe in the palm of his hand.

'You are looking  _too_ beautiful today' Seungcheol said, to which Jeonghan scoffed.

'We are mated, there's no need for pretty words, husband of mine' 

The alpha tugged his mate's arm, leading the omega to be just inches away the former. 'Wear a sack, and I stil will get turned on by you, my honey comb' 

Jeonghan blushes averting his eyes away. He's already unclasping his hand from the alpha's hold, and Seungcheol narrows his eyes at that. 

'I'll go and greet the guests now' Jeonghan says, but Seungcheol simply stares at him-with that smirk on his face. The blush on the omega's face intensifies at that, and Seungcheol could smell the distinct scent of honey and milk in air. 

'Don't tell me you are leaking because of holding hands' 

Jeonghan let's out a mortified gasp at that, and tugs his hand away- trying to walk away from the love of his life, but Seungcheol hugs him from behind, with an apologetic laugh. 

'Sorry Hannie, you're just too cute when you react like that' 

The omega still mumbles something under his breath, not going slack in the other's hold as he used to. But the two of them get to a comfortable position- standing in the empty ground, Seungcheol back hugging him, with his chin tucked to the omega's nape. 

They fall into absolute silence, except for Seungcheol's deep rumble in his chest that some how triggers Jeonghan to purr and throw his head back. The alpha immediately gets the message, and presses his nose along the column of his omega's neck- scent marking him, kissing the blemished skin- the spot where the mate mark was fixed. 

'I'm happy, thanks to you' Seungcheol whispered, his hands enclosing around Jeonghan's waist. 

'I know....and I'm happy, because you are here- with me' Jeonghan said back, and that gained him a kiss to his neck. The alpha breathily sighed, as he is unable to contain all the feels pouring inside of him. 

'You gave me a chance, Jeonghan-you gave me one, when I asked you to be mine- you didn't think twice' Seungcheol said. 'But what if you didn't like me after, what would have been your fate if I had not treated you right?' 

Jeonghan craned his neck to take a look at his man's face. 'Is that a real question, Seungcheol?' 

The alpha nodded. 'I want to know what you would have done' 

The omega snorted. 'It's not like we'd have much of a choice, once mated, it is done for- _but_ -I can kick some ass If I want to or to say it better, I have some handsome and strong kids who can protect me when anybody tries to hurt me' 

Seungcheol turned Jeonghan around, and now they are face to face, with the latter's hands around the former's neck and Seungcheol's desperately trying to merge each other's bodies. 

'Oh, then were the kids trying to kick me when I approached you?' 

Jeonghan shook his head with a gentle smile. 'Except Mingyu, everyone did like you. That tall child thought you were using me to bear a child or something and the others were hesitant at first, but then they began to like you more than they like me' 

Seungcheol couldn't help but crack a smile at that. He kind of knows why Mingyu hated him-but the past is past. Mingyu's such a brave child to venture into the rogue's land to save Wonwoo. 

'My beautiful kids they are....' He said, pressing a kiss to Jeonghan's lips. 'Thanks for giving them to me' 

'You too-Chan is now my baby bear and so is Seungkwan-except I have a little more thing for Chan and I kind of wanted to adopt him first, but he is  _so_  unyielding-like he won't even call me Appa' 

Seungcheol snorted. 'Baby he is almost an adult, wouldn't be that a little too-you know- _weird'_

Jeonghan reprimanded him with a pinch to his nape. 'He's my baby till he's thirty' 

The alpha leaned in closer, giving butterfly kisses to his mate's cheeks. 'Who said so?'

' _I_ said so-' 

His statement got muffled with a brief press of kiss. His hands began to comb Seungcheol's hair distractedly, as the tongue poked inside of his mouth and it kind of felt foreign-as they have been quite reluctant to breed in the early stages of pregnancy. Now that the baby's safe, the alpha wanted to reclaim his mate and all, and they have quite number of guests to regard. 

'Don't think you'll be falling asleep tonight' Seungcheol growls low in throat, as he tugs Jeonghan's hair back to reveal his throat-nuzzling the skin there and scenting him all over. 

The omega had to bite back a moan. 

'And I hope you have enough stamina' Jeonghan replied back and that earned him a mild pain of having his skin subjected to harsh treatment from his mate's teeth. 

'Don't faint on me from oversensitivity after that' The alpha warned, thumbing the omega's nipples-which had grown receptive after pregnancy. The omega squirmed in his gasp and pushed himself away from the other.

'Keep it toegther, cheol' He says. 'We have guests over here' 

The alpha releases him, weighing the pros and cons-and how the others will be absolutely mortified over their no sense of dignity and lack of self control. 

Seungcheol simply takes the coat off from his own shoulder and drapes it over Jeonghan. The omega looked at him with questioning eyes. 

'I'm not cold' 

'So?' 

Jeonghan sighs. 'It's heavy and unnecessary' 

'But you got to wear this, honey comb' Seungcheol says, pressing a kiss to his forehead and running off to somewhere-which bears Jeonghan a semblance of seeing an excited puppy running away with its tail wagging. 

He shakes his head with a fond chuckle.

 

Wonwoo's looking at the preparation of bonfire from afar that he didn't notice a tall figure looming over him. 

'You probably should rest' Mingyu says, after clearing his throat. Wonwoo's a little surprised that Mingyu's starting a conversation, because things have turned quite awkward after their encounter at the rogue's land. They didn't do anything significant nor recite a poem on each other. But they both knew things changed when Wonwoo saw Mingyu panicking over him. 

Mingyu knew something changed in him when he saw Wonwoo in that panicked state-in the verge of losing his life. He had reacted the same way when his members have trapped some where-at those times, his wolf had bristled for blood. Mingyu had actually lost count of the times he had saved Jeonghan from sneering alphas, whilst being a beta. 

But when he saw Wonwoo helplessly calling out to him-something sang sad in his heart. 

Like how he would never ever  _even_ imagine the vision of losing Wonwoo-and only to see that happening before his eyes, he felt his energy draining his body. He didn't even realize how he swung his arm to shave Rogue general's head from his body, all the while keeping his eyes on Wonwoo as though he was about to escape in air. 

The sigh of relief and the glint in Wonwoo's eyes when he saw him that day changed everything they had in between them. 

'I've been sleeping a lot lately and besides, It's been weeks already-I'm completely fine' Wonwoo said, to which Mingyu nodded. They both were staring silently in the air, until Mingyu opened his mouth. 

'Sorry about the vase, the other day' The taller beta said. 'I was hoping to make one, but I just can't seem to pull it off like I usually do' 

Wonwoo chuckled, a fond one at that. 'Perhaps, you give yourself a little too much of credit?' 

'No' 

'It was rhetorical question, anyways-you don't have to get me a vase or anything, you saving my life and coming to me first like we promised each other-is more precious to me than anything in the world' 

Mingyu looked at him with a quizzical expression, followed by a look of embarrassment. 'It was nothing- _huh-_ of course, I would come to save you, you are my-'

Mingyu stopped himself and Wonwoo too, was looking at Mingyu with expectant eyes. 

'JIHOONIE IS HERE!' 

A red faced Lee Jihoon appeared before Wonwoo. The beta couldn't help but chuckle at the drunk to core smaller one, swaying on his steps as the sweater he's wearing is clinging desperately on its owner's shoulder. Wonwoo helped him adjust that, but the small beta swatted his hand-inching near him to stand sleep against the former's chest. 

'Why are you drunk Jihoon? you usually don't do this' The beta enquired as Mingyu watched the conversation unfold. 

'Chihoonie is upset....he won't stop drinking' 

Mingyu dropped down to his hyung's level. 'Who's head I should have?'

Jihoon looked up at the sky as though the answers are written over there for him. 'Kwon Soonyoung-ugh!' 

The other two exchanged a blank look before sputtering out uncontrollable laughter. 'I can't do that hyung-' He giggled in between. 'You wouldn't want that too' 

' _I don't want him!'_ Jihoon stomped his leg, quite forcefully-pointing his finger afar at a place where the light is reduced to bare minimum.'-He's having fun with some omega-he's not responding to me, that shit head' 

Mingyu tuts. 'Couple goals' He said dryly. 

Wonwoo shares a brief look with him.' How about we give him a payback for ignoring you?' 

Jihoon looks mildly confused, scratching his head. 'Why?- I don't have to _gim_ him  _my_ money!' 

Mingyu snorted. 

'Well, payback in the sense you are going to give him the taste of his own medicine' Wonwoo said, calling out to Yumi-the night's caterer- carrying around grape wine. He picked up a cup full of wine, and gave one to Jihoon-who's finding it difficult to hold the cup stably. Things alcohol can do to people is mind blowing. 

' _He-hic-_ didn't give me any medishine tho~' Jihoon cried, judging the cup of wine heavily. 

'Wonwoo just cut short the metaphors and say it like it will hammer his head!' Mingyu said, already so done with his hyung's antics. Jihoon at the moment is singing something under his breath and Wonwoo had to tug his ear quite few times to get his attention. 

'You see Chanyeol over there-right?' 

' _Oh,_ but why is he dancing though?' Jihoon asked with a curious edge to his voice, too delirious that he couldn't realize that it's _his_ own legs are the one dancing. 

'Because he's performing salsa tonight' Mingyu said, with much conviction on his face that Jihoon believed it instantly. 

' _Look-_ you go give this cup of wine to him, and Soonyoung will come running back to you' Wonwoo said. 

'Really?' 

'-I swear on my underwear he'll come running back to you,  _now,_ go give this and just get over it already' The tall one pushed Jihoon away, making the latter stumble a little, the wine sloshing slightly. 

'But seriously, why would Soonyoung hyung would reach out for Jihoon-it's just wine?' 

Wonwoo shook his head. 'You are yet to be familiar with the Moon pack customs, tall boy-and shall I share a fun fact with you' 

'Yes, please'

'Soonyoung's talking to an omega who's already mated with three pups, at this point she's everyone's little old aunt-and Jihoon shouldn't worry about her at _all_ '

Mingyu couldn't believe his ears. 

'They both will thank me later' Wonwoo winked. 

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung can't stop looking at Jihoon. He's little, cute and all drunk,  _but-_ he's with the wrong person, slinging off someone's arm, and by the looks of it, he can very much tell that Jihoon hadn't learnt about the dynamics of Moon pack. 

Here, in any public event such as this get together-an unmated offering a wine to someone is a clear invitation of wanting to pursue courtship with them, and Soonyoung had to bite back a laugh when he saw Baekhyun, Chanyeol's to be mate withering in unlet anger. Chanyeol on the other hand is looking at Jihoon with a mild shocked face, holding his hands up just in case Jihoon thrusted the cup in his hold.

The little one however, is far beyond gone. 

He's on the tip of his toes, compelling Chanyeol to take a sip from it.

' _Hyung~_ Won't you take a sip from Chihoonie's cup, Chihoonie likes you a lot-I  _like_ you a lot! Soon is a shit head-don't tell him I said that because I still love him, but hyung-'

As amusing as it sounds, Soonyoung might want to pry away his little baby away from Chanyeol, because Baekhyun looks like he's seconds away from snapping either of their necks.

When Soonyoung pulled Jihoon slightly back, the latter bristled and dropped the wine cup to the ground-and he actually heard Chanyeol breath a sigh of relief and Baekhyun is on him instant.

'You better tell me what's your _fairy_  trying to do with my future mate, Soonyoung' 

Jihoon's trying to get away from his grip with an angry scowl on his face and Soonyoung doesn't know what to sort out first: an armful of angry fairy or a neighbour beta who's minutes away from snapping his neck. 

'Jihoonie-Jihoon baby, please listen to me?'

The little one spared him a glance. 'Go over there and talk to that  _oomeguh_  all you want- _I don't care~'_

Jihoon tried to express his nonchalance, but it failed like the time he tried to build the roof of his cottage with Mingyu leveraging him. The fall was pretty bad. 

'You care baby, you care whom I speak to' Soonyoung said, revealing all his charms that would get his to be mate grow quiet like a saint. 'And we would not want to disturb Baekhyun hyung and his to be mate, now do we?' 

Jihoon looked at him like a confused kitten. 'Chanyeol hyung is going to mate- _who?'_

Baekhyun let out a mortified gasp. 'Yah, Lee Jihoon! You don't know I'm going to mate with this dumb giant here? You were the one who told me to take it up in the ass if we want the relationship to last long! How dare you use my man to make _your_ man feel jealous?!' 

Chanyeol's holding Baekhyun back, and Soonyoung takes that as an opportunity to whisk Jihoon away. 

 

Once they are in the saftey of his own cottage,does Soonyoung lets go of Jihoon. The little one stumbles back and forth, before he lands a dead meat on the top of the bed. Soonyoung sighed as his to be mate is now cutely snoring with his mouth open. 

He will deal with him some other time.

 

 

Seungkwan was watching the whole of  _your mate meddling with my mate_ drama, that he did not notice Hansol giving him a cup of grape wine. He was too much engrossed in that, giving a run off commentary like he usually does. 

'That Wonwoo hyung is seriously too much, he kind of embarrassed Jihoon hyung in front of everyone, that Byun Baekhyun will not let him go after this and he's a possessive bitch already- _ugh!_ -why am I living with these dramatic characters?'

Hansol hummed, waiting for Seungkwan to take notice of the obvious token. 

'But not everyone are like that, take yourself for an example-you are such a pacifist, and  Seungcheol hyung was like that too before, but now he became Jeonghan hyung's shadow that you can't see one without greeting the other' 

Hansol grew a little impatient at that, seeing Seungkwan mindlessly blabber like he's born to do it. 

'Junhui hyung's cool but he's like a side hoe for Minghao now-not even a mate, but a side hoe-like, he always does things whatever Minghao asks him to do, which makes me want to have one like that too- _hmmmph'_

Seungkwan was made to stop talking by the press of lips on his. Hansol held Seungkwan's squishy cheeks and kissed away all of his emotions, wanting to see a future with a slightly shorter man and go deaf on hearing all of the endless chatter. The little hunter stayed motionless with his eyes pressed close and that irked Hansol to swipe a tongue over the other's bottom lip. 

Seungkwan jerked away at that, seemingly flustered by the whole incident. He remained silent, and the air is heavy between them-the mood of tension ranging from awkward to "can't wait to be with you" 

'What's all of this?' Seungkwan mumbled, eyes elsewhere from Hansol, and the latter couldn't help but grow fond of the other's flustered self. 

'It's exactly what it looks like to you, Seungkwan?' 

The shorter male flinched at that. 'Do you want to-perhaps, mate with me?' 

'I don't kiss around randomly Seungkwan-yes, I want you to be my mate. I like you and hell-I don't know who would be my mate if you are not the one for me' Hansol says in all earnestness. 

'But-But, I'am not an omega' There's insecurity in the beta's eyes. 'I'm a beta and you are a beta too, our kinds rarely get together, what if we don't like each other because of that-in future, our life will be a living hell!' 

Hansol chuckled in light amusement. 'First of all, do you have a problem being with me?' 

Seungkwan shifted his eyes away, looking down at the cup of wine he was holding. Realization dawned on him at the prospect of having the beverage offered to him. 

'Look into my eyes and tell me Seungkwan, do you like me?' Hansol asked, cupping the other's cheeks. 'Your words carry the weight of our future together, Seungkwan' 

'I-I have been in some sort of - _fuck-_  I like you a lot, okay! And I have been suprressing it for a while. You know the time I was asked to guard the borders, I felt so lonely back then and some how, I thought of being with you and from then-I can't stop thinking about you' 

Hansol smiled widely at that. 

'Fool, you could have told me that. I'm dying here to make you mine-' He sighed in the middle. 'I don't care about our biology Seungkwan, I care about you, I like you- _I love you_ and-' 

'You are saying all of this because you kind of want to be with me. What if you want to have kids, you very well know that I can't give you kids right? What if you grow out of love with me, I can't bear it, Hansol-It would kill me to be abandoned than not to have a chance with you at all!' 

Seungkwan's eyes moistened. 

'I don't care about kids, we'll have hard time taking care of Jeonghan and Minghao's kids, if  _you_ ever wanted kids we can always adopt. All I need is you and hopefully, I won't make you fall out of love with me-and if you can't believe me yet-' 

Hansol made Seungkwan look up at him. 

'Let me prove it to you-let me court you and I won't stop doing that until you beg to mate me' 

Seungkwan smiled, taking  the sip out of the wine cup-well aware of what it means to both of them. 

'Court me, Chwe Hansol' 

 

 

 

 

It has been five months into Jeonghan's pregnancy and the said person is  _glowing,_ with a visible bump that's too big for an omega in second trimester. His scent upgrades to something irresistible and Seungcheol was afraid of something like this, back from when he learned that his mate's gonna get him all pups he wanted. 

Jeonghan's unforgiving towards him, seducing him by all means and making it impossible to be away from him. Like, he's doomed if Jeonghan climbs on to the bed wearing the honey red robe he got it for him on the eve of their mating ceremony, not saying anything-but his eyes would literally challenge Seungcheol to stay away from him, and our alpha-is too weak willed when it comes to his mate, Yoon Jeonghan. 

The omega's hips have widened, and his curvy structure is supported by the weight gain and heavy bump of pups. Another thing that makes Seungcheol sleepless at night is the growing softness of Jeonghan's pecs, that keeps his hands engaged all the time. 

The alpha's fingers are always ready to play with the hardened nubs and fondle the growth, that stimulates his mate in more than one way and results in being knotted down together, with Jeonghan aiming a sly smirk at him. 

'Planning to have another litter, while I'am already carrying few, are we not?'

Seungcheol whined at the deliberate accustation, ironically gaining comfort from the scent of his mate by inhaling deeply at the other's scent glands. Being knotted while pregnant is an uncomfortable situation, and Jeonghan's the mainly one who urges his alpha to change position before they could get locked on for good thirty minutes. 

'You are tempting me and my will is not as strong as it was before, Jeonghannie' Seungcheol said, oddly happy at how things are turning out for the pack and him. He's happy, content with all of them happy around him.

'Ey, an alpha falling into an omega's trap is too bad' Jeonghan teased him back, obviously with the motive of having Seungcheol worked up to the point of turning his face red. 

'You are not any omega, you are Yoon Jeonghan' 

Instead, Jeonghan has a taste of his own medicine. 

'Aigoo.....my rough alpha has turned so soft' The omega said, pinching the smiling alpha's cheeks. He mildly groans at the sensation of relief inside him and Seungcheol does too, hiding his face in Jeonghan's neck. 

'All thanks to you' came the muffled voice. 'Without you, there's no smile on Choi Seungcheol's face' 

 

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon didn't take long before they officially mated. It was an unsaid affair, turning up one fine morning with Jihoon having a  _huge_  scar on his neck. 

Apparently, Soonyoung got too into it that he didn't realize what he was doing. If the zeta was not guilty enough amidst the rush of having Jihoon finally as his, then the glares thrown at him by his limping mate surely did the trick. 

'I swear to God he's such a wild hamster! Going at it like that...' Jihoon muttered indignantly, as Jeonghan applied medicine on the scar. The omega's very much not trying to express his amusement, because Jihoon looks so cute complaining like this and he could totally see why Soonyoung went all rowdy on him. 

'I know it's  _hard'_ Jeonghan said, and giggled earning a glare from Jihoon. 

'I'm not surprised that you are making a dick joke' He said, wincing slightly when the omega applied too much pressure. Jisoo is by the side, sorting out letters from the other packs. Dokyeom on the other hand became Jeonghan's personal attendant, assisting the omega in whatever he does. 

He's in charge of singing the unborn pups, lullaby too. When Seungcheol asked him about it, the omega had mentioned how he's making the pups getting used to voice of the man who's going to put the babies to the sleep daily. 

'Here they come...' Jeonghan muttered, as they saw Hansol, Soonyoung alongside with Seungcheol. The alpha's eyes are transfixed on his mate, however Soonyoung's looking at his shoes as though they are the most interesting thing in the world. 

'That idiot has the nerve to be shy after doing all those things to me' 

Jeonghan smiled at his mate, making grabby hands at him. Immediately Seungcheol stretched his hands out and helped Jeonghan on his feet, as the latter these days was unable to get on to his feet without help. Seeing this, Soonyoung mirrored the action of help for his limping partner. 

'Honeycomb, let me help you' 

Jihoon scowled at him. Seeing this, the Zeta withdrew immediately much to Jisoo's amusement. 

'Are you eating properly?' Seungcheol asked, tucking the hair behind Jeonghan's ears. The omega nodded, basking in the warmth of love. 

'Did you?' 

Seungcheol shook his head. 'Was busy with the meeting, hey how about we take a stroll in the evening-we haven't done that since forever' 

Jeonghan perked up at the idea. 'I will be waiting for you' 

Soonyoung who was watching the interaction, turned towards Jihoon who was taking it as a task to ignore to newly bonded mate. Dokyeom's pretending to be busy with straightening out the wrinkles in his pants, no pun intended. Jisoo's an shameless spectator of the love birds showing their affection, cringing internally as to one day, how he would be doing the same with his own mate. 

In a split second, Soonyoung dived to kiss Jihoon and ran away, much to the little beta's crumbling resolve. 

 

 

That evening, Seokjin gave birth to two beautiful babies. The first one being the alpha as usual, and the second one too was a zeta, making Namjoon cry tears of joy. The omega's safe from whatever complications he had, and Yixing proved himself as an expert once more, out doing every other physician's achievement. The post operative conditions are not that bad, but Seungcheol had made sure that Jeonghan hears none of it. He had made it a personal request to Namjoon about it. 

 

Right after dinner, when everyone fell asleep, Jeonghan and Seungcheol quietly slipped from their cottage and took a walk around the boundary. 

'I miss the river, it was so relaxing to watch the water pass away' The alpha said, holding Jeonghan's waist around to carress the bump slightly, all the while providing the support for his omega. 

'I know right' Jeonghan said. 

'We should go there, after delivering the pups, just us alone' 

Jeonghan gave him a piercing look. 'What are we gonna do there alone?' 

'What do you expect?' Seungcheol gave him the same look. 

'I have to feed the kids, remember-I can't stay away from them for long'  The omega said in a firm tone. 

Seungcheol whined. 'I knew after the kids we will never be the same, you are gonna be always spending time with the pups' 

The omega rolled his eyes at that. 'Says the one who's already diving sectors and assigning heads for each so that you can spend time with pups' 

The elder scratched the back of his head. 'I'm doing that so you can rest while I take care of the pups alongside the kids, but promise me that you won't neglect me for the sake of taking care of the pups, okay?' 

Jeonghan nodded, little embarrassed by his kid like mate. 

 

 

It was the begining of third trimester for Jeonghan. Which means summer has left them, and the autumn makes everyone feel lonely, especially Jeon Wonwoo. He thinks it's because of various reasons. 

Junhui and Minghao came out to the whole group that they are gonna have pups. Needless to say, the whole pack erupted in joy and they were planning to hold a celebratory ceremony. 

Jihoon and Soonyoung are happily mated, and the former is less complaining after every make out session they are having. Hansol's doing anything and everything he thinks Seungkwan likes, and the latter is begging to get mated already so that he will stop the courting. Hansol's too smug that the hunter is begging to be mated, but everyone very well knows why Seungkwan's acting like that. One can be delusional, it's not a problem.

They both love each other any way. 

The singles being Mingyu, Jisoo, Dokeyom, Wonwoo and Chan. 

Chan catches Wonwoo, off gaurd one day with his straight forward speech. 

'Hyung you are like this character from a melodrama movie hyung, too slow and deep' 

They both were sent out for duties on the field, as Mingyu was unable to make it that day. Poor boy had caught a serious case of cold. 

'What do you mean I'm slow? I'm not that old yet' 

Chan rolled his eyes. 'You exactly know what I'm talking about, you don't have to pretend to not understand it' 

Wonwoo shook his head. 'I really don't understand, Chan. You know how I'm not into reading in between the lines' 

'But Mingyu hyung is' 

The elder stilled at the mention of Mingyu. 'So, what's the point?' 

Chan cursed under his breath. 'You are much denser than I thought. Mingyu hyung is showing signs of liking you and from being with you for all my life, I know you like Mingyu hyung too' 

'What are you talking about?' Wonwoo played the safe game here, which made the maknae chuckle in disbelief. 

'I'm talking sense into you, Wonwoo hyung-he's a nice guy. Drop your ego and chase after him. He's such a puppy and a loyal person' 

'Looks like you are more into him than I should' 

'I'm attracted to older women anyways' Chan winked. 

 

 

A similar ceremony of bonfire was held to celebrate Minghao's pregnancy. 

The same night, Soonyoung and Jihoon decided to publicly recite oaths and be officially mates together, as they at first thought it wasn't necessary. But then Soonyoung insisted that he wanted to make memories and Jihoon swore the first of seven oaths will be them not going at it for hours. 

Minghao's just two weeks in and he's scared as hell, not much into an omega's way of thinking. He never thought this day would come and it all feels like a good dream for him. 

'Whatever it maybe, I'll be there through all the times' Junhui promised as he gently kissed his mate on the forehead. 

 

The real drama, however started when Mingyu was approached by an omega from the moon pack. Wonwoo very well knows that who she is. Kwon Hyeri, a well trained combat and honestly the single most omega who can beat others to a pulp. Good physique and has an unique charm. It's no wonder why would she be attracted to Mingyu, given he's everything she ever wanted in a man-in a mate. 

So, that night-when she approached Mingyu with a wine glass, Wonwoo began to sweat all over. 

He was standing far away from them, and by that way-he was able to stare at them without getting caught. The grip on the glass he was holding became firm as time went by, as Mingyu laughed at everything she said. 

Hyeri is a nice person, but Wonwoo grew an unspeakable hatred towards the woman at the span of the few seconds.  He feels like a shit for feeling like that even.

_That's it, this is gonna be the last few minutes of liking Mingyu. I don't care whom he likes. It's not like I need someone in my life anyway. Jeon Wonwoo had grown to be a man all by himself. I will be fine. I don't need Kim Mingyu. He's not some god or oxygen I need. I can function without him, who does he think he is? Such a stupid tall ass idiot who's going to mate a tough girl he can't handle._

_OKAY DO IT! SEE IF I CARE!!!_

Wonwoo drowned the cup of wine down in his throat in one shot, as he coughed at the distaste it brought on. When Hyeri rose the wine cup towards Mingyu-offering him, Wonwoo turned away, feeling it's too much to see the first and last love of his life being taken away from him. 

 

 

'Should I go after him?' Soonyoung asked Jihoon, who watched the whole thing unfold, from afar. 

Jihoon shook his head, his lips bitten in anxiousness. 

 

 

 

Jeonghan could tell Seungcheol's mind is around everything and anything. He's unable to concentrate, too focused on if he's hurting someone and regretting every other day about killing the poor child. He was in rage, the love for his mate clouded his rationale mind. Jeonghan wanted to reason with him, saying everything happened for the reason, but he knew that wouldn't heal the ache in other's heart. 

What's gone is gone. 

The omega hoped that the faces of his pups would bring in the much needed peace to Seungcheol's heart. He hopes that, one day Seungcheol would leave everything behind and start anew, but at the same time-fate brings in a twist to their lives. 

Jung Yunho appeared there with his mate, Jaejoong. 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo stood under a tree at one point of their territory, staring aimlessly at the thick barks and peels them off, one by one. The wine he had made him feel like his ears stuffed with cotton, and his heart aches for reasons he want to avoid. Life and Love were the things he avoided the most for the entire part of his existence. When he saw one, he should have tried to make it as a permanent entity.

He's not lucky, that much. 

'Wonwoo hyung!' 

His stomach leaped, and the adreanaline kicked in his system. He very much wanted to run away, but Mingyu already saw him, steady on his feet- towards him. 

Wonwoo cursed under his breath. 

Heart ache is not having their feelings not returned. It is having to live with the ideas of  _what it would have been if I had him in my life._ It's fucking painful. 

'Mingyu-ah' He hoarsely called out. 

'What are you doing here? It's so vibrant out there, Seungkwan and I really out did ourselves with the oil lamp decorations.' Mingyu said with a wide grin, clearly hoping to get praise words from the other. 

Wonwoo saw through that. 

'Good work, Mingyu-ah. You always know what to do' 

Mingyu made that gurgling noise at the back of his throat, the one he does when he's too excited. In addition to that, he leaned his head on Wonwoo's shoulder, looking up at the dark sky. 

Wonwoo could feel Mingyu's smile on his shoulder, which made him briefly wonder what has got the boy in such a good mood. 

'The stars are beautiful hyung, aren't they?' 

Wonwoo mumbled a half hearted response to that. Really, he should be happy that Mingyu is getting some where with his life. He had developed un-returned feelings for Jeonghan initially, and now-he doesn't need an emotionally constipated Jeon Wonwoo in his life. He could tell that Mingyu knows that he's having feelings for him. 

Ugh, since when did their whole lives began to revolve around interpersonal relationships?

'You know what is more beautiful?'

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at that. 'Really Mingyu?' 

The younger seemed to avoid the subject. 'You know hyung?' 

The other shook his head. 'How will I know what's going on inside your head?'

'The bracelet you gave me, it's the most beautiful thing in the world' 

'I didn't make it, a friend of mine's good at doing it, I'll show you him and you can have how much of ever bracelets you want' 

Mingyu moved away from his shoulder, giving him a pouting look with sad eyes. 'It was not what I'm trying to say' 

Wonwoo felt like starting a migraine. 'I think I've had too much of drinks tonight, I'm going back home' 

The other didn't stop him. 

 

 

Jaejoong's staring into void, while Jeonghan can't take his eyes off him. He's there, simply sitting in the place where Yunho left him. From time to time, his eyes will move-and Jeonghan began to feel his eyes water at the poor state of the General's mate....beacause of him. 

 

'Is there no way to cure him?' Seungcheol asked with a desperate edge to his voice. Yunho seemed more laid back than before, but also, it can be mistaken for the resignation he has towards life, as of now. 

'The physicians told me there's no way we can bring him back unless he has a child of his own, and I'm looking for adoptions. There are no abandoned pups as of now-I hope the fate won't fail us' Yunho said. 

Seungcheol hung his head low, guilt eating him up.

'Jung Yunho....I-I-' He sighed. 'In a way, I'm responsible for what happened to your mate-I don't know a better remedy to what have happened to your mate, your child-It's my fault-everything. I sincerely apologize for what I have done to you. A loyal man as you don't deserve this at all' 

 

Jeonghan watched his mate apologize from afar. His whole body curled in shame, as he was the one behind every action Seungcheol did. The alpha did every thing because of the love they shared. 

 

 

'Alpha, No.' Yunho says it with much conviction. 'You've been everything but bad for us, Alpha. I'm not saying this just because you are our leader. You know how I don't give a damn about social pyramid. I respect Choi Seungcheol, I respect his love for people, I respect his kindness, I respect his decision of treating the omegas with reverence. You've done well, Alpha-so please don't apologize to me' 

Seungcheol looked away, feeling embarrassed. 'This shows how much of a good person you are Yunho, but-I really don't deserve this' 

Yunho smiled sadly at him. 'It's best if we put the past behind us, alpha. No matter how bad or unforgettable it is.'

 

Jeonghan looked back at Jaejoong, and understood one thing. 

There's no such thing of leaving it behind. 

Unless....

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo was sleeping peacefully, in the after noon. The autumn's making every one lazy or sick, and he's no exception to that. These days he's been finding it hard to face people for no reason, especially after he came in direct contact with Kwon Hyeri and she threw a dirty look at him. Probably she too saw through him. 

However, his wonderful slumber was disturbed by the consecutive knocks to his cottage door. He yawned, not even bothering to arrange the bird's nest on his head. 

He waddled up to the door and unlocked it, to find a huge pot at the door step-like  _really_  huge pot made from clay. 

'What is this?' He asked no one in particular. There's some liquid inside and he peeked into, finding it dark and the reflection of his face was the only thing to be seen. 

'Hyung' 

It was Mingyu. 

Wonwoo became self conscious all of a sudden. 

'What are you doing here, Mingyu-ah?' 

The tall boy simply hands him a cup. 

'Drink it from the pot' 

The other's taken aback by the blunt request at hand. It's not making sense to him. So, he simply stares back at Mingyu which in the end, sets the latter in the edge. 

'For the love of God, please drink it from the god damn pot!' 

Now that's new, Mingyu losing temper. Wonwoo lets his body work in auto mode as he bends down to take the liquid from the pot in a quarter level and sips it, taken aback by what's he tastes.

'What is this wine for?' 

At that, Mingyu turns a little shy. 

'I'm courting you' 

Wonwoo felt like a hammer hitting his head. He stares down at the beverage and the quantity of it being offered to him. An inevitable smile invades his face, but a rocky thought stops his flowery mood. 

'What about Kim Hyeri?' He asked. 

Mingyu's smile drops a little. 'Who is she? Don't tell me you are seeing someone hyung!' 

Wonwoo couldn't help but chuckle at that. 'I'm the one supposed to be telling you that, she approached you with a glass of wine-to court you.' 

' _Oh,_ that woman' A look of realization dawned on Mingyu's face. 'I didn't drink it from her hyung. I told her that I love you a lot to even look at someone with the thought of courtship will be hurtful' 

Wonwoo coloured beautifully at that. 

'So, hyung....I would like to court you hyung-will you accept it?' 

The other answered by simply pressing his lips on to the other's. 

 

 

 

 

'Seungcheol' Jeonghan calls out lazily, while the alpha's petting his head with much affection. The omega's entering his third trimester, which means he needs to be very careful around and be ready for the child birth anytime around. 

The alpha hummed, reveling in the warmth of his mate and his wonderful yet to be born children. 

'You will tell me anything that's bothering you, right?' Jeonghan asked, craning his neck slightly to meet the other's eyes. Seungcheol didn't understand the level of seriousness behind the notion. 

'Of course, I don't even have to tell you anything-you just know me well.' Seungcheol said, pressing a kiss to the other's fore head. 'By the way your hair is getting past your shoulder, do you want to trim it before delivery?'

Jeonghan pondered on it before. 'Do you think I'll look good in long hair?' 

The alpha hummed. 'But what if our kids mistake you as a female and start calling you mommy?' 

' _Seungcheol'_

'Sorry, sorry' 

The alpha smiled, with his eyes crinkling and all that adorable features embedded on his face. Jeonghan couldn't help but land a perfect kiss on his mate's lips, making the other glow with happiness. 

'You are my favourite baby, you know- _like_ , even our own kids won't be able to match up with the level of _your_ adorableness' Jeonghan said, with a gentle smile. 'And this alpha here is capable of slaying rogues with a snap of his fingers, what a contrast'

Seungcheol smiled. 'I'm glad you are able to see both the sides of me' 

The omega hummed, pressing one more kiss to the other's jaw. 'All of our kids are getting mated, I wonder who casted a love spell on them' 

'I know right' Seungcheol responded. 'The surprising ones were for me is Mingyu and Wonwoo, like-just a year ago they were at each other's throats. Now, I heard Mingyu courting him with a pot full of wine. Just,  _damn'_

Jeonghan giggled at the other's astonishment. 'I wish I could say the same, but some how I saw that coming. You know how love and hate has a small gap in between' 

'I hate the rogues and I'm not in love with them or anything' 

The omega rolled his eyes. 'Not like that Cheol. Sometimes you hate on someone because they have this untold effect on you. It's like you want to strangle someone for being perfect' 

Seungcheol frowned. 'Have you ever wanted to wanted to strangle me?' 

Jeonghan shook his head. 'Nope, you are not perfect' 

A sly smile followed soon, in reply to Seungcheol's slitted eyes. 'I dare you to say that again, Yoon Jeonghan' 

The omega looked at him in the eyes. 'I said my mate is not perfect' 

Seungcheol pouted, totally cutting out the skinship they shared. Jeonghan peeked at him curiously and a glorious chuckle escaped his mouth when he found him frowning like a cute kid. 

'That's a mean thing to say you know, I thought I was perfect for you' 

The omega smiled kindly. 'You are more than perfect, Cheol' He said. 'More perfect that you are  _way_ out of my league' 

Seungcheol still didn't budge. 'You are just saying this out of pity' 

'No, I'm being honest here. You are such an awesome mate, handsome man, kind leader, strong protector and more of all, I know you will be a great father' 

The elder tried his best to maintain the frown on his face. 'I will only talk to you if you give me thousand kisses' 

'I want my lips intact, thank you very much' Jeonghan said, inching away from his mate knowing how it would get him in the trap. 'Guess there's no cuddling tonight....Good night, Cheol' 

There was a moment of silence, before shuffling noise was heard. 'How about I give you...say hundred kisses?' 

Jeonghan giggled. 'Where?' 

'Any where you want?' 

The omega pretended to think. 'All over my face?' 

'Like the time I jizzed it on your face after you gave me a blow job?' Seungcheol said with amusement, expecting a hard core reaction to that. He always knows to spoil the mood by bringing in the dirty things they do in rut or heat cycles. That always have gained him either a flustered Jeonghan or an angry Jeonghan, his skin turning red from top to bottom. 

But this time however, it was different. 

'Yeah, you lost it the moment I deep throated you' Jeonghan said with a dangerous glint in his eyes. 'I still remember the face you made...'

Embarrassingly, Seungcheol's knot twitched in his pants. He tried not to show it, but the way he squirmed in bed told Jeonghan, a thousand and hundred stories about it. Being the sly man he is, Jeonghan pretended to not notice the obvious tension in the air. 

'You actually kind of didn't want me to give you a blow job' The omega said with a small chuckle. 'I had to force yourself on to me-my ass hurt after a while you know, there's a limit a man can take up to' 

Seungcheol breathed loudly, contemplating the action of taking it to the next stage. 'Ah...good times, I wanna go to sleep-night, night Cheol' 

Jeonghan twisted his neck to give a brief kiss before closing his eyes, resisting the urge to laugh at his alpha's inconvenience. 

 

 

 

 

There was this brief affair of everyone showering Jeonghan with gifts that the omega had to practically yell at their faces for not bringing them anymore. But then, Minghao is keen on making sweaters for the little ones, saying how he's gonna give birth to them in peak of winter and he can't have them suffering in the cold.

'Hyung, I learnt it from the elders all night long. I'm gonna make mittens, socks, beanie, sweater tops and towels with all colours of wool available!' The omega exclaimed, knitting it in the speed of light. 

'Hao-ah, you are carrying pups too-you must take rest as well' Jeonghan tries to pull the omega out of his excited bubble. 'What if Jun mistakes me for tiring his pregnant mate, Seungcheol would definitely lock me if he hears me doing what you are on about at the moment' 

Minghao winked at him. 'Jun won't do that, I have him wrapped around my finger, hyung' 

Jeonghan stared at him with a look of disbelief. 'How so?' 

'You will see in a moment' 

Just as he was told, there was a knock to his door and in came Jun, with an armful of woolen threads, dumping it in front of his mate. 'I could only find these much from the elders, they are not gonna sell much more than that' 

The omega beckoned the other to come closer, and when Jun did, he smoothly kissed him on the lips once. 'You are the best, Moon Junhui' 

The beta coloured shades of red, before running out of the cottage, not even having it in him to greet Jeonghan with a cheerful smile like he used to. The latter smiled fondly at him. He never knew Jun had this side of him. 

Jeonghan's always used to seeing Jun as a crack head, doing things out of context and being a mood lifter along with Seokmin, back at River pack territory. But now, he's a complete different person. 

Charismatic, skilled and all that he was not before. 

The Jun before is still there in him, in the form of the kind heart he owns. 

'Take care of him, Minghao' Jeonghan said. 'You are the sunshine of his life,-and all that he needs' 

'You don't have to tell me that hyung' Minghao said. 'He only has me, who will take care of that fool if not for me?' 

The omega agreed. 

 

 

 

' _HYUNG!_  I miss you like the moon misses its sun!' Chan came crying in, tumbling over Jeonghan, hugging his torso along with his baby bump, caressing it softly. 

The young one rubbed his face against Jeonghan's shoulder, subtly covering himself in Jeonghan's scent. Seungcheol who was writing letters to the foreign packs, spared them a glance before returning to his work, shaking his head slightly. 

This has not been the first time since Chan had barged in seeking for Jeonghan's attention, claiming himself as Jeonghan's first son. The announcement went as far as being done by the maknae at the pack meeting once, embarrassing his members from moon to the back. 

' _Now that Jeonghan hyung will be having me and my little puppy brothers soon, I don't think there will be a problem about taking care of the alpha's family'_

Jeonghan doesn't even remember the agenda they were discussing, but those words-it gave him goosebumps all over. He really hopes that the maknae does not develop some withdrawal symptoms after the child birth. 

Partially, he was responsible for planting the idea in the younger's mind, often calling him baby in the public, but then he didn't know it would end up like this. 

'Jeonghannie hyung, should we cuddle now? I'm working out these days, my biceps will feel good against your skin' 

The omega didn't know to whether cry or laugh. Babying is one thing, totally acting as a baby is another. 

 

'SEUNGCHEOLLIE HYUNG!!' Jeonghan got the shock of his life when their cottage door was burst open by a litter of puppies, followed by one unenthusiastic Wonwoo and an active Boo Seungkwan. The alpha had his eyes widened when a small puppy, followed by a slightly larger puppy, a one big puppy and a dark quiet puppy came jumping onto him. 

The first one's undoubtedly Jihoon and the next one's Soonyoung. The large puppy is definitely Mingyu and the silent one is Hansol. 

'Kids, what are you all doing here?' Seungcheol asked, admist all the licking he's getting on his cheeks. 

Jeonghan laughed at the trouble, hugging Chan as he fell back on the bed. The maknae followed him soon, hugging his bump as he began to sweet talk to the unborn pups. He's not sure about the sweet talk part, because for all he knows he could be sending verbal threats on how he's the only son the couple needed and how those pups should not cross his lane. 

'Hyung, today we felt like having a dinner with you-you know the  _grand dinner as expecting parents_ before the little ones arrive, just us-you know? That kind of a dinner' 

Jeonghan watched it silently, wondering how the alpha would react. Seungcheol breifly looked at him, and Jeonghan could see the relaxation of frown for micro mini second before it returned again. 

He liked having that effect on his alpha. 

'Why all of a sudden? we had a huge party during Jeonghan's first trimester' 

Seungkwan shook his head and the puppies in his lap responded by jumping up and down, not bothered by the fact that they are walking on the sharp edge of the knife. 'There were too many people and we couldn't bond very well at that time, our members wanted it us to just be us-like _only us'_

The conviction in Seungkwan's eyes made Jeonghan coo at him. Wonwoo on the other hand simply stared at the scene unfolding. 

'Is that so, Wonwoo?' 

Seungcheol wanted the silent bee to open his mouth and talk, but instead all they heard was the huge snort coming from Seungkwan.

'Mingyu is making him drunk from all the wine he's offering. It's a rare case he's in sober state these days' Seungkwan said, pushing Wonwoo forward only for him to stumble a little and flopping on the floor. 

'Ah! Mingyu-ah!' Seungcheol raised his voice at the big puppy. 'We can offer wine for courting, but that doesn't mean that you should turn him into alcoholic! Ah!!  _My kids are so stupid.'_

A broken whine was heard from Mingyu, who walked over to Wonwoo and licked his hand in apology. Apparently he thought, more the wine offered, more concrete will be the courtship. 

'One's going at it like rabbits in heat' Seungkwan said, eyeing Jihoon and Soonyoung. 'Another one's killing his mate with alcohol poisoning'

Mingyu gave a sad whine at that. 

'And this one over here does not know a single thing about mating' He said pointing at Hansol. 

 

Jeonghan snickered at that, combing Chan's hair. 'You don't mate anyone, be single for life....that's the peaceful way of living' 

Chan gave him an unimpressed look. 'You are saying that because you got a lot of action. I'm an young handsome zeta who needs a mate in his life. Or else my hormones will go waste' 

The omega huffed at that. 'Fine, you little baby' 

Seungcheol shook his head, sighing at the over all appearance of his dysfunctional family. 'Just get over with this dinner thing, but no alcohol. Get Yixing treat Wonwoo and Mingyu-ah-' He gave a condensing look. 'No more wine offering, got it?'

Mingyu yipped at that. 

 

 

 

 

A bonefire was set like the last time, and Jeonghan's mouth watered from the smell of food, which is on preparation at the kitchen. Junhui's doing the lord's work of arranging the logs of wood, like he did it for his mating ceremony, and Mingyu's giving Wonwoo water every thirty minutes, in order to flush out the alcohol in his blood. The latter's looking sober than the previous time he met him though. 

Jihoon and Soonyoung are being lovey dovey at the back. The small one's still treating him with a scowl on his face, that's incapable of hiding the fondness in his eyes whenever he looks at Soonyoung. Hansol's is bored, judging by the way his torso is swinging back and forth, looking into the direction of the kitchen from time to time. 

The omega couldn't tell if he's waiting for Seungkwan or the dishes for the night. 

Soon enough, Jisoo, Dokyeom and Seungkwan came out holding various copper pots, steaming hot with spicy dishes. The kids cried at the arrival of their food, making  Jeonghan and Seungcheol feel the embarrassment. 

'Make way, you goofs!' Seungkwan shouted. 'I hope no one gets to bath in crab stew' 

They all did that, and Wonwoo especially had to tell Mingyu to fold his legs and sit, knowing how he's insensitive to his surroundings. 

Jisoo placed a bowl full of udon noodles, and Dokyeom carried pots of roasted potatoes and chicken. 

'Where's the deer I hunted, Seungkwan?' Soonyoung asked, obviously bragging to the whole pack members that he caught an adult deer from the river side. It's worth the bragging, to be honest. 

'Chan is setting for the grill, he'll be out in minutes' Seungkwan said, placing thirteen bowls on a small saucer, carrying side dishes. 

Dokyeom went back inside to bring in a vessel full of steamed seasoned rice, and the whole crowd went crazy while serving the food. 

'Jisoo-ah, can you go and check on Chan?' Jeonghan gently asked. 'He's taking a long time. If it's problem with the grilling, ask him to do it later, we have quite few dishes to fill already' 

Jisoo gave him a glare. 'Of course, he is your favourite son' 

The omega was dumbfounded by the act, much to Seungcheol's amusement. Jisoo came back with Chan in tow, carrying the huge meat of deer and the grill set. They placed it in the centre with Jun helping them out with logs, and soon the delicious smell of roasted meat wafted in the air. 

The dinner continued for another twenty minutes, with everyone talking with each other about  _everything_. 

'Look at them, they act like they are not gonna see each other anymore-I swear they were not like this before' Seungcheol said. 'Chan used to be like the stiff, dead inside young zeta. But now see.....' 

They turned their attention at the younger, who's now throwing shade at Seungkwan. '....He's so cheerful and happy' 

Jeonghan chuckled at that. 'I could say the same thing. Mingyu was not like this before at all. He used to get angry for small-small reasons, now...he doesn't give a shit about it, in fact, he acts like a bigger person by ignoring the negative remarks and focuses on improving himself' 

'You're right-'

Their talk was cut down by Dokyeom standing up and shouting at the top of his voice. 

'Y'all, lets give a loud cheer for the new members who will be arriving shortly!' 

The whole crowd cried at that, and as usual Soonyoung stepped up his game by shouting in octaves that no one could reach. For a moment, everyone remained silent-and Jihoon gave him the best stink eye possible. 

'This dinner night, is for celebrating our Jeonghan hyung's mating with Choi alpha. They will be getting  _our_  pups in few days, so how about you all take turns and share your wishes, thoughts or blessings with them?' Dokyeom asked, and Hansol was the first one to raise his hands, much to everyone's surprise. 

'Go on, young bud' Jisoo says. 

Hansol stands up, a smile blooming on his face. He lets out an exasperated sigh-letting go of all the tension he carried for the past twelve months. 

'I'm really not a good speaker, so don't expect me to talk in all sophisticated ways and-' He makes an elaborate gesture with his hands. '-and all that jazz. When I found out that alpha is going to find a mate, I was like- _why would this man go after an unknown omega when he had tonnes of 'em at Moon pack?_ But then I saw what Seungcheol hyung saw in Jeonghannie hyung. The maturity, the care, the ability to take things in hand-all the while being a perfect mate to Seungcheol hyung. And because of their union, I grew to understand how much Seungkwannie means to me-'

Seungkwan and Hansol share a fond look at that. '-Thank you, to both of you. And their children are gonna be lit as this bonfire' 

Wonwoo groaned at the absurd comparison. 

Next up, Jisoo stood up. 

'Our pack was about to crumble in broad day light-and one particular night, I saw my pack getting destroyed by the rogues-with no one out there to help us' 

Jeonghan hung his head low, remembering how he was almost taken in by two filthy rogues and if not for Seungcheol, he would have been dead in ditch or slaving away in filths. 

'Then, suddenly I saw two foreign zetas coming in, slaying everyone-and saving us in the blink of an eye. I could never be more thankful to them. And our Jeonghannie hyung took a leap of faith when mating Seungcheol hyung-' A snort escaped him. 'And look at him now, ready to be a parent for his children' 

Jeonghan blushed at that, and Seungcheol too turned awkward at that. 

'I'm having a wonderful time with my siblings here. I used to survive lonely and not care about a soul, but then sleeping here together, cooking together, taking combat practices together, I'm more of a better person now. Thanks to Seungcheol hyung for that and also, as Hansol said-It's Jeonghan and Seungcheol hyung's children, they are gonna be awesome!' 

Seungcheol nodded at that. 

Chan went in next. 

'I'm not gonna thank anybody, because I'm sure you all know how thankful I'am' 

'Oh, I don't know how thankful you are, Lee Chan-ssi' Jihoon chirped in, saying smugly as he is held by the arms of his man. 

'I don't take men with cute faces seriously' Chan retorted back, much to Jihoon's displeasure. Soonyoung on the other hand tried to tame his mate's temper by re-telling the whole thing in a different way. 

'He just called you cute, honeycomb-Hmm? Let's not get angry at him, okay?' 

To which Jihoon reluctantly agreed. 

'-So, as I said, I don't want to tell my thanks. I just want to take this chance to declare that I'm Jeonghannie hyung's first child and it will be forever even after I turn thirty' 

The whole group groaned at that, and Seungkwan was open about showing his disapproval by giving him his thumbs down. Jeonghan smiled at that, and Seungcheol's cringing so hard. 

'WHAT? I'm his first child if you all like it or not, is that right Jeonghannie hyung?' 

'How can you call him hyung if you want to be his child?'  Dokyeom asked.

Chan gave him a nod. 'Good question, that's why I came up with a nickname for him. It is Hapa'

'Hapa?' Jisoo echoed. 

'Yup, Hannie Appa-Hapa! Nice right?' 

Jeonghan shook his head, and the rest of them made the enthusiastic maknae sit down, much to his unwillingness. 

 

Next up, Junhui took his chance. 

'Seungcheol hyung, what are you gonna name the pups with? I'm really curious' 

Seungkwan seconded that. 'Yeah hyung, you never told us that' 

The alpha rolled his eyes at that. 'The pups are not here yet, you will here it yourself once after they are born'

When asked if the beta had anything more to say, he shyly shook his head and sat beside his mate. 

 

Jihoon got up, holding Soonyoung's hand who was sitting next to him. 

'I used to be very closed off-on my own most of the time. Then he came into my life' He said looking at Soonyoung. 'Although I didn't appreciate him at first, I can't imagine a life without him-and I never tell him this,  _but_ -I really love you, Kwon Soonyoung' 

The zeta looked at him with his mouth agape. 

'Isn't this about Jeonghan and Seungcheol hyung?' Hansol whispered into Seungkwan's ears, much discrete about his opinion. Seungkwan nodded, eyes trained on Jihoon. 'But I don't want to burst this bubble, god knows when will Jihoon won't be an emotionally constipated person after this'

'Fair point' Seungkwan agreed. 

'You are the only person who understands me well, even if I scowl at you, scream at you, go as far as restricting you when it is only natural that it hurts the first time-you  _put_ up with me so well-but I don't like you for that' 

Soonyoung's patiently listening to the confession, and so were the others. Jeonghan's gripping Seungcheol's hand, eyes transfixed on the couple.

'I love you for _no_ reason. That's it. There has to be no particular reason to love you' Jihoon says, as though it is the most obvious thing in the world. 'I just love you because you are Kwon Soonyoung- _AH!_ this is embarrassing!' 

Jihoon comes to realization on how much of a sleazeball he is in front of everyone. So he re-focuses his attention. 'And Seungcheol hyung, thank you for being the amazing leader you are. You shared so much about your child hood, gave me the pep talk when I needed it and most of all, you gave me Kwon Soonyoung' 

Seungcheol smiles widely at that, nodding vigorously. 

 

 

Minghao stood up in the way he hastily does and Junhui was quick to reprimand him. 

'Hao, you have a life inside you. Get up slowly, will ya?' The beta says and Minghao rolls his eyes at that. He leans next to Junhui and whispers some words which had the beta blushing like a newly blossomed red rose. 

'Is throwing shade, a part and parcel of being mates with someone' Jisoo asks Wonwoo, who's silently enjoying all the drama. 

'Don't know' Wonwoo shrugged. 'At the very least, I would enjoy roasting Mingyu' 

The tall boy whines at that. 

Minghao finally gains everyone's attention. 

'You know, I didn't even properly apologize for what I have done to you all-' He says, head hung low. 'I betrayed you all by hiding my identity. Because I didn't wanted to be treated as someone weak, I want to fight along with the alpha, slay the one who brought danger to my family. But then Junhui found the real me and told how I shouldn't think omegas are the weaker biology and that I shouldn't be ashamed of myself. I was reluctant at first and was not confident enough, until he loved me for who I'am-and' 

He looked over at Jeonghan. 'Our chief here is the living example for that. You were so cool protecting the land from fire, Hyung' 

Jeonghan gave him a weak smile. 

'I'm sorry for fooling you all this time' 

When he sat down, Junhui rubbed his back with a childish smile on his face. Minghao couldn't help but mirror that, leaning to his mate's touch. 

 

'I wanna go next!' It was the ever enthusiastic Dokyeom. 

'Go on!' Seungkwan cheered. 

'I really don't know what to say at this moment, because I keep talking and never remained silent for a second. So....I just wanna say, thank you to not only the leaders but to everyone here-because, at this point, you all are my family.' 

Chan sighed happily, staring at Dokyeom. 

'I know, it has been only a year or two, but it already feels like I have known you all for the entire time of life, pretty magical, isn't it? And also, Jeonghannie hyung, I'll help you raise the kids, don't be fearful of parenting duties' 

Jeonghan shook his head, looking at Dokyeom. 'I'm not scared of parenting, it's the child birth I'm afraid of.....' 

Seungcheol leaned next to him, placing his palm on the other's. It was a silent reassurance. 

 

Wonwoo raised his hand, after that, not even bothering to stand up. 

'Alpha, what were you feeling when you saw Jeonghannie hyung for the first time?' 

Every gave a hooting sound at that, encouraging their leader to tell about their first meeting. Jeonghan too looked curious, hiding the pretty blush behind his hand as he glanced at the alpha. 

Seungcheol however, gave a simple one liner. 'I just knew it-that I had to make him  _mine._  I've never seen an omega fighting off an rogue like that. He's just perfect for me' He shrugged. 'I figured that moment itself' 

Everyone remained silent, getting chills at the other's words. 

Mingyu stood up, grinning widely-breaking the ice. 'I have few words to say too' 

Seungcheol nodded. 'Go on' 

'First of all, I have to apologize to Seungcheol hyung for trash talking him the first time I saw him. I thought he wasn't the right person to our Jeonghan hyung, but he was graceful about it-infact, proving to me that he's the best match for Jeonghan hyung. And to our Jeonghannie hyung-' 

Mingyu and Jeonghan exchanged an affectionate look. 'I'm relieved that I didn't destroy the trust you had in me, and I'm sorry for everything I told to you before the mating ritual' 

Jeonghan shook his head. 'It's really nothing, Mingyu-ah. You went in with Chan and brought our Wonu back, fighting off the alphas even though they were much more strong than you.' He gives him a gentle smile. 

'You took care of the pack like an alpha, no one can be like you Mingyu-ah' 

Only Wonwoo, Seungcheol and Mingyu himself knew the weight of his apology. Because once, back in his ignorant days, he thought he could be a perfect mate for his Jeonghannie hyung. 

How foolish of him? 

And he wouldn't have had the Jeon Wonwoo he has now. 

'That's because, I wanted to save Wonwoo-I made a promise to him, that I'll be the first one to come see him.' 

Wonwoo gives him a fond look. 

 

 

'Soonyoung, you are up next' Dokeyom remarked, seeing how the zeta is not himself after the heart felt confession from his mate. He's zoning out and in, cheeks flushed and eyes zeroed on Jihoon. 

'Ah, well' He said, standing up.

'Really, it all feels like an amazing dream to me. An awesome mate, lovable siblings and most of all two leaders we can rely on....It feels so unreal and happiness is not the apt word for what I feel at the moment and Jihoonie-' 

The said one looked up at him, his face illuminated with the light from the bonfire. 

'You don't have to tell me your love for me, I already know that'

The crowd cooed at that, being shamelessly corny before the entirety of the pack. 

 

Right when Seungkwan was about to get up, Jeonghan leaned forward, clutching his abdomen. The spot he was sitting on became wet and Seungcheol carried him the next second, alerting Hansol to get Yixing in an instant. The whole lot ran behind their leader, clearing out their cottage, preparing for the child birth. 

 

Yixing had immediately fixed for the surgery, considering how it is pointless to wait anymore. The omega's vitals are steady, and it's absolutely fine to carry out the process. The anesthesia is ready, and Seungcheol is nearby him, holding on to his mate's hands dearly. 

He could tell the omega is terrified beyond words, but staying strong for his kids-because, he's just minutes away from seeing his kids, touching them, playing with them-and holding on to them, raising them like Seungcheol himself. He wants all of his kids to be the exact replica of his mate-both look and character wise. 

The alpha's wearing sterilized coats and so are Yixing and his assistant. Seungcheol thought he would panic and cause a scene in there, but then surprisingly, he's very much calm, understanding how much it affects Jeonghan's own mood. 

He leaned down and gently kissed Jeonghan's hands. 'You are gonna be fine,our kids are gonna be fine-you'll come out healthily.'

The omega's eyes leaked tears at that. 'I love you' 

Seungcheol smiled. 'I will tell you that when you come back with the kids' 

Jeonghan too mirrored that, clutching onto Seungcheol's wrist. Ten seconds later, a warm darkness engulfed him. 

 

 

'I'm scared, it has been three hours and still no news of the baby' Hansol said to Seungkwan, who were-along with the rest of the members- camping out before the cottage Jeonghan is in. 

'They are okay, I trust in Yixing hyung-he's such an amazing doctor, isn't he?' 

Jihoon and Soonyoung on the other hand are such much excited about receiving the baby. 

'Look all of you, don't go jumping on the babies the moment you see them. Wait for hyung to pass it to one by one and then we'll have our sweet time with them. No screaming, no crying and most of all, keep your pretty words to yourself, Got it?' 

'YES!' Everyone answered in chorus. 

Minghao carried a bag full of woolen clothes and towel, and Mingyu is having flowers in his hands-hand picked from afar since winter is in the verge of starting. 

'What's with the flowers?' Wonwoo asked, eyeing the white lillies. 

'They are a welcome gift for the little ones' Mingyu said, grinning adorably. Wonwoo smiled, muttering a cute under his breath. 

 

'So, who's get to carry the baby first?' Dokyeom asked in general, wanting to clarify few things. 

'How about we go in age order, that'll be a fair call' Chan was the one who decided. 'Besides I need a lot more time with the babies considering how tough it is going to be negotiating ground points with them, they simply won't understand' 

Dokyeom shook his head in disbelief. 

Few minutes later, the door to the cottage opened, and out came Seungcheol holding two babies. 

The kids immediately began to cry in delight, maintaining a fair amount of distance from Seungcheol. They are tightly covered up in bundles and Seungcheol's hugging them to his chest, gently smiling down at him. His eyes are red and puffed, indicating how emotionally he's moved by the birth of his children. 

'Little ones....' The alpha dearly called out. 'Your Godfathers are waiting for you' 

Jisoo peeked up to look at the babies, gently inhaling their scents. One's a male alpha and the other's a male omega. The beta gently smiled as he picked the omega baby first, bringing him close to his body, hiding the other's head into his neck- comfortably enveloping him. 

Junhui came out and held the male alpha baby, grinning widely at it, while Hao touched the baby's feet-kissing its small toes. 

'They are so small hyung.....' Dokyeom mumbled and Seungkwan's fanning his face trying not to cry. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon are crowding near the babies and so were the rest of the others, making snappy fingers, funny faces at them. But they were not responding, just staring blankly and yawning-lying like a cute bundle in their arms. 

The male alpha was the first one to cry, as though sensing his parents are not near him. Seungcheol makes his presence seen, but the cries couldn't be stopped, the small choked sobs sending everyone to panic. 

Just then, Dokyeom began to sing the song. 

_To you, the lucky star,_

_to you, who's pretty afar_

_Can you listen to me..._

_As I sing my heart to you~_

_To you, I'am so fond of,_

_To you, whom I can't tell off,_

_Please go to sleep_

_while I see your papa smile~_

The baby alpha blinked, the noise dying down, the familiarity some how striking him. Dokyeom used to the sing this song to the pups daily at night, and just as he predicted, the habit came in handy. 

They were all happily looking at the child that they didn't notice the occurrence of first snow fall of the year. Minghao immediately covered the babies with the woolen towels and blankets, and Seungcheol stared at the whole event fondly, even though his inner self is itching to go and guard his unconscious stable mate. 

He can't wait to see Jeonghan meeting their kids. 

 

 

 

When Jeonghan came back, Seungcheol was next to him, holding his hand just like how he saw him the last time before he went unconscious. The omega's mind was hazy, pain shooting up and tears leak out his eyes, overwhelmed by the entire process. 

Seungcheol pressed a kiss to his forehead, and to his nose and finally to his lips. 

'Cheol-the pups...' Jeonghan tried to sit up, but Seungcheol made him lie down again, stressing the importance of self care. He went out and came in with Wonwoo holding the two pups, who are fast asleep and the eager in Jeonghan's eyes were priceless. 

As soon as the pups reached the omega's hands, they scooted closer to the warmth of his chest, some how recognizing his scent and buried their noses, wanting to be scented by their papa. 

Wonwoo walked out, giving the family much needed privacy.

'They are so beautiful Cheol-the omega's looking so much like you.' He said. 'Bet he's gonna steal everyone's heart, and look at this cute alpha-'

'He looks so much like, look at those eyes-' Seungcheol remarked. 'He's gonna be a heart throb I tell you'

They both laughed, and Seungcheol climbed on the bed, hugging his family together. 

'I love you so much, Yoon Jeonghan-more than you ever will think of' He said. 'And I love these little butter cups too. They are our's, right?'

'They are~' Jeonghan said, nuzzling the pups' foreheads. 

 

 

 

A week later, the announcing ceremony was conducted. Usually the leaders of the pack hold a ceremony to officially announce the birth of their heir, the next leader. 

And when Seungcheol lifted the baby alpha and Jeonghan lifted the baby omega in the air, the crowd erupted in joy, singing praises for the next generation's leader. The members were happy at the sides, ready to be on their feet at the beck and call of the babies' needs, and the leader couple were happy too, despite the thing they were about to do. 

'Jung Yunho!' 

Seungcheol called out the General, who's watching the whole event unfold with a smile on his face and his mate by the side. Jaejoong's looking like a frozen statue, insensitive to his surroundings. 

'Yes, my lord' 

The General bowed. 

Seungcheol held the baby alpha to his chest one last time, pressing the kiss to its forehead, before extending out his hands out in offer. 'Will you do the honour of parenting the future heir of moon river pack?' 

The members gasped in shock, throwing questions at the leaders and so were the rest of the population, baffled by the young parents' bold moves. Seungcheol looked back at Jeonghan, who nodded in affirmation. 

 

_'How can you live without our child Jeonghannie? I can live with the pain in my heart, please don't do this'_

_'Your pain is my pain, and I trust the kid will grow well under General Jung's guidance. We won't be away from him, we'll just- watch him from afar, that's all. The justice must be served, Seungcheol'_

 

'My lord.....' Yunho looked flabbergasted. 'That's too much. I told you to remain not bothered about my life's turn of events' 

'Unfortunately...' Jeonghan responded. 'That's not how life works, General Jung. Your mate did the unthinkable for the welfare of this pack and it's only right that we give Joon Yoo to you' 

Yunho held the baby reverently. 'Joon Yoo?'

Seungcheol nodded. 'Joon Yoo, the baby alpha-will be parented by General Jung and his mate. I promise this as the alpha of the Moon and river pack, while Joon Ae, the baby omega will be under our care' 

Yunho kneel down with the baby in his hands, looking up at Seungcheol with teary eyes. 'Alpha....I'm-' 

Jeonghan held Yunho up. 'Please-' The omega's eyes were red and puffed. 'Please leave before I take him back' 

He said, as he picked Joon Ae up and ran inside his cottage, shutting it close. 

 

 

**THREE YEARS LATER:**

 

'How did you do that?' Joon Ae asked, looking at his brother.

'Do what?' Little Joon yoo answered back, much agression in his mannerism. 

'Hitting the mark perfectly, I can't do it properly' He whined, picking up the arrow as he again aimed at the mark. 

'You were playing with Ji Hae and So Ra when Soonyoung appa taught us' He said referring to Minghao and Junhui's children. 'I'm gonna tell Jihoon appa that you skipped the classes' 

'Then I'll tell Seungkwan appa that you stole the tangerines he plucked the other day' The omega stood affirm. 

Joon Yoo dropped the bow and stood next to his brother. 'I didn't steal them! Hansol appa asked me to pick it up for him, besides I have seen you fooling Dokyeom and Jisoo appa when it comes to riding horses' 

Joon Ae rolled his eyes. 'Tell all you want, you can't beat me in combat classes, I'm Minghao and Junhui appa's favorite!' 

'No way!' 

'Yes, and Chan appa like me more than you!' 

Joon Yoo towered over his brother. 'I'm gonna learn this skill from Wonwoo appa himself, you know he's the best in this right?' 

'But Mingyu appa took Wonwoo appa to a village next by, they won't be back soon' 

'You-' 

Before the fight could continue, Jeonghan stepped in. 'You both know that I'm here, right?' 

The little ones panicked and took their positions, aiming continuously and firing the shorts at the mark. 

'Honey, give them a break' Seungcheol said, and Jeonghan gave him a stink eye. 

'Not until they learn this properly' 

Besides them, Jaejoong was standing, with a fond smile on his face- carrying snacks for the kids.

'What's with them calling the kids,  _appa?_ ' Seungcheol asked Jeonghan.

'I don't know, honestly.....' He turned to his mate. 'But I like this' 

Seungcheol smiled, and embraced him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

 

 

Life couldn't get any more better than this.

 

 

 

##                                                                                        **THE PACK**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!!! carats!!!! GREAT NEWS! Don't wanna cry reached 100M views I'm so happy!!!!!!!! To all the ones who streamed daily! You all worked hard!!! Let's keep doing this for clap and thanks.  
> CARATS ARE AMAZING!!!  
> GO SEVENTEEN!


	23. Sorry not an update, but IMPORTANT REGARDING SEVENTEEN

**CARATS, I need you all to look at this.**

**<https://twitter.com/dkchwe/status/1061995317749403648> **

**Even after this, if you don't feel that SVT doesn't deserve any votes, I don't know what to say anymore. We should at least let them win in one major category. We are too good to be in the fourth place. Sorry if I'm sounding rude to you all but SVT FUCKING DESERVES BETTER!**

**So to those, who haven't voted yet, spare some time and kindly vote for our boys who loves us very much.**

**It's time to pay back the happiness we have gained from them, right?**


End file.
